7- Tiger
by roanva
Summary: Serena ha bebido demasiado y se encuentra en el lugar y momento equivocado. Ella sabe que va a morir. Cuando abre los ojos, un hermoso hombre-criatura la está sosteniendo. Es demasiado tentador para resistirse a su propio ángel caído. Ella se envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo, decidida a tenerlo…
1. Prologo - Capitulo 1

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Sinopsis.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena ha bebido demasiado y se encuentra en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado. Ella sabe que va a morir. Cuando vuelve abrir los ojos, un hermoso hombre-criatura la está sosteniendo en sus brazos. Es demasiado tentador para resistirse a su propio ángel caído. Ella se envuelve alrededor de su cuerpo, decidida a tenerlo.

Pero cuando regresa a la realidad, no solo descubre que su ángel es de carne y hueso, también que está seduciendo a una nueva especie.

Darien está en una misión con su equipo para ayudar al sheriff y salva a una mujer humana. Él se deja llevar rápidamente por la intensa pasión cuando la mujer le besa e intenta despojarlo de su ropa. También le ha dejado muy claro que no va a tomar una compañera. Pero cuando él está junto a Serena no puede evitar poner sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Su sabor y su olor... Sólo le deja con ganas de más.

Prologo.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena sabía que estaba en un mundo de mierda. Ella aún no sabía cómo el hecho de salir a tomar unas copas para ahogar sus penas había terminado en un desastre, pero así era.

Un vaso se estrelló contra la pared junto a ella y la cerveza salpicó su piel, ella se acurrucó en su asiento para ser un blanco más pequeño. Un cuerpo aterrizó duro contra el suelo a unos metros de distancia y el hombre soltó un gruñido mientras luchaba por levantarse. Se puso de pie rápidamente y la silla de madera raspó el suelo cuando se lanzó de lleno contra otro hombre. La lucha se había trasladado a su lado. Esos idiotas borrachos estaban golpeándose entre sí y ella estaba muy lejos de la barra.

Su mirada buscó desesperadamente una salida, una puerta o una ventana por la que huir. Tres sólidas paredes la rodeaban y la única salida estaba al otro lado y para llegar a ella tenía que pasar a través de los clientes de bar que estaban peleando.

-"Oh infierno", murmuró.

Una de las mesas cerca a la suya volcó cuando un hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás y se estrelló contra ella después de recibir un puñetazo en la cara. La mesa no le aplastó los pies de milagro. Ella se levantó de su asiento, se alejo y se subió encima de la mesa del rincón. No había otro lugar a donde ir. Dos cuerpos más cayeron al suelo, demasiado cerca para su comodidad. Uno más se lanzó sobre ellos e intercambiaron golpes. Uno se sacó de encima a su oponente y este rodó peligrosamente cerca de su mesa.

Desde encima de la mesa podía ver mejor la habitación y comprobó, una vez más, que estaba atrapada. La pelea había comenzado entre dos pequeños grupos de hombres que estaban viendo una partido de fútbol en la televisión y había terminado en una reyerta que abarcaba toda la sala, de pared a pared.

Por lo menos cuarenta hombres estaban involucrados. Las pocas mujeres que había en el interior del bar salían por las puertas y Serena las envidiaba. No había manera de que pudiera salir sin tener que atravesar la pelea y de ninguna manera iba hacerlo. Presionó la espalda firmemente contra la pared, su respiración se aceleró y rezó para que la policía llegara antes de que la lucha la alcanzara. Los tipos que estaban peleándose en el suelo golpearon las patas de la mesa, se tambaleó y un gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Ella echó un vistazo a la siguiente mesa y cuando iba a saltar sobre ella, un hombre corpulento se estrelló contra esta y su peso la destrozo.

Ella gimió de nuevo. Debería haberse quedado en casa, pero sólo había querido olvidar su miseria en vez de pasar la noche de mal humor por la mierda de vida que tenía.

Dejar Los Ángeles para ir al norte de California le había parecido un sueño hecho realidad cuando le habían ofrecido el puesto de trabajo. Ella lo había aceptado, se había trasladado, se había gastado todos sus ahorros en comprar su primera casa y pensó que todo iba a salir. A las tres semanas de comenzar su nueva vida se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error. Su jefe resultó ser un sádico negrero y un cerdo chovinista.

El idiota sabía que ella dependía de su trabajo para sobrevivir y se estaba aprovechando al máximo. Se había pasado la última semana haciéndola miserable. Él la había trastornado hasta el punto de que había terminado en el "Bar y asados de Mickey". Otro error.

Dos hombres pelando se estrellaron contra la pared junto a ella y tropezaron con el hombre que todavía estaba tratando de levantar su cuerpo de la mesa que había destrozado. Ambos cayeron sobre él y Serena miró al otro lado de la habitación y rezo para que todo el mundo dejara de luchar.

Las puertas del bar se abrieron y varios hombres inusualmente altos entraron. Todos llevaban uniformes negros de antidisturbios, cascos negros, chalecos sobre el pecho y las caras protegidas por la visera transparente y ella estaba feliz de verlos. Un profundo alivio la embargó al ver que habían llegado y que obtendrían el control en la habitación.

Ella no fue la única en notar su llegada. Algunos borrachos entraron en pánico cuando se dieron cuentan de que iban a detenerlos. Serena gritó cuando alguien cayó contra la mesa. La madera se rompió bajo el peso del hombre y ella agito frenéticamente los brazos para agarrase a cualquier cosa, pero terminó cayendo de culo al suelo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la espalda, pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando alguien casi le pisó los dedos. Serena se puso sobre sus manos y rodillas y gateó desesperadamente para meterse debajo de otra mesa, pero no llego hacerlo.

Algo grande y carnoso aterrizó sobre su espalda, la empujó contra el suelo y sacó el aire de sus pulmones. El hombre en encima de ella no se levantó. Él era increíblemente pesado y otro cuerpo aterrizó encima de él. Ella apenas pudo jadear. El talón del pie de alguien tropezó con su cadera, un hombre maldijo en voz alta, tropezó hacia atrás y se desplomó sobre sus piernas. Serena gimió por el dolor de tener a tres hombres tendidos sobre ella. Rápidamente se volvió aún más infernal cuando más hombres tropezaron con los caídos.

El horror de su situación llenó sus pensamientos cuando trató de moverse y no pudo, apenas podía meter aire en sus pulmones por el enorme peso que estaba aplastándola contra el duro suelo. Ella sabia que estaba a punto de morir en el suelo asqueroso de un bar y bajo una pila de borrachos idiotas. Se las arregló para meter la cara bajo uno de sus brazos en un intento de protegerla cuando alguien le dio un codazo o un puñetazo detrás de la cabeza.

Los cuerpos empezaron a moverse a medida que comenzaban a luchar entre sí. Ella tomó una respiración dolorosa, sentía todo su cuerpo destrozado y logró ahogar otro grito de terror.

¿Por qué ellos no se daban cuenta de que me están matando? ¿No saben que estoy debajo de ellos? ¡Oh Dios! Más cuerpos cayeron sobre ella, sentía como si los huesos de sus caderas y costillas estuvieran a punto de romperse por la presión del peso. Estaba padeciendo una agonía. Le dolía tanto que no podría haber expulsado el aliento, incluso si hubiera sido capaz de inhalar. Un puño golpeó su brazo y algo se hundió dolorosamente en la mejilla de su culo. Perdió un zapato cuando los cuerpos rodaron un poco más sobre ella. Algo áspero raspó la parte inferior de su pie, pero la mayor parte del peso estaba sobre sus pulmones. No podía respirar.

El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando nadie se levantó de encima. Ella arañó el suelo de madera, sin importarle lo sucio que estaba y volvió su rostro. Sus ojos se abrieron. Vio la pata de una mesa a centímetros de su brazo extendido y logró cerrar sus dedos alrededor de la madera. Serena trató de tirar de su cuerpo, pero su fuerza se desvaneció.

Unas manchas aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Su cara se sentía muy caliente y supo que estaba asfixiándose. Ella parpadeó, se centró sólo en su mano y en tensar los músculos de su brazo. Tiró pero fue la mesa la que se movió un poco en lugar de ella. Más puntos brillaron y en ese momento, ella sabía que estaba a punto de morir.

Joder. Bajo la cabeza y apoyó la mejilla contra el frío suelo. Sus pulmones ardían pero no conseguía coger aire por la boca. Las charlas de su madre, al cumplir los veinte años, sobre lo peligroso que eran los bares y lo importante que era que las niñas buenas los evitaran, cruzó por su mente. Su madre siempre evitaba el pecado.

Serena luchó contra la oscuridad que amenazaba con arrebatarle la vida. Sabía que la policía informaría a sus padres sobre las circunstancias de su muerte y se imaginó lo decepcionados que estarían de ella, una vez más. Utilizarían su muerte para darle una lección sobre lo malo de la bebida a toda la familia, incluso podrían ir más lejos, tal vez compartieran con la iglesia como su hija había muerto en el suelo del bar.

Un rugido animal se elevó por encima de los ruidos de la pelea. Serena había escuchado que las personas cercanas a la muerte oían cantar a los ángeles, pero nunca nadie había mencionado los terroríficos rugidos de animales. En ese momento supo que iba al infierno. Ella admitió que probablemente se había ganado un poco de eterna condena por las cosas que había hecho en sus treinta y un años de vida, pero había tenido la pequeña esperanza de ser perdonada. La vida se le escapó y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su destino cuanto todo se volvió negro.

Darien echaba humo. La NSO le había ofrecido al sheriff local el apoyo que pudiera necesitar, pero nadie se esperaba que el viejo hombre se lo tomara tan literalmente. El Sheriff Greg Cooper había llamado a la Reserva para pedirles ayuda con una pelea en el bar. Por lo visto, él y sus oficiales no podían controlar la perturbación.

Miró con disgusto a los machos de las especies que había reunido. -"No hagáis daño a los estúpidos humanos borrachos. Sólo detenedles y sacadles del edificio".

Ninguno de sus hombres quería estar allí. Ellos habrían preferido estar todavía de guardia. Tratar con los seres humanos nunca presagiaba algo bueno. Muchos humanos temían o despreciaban a las especies. La alteración de su ADN los hacia diferentes, más fuertes y la mayoría de la gente no podía aceptarlos, pero Andrew quería una buena convivencia con sus vecinos y les había ofrecido su ayuda y ahora, estaban en un bar de mierda, para detener una maldita pelea.

Los dos humanos más cercanos sólo vieron a Darien cuando él agarró sus hombros para separarlos. Le echaron un vistazo y huyeron hacia la puerta. Tenían más miedo de él que de los golpes que estaban recibiendo los unos de los otros. Se trasladó al siguiente grupo luchando, se abrió paso entre ellos y se quitó la careta para asegurarse de que podían ver sus rasgos.

-"Detente," gruñó, no dudó en usar el miedo para vaciar el bar.

-Alto- gruño el, no dudando en utilizar el miedo como una forma de vaciar el bar.

Un grito femenino sonó en el fondo de la sala y la cabeza de Darien giró en esa dirección. La mujer parecía aterrorizada. Su mirada se quedó sobre la mujer subida sobre una mesa en la esquina, pero de repente se cayó al suelo y la perdió de vista. Darien miró a sus hombres, trabajaban para arrear a los humanos fuera del bar, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzar a la mujer rápidamente. Mantuvo la mirada donde la mujer había desaparecido. Era más alto que los humanos y tenía mejor vista, pero él no la vio reaparecer.

¿Qué hacia una mujer tan pequeña en el medio de una pelea? No tenía una respuesta, pero pensó que no tenía sentido común. Las hembras humanas eran frágiles y no eran fuertes. Los instintos de Darien le gritaron que estaba en peligro. Decidió llegar a ella y se abrió paso en esa dirección.

-"Fuera", le gruñó a los seres humanos, los agarró sin cuidado y los empujó a un lado. Todavía no veía a la pequeña mujer, pero vio que los hombres seguían cayendo en esa zona. Él vio otra cara desaparecer entre una multitud de cabezas y tuvo la horrible sensación de que la mujer estaba en alguna parte, entre esa maraña de cuerpos en el suelo.

Un hombre borracho giró y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara de Darien, pero sus reflejos eran mejores. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y su enorme mano se cerró sobre la mano del hombre antes de que pudiera retroceder para intentarlo de nuevo. Su temperamento se desbordó y apretó la mano con fuerza. El hombre gritó cuando le rompió los huesos y Darien rugió al borracho antes de liberarlo.

El borracho se agarró la mano herida contra el pecho, comenzó a llorar como si fuera una mujer y se tambaleó hacia la salida del bar. Darien siguió adelante, su mirada seguía buscando a la pequeña mujer pelirroja mientras apartaba los cuerpos de su camino.

Su extraordinaria audición percibió un suave lloriqueo femenino, maldiciones, golpes de carne contra carne, la pesada la respiración de las personas que lo rodeaban y los crujidos de los muebles al romperse. Se adentró en esa área, se estrelló contra los cuerpos y los arrojó detrás él. La mujer estaba en serios problemas y no le importa si dañaba a algunos humanos para llegar a ella.

Darien se detuvo donde la había visto por última vez y se encontró con un grupo de hombres tendidos en el suelo. Estaban dándose golpes con los codos y los puños. Un hombre tiraba del pelo a otro. Otro le daba cabezazos en el estomago a otro tipo más bajo. Darien escaneó la maraña de cuerpos y vio un pequeño brazo debajo de todos. Era un brazo delgado y claramente femenino. Tenía la palma de la mano hacia abajo, junto a la pata de una mesa y las uñas de color rosa claro. Ella no se movía.

La ira atravesó a Darien. Los idiotas borrachos estaban encima de la hembra, aplastándola bajo sus cuerpos más grandes y sólo podía ver su antebrazo, la muñeca y la mano. Otro rugido desgarró de su garganta. Se agachó, agarró más o menos el primer cuerpo y arrojó al macho fuera de la pila. El hombre gritó mientras volaba por el aire y se estrelló contra la pared. A Darien le importó un comino. Cogió a otro hombre, lo lanzó en otra dirección y liberó una pierna de la mujer. Continúo lanzando cuerpos hasta que finalmente la liberó y se puso de rodillas junto a la mujer inmóvil. No podía ver su cara porque su largo pelo de color oro la ocultaba. Rugió de nuevo, para pedir la ayuda de sus hombres cuando se dio cuenta de que su pecho no subía y bajaba. Zyocite se arrodillo frente a él, al otro lado de la hembra. Más hombres vinieron en su ayuda y alejaron a los humanos de la zona. Las manos le temblaban mientras evaluaba el estado de la mujer.

Tenía marcas en el culo, en la espalda, en los muslos y en casi todo su cuerpo. Un gruñido salió de su garganta. Deseaba matar a los que le habían hecho esto. Le dio la vuelta con mucho cuidado por si tenía huesos rotos. Suavemente la acomodó sobre su espalda, ella era muy pequeña y suave.

Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa de color rosa. El manga estaba rasgada desde el codo hasta el hombro, como prueba de que no sólo había sido pisoteada, también le habían golpeado. Sus huesos eran pequeños. Darien rápidamente presiono la cabeza entre sus pechos suaves. No escuchó el latido de su corazón y se angustió.

-"Mierda", susurró y se enderezo-. "Ellos mataron a la pequeña mujer."

Darien palpo su caja torácica, para comprobar si tenía fracturas, pero no las sentía. Su piel aún estaba caliente. Calculó el tiempo que había pasado desde que había oído su gemido y supuso que había pasado menos de un minuto. No era demasiado tarde.

Revisó sus costillas otra vez, sabía que si estaban aplastadas sería inútil intentar reanimarla, pero de nuevo no encontró ningún hueso roto.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Jadeó el Sheriff Cooper. -"¿Estás sobando las tetas de esa mujer?"

-"No," gruñó Darien. Se arrancó el chaleco, lo enrolló, levantó con cuidado la cabeza de la mujer y lo puso bajo su cabeza-"No respira" Darien se enderezo de nuevo e informó al hombre mayor. -"Los borrachos la aplastaron."

-"¡Hijos de puta!" Suspiró Sheriff Cooper.- "Sólo son unos hijos de puta."

Darien ignoró a los hombres y se concentró en la mujer, él le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en el suelo. Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, pero la doctora Ami le había enseñado a responder a este tipo emergencias. Andrew había insistido en que todos los oficiales aprendieran a dar los primeros auxilios para poder salvar vidas y Darien los tenía. Nunca se había alegrado tanto antes de haber recibido esas clases. Su mano temblaba ligeramente mientras apartaba el pelo oro de la cara de la mujer. Era bonita, sus rasgos humanos eran delicados, sus labios llenos eran sensuales y su nariz pequeña.

La mejilla que había estado contra el suelo estaba un poco roja, pero el resto de su piel estaba demasiado pálida. Todavía no respiraba.

Se sentó sobre los talones de sus pies y puso las manos entre sus pechos. Esperaba que el tamaño generoso de sus senos evitara que la palma de su mano le rompiera los huesos. Hizo treinta compresiones torácicas.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahora?" El sheriff se acercó más.

-"RCP 1", gruñó Darien.

Se quitó la camisa, la enrolló y la metió detrás de su cuello para mantenerle la cabeza inclinada, se aseguro de que su vía respiratoria no estaba obstruida, le pellizcó la nariz con dos dedos, agarró su mandíbula para mantenerla levantada y presionó su boca sobre la de ella. Su mirada se desvió a su pecho y sopló el aire lentamente. Sus cremosos pechos se levantaron cuando forzó el aire en sus pulmones. Darien aspiró aire, cubrió sus labios de nuevo y sopló el aire en su interior. Su mirada se quedó fija en su escote y vio su pecho expandirse. Comenzó de nuevo con las compresiones en el pecho y ella se sacudió un poco debajo de él. Se echó hacia atrás y observó como sus músculos faciales se contrajeron ligeramente. Bajó la cabeza para apoyar el oído sobre su pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón. Ella inhaló por su cuenta, él suspiró y se relajó mientras volvía a enderezarse.

-"Ella está respirando de nuevo y su corazón late nuevamente." Él miró al sheriff. -" El peso de esos hombres le impidió meter aire en sus pulmones y su corazón se detuvo, pero llegamos a tiempo".

-"Voy a llamar a una ambulancia." El viejo Sheriff agarró su radio.- "Muchas gracias."

Darien estudió cuidadosamente a la hembra. Su color mejoraba al respirar y odiaba verla en el suelo. Le habían entrenado para proteger a un herido y a esperar la ayuda una vez que hubiera hecho todo lo posible por la victima, pero algo dentro de él aborrecía verla en el mismo lugar donde los humanos le habían herido.

Se inclinó hacia delante y deslizó suavemente sus brazos debajo de ella. Ella era tan ligera como él se había imaginado cuando la levantó contra su pecho y se puso de pie. Su mirada se encontró con la de Zyocite.

-"Agarra mis cosas. Voy a llevarla fuera mientras esperamos la ambulancia. Le vendrá bien el aire fresco".

Zyocite se puso de pie también, asintió y agarró la camisa y el chaleco de Darien. Darien ajustó su preciosa carga, se volvió e hizo un rápido reconocimiento visual del bar. Sus hombres habían detenido las peleas entre los seres humanos y estaban atendiendo a los heridos. Algunos de ellos eran los que había lanzado para llegar a la mujer, pero que no se sentía culpable.

Salió del ahora más despejado bar y caminó alrededor del edificio, estaba desesperado por escapar de los seres humanos que habían hecho daño a la hembra. Esos estúpidos estaban borrachos y no quería correr el riesgo de ponerla en peligro de nuevo. Él la llevó a uno de los jeeps de las especies. Él utilizó su codo para comprobar el calor del capó del vehículo antes de depositarla suavemente sobre él y mantuvo su brazo bajo su cabeza mientras estudiaba su rostro.

Su color ya era casi normal, pero todavía estaba un poco pálida. Supuso que podría ser su color natural ya que tenía el pelo de color oro. Su cabello largo, rizado y hermoso, probablemente le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y era suave. La mujer se movió un poco, movió una de sus piernas, sus labios se abrieron un poco y suspiró.

Darien oró para que no se despertara hasta que llegara la ambulancia. Si veía sus rasgos alterados, se daría cuenta que era una especie y tal vez empezara a gritar. Las luces de estacionamiento eran brillantes y le vería con la suficientemente claridad como para saber que no era uno de sus hombres. Realmente odiaba que las hembras humanas al verlo perforaran sus tímpanos con sus gritos. Observó su rostro y ella movió la cabeza en el hueco de su brazo. Darien vio como ella dejó escapar un suspiro y él recogió el agradable olor a fruta. Sus ojos se abrieron. Darien esperó a que ella se diera cuenta de sus características y empezara a gritar.

Sus ojos eran de color celeste oscuro y eran hermosos. Se quedó mirando el cielo, parpadeó y finalmente se centró en él. La confusión fue una emoción fácil de leer en su mirada. Ella parpadeó de nuevo y estudió sus características. Cogió aire y su mirada se movió sobre sus hombros, sus brazos y su pecho desnudo. Hizo una mueca interiormente. Se había olvidado de que se había arrancado la camisa y sabía que probablemente iba a creer que la estaba agrediendo sexualmente al verle medio desnudo.

Ella no gritó e hizo lo último que se esperaba cuando le devolvió la mirada. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y él podría haber jurado que vio un destello de diversión en esos hermosos ojos.

**/**

Serena abrió los ojos y vio un mar de estrellas en el cielo oscuro. Sentía la mente brumosa, como si acabara de salir de un sueño profundo, pero no estaba en su cama. Ella parpadeó, desvió la mirada un poco y se encontró con los ojos azules de gato más hermosos que había visto en su vida. Su color, su forma y sus muy largas pestañas enmarcándolos, le hipnotizaron. El color azul era único e intenso y se dio cuenta de que un fino hilo dorado rodeaba sus iris ovalados. Podría haberlos mirado para siempre, pero la curiosidad le hizo estudiar su estructura ósea, tenía unos extraños pómulos muy prominentes, pero muy atractivos. Él era el hombre más masculino que jamás había visto, era guapo, llamativo y fascinante al mismo tiempo.

El tono dorado de su piel resaltaba esa melena espesa que enmarcaba su rostro. Mechones de su cabello negro se mezclaban con otros rojos y caían sobre un par de anchos hombros. Su mirada se detuvo justo encima del color oscuro de sus pezones.

Ella saboreó la vista de su ancho pecho, era perfecto y no tenia nada de pelo. Su piel bronceada resaltaba sus músculos bien definidos y sus impresionantes bíceps. Su mirada se deslizo hasta su vientre plano y sus increíbles abdominales. Su corazón se aceleró hasta golpear violentamente contra sus costillas. Él era magnífico. Un Dios.

No era un dios, dijo su voz interior. Tiene que ser un ángel. Ella frunció el ceño, confundida y trató de pensar. ¿El infierno tiene ángeles? ¿No era un ángel caído Lucifer? Había leído la Biblia en su infancia y aunque no la recordaba bien, estaba segura de que lo era. Eso significaba que la hermosa criatura ante ella también tenía que ser un ángel caído.

-"Estoy lista para ir contigo," susurró.

Él parpadeó y elevó ligeramente sus cejas. -"¿Venir conmigo a dónde?"

Su voz profunda y ronca, le dio escalofríos. Había oído que el diablo podía tentarte a pecar y si solía enviar a los ángeles caídos con este aspecto para recoger a los recién muertos, ella de buena gana lo seguiría a donde él quisiera.

Ella sonrió- "Puedes llevarme al infierno si también estás allí."

Una sonrisa suavizó sus facciones y lo hizo aún más hermoso. -"Has bebido demasiado."

Sabía que su vida iba a morderle en el culo un día. Ella debería haber escuchado a su madre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Serena intentó sentarse. Quería tener una mejor visión de él. La almohada debajo de la cabeza resultó ser uno de sus brazos. Darien curvo su otro brazo alrededor de la cintura y la ayudo a sentarse. Ella se volvió hacia él y fijó de nuevo su mirada en sus abdominales. Eran la pura perfección.

-"Lo sé. He hecho un montón de cosas que sabía que no debería haber hecho. Así es como llegué aquí."

Ella se lamió los labios y notó cómo su mirada bajó a su boca. Era tan hermoso, el hombre-criatura más guapo que había visto en su vida, no es que antes hubiera visto realmente a uno, pero sin duda lo era. Ella se acercó más a él y sonrió.

Oh, al infierno con el. Yo ya me voy al infierno, ¿Por qué no merecerlo realmente? Hizo una lista mental con todas las cosas malas que había hecho. Tener relaciones sexuales fuera del matrimonio. Robar un par de plumas en su último trabajo. Echar de su casa a su ex-marido en bolas después de pillarlo engañándola. Asegurarse de sufriera un poco, bueno, demasiado durante el divorcio, pero él también le había roto el corazón y ni siquiera se había disculpado. Ella terminó de enumerar sus pecados. ¿Y si la escoltaba hasta allí y se iba?

-"Tú eres la cosa más hermosa que he visto en mi vida", le admitió en voz baja.- "Puedo hacer lo que quiera en estos momentos ya que voy a ir al infierno de todos modos ¿no?"

Su mirada se estrechó ligeramente.- "¿Qué-"

Ella tomó una decisión y lo interrumpió.- "Mierda. Te deseo. "

Serena se agarró a sus cálidos hombros y abrió sus muslos mientras lo acercaba más ella. Sus caderas quedaron pegadas al coche y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su espalda. Ella apretó su cuerpo contra su alta figura.

Él se quedó sin aliento y la miró atónito. Ella sonrió. Ella estaba a punto de mostrarle lo bueno que era el pecado. Agarró la parte de atrás de su cuello con una mano mientras deslizaba la otra por la firme pared de su pecho. Ella disfrutó de la sensación de su piel cálida y suave, sintió sus músculos bajo su palma y su mano sólo se detuvo cuando sus dedos llegaron a la cintura de sus pantalones.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Él gruñó las palabras.

Esto es tan condenadamente sexy. -"Dame un beso".

Él parpadeó, pero no se movió. Ella movió la mano en su cuello, la cerró en su pelo, atrajo su boca a la de ella y le dio un beso en esos labios. Ella lamió la costura de ellos y él gimió. Serena aprovechó que había abierto la boca para deslizar su lengua dentro, no tenia ni idea del tiempo que podrían estar juntos y quería aprovecharlo al máximo. Su lengua rozó las puntas afiladas de sus dientes, pero no le dolió.

También tenía colmillos. Colmillos, ojos de gato y voz ronca. Se excitó aún más cuando él le devolvió el beso. La boca de este ángel sabía a cereza, su fruta favorita. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus manos se movieron sobre su cuerpo y las ahueco en su culo para apretarla con fuerza contra él. Serena se sintió en el cielo cuando el borde duro de su erección se frotó contra su clítoris a través de su ropa. Ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de él cuando él la levantó con firmeza contra su cuerpo y ella movió las caderas contra su dura polla. Ella le deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie, le dolían los pechos y su clítoris palpitaba dolorosamente, pero él no podía follarla con la ropa puesta. Su mano atrapada entre ellos, encontró el botón de sus pantalones, lo desabrocho y luego bajó la cremallera. Metió la mano entre su piel caliente y la ropa y sus dedos encontraron su polla inclinada un poco a la izquierda. Su ángel no llevaba ropa interior. Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la gruesa circunferencia de su eje. Él ronroneó contra su boca, gruñó y la besó casi brutalmente, pero no le importó si la dañaba con sus colmillos, porque sus besos hacían que su cuerpo ardiera por tenerlo. Ella trató de posicionar su polla para liberarlo de esos malditos pantalones pero él estaba muy duro y sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos. Ella no podía liberarla.

¡Infierno! Tal vez ese era el punto, maldijo mentalmente y se sintió frustrada. Ella quería que ambos estuvieran desnudos, lo deseaba profundamente enterrado en ella, pero lo único que podía hacer, era tocar las parte de él que podía alcanzar.

Ella apartó su boca de la suya, rompió el beso, ambos jadeaban y ella lo miró a los magníficos ojos. -"Jodeme", le suplicó.-"Eres enorme y te quiero dentro de mí. Me duele. Quítate la ropa".

Él gruñó, sus ojos se estrecharon y de repente la empujó de espaldas sobre la superficie dura del vehículo. Una de sus manos dejó su culo, agarró su camisa y tiró de ella hacia arriba. La palma caliente y áspera de su mano se deslizó a un lado de su caja torácica, agarró su pecho, lo amaso, bajo su cabeza y lo chupo en su boca. Él gruñó contra su dureza y presionó las caderas firmemente contra la V de entre sus muslos. Su otra mano agarró su muñeca y le apartó la mano de su pantalón para obligarla a soltar su polla.

Luego ajustó su postura hasta que la dura longitud de su pene se frotó contra su clítoris. Serena gimió. No se había desecho de su ropa, pero esto era perfecto y ella tomaría cualquier cosa que él le diera. Él rodó sus caderas, empujó contra ella de nuevo y ella se agarró a su hombro con la mano que había agarrado su polla. Él desabrocho sus vaqueros y su nivel de excitación aumentó al darse cuenta de que iba a desnudarla y follarla.

-¡SI!

-"Um, perdón" Era la voz de un hombre.- "La ambulancia está llegando y alguien podría notar lo que estás haciendo con la hembra humana. Podrías decirles que estaba teniendo dificultad para respirar, pero dudo que se crean que estabas practicándole un RCP".

Su ángel arrancó su boca de la de ella y giró la cabeza para mirar algo detrás de él.

-"Maldita sea," gruñó. -"Gracias Zyocite. He perdido el control".

-"Lo asumí." El otro hombre se aclaró la garganta.

La confusión llenó a Serena mientras se sentaba frente a su ángel y él la soltó. Él la miró con sus impresionantes ojos mientras retrocedía y sus manos cerraban sus pantalones.

Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar a la otra criatura que estaba de pie a unos metros de distancia. Vestía de negro y también tenía los ojos de gato. Él no la miraba a ella, pero en cambio le sonría al ángel caído.

-"Lo siento," la criatura de negro dijo en voz baja.- "Si no te hubiera interrumpido y los de la ambulancia llegan, os habrían visto tener sexo sobre el capó del jeep".

El hombre llevaba unas letras blancas en la camisa negra. Serena entrecerró los ojos, leyó las tres letras y sabía que las había visto antes en alguna parte. El recuerdo volvió a ella en un instante. NSO era la abreviatura de la organización de las Nuevas Especies. Su mirada regresó a su hermoso ángel caído. Respiraba con dificultad y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella mientras examinaba sus características. Ella pudo sentir como su cara enrojecía .

-"No estoy muerta, ¿verdad?"

El hombre que la había estado besando negó con la cabeza. -"¿Eso creías?"

Sintió como su cuerpo se enfrió rápidamente y como el deseo de saltar sobre el hombre y arrancarle los pantalones para follarlo se desvaneció. -"Oh mierda. Tú no eres un... "Ella no podía decir ángel caído, él pensaría que estaba loca. No, se corrigió, estoy borracha.

-"¿Soy un qué?" Su tono se profundizó y la ira pareció brillar en sus ojos.

-"Tú eres una nueva especie de la Reserva, ¿no es así?"

-"Sí".

Serena cerró los ojos y se abrazó a su pecho al darse cuenta de que acababa molestar a una nueva especie. Eran seres humanos alterados con el ADN de animales. Una loca compañía farmacéutica les había hecho parte animal y los había sometido a sus pruebas ilegales. Hijo de puta. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Ella miró a su alrededor y reconoció el estacionamiento del bar. A lo lejos, podía ver al sheriff y a sus oficiales discutiendo con algunos borrachos frente a las puertas del bar, bajo las luces del exterior. Ella no había muerto en el suelo de ese bar como había creído, pero de repente le hubiera gustado que fuera cierto. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

No podía encontrar el coraje para mirar al hombre que había confundido con un ángel. Esperó en silencio a la ambulancia.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 1

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena trató de silenciar su ira, pero no podía conseguirlo. Tenia que pagar la hipoteca, la electricidad, el gas y tenía que comer. Había invertido todos sus ahorros en comprar su casa. Si vendía su nueva casa perdería la mitad del dinero, ya que el mercado estaba bajo. La idea de volver al sur de California y vivir con sus padres, era suficiente para hacer que se desesperara. No quería escuchar sus reprimendas sobre su error o escucharles decir lo decepcionados que estaban de nuevo con ella o mucho peor, podrían restregarle por la cara todos sus anteriores errores.

Ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo, aceptaría cualquier tipo de trabajo incluso uno en el que se arriesgaría a encontrarse con alguien vinculado a una de las noches más embarazosas de su vida.

Ella levantó la vista hacia la zona de recepción, donde esperaba y supo que había caído muy bajo. Estaba en el último lugar donde quería estar, pero ellos estaban contratando a gente. El lugar era muy grande y las probabilidades de encontrarse con él eran prácticamente nulas. Ahora sólo tenía que creerlo, si quería mantener el valor que le había costado reunir para ir a la Reserva.

El odio a hacía Jordan Park hacia que sus orejas ardieran. El idiota la había despedido después de que en repetidas ocasiones se hubiera negado a dormir con él. Le había hecho la vida insoportable durante varias semanas, probablemente para que ella renunciara, pero era más terca que eso. Era una ciudad pequeña, las oportunidades de trabajo eran escasas y la siguiente ciudad con empleos estaba a veinte minutos en coche.

Su coche era viejo. No duraría seis meses si tuviera que conducir todos los días hasta la montaña y los autobuses sólo hacían el recorrido una vez al día. Ella estaba en un infierno porque el imbécil la había despedido.

Se tragó su rabia y forzó una sonrisa cuando una puerta se abrió. Un empleado feliz tenia más posibilidades de ser contratado que uno gruñón, se recordó a sí misma. La recepcionista era alta, sus rasgos eran bellos y le devolvía la sonrisa.

-"Él está listo para hacerte la entrevista."

Serena se puso de pie y se sintió bajita incluso en sus tacones de diez centímetros en comparación con la mujer. Una mirada a su cuerpo atlético y ágil, también hizo que sintiera que no estaba en forma. Ella entró en la oficina, mantuvo la sonrisa en su lugar y rezó para conseguir el trabajo. Era el único trabajo decente que había encontrado, aparte del trabajo a tiempo parcial recogiendo animales atropellados, en el cual dudaba que la contrataran o que le pagaran lo suficiente para poder sobrevivir.

Entró en la oficina y se detuvo a unos metros del hombre sentado detrás del escritorio. Tenía el pelo castaño claro con mechas rubias. Sus ojos azules la miraron y él señalo a una silla. Ella vio el anillo de bodas en su mano, observó sus anchos hombros y sus enormes bíceps estirando las mangas de su traje. Estaba tan en forma como su recepcionista y esperaba que no le importara que ella no lo estuviera.

-"Toma asiento, señorita Tsukino. Soy Taiki Moon".

Ella le pasó su currículum cuando se sentó en el sillón y trató de relajarse, pero le resultó imposible hacerlo. Necesitaba el trabajo desesperadamente. Ese trabajo a tiempo parcial no pagaría sus cuentas, pero éste lo haría. En realidad, le pagarían más de lo que le habían pagado en su último trabajo.

Él colocó el papel en su escritorio, no lo leyó, pero en cambio la miró.- "Ya tengo una copia de tu vida laboral. Me la enviaron por fax junto con la demás información que pedimos para hacer una verificación de tus antecedentes." Hizo una pausa.-"Tienes el trabajo."

Ella se quedó en shock.- "Pero ni siquiera has hablado conmigo."

-"Lo sé todo acerca de ti. Tienes las habilidades necesarias para el trabajo, no tienes antecedentes por arresto y no estás asociada con las personas que nos han causado problemas. Entrevistamos a tus padres y comprobamos que no son racistas." Se encogió de hombros. -"Es así de simple".

-"Fantástico." Ella sonrió y se sintió aliviada porque hubiera sido todo tan fácil.- "Eso es maravilloso. Realmente necesito este trabajo, señor Moon. No se arrepentirá de haberme dado esta oportunidad".

-"Llámame Taiki. Hemos hablado con tus compañeros de tú último trabajo." Él frunció el ceño.- "Me dijeron que tú último jefe te acoso sexualmente y debes saber que eso no pasara aquí. Lo que tu ex-jefe hizo es imperdonable. Yo no quiero tener sexo contigo Estoy felizmente casado y prefiero morir antes de tocar a otra mujer que no sea mi Ami. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero esa es la verdad".

Serena se quedó mirándole boquiabierta.

Él frunció el ceño. -"¿Fui demasiado contundente? Pensé que eso podría preocuparte después de lo que te ocurrió en tu último trabajo. Tus ex-compañeros de trabajo me dijeron que tu último jefe lo intentó y que te despidió porque te negaste a tener sexo con él. Yo no quiero que te preocupes por eso."

Le costó un segundo recuperarse. -"Fuiste muy contundente, pero gracias. Me alivia oír eso y sí, después de mi última experiencia, supongo que era una de mis preocupaciones".

-"No tienes nada que temer. Mi pueblo, nuestros machos te dejarán en paz. Sólo tienes que decir "NO" si no estas interesada en uno de ellos. Apreciamos la honestidad y la franqueza. Así no habrá ninguna confusión. Todavía hay muchas palabras y refranes que tu gente utiliza y que todavía estamos aprendiendo. A veces las barreras lingüísticas pueden causar malentendidos. Sólo di lo que piensas con claridad y te escucharemos. Puedes hablar conmigo de inmediato en caso de problemas y manejare la situación. Queremos que seas feliz trabajando para nosotros".

-"Gracias."

-"¿Podrías empezar a trabajar ahora?"

Él la sorprendió de nuevo. -"Por supuesto." Ella no había planeado hacer nada más que esta entrevista de trabajo y no iba a decir que no. Sólo eran las ocho de la mañana y no tenía nada mejor que hacer que irse a casa y ver la televisión. No le importaba evitar eso.- "Eso sería genial".

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Petzite, mi recepcionista, llamará a uno de nuestros hombres para que te acompañe al edificio C. Se te informará de tus deberes cuando llegues allí." Taiki hizo pausa -. "Por motivos de seguridad no se te permite salir del edificio durante las horas de trabajo. Uno de los hombres se encontrara contigo en la puerta todos los días para acompañarte a tu trabajo y cuando termine el día te acompañara de nuevo a la puerta. A la hora del almuerzo un macho te acompañará hasta la cafetería. Te pido disculpas, pero no podemos dejarte vagar por tu cuenta. Tenemos muchos enemigos y tiene que ser de esta manera por razones de seguridad".

-"Entiendo. Traeré un bocadillo, así que no voy a necesitar escolta para el almuerzo".

Sonrió.- "Los almuerzos son gratis, señorita Tsukino. Servimos una excelente comida y deberías aprovecharte de ello".

-"Gracias."

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano. Serena se levantó para poner la suya mucho más pequeña sobre la de él. Se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos y él asintió con la cabeza.

-"Disfrute de su trabajo."

-"Gracias." Ella agarró su bolso y salió de su oficina.

Petzite sonrió y señaló con la mano a una silla. -"He llamado a un oficial para que te acompañe al edificio C. Te gustara trabajar aquí."

A Serena le gustó la mujer de las nuevas especies y le sonrió.- "Gracias. Estoy segura de que así será. Todo el mundo al que he conocido hasta ahora ha sido maravilloso conmigo".

Petzite resopló. -"Excepto por el hecho de que tienen que cachearte cada vez que entres por nuestras puertas."

-"Me cacheo una mujer y no fue tan malo. Fueron muy amables al respecto".

-"Lo intentamos. Nos sentimos mal por tener que tocaros a todos, pero es necesario. Hace sólo unas semanas un hombre vino a una entrevista de trabajo y llevaba un arma escondida en su ropa interior. Era uno de esos manifestantes que tanto nos odian y quería matar a Taiki."

Serena se sorprendió.- "Eso es terrible."

-"Algunas personas nos odian." Se encogió de hombros Petzite.- "Nos echan la culpa de lo que somos, aunque nunca nos dieron una opción. Ahora sólo queremos vivir en paz y eso ofende a algunos de tu especie. Tenemos miedo de contratar a los seres humanos, no te ofendas, pero muchos de nosotros hemos tenido que aprender las habilidades requeridas para realizar algunos trabajos. Yo aprendí a usar los ordenadores y a escribir para convertirme en recepcionista. Antes este trabajo lo realizaba una humana, pero ella vendió algunos documentos a los periodistas. Con el tiempo seremos capaces de realizar la mayor parte de los trabajos y sólo mantendrán sus puestos los humanos que tengan nuestra confianza. "

-"Lo que ella hizo es una mierda."

Petzite asintió.- "Sí. Taiki confiaba en ella. Era como una abuela. ¿Esa es la manera correcta de decirlo? He visto varia películas sobre la Navidad y se parecía a la señora de Santa Claus. Fue triste descubrir que ella traicionó nuestra confianza y realmente hirió los sentimientos de Taiki. A él le gustaba y le dejó muy deprimido".

-"Yo no lo culpo. No hay nada peor que una persona traicione tu confianza. Sobre todo por dinero. "

El interés se despertó en los ojos de la mujer.- "¿Te han traicionado por dinero?"

-"Me han traicionado, pero nunca por dinero. La prensa sensacionalista nunca estaría interesada en comprar las cosas que me harían daño. Me imagino que sería peor si fuera el caso".

Petzite asintió.- "¿Tienes hijos? Me gustan los niños".

Serena negó con la cabeza.- "No. He estado casada dos veces, pero ninguno de ellos resultó ser un buen candidato para ser un futuro papa. O leal." Ella se encogió de hombros.-"Ahora he renunciado a la idea de tener niños. Tengo más de treinta años y prefiero no tener a un hombre en mi vida."

-"¿Tú has tenido dos compañeros?" sus ojos se abrieron como platos. -"¿Murieron?"

-"Me divorcie. El primero era un imbécil que me engaño con otra mujer. El segundo, bueno, era un vagabundo".

-"¿Vivía en la calle?"

Serena rió. -"Probablemente ahora si, ya que no lo mantengo. Le gustaba pasarse todo el día sin hacer nada y no quería trabajar. Él era perezoso y me harté de eso. Me divorcié de él y se fue a vivir con la mujer que vivía dos apartamentos más abajo. Mientras yo estaba trabajando y manteniéndole, él estaba durmiendo con ella. No sé elegir bien a los hombres, ahora lo sé y por eso prefiero no estar con otro. "

-"Yo no te culpo." Petzite se acercó y le apretó la mano, apoyándola.- "Nuestros hombres no son vagos. He oído que algunos de tus hombres no son muy fuertes, pero nuestros hombres se mantienen en muy buena forma. Tú no encontrarás a ningún débil aquí. Nuestros hombres morirían antes de que una mujer se ocupara de ellos como si fueran impotentes. Ellos no tienen ese mal rasgo".

-"¿Estás casada? ¿Tienes hijos? "

Petzite negó con la cabeza. -"Tengo sexo con diferentes hombres y no pienso en aparearme con uno. Nuestras mujeres no pueden concebir hijos así que no tenemos ninguna razón para establecernos con un solo hombre. Son demasiado controladores y a nosotras no nos gusta que nos digan lo que tenemos que hacer. Nosotras nos ocupamos de nuestra vida".

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Serena. La mujer le gustaba mucho.- "Eso suena prudente. Tú no necesitas a un hombre para completar tu vida. Al menos eso es lo que me digo cada vez que un algún chico lindo se acerca a mí. De ninguna manera volveré a comprometerme con uno. Estoy mejor soltera".

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró un hombre alto vestido de negro. Serena sentía como el color abandonaba su rostro mientras miraba sus características. Ella le conocía de antes. Ella no podía recordar su nombre, pero se acordaba de todo. Sólo habían pasado unas semanas, pero nunca olvidaría su rostro.

Petzite sonrió. -"Este es Zyocite. Zyocite esta es Serena Tsukino. Ella va a trabajar en el edificio C. Hoy serás su escolta".

Mierda, gritó la mente de Serena. Tal vez el no se acordaría de mi. Se puso de pie cuando la mirada del hombre se posó en ella. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon y él ladeó la cabeza mientras la observaba con atención. Una sonrisa curvó su boca de repente y ella casi se estremeció al darse cuenta de que él la había reconocido. Podía ver la diversión en su mirada.

-"Tú eres la pequeña hembra que fue aplastada por los hombres borrachos en aquel bar", confirmó.- "¿Cómo estás, pequeña mujer?"

-"Serena Tsukino," corrigió Petzite. -"¿Tú la conoces de antes?"

Zyocite sonrió.- "En pocas palabras. Es agradable ver que te has recuperado totalmente. "

Él le tendió la mano y ella no tuvo más remedio que estrechar la mano del gran hombre. Su piel se sintió caliente mientras le agarraba la suya con firmeza y le daba un pequeño apretón. La soltó, pero se quedó cerca. Ella tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

-"Llámame Serena. Tú eres muy alto".

Petzite se rió. -"Sí. Todos nuestros hombres son muy altos pero también lo son la mayoría de nuestras mujeres. Yo mido un metro ochenta y cinco. ¿Cuanto mides Zyocite? ¿Un metro noventa? "

Él asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír a Serena. -"Ven conmigo. Te acompañaré a tú trabajo".

La necesidad de renunciar a su nuevo trabajo y huir se apoderó de ella. Al menos no la acosarían sexualmente. Ese pensamiento casi la consoló. Se volvió hacia Petzite.

-"Gracias. Fue un placer conocerte y hablar contigo. "

Petzite sonrió.- "Me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigas. Podríamos almorzar juntas. Podríamos encontrarnos luego en la cafetería. ¿Te gustaría? "

Serena sonrió.- "Me encantaría eso. Te veré en el almuerzo".

Ella siguió a Zyocite fuera del edificio. Él no se volvió ni una vez para asegurarse de que ella lo seguía hasta que estuvieron fuera y se detuvo frente a un Jeep negro. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y ella en el asiento del pasajero y le miró a los ojos.

"Ahora estás trabajando aquí."

-"Sí".

Él se rió y arrancó el Jeep.- "Tú has dejado una buena impresión en Darien."

-"¿En quién?" pero lo sabía. Ahora sabía el nombre del misterioso hombre. Nunca olvidaría aquellos impresionantes ojos de gato azules y dorados.

-"Darien es el hombre que te devolvió a la vida."

Su corazón casi se detuvo.- "¿Que me devolvió la vida?" había sido un buen beso, pero estaba exagerando un poco.

-"No respirabas cuando apartó a esos borrachos de encima de tu cuerpo, te aplastaron contra el suelo. Él tuvo que poner su boca sobre la tuya y soplar aire en tus pulmones para que volvieras a respirar de nuevo. "

El shock la atravesó. -"¿Yo no respiraba?"

-"No. Darien bombeo tu corazón y forzó el aire en tus pulmones. Él te llevó fuera mientras llegaba la ambulancia, una vez que empezaste a respirar nuevamente." Él se rió entre dientes.- "Supongo que creía que necesitabas más ayuda, teniendo en cuenta que él puso su boca sobre la tuya de nuevo."

Sus mejillas se encendieron.- "¿Podemos dejar este tema? ¿Por favor? No era mi mejor noche y sigo tratando de olvidar todos los detalles".

-"Podemos dejarlo. No te preocupes. Darien me dijo que nunca le hablara a nadie de lo que pasó entre vosotros dos. Yo cumplí mi palabra. Nosotros no escribimos lo que pasó en el informe que entregamos al sheriff o a la oficina nacional de estadística".

¿Un informe? ¡Oh diablos! La sola idea le hizo sentir aún más avergonzada. Zyocite había dicho que no habían escrito lo que había hecho, eso significaba que nadie sabía que había molestado a... Darien. Si, ese nombre se ajustaba. Empujó ese pensamiento a un lado. Ella seguía llamándole "su ángel caído" y odiaba todas las noches que esos recuerdos le habían mantenido despierta.

Zyocite había dicho que ella había dejado una buena impresión en Darien, pero él había dejado una enorme en ella. Ella se pateó mentalmente a sí misma. Cada vez que pensaba en él, recordaba que había metido la mano dentro de sus pantalones y agarró su polla. Seguro que fue por culpa del alcohol. Simplemente tenía que serlo. Él realmente no podía ser tan guapo y atractivo.

Ella sonrió cuando un chiste se filtró a través de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo consigues ver a un hombre perfecto? Bebiéndote un pack de seis cervezas. Ella había estado bebiendo cócteles, que eran mucho más fuertes. Darien realmente no se vería tan bueno como lo recordaba, probablemente, ni siquiera era tan bueno besando. Tenia que haber sido el alcohol.

Zyocite estaciono frente a un edificio con una gran C en la pared, por encima de las puertas. Echó un vistazo a otros edificios, vio más letras y reflexionó en voz alta. -"¿Por qué los edificios no están enumerados?"

Le sostuvo la mirada, con aspecto sombrío. -"En las instalaciones de pruebas nos llamaban con números y verlos nos recuerda esos malos tiempos. Por eso hemos elegido utilizar letras".

-"Lo siento." Lamentó haberlo preguntado y la simpatía brotó en su interior.

-"No lo sabías. No hay nada de malo en preguntar. Nosotros lo hacemos también cuando no entendemos algo. Sé que no querías ofenderme y espero que no te ofendas con nuestras preguntas. No sería nuestra intención." El se bajó del vehículo.- "Voy a volver para acompañarte a la cafetería. Un oficial te acompañara siempre a cualquier lado mientras estés en la propiedad del NSO. Te pido disculpas pero es necesario. Hay cámaras en todos nuestros edificios e incluso por fuera de ellos. Tuvimos que ponerlas por motivos de seguridad. Tanto por la tuya como por la nuestra. Trabajar aquí te convertirá en un blanco para nuestros enemigos. Te proporcionaremos un trabajo seguro".

Ella se deslizó fuera del jeep. -"Ya sabía lo de las cámaras. Estaba en la información que leí antes de solicitar el trabajo y sé que tengo que ser cacheada todos los días".

Se detuvo junto a ella.- "Te voy a presentar al varón con el que vas a trabajar."

Zyocite abrió la puerta para ella y Serena entró en un gran oficina llena de archivadores y con dos grandes mesas. Había un hombre sentado detrás de un ordenador, la miró y le sonrió mientras se levantaba. Él se acercó a ellos.

-"Hola. Soy Richard Vega. Usted debe ser Serena Tsukino. "Él le dedicó una sonrisa a Zyocite. -"¿Cómo estás hoy, Zyocite?"

-"Estoy bien, Richard. Aquí está." Frunció el ceño y su mirada se estrechó.- "Recuerda lo que te dijeron. Tú no puedes tener sexo con ésta".

La boca de Serena se abrió. Ella volvió la cabeza, miró a Zyocite con los ojos muy abiertos, pero él giró sobre sus talones y se fue. Su nuevo compañero de trabajo se rió.

-"Eso sonó mal. Sólo era una advertencia." El hombre volvió a su asiento, sonrió y ella lo miró boquiabierta. -"Me dijeron por qué dejaste tu último trabajo. Él quería decir que no debo acosarte sexualmente. A veces su forma de hablar provoca malentendidos." Richard se echó a reír.- "Me gusta. Lo siento, pero fue divertido. Deberías haber visto tu cara. Te juro que no soy un loco. ¿Quieres tomar asiento? Ese de ahí será tu escritorio. "

Se relajó y se sentó. La silla era cómoda y ella dejó caer su bolso en el suelo, sin dejar de mirar a su nuevo compañero de trabajo.

Richard Vega debía tener unos treinta y tantos años, hispano, con el pelo negro ligeramente canoso y ojos de color marrón claro.

-"Las nuevas especies son así," se rió entre dientes,- "Te llevara un tiempo acostumbrarte, pero veras que son muy buena gente. Sólo espero que tengas un gran sentido del humor, ya que lo necesitarás".

-"Eso sonó mal." Ella sonrió.

Se rió de nuevo.- "El último hombre se fue porque se mudó a Arizona para ayudar a su hija con sus nietos. No le acosaron sexualmente, por si te lo estás preguntando".

Serena se rió.- "Siempre es bueno saberlo. ¿Hay alguien aquí que no sepa el por qué dejé mi último trabajo? "

-"Probablemente no. Ellos lo hacen por ti, aunque no lo creas. Querían asegurarse de que nunca te sucede eso otra vez. Son muy protectores con sus empleados. Si tienes un libro sobre las reglas básicas en el trabajo es mejor que lo tires a la basura. Estás en un mundo nuevo".

-"Estoy empezando a ver eso."

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. -"Mi esposa se puso enferma el mes pasado y tuvieron que hospitalizarla. Le ataco un grave virus de la gripe. Tenemos dos niños pequeños. La NSO no sólo envió flores a mi esposa, también permitió que trajera a mis hijos al trabajo. Enviaron a dos de sus mujeres a jugar con mis hijos todo el día para mantenerlos entretenidos. Ellos son increíbles y por si fuera poco, cuando llevé a mi esposa a casa, nos enviaron comida durante una semana. Me dijeron que era sólo para ayudar a mi familia. Este el tipo de gente con la que vas a trabajar y quería que supieras eso. "

-"Gracias por decírmelo. Suenan muy bien. "

De pronto volvió a sonreír. -"Sí. Así que cuando digan algo que no te guste, piensa que no lo hacen intencionadamente y ríete mucho. Yo lo hago".

-"Entiendo".

-"¿Estás lista para ver lo que tienes que hacer? Espero que tengas un buen sentido del humor, ya que lo necesitarás en este trabajo. De lo contrario, podrías cabrearte bastante".

-"¿Por qué?" No le gusto como sonaba eso.

-"Somos el departamento de entrada del correo. Todas las cartas y correos electrónicos, vienen derechos a nosotros. Nuestro trabajo consiste en leerlas, separarlas y responder a todas. Debes tener en cuenta que tenemos que responder educadamente a todas las cartas, sean como sean." Se puso de pie y señaló.- "¿Ves esos archivadores?"

Observó las varias docenas de archivadores.- "Sí".

-"Ahí es donde va el correo de la gente que odia a las nuevas especies, las amenazas de muerte y la mierda realmente aterradora."

Serena lo miró horrorizada. -"Hay muchos."

-"Deberías ver la segunda planta. Es el almacén. Estos son sólo de los últimos cinco meses".

El shock la atravesó. -"¿Todos están llenos de mensajes de odio y amenazas de muerte?"

-"Si. Mantén tu sentido del humor, si tienes. Lo vas a necesitar. Si ves alguna realmente específica o simplemente te pone los pelos de punta, tráemela de inmediato. Las entregamos al FBI."

Ella observo los grandes archivadores de la habitación y le dolió ver lo que la gente era capaz de hacer por culpa del odio.

-"La parte triste es que estas personas son simplemente increíbles, infiernos, son las mejores personas que he conocido en toda mi vida. Ellos tienen que lidiar todos lo días con todo este odio. Lo bueno de nuestro trabajo es que les hacemos llegar un montón de cartas de admiradoras. Son divertidas y agradables. Me gusta que la ONE piense que algunos de nosotros somos gente decente".

Echó un vistazo a las dos valijas en la puerta. "¿Es el correo de hoy?"

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Claro que lo es. Encárgate del de la izquierda y yo abordare el de la derecha. Y no te preocupes. El correo llega hasta nosotros libre de venenos y bombas".

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró por un segundo. Ella nunca había pensado en eso y tragó saliva.- "Es bueno saberlo."

Richard se echó a reír. -"Bienvenida a la oficina nacional de estadística. ¿Te he dicho que te alimentan de forma gratuita y que sirven un gran buffet en el almuerzo? "

-"Eso ayuda. ¿Estaremos aquí solos todo el día? "

-"Sólo tú y yo."

Ella vaciló.- "¿Te importa si me quito los zapatos? Me puse zapatos de tacón alto para la entrevista, pero no me esperaba trabajar todo el día con ellos. Estos son de los que pellizcan los pies, pero se ven muy bien".

Se rió y levantó el pie para mostrarle su calcetín. Ella se quitó los zapatos debajo de su escritorio.

-"No tienes que llevar uniforme. A ellos les gusta que vistas bien y que no lleves camisas sudadas o manchadas, pero tampoco tienes que vestir con trajes".

-"Gracias." Ella se movió alrededor de la mesa para agarrar la bolsa de la izquierda.

Richard se acercó y agarró la bolsa de la derecha. -"Es más fácil si las arrastras hasta tu escritorio."

Agarró su bolsa. Era muy grande. Ella tiró de ella por las cuerdas hasta su escritorio. Era pesada.

-"¿Realmente podremos encargarnos de todo esto en un día?"

-"Sí."

**/**

Darien suspiró, se pasó los dedos por el pelo y frunció el ceño a los dos hombres.

-"Suficiente. Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza".

Los dos hombres se miraron. Sus ropas estaban rotas y parecían dispuestos a luchar de nuevo. Darien se interpuso entre ellos y finalmente inclinó la cabeza para arquear una ceja a la hembra.

-"Neherenia ¿Quieres explicarme por qué invitaste a dos hombres a tu habitación para tener sexo contigo al mismo tiempo? Tenías que saber que se desafiarían el uno al otro".

Se mordió el labio y puso las manos en sus caderas con una expresión desafiante en su cara.- "¿Me creerías si te dijera que fue un simple error?"

La ira aumentó y Darien rugió. -"No mientas. Es inaceptable".

Ella bajó la mirada. Era una postura sumisa para mostrar su remordimiento. -"Yo estaba aburrida. Pensé que podían luchar y que el ganador podría calentar mi cama durante unas horas. Fue emocionante hasta que llegaste y los separaste." Lanzó una mirada enfurruñada a Darien.- "Arruinaste mi diversión".

Los varones gruñeron, sabia que el enojo de ambos estaba dirigido a la mujer y no entre sí. Darien estuvo tentado a dejarla a su destino. Los dos hombres estaban cabreados porque ella los había enfrentado deliberadamente y querían un poco de venganza. Él sabia que ellos no le harían daño. Los hombres eran amigos y normalmente tenían un buen control, a menos que se enfrentaran a otro hombre. Tomó una decisión rápida.

-"Me voy de aquí." Se dio la vuelta salió al pasillo.

-"¡Espera!" El pánico en la voz de Neherenia estaba claro. -"Haz que se vayan contigo."

Darien se detuvo y lentamente la miró. -"Querías que lucharan, querías emociones y ahora las tienes. Tú has provocado este problema y tendrás que resolverlo por tu cuenta." Miró a los hombres.- "¿Vais a hacerle daño?"

Ambos negaron con la cabeza. Darien asintió.- "Suficientemente para mí. Tengo otras cosas que hacer además de esto. ¡Resolverlo juntos! "

Por eso evitaba a las hembras. Ellas le causaban dolores de cabeza y siempre estaban haciendo lo inesperado. Salió del hotel y se dirigió a su Jeep. El recuerdo de cierta mujer destelló en su cabeza y gruñó. La humana. Sólo pensar en ella hacia que su polla endureciera. Las mujeres solo traían problemas y a las humanas había que evitarlas a toda costa. Especialmente a la bella rubia.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 2

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Richard se dejó caer en su asiento.- "Nosotros tenemos que responder educadamente al correo de los grupos de odio. A veces, si realmente me cabreo les envió uno no tan agradable ". Sonrió. -"Sólo se amable. Eso es lo que me dijeron. Nadie me dijo que no podía ser amable y sarcástico ".

Serena rió.

Richard volvió la pantalla del ordenador en su dirección.- "Lee esta carta y quiero saber lo que piensas cuando hayas terminado. Te mostrare mi respuesta ".

Se acercó a la mesa, se inclinó y comenzó a hojear la carta. Su temperamento se encendió cuando ella la terminó. Un hombre decía que las nuevas especies eran un montón de animales rabiosos que deberían ser castrados y asesinados. Su mirada se encontró con la de Richard y el hizo clic sobre la página en la que estaba trabajando.

Serena se echó a reír casi de inmediato. Había escrito una carta en la que le decía a ese idiota que sentían lo mismo por él y por los hombres como él. Era educado, a menos que realmente no fuera la carta original que le había enviado. Richard le guiñó un ojo.

-"Me sentí obligado a responder a éste."

-"Eso es un motín. Espero que la lea y que le siente como una patada en su culo."

-"Yo también."

El saco estaba completamente lleno y lo abrió, cogió un sobre y utilizó un abrecartas para abrirla. Su compañero de trabajo le dijo que debía escanear cada una de ellas y que escribiera las respuestas. El departamento de salida las imprimiría y enviaría las cartas que ella escribiese. Era un trabajo desalentador. La mayoría de los correos entrantes la enojaron, pero también se encontró con algunas cartas de niños muy agradables. El tiempo pasó volando. Serena sentó al estilo indio, metió la falda entre sus muslos y empezó a escribir la respuesta a una dulce niña en Iowa. La pequeña había escrito una carta para decirles a las nuevas especies que los adoraba. Se abrió la puerta y Serena levantó la vista cuando Zyocite entró.

-"Es la hora del almuerzo", Richard anunció.

Serena se coloco bien la falda y se puso los zapatos. Cogió su bolso.

-"Tú no necesitas llevar dinero. Puedes dejar tu bolso en tu escritorio. Es seguro. El robo no es un problema aquí ".

Serena asintió a Richard y siguió a los hombres fuera del edificio. Zyocite la observó cuando se sentó en el asiento delantero del jeep.

-"¿Te gusta tu trabajo?"

-"Estoy feliz de tener uno."

Él asintió con la cabeza.- "Bueno." Su mirada se fijó en el espejo retrovisor.- "¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Richard? ¿Perdiste ya los estribos? "

Richard se echó a reír.- "No hasta ahora. Serena me ayudo a mantener mi buen estado de ánimo cuando leí las peores cartas".

Zyocite puso en marcha el motor. -"Bien. Me alegro de no tener que leer esa mierda. Estaría loco todo el tiempo ".

Zyocite condujo unos cuatro kilómetros y estacionó frente a un gran edificio. No tenia letra como los demás, pero estaba segura de que era el hotel, a juzgar por la gran cantidad de Jeeps y carros de golf estacionados a lo largo de la calle y en los espacios de estacionamiento. El nerviosismo la golpeó.

-"Parece lleno de gente."

-"Todos almorzamos a la misma hora." Richard salió de la parte trasera del jeep.- "Ellos tienen un enorme buffet y las colas se mueven rápido. Tenemos una hora para comer ".

Cuando Richard dijo la palabra "enorme" Serena al instante pensó en su ángel caído. Apretó los dientes, sabia que tenía que dejar de hacer eso. Él tenia un nombre. Darien. Miró alrededor del gran vestíbulo cuando entró en el edificio mientras Richard y Zyocite se acercaban a unas puertas dobles. La cafetería le recordó a la de la escuela de secundaria. Era enorme. Las mesas estaban alineadas en filas con papeleras de basura colocadas estratégicamente. Se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Había cuatro líneas de mesas de acero al otro lado de la habitación y estaban llenas.

Serena miró a la gente mientras seguía a Zyocite y Richard a una de las colas. La cola se movía realmente rápido. Había sólo unos treinta empleados totalmente humanos y más de doscientas nuevas especies almorzando. Eso le hizo sentirse incómoda.

Las mujeres eran altas y de aspecto atlético, pero los hombres eran más grandes. Vio a un hombre pasar por su lado y la cantidad de comida en su bandeja le asombró. Su plato tenia un montón de carne.

-"No mires", Richard le ordenó en voz baja.

Volvió la cabeza.- "Estaba mirando la cantidad de comida."

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Creo que debería advertirte de que la mayoría de ellos comen la carne cruda por dentro. No te sorprendas. Cuando lleguemos al buffet, muévete a la izquierda, no a la derecha. La carnes de la izquierda están bien cocinadas. Las de la derecha están crudas. Parecen cocinadas hasta que la muerdes. El primer día que llegue aquí me confundí y aunque a todo el mundo le resulto muy divertido, a mi no me lo pareció tanto ".

-"Gracias." y lo decía en serio. Ella odiaría acabar eligiendo carne cruda para su almuerzo.

El hombre de delante se movió a la derecha y Serena siguió a Richard a la izquierda. No todas las nuevas especies elegían carne cruda para comer, ya que había unos pocos por delante de ellos en la cola. Su compañero de trabajo le entregó una bandeja y agarró la suya. Ella lo siguió por el largo buffet, le sorprendió la cantidad y variedad de alimentos. Ella cogió pastel de carne y salsa, puré de papas, maíz, unas tiras de pollo, papas fritas y un pedazo de pastel de chocolate. También cogió una lata de refresco y los cubiertos. Se sentaron en una mesa vacía que estaba junto a la pared y cerca de las puertas. Richard sonrió.

-"¿Te he dicho que sirven un magnifico buffet o no?"

Ella desenvolvió la servilleta de papel, la extendió sobre su regazo y asintió. Ella cortó un pedazo del pastel de carne y le dio un mordisco. Le sorprendió el sabor y gimió ligeramente.

-"Es igual que el de tu mamá ¿Verdad?. Tienen un servicio de catering muy bueno."

-"Este pastel de carne está increíble. La salsa de setas es muy buena. "

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Puedes repetir dos veces o tres. Nadie va a mirarte raro si lo haces. Nosotros comemos mucho menos que ellos."

Serena vio a alguien acercándose a la mesa y la reconoció. -"Hola, Petzite. ¿Vas a comer con nosotros?"

-"Sí." Petzite tomó asiento al lado de Serena y dirigió una sonrisa a Richard. -"Hola, varón humano."

Él se echó a reír.- "Hola, Petzite. Soy Richard ".

Petzite se volvió en su asiento. -"¿Cómo te fue hasta ahora, Serena?"

-"Muy bien. Me encanta mi trabajo." Serena miró el plato de su nueva amiga, vio unos filetes con una gran ensalada y café helado.

-"Yo no vi eso. Me encanta el café helado. "

Petzite señaló.- "Están en la esquina del lado derecho. Hay con sabor a chocolate, a menta y nuez. Nos encanta la cafeína".

-"Y a quién no?" Sonrió Serena.

Miró alrededor de la habitación. Todo parecía estar bien. Algunas de las nuevas especies le echaban un vistazo de vez en cuando pero pensó que era más bien porque sentían curiosidad. Un movimiento en la puerta atrajo su atención. Dos altos hombres entraron en la cafetería. Era él, su ángel caído. Vestía con el mismo uniforme negro, sin el chaleco antibalas e iba caminando al lado de un hombre igual de grande. Su amiga le hablo en voz baja, pero ella la ignoró. Su enfoque se quedó bloqueado en Darien. No podía creer que lo estuviera viendo de nuevo, pero sabía sin duda alguna, que no se equivocaba.

Su cabello le caía libremente alrededor de sus hombros y ella recordó lo suave y satinado que se sentía al tacto. Pasó junto a su mesa y ella pudo observarlo de espaldas. Los pantalones de su ángel moldeaban un bonito y redondeado culo. Tenía una cintura esbelta y la parte superior de su cuerpo era tan grande y musculosa como lo recordaba. El hombre era tan sexualmente atractivo que tuvo que tragar saliva para no jadear. Era un hombre magnífico, en todo. Incluso se movía con gracia y sensualidad.

Él echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, como si sintiera su intenso escrutinio y escudriñó la zona hasta que llegó a ella. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes antes de que él mirara de nuevo hacia delante, dio unos pasos más, se detuvo y todo su

cuerpo pareció convertirse en piedra.

El corazón de Serena se acelero y se olvidó de respirar cuando él giró la cabeza, esta vez la encontró inmediatamente. Ella observó sus impresionantes ojos. Eran exactamente como los recordaba, de gato, de un azul increíble, pero desde tan lejos no podía distinguir el color dorado en ellos. Su rostro era tan robusto, masculino y fascinante como recordaba. Sus labios se separaron y ella recordó vívidamente cómo esos generosos labios se habían sentido sobre los de ella y el sabor de su boca a cereza.

Su amigo dio unos pasos más antes de darse cuenta de que había perdido a su compañero, se volvió y le dijo algo. Darien se sacudió, como si le hubiera asustado. Serena se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada a su plato. Él la había reconocido. Mierda. El que Richard y Petzite estuvieran hablando le aseguró que no se habían dado cuenta de su falta de atención.

Ella esperó unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo. Él todavía estaba allí, mirándola. Ella forzó una sonrisa que no sentía, no sabia qué más hacer. ¿Y si viene hacia aquí? ¿Qué le digo? Por favor no, se dijo en silencio. Por favor, vete. Él se dio la vuelta como si la hubiera oído y se dirigió hacia el buffet. Serena soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Es ella. Darien se movió en piloto automático para recoger su almuerzo, le había aturdido volver a ver a la humana que había salvado en ese bar. Habían pasado unas pocas semanas pero estaba seguro de que era la misma mujer. Estaba comiendo en la cafetería, compartiendo mesa con Petzite y Richard Vega y no sabia por qué.

Le temblaban las manos lo suficiente como para sentir alivio cuando él se sentó en su lugar habitual y dejó la bandeja en la mesa. Lo último que necesitaba era dejar caer su almuerzo. El recuerdo de la pequeña mujer no sólo afectaba su capacidad de pensar y su coordinación, también afectaba a su pene. Demasiado.

-"¿Estás bien, Darien?"

Darien se quedó mirando a Ittou, no tenia palabras.

El hombre canoso de las especies sentado frente a él frunció el ceño. -"Pareces enfadado".

-"Estoy bien." No lo estaba pero se negó a admitirlo.

Ittou asintió.- "Me di cuenta de que has visto a la hembra humana. Ella es caliente ¿no? Yo la vi en el momento en que entramos."

¿Buena? Esa palabra no la definía. Ella había hecho que le hirviera la sangre. Darien quiso gemir pero se encogió de hombros, para fingir indiferencia. -"Ella es atractiva."

-"¿Crees que a ella le gusta nuestros hombres?" El interés se despertó en sus ojos azules.- "No me importaría tener sexo con una humana si es con ella. Se ve un poco pequeña y probablemente se asustara de nosotros".

Darien recordó como la mano en su cuello se cerro en su pelo para bajar su cara después de exigirle que la besara. Su polla se endureció ante el recuerdo de tenerla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo, apretada fuertemente contra él. Ella era dominante para ser una hembra humana. Su labios habían sido suaves, ella olía tan bien y sus gemidos le habían vuelto loco de deseo. Había ansiado desesperadamente estar dentro de su cuerpo.

No, ella no tenia miedo a los machos de las nuevas especies. Ella sabia lo que quería. Ella fue detrás de mi y comenzó el sexo. Pero no se lo iba a decir a Ittou o cualquier otra persona. No había incluido esos detalles en los informes para evitar las burlas. Casi había jodido a una humana en el capó de uno de los jeeps del NSO, como si no tuviera ningún control. Lo había perdido por completo con esa mujer y no era exactamente su momento de mayor orgullo.

-"¿Debería sentarme con ella para ver cómo reacciona a mí?"

-"No." Darien evitó gruñir o atacar al otro macho por siquiera pensar en tratar de ganarse el interés sexual de la hembra. La idea de que Ittou la tocara le puso de mal humor.

-"Ya sé que." el humor de Ittou se desvaneció.- "A ti no te gustan las hembras humanas. Te gustan las nuestras".

Darien se limitó a asentir. No quería hacer hincapié en el hecho de que si ella decidía compartir sexo con un hombre de las especies, quería que le eligiera a él. Habían empezado algo que no habían podido terminar. Su polla le dolía y estaba atrapada dentro de sus pantalones, demasiado apretados ahora que había mucho menos espacio libre en su interior. Apenas se abstuvo de gruñir.

Zyocite se sentó junto a Ittou, miró directamente a los ojos de Darien y sonrió con malicia.

-"¿Sabes que tuve que hacer hoy?"

El sabe que ella esta aquí, adivinó Darien y miró tristemente a su amigo. Esperaba que entendiera su silenciosa advertencia y esperaba que Zyocite no dijera algo que no debía.

-"Hay una nueva hembra humana trabajando en el edificio C. Soy su escolta. Ella está sentada en la última mesa, a la izquierda de la puerta".

-"Yo la vi." Ittou se rió. -"¿Tuvo miedo de ti? Me preguntaba si a ella le gusta nuestros hombres. Ella es caliente ".

-"Ella es caliente", acordó Zyocite.- "Ella no parecía temerosa. Su nombre es Serena Tsukino y en su archivo vi que estuvo casada, que ahora está soltera, que tiene treinta y un años de edad y que vive a trece kilómetros de la puerta principal de la Reserva." Él nunca apartó la mirada de Darien.

Darien agarró a ciegas un filete de la pila de carne, se lo llevó a la boca y lo mordió con saña. El sabor de la sangre que llenó su boca le ayudó aliviar un poco de su ira y le impidió volver a mirar a la mujer humana como si estuviera obsesionado con ella.

Zyocite se negó a dejar de burlarse de él. -"Tengo que acompañarla de nuevo al edificio C y al final del día la llevare a la puerta principal. Es decir nos trasladaremos en coche hasta el suyo y ella regresara sola a su casa desde allí".

Darien sintió que su temperamento hervía a fuego lento. Zyocite estaba diciéndole en dónde podía encontrar a la hembra. Serena era un nombre extraño para una humana, pero de todas formas ella no era exactamente típica de ninguna manera. Perdió la batalla y su mirada la buscó. Tenía el pelo largo de color oro recogido en una coleta de caballo y se estaba riendo de algo que uno de sus dos compañeros había dicho. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, aquella noche no llevaba nada y le había parecido muy atractiva sin él.

Escuchó su risa por encima del estruendo de voces y apretó sus dientes. Su polla palpitaba contra su muslo donde estaba atrapada y la necesidad de ir tras ella se apoderó de él con fuerza.

Él sabía que lamentaría si se ponía de pie, cruzaba la habitación y la agarraba. Él la quería de vuelta bajo su cuerpo, pero esta vez no pararía y le importaría un comino que los demás vieran que él quería tener sexo con ella. Sería una manera de advertirle a todos que se mantuvieran alejado de ella. Ellos sabrán que es mía. Ese pensamiento lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para enfriar su deseo e incluso le dio un poco miedo. ¿Qué diablos esta mal conmigo?

-"¿Darien?"

Apartó la mirada de Serena para contemplar a Ittou.- "¿Qué?"

Ittou se rió.- "Estaba hablando contigo, pero estabas pensando en algo tan profundo que no me oías. ¿Qué hay en tu mente?"

-"Yo estaba pensando en otra cosa." Darien no entró en detalles.

Zyocite se echó a reír.- "Apuesto a que estabas pensando en el turno de esta noche y en que esperas que el sheriff humano no nos llame para ninguna de sus emergencias".

Darien gruñó una advertencia a Zyocite pero él sólo sonrió en respuesta.

Ittou frunció el ceño. -"No entiendo."

-"El sheriff humano siempre nos está pidiendo cosas estúpidas", explicó Zyocite.- "Nos temen. Es por eso que Darien sólo gruñe. Está molesto".

Darien planeo patear el culo de Zyocite en cuanto estuvieran solos. El hombre sin duda se estaba burlando por la forma en que había conocido a Serena. Él arrancó otro trozo de carne de la carne y se centró exclusivamente en la comida. No se atrevió a mirarla de nuevo. Se obligó a escuchar y a responder a la conversación en la mesa. No volvieron a mencionar a Serena, pero no podía sacarla de sus pensamientos.

**/**

-"¡A la puerta del este? Pero mi coche...", dijo Serena.

-"Lo trasladaron. Por eso se entregan las llaves de los coches a los oficiales de las puertas, por si tenemos la necesidad de moverlos. Y lo movimos para aseguramos de que los manifestantes no manipulaban tú vehículo. Los manifestantes han pintado palabras mal sonantes con aerosoles en los coches de las visitas".

-"Oh."

-"Tú vives más cerca de esta puerta. Mañana entra por esta. Tu acompañante te estará esperando allí. "

-"¿Eso es verdad?"

Él se encogió de hombros.- "No asigno las funciones."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. -"Oh."

-"Darien lo hace."

Mierda.

-"Darien es el jefe de seguridad."

Doble mierda. Había molestado al maldito jefe de seguridad de la Reserva. mierda. Se odiaba de verdad. Se sentó en el Jeep, mientras reflexionaba sobre esa información y sobre cómo Darien podría hacer de su vida un infierno si él le guardaba rencor. Se dirigieron a la puerta y Zyocite estacionó el jeep cerca de la caseta de seguridad. Vio a cuatro oficiales del NSO de patrullaje. Dos estaban dentro de la caseta de seguridad y dos más estaban cerca de las paredes de diez metros de altura que rodeaban todo el perímetro de la Reserva. Llevaban armas.

-"No veo a los manifestantes."

-"No. No los veras aquí. Hemos comprado recientemente el terreno contiguo a esta sección. No hemos extendido las paredes todavía, pero lo haremos. Es una propiedad privada y si entran los detenemos por entrada ilegal. Sólo aparecen en esta puerta por las mañana. Tu coche está aparcado por allí".Señaló.

Vio una pequeña zona de aparcamiento y su coche. -"Gracias."

Zyocite asintió. -"Voy a conseguir las llaves. Quédate aquí."

Serena bajó del Jeep, agarró su bolso y esperó. Observó como Zyocite hablaba y se reía con los dos agentes dentro de la caseta antes de aceptar las llaves de uno de ellos. Volvió con ella y se las entregó.

-"Por la mañana te dejaran entrar para que aparques el coche donde está y deja las llaves en el contacto. Necesitan las llaves por si tienen que moverlo en algún momento. Es una medida de seguridad. Se registrara cada centímetro del coche para asegurarnos de que nadie colocó una bomba en tu coche".

Serena se limitó a mirarlo, estaba demasiado aturdida para hablar.

Zyocite sonrió. -"Que tengas una buena noche." Se subió al jeep y lo arrancó. Hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue.

¿Bomba? Mierda. No es de extrañar que la paga sea muy buena. Estoy recibiendo un salario peligroso. Caminó hacia su coche y vio que los dos hombres en la pared la miraban atentamente. Ella se subió y echó el bolso en el asiento del pasajero. Ella arrancó el coche y retrocedió. La puerta se abrió cuando se acercó lentamente. Uno de los oficiales asintió y ella salió de la Reserva.

Condujo durante un kilómetro, giró hacia el camino rodeado de bosque y vio el Jeep negro del NSO estacionado en ambos carriles. Ella pisó el freno y frunció el ceño mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba el conductor y por qué había bloqueado la carretera. Su mirada se precipitó por el bosque, pero no vio a nadie. Apagó el coche y esperó a que el conductor volviera, ya que los árboles le impedían conducir alrededor de vehículo abandonado. Los minutos pasaron y ella decidió hacer sonar el claxon para ver si el conductor la oía.

El sonido de un hombre gritando llegó a sus oídos al segundo que abrió la puerta del coche y se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta en dirección a las obscenas maldiciones y se mordió el labio mientras él se acercaba.

-"Te juro que me he perdido, maldita sea."

-"Bien," gruñó una voz masculina.-"Claro que lo estas."

-"Deja que me vaya ahora, hijo de puta. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus malditas patas en mí? Vete a la mierda."

-"Has invadido una propiedad privada y te arrestaré por ello."

-"Muérete, hijo de puta. Déjame ir ".

Serena vio movimiento a unos cinco metros a su izquierda. Tuvo la tentación de meterse de nuevo a su coche y dar la vuelta. La puerta no estaba lejos y ella tenía miedo de cualquier tipo de escena que pudiera encontrarse. El hombre maldiciendo parecía bastante beligerante. Un hombre de aspecto rudo, de unos veinte años, salio de entre los árboles gruesos. Su rostro estaba rojo por la ira y tenía las manos detrás de la espalda.

Alguien más alto iba detrás de él, forzándolo a moverse hacia delante y el reconocimiento le golpeó al ver su cara.

Se quedó helada. Darien no la vio de inmediato, estaba concentrado en controlar al hombre que empujaba hacia adelante. El hombre enojado trató de detenerse pero Darien se movió, lo agarró por el hombro de su chaqueta vaquera y lo arrastró hacia adelante.

-"No hagas que te persiga," gruñó Darien. -"No llegaras muy lejos con las manos esposadas a tu espalda."

-"Vete a la mierda, monstruo. Déjame ir. No tienes derecho a tocarme o a esposarme. Te voy a demandar gilipollas".

Darien gruñó ferozmente.- "Sigue así, campesino sureño. Puedo presentar más cargos en tu contra. Has entrado en la propiedad del NSO con un rifle. Eso no presagia nada bueno para ti."

Darien levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Serena. Él parpadeó, pero no parecía muy sorprendido de verla allí. Empujó al hombre hacia el Jeep y la ignoro mientras lo arrastraba y lo dejaba en el asiento trasero. El hombre maldijo largo y tendido y amenazo con demandarle. Darien sacó otro par de esposas y aseguró al hombre a una barra de metal con ellas.

-"¡Maldito coño!" Gritó el hombre.- "Déjame ir. No tienes derecho a hacerme esto".

-"Cállate", gruñó Darien. -"Iras a la cárcel y si fuera tú no gritaría la palabra coño demasiado. Escuche que allí los hombres tienen sexo con otros hombres y si alguno es tan estúpido como tú, entonces podría tomarlo como una oferta".

Serena sonrió, sabía que estaba mal que sus palabras le resultaran divertidas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Darien finalmente se volvió y la miró a los ojos. Ella vio como su fosas nasales se dilataban mientras se le acercaba lentamente. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró.

Iban a hablar y no tenía ni idea de qué decirle.

-"¿A dónde diablos vas? No puedes largarte de aquí, bicho raro. Tengo derechos ".

Darien ignoró al hombre en el Jeep. Serena no se movió mientras Darien cerraba la distancia entre ellos, hasta que se detuvo a pocos metros de distancia. Se miraron el uno al otro.

-"Hey, coño.¡Suéltame ahora mismo, maldita sea!" El hombre luchó contra las esposas.

-"Hola," Serena respiró y decidió hablar primero. Estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para sentir la necesidad de decir algo, cualquier cosa. -"¿Cómo estás? "

Sus bellos ojos se estrecharon ligeramente.- "Estoy bien. ¿Has estado evitando las peleas?"

Se sonrojó al recordar su decisión imprudente de ir al bar. -"Sí".

-"Eres demasiado pequeña para involucrarte con los hombres que están luchando."

-"Yo no me involucre exactamente. Yo estaba sentada en una mesa de la esquina cuando todo estalló. Sucedió tan rápido que me encontré atrapada y ellos empezaron a acercarse a mi. No tenía a donde ir y me subí sobre una mesa. Habría estado bien allí si alguien no se hubiera golpeado contra ella y me hubiera tirado al suelo." Ella lo observó de cerca, estaba segura de que era el hombre más sexy que había visto nunca.- "Gracias por salvarme la vida."

Él inclinó un poco la cabeza y la estudió de cerca.- "¿Fue por eso que me besaste?¿ Para darme las gracias? "

Ella sabía que sus mejillas se habían enrojecido por la vergüenza.-"No."

-"¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Tengo curiosidad ".

-"¿De verdad quieres saber la verdad?" Ella se detuvo, trató de pensar en una razón que no sonara tonta, pero no pudo encontrarla. El hombre hacia que su cerebro funcionara mal.

-"No te lo preguntaría si no quisiera saberlo."

-"Yo ..." Ella suspiró y decidió ser honesta.- "Estaba borracha y pensé que me estaba muriendo. Me desperté y estaba segura de que ….. pensarás que es una estupidez y dudo que realmente quieras escuchar lo que pasó en mi cabeza".

-"Yo quiero escucharlo".

-"Creí que había muerto y que tú no."

Él frunció el ceño. -"No entiendo."

Deseaba que un agujero se abriera bajo ella, pero no paso. -"Pensé que eras una especie de guía que había venido para llevarme al infierno."

Su boca se tensó.- "Ya veo. Creíste que era un demonio." Él la miró enojado.

-"¡No!" Ella negó con la cabeza, odió la forma en que la miraba en ese momento. Quería arreglarlo.- "Pensé que eras un ángel." Ella omitió la parte caído.

Su boca se relajó y sus ojos se suavizaron un poco.- "¿Siempre deseaste besar a un ángel?"

-"No." Su cara ahora estaba encendida.- "Yo pensé que podía hacer lo que realmente quería hacer ya que de todos modos iría al infierno. Y quería besarte." – Y mas. Omitió esa parte también.

-"¿Por qué querías besarme?"

¿Alguna vez dejaría de hacer preguntas? Quería evitar el sonar aún más irracional. Ella cambió su peso, le dolían los pies por culpa de los tacones. Ella lo miró a la cara. Oh infierno.- "Pensaba que eras atractivo y realmente quería besarte."

-"¿Pensaste? Tiempo pasado. ¿Ahora que ya no estás borracha no soy atractivo? "

Ella frunció el ceño.- "Tú eres atractivo. No pongas palabras en mi boca".

-"¿Así que todavía me encuentras atractivo?"

-"Sabes que lo eres."

Él la miró durante largos segundos.- "¿Todavía quieres besarme?"

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y decidió que si quería, pero no quería admitirlo. Le fue más fácil admitirlo cuando estaba borracha, pero ahora estaba sobria. Tragó saliva en lugar de responder a su pregunta y se obligó a apartar la mirada de él para echar un vistazo al Jeep.

-"El prisionero está a punto de caerse." Su mirada volvió de nuevo a él.

-"Me importa un comino si se cae y se golpea la cabeza. Tal vez así se calle."

Ella sonrió, le gustaba y estuvo de acuerdo en que sería genial que el tipo dejara de mascullar maldiciones.

Darien de repente dio un paso adelante e invadió su espacio personal. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando sus dos grandes manos la agarraron de las caderas suavemente para evitar que se alejara de él. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sostuvieron. Sus ojos eran tan increíbles como los recordaba, en realidad eran más hermosos bajo la luz del sol ya que el borde dorado de sus iris casi brillaba y resaltaba el color azul. Los ojos de un gato, junto con sus espesas pestañas, eran hermosos.

Serena respiró hondo e inhalo su aroma masculino. Ella no se resistió cuando él tiró de ella suavemente más cerca hasta que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle a los ojos. Su cuerpo se presionó contra el suyo. Sus manos se levantaron automáticamente para apoyarlas en su amplio pecho. El material de la camisa negra era suave, pero el hombre bajo ella se sentía muy sólido.

-"Tengo curiosidad," dijo con voz áspera. -"Quiero comprobar si tocarte es tan bueno como lo recuerdo. Voy a darte un beso".


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 3

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena sabía que debía decir no y tirar del agarre de Darien. Ella debería... Oh infiernos. Solo voy a vivir una vez. El impulso de besarle era demasiado fuerte y no iba a negarlo. Deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros. Eran muy amplios, se apretó más fuerte contra él y separó sus labios a modo de invitación.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y él se inclinó un poco. Un suave gruñido retumbó en su garganta y el vientre de Serena se apretó. Él hacia unos sonidos muy sensuales. Sus recuerdos nublados por culpa del alcohol no se habían equivocado en eso y ella cerró los ojos a la espera de su beso.

Su boca rozó la de ella. Serena respiró temblorosamente contra sus labios y se puso de puntillas para acercarse. Su bocas se encontraron de nuevo y esta vez no fue sólo un ligero roce. Su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios entreabiertos y la besó con una pasión que le habría hecho caer de culo sobre la tierra si no estuviese aferrándose a sus hombros. Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella.

Estar borracha no había afectado a sus sentidos después de todo, porque el hombre besaba como nadie. Su lengua jugó con la suya y ella perdió la capacidad de pensar. Otro gruñido salió de él. Sus pezones respondieron a las vibraciones que sintió contra su pecho, ella se presionó con fuerza contra él y aún quería estar más cerca. Envolvió las manos alrededor de su cuello y apenas se dio cuenta de que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo cuando él la levantó contra su cuerpo para profundizar el beso.

Se quitó los zapatos e instintivamente envolvió las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Su espalda golpeó el lado de su coche y él se acercó hasta que la dura cresta de su polla se presionó contra su ropa interior. Ella se aferró a él con las piernas, enganchó sus tobillos y los clavó en su culo firme, instándole a acercarse más.

Las caderas de Darien se frotaron contra su coño, haciéndola consciente de la textura áspera de sus pantalones contra sus muslos desnudos ... ya que la falda se le había subido, pero no le importaba. En cambio ella lo besó frenéticamente y arqueó la espalda y empujó su clítoris contra él. Ella gimió, le deseaba tanto que le dolía. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

Las manos de Darien dejaron su cintura para acariciar su culo. Ahueco sus manos en la piel desnuda que el tanga no cubría y las apretó con firmeza. Se movió y meció lentamente su polla contra ella. El placer la atravesó más duro, sensibilizando su clítoris con los movimientos que hacía. Ella se moría por correrse. Le sorprendía la forma en la que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él. Nunca antes había deseado tanto a un hombre. Su boca era puro pecado. Su cuerpo le hacia sentir cosas que nunca había sentido. Él le hacia sentir salvaje, necesitada y quería que la follara. Ella gimió más fuerte y lo besó profundamente mientras sus uñas arañaban su espalda. Ella lo quería ahora, en el coche, en medio de la calle y ni siquiera le importaba que estuvieran a la intemperie. Darien arrancó su boca de la de ella y jadeo.

Ella abrió los ojos.- "No te detengas".

La pura pasión hizo que sus ojos fueran los más sensuales que había visto en su vida. Él le mostró los colmillos y ella sintió el repentino deseo de ofrecerle su cuello para que le mordiera. Podría correrse si él la mordía. Incluso la idea de que él la mordiera con esos bebés la puso más caliente. Soy una persona enferma, pero eso no me importa. El es tan malditamente caliente.

-"Yo-"

Serena temía que iba a rechazarla. Había mucho en juego teniendo en cuenta que nunca había deseado a nadie como a él. Alejó todos los pensamientos y posó sus labios sobre los de él para darle un beso. Él gruñó y la empujó más fuerte contra el lado de su coche. Su mano se cerró en su cabello para mantener su boca contra la suya y rodó sus caderas. Ella gimió al sentir su polla contra su coño y se movió contra él para mostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba.

-"¡HEY! HOLA. ¿Qué carajo? ¡Hey, coño! Deja de follarte a la chica en el coche y suéltame! "

Darien arrancó su boca de la de Serena y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, ambos jadeando. Él gruñó de nuevo y respiró profundo varias veces mientras la miraba.

-"Tengo que lidiar con ese imbécil."

Su voz era tan áspera, profunda y sexy que ella no quería dejarlo ir. Ella se había olvidado de su prisionero. ¡Maldita sea! Debería sentirse avergonzada, pero había dejado se sentir vergüenza cuando Darien la había besado. Sólo lo quería a él y lo demás había dejado de importarle. Tal vez estoy pasando por una especie de menopausia precoz que me hace estar súper caliente y perder la maldita cabeza. Eso hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor, pero no se lo creía ni por un segundo. Había algo en Darien que empuja su botón "On".

Darien aflojó los brazos a su alrededor y ella sabía que tenía que dejarlo en libertad, a pesar de que no quería. Desenganchó los tobillos y dejó que sus piernas se deslizaran por su cuerpo. Sus dedos le soltaron el pelo y dejó de aferrarse a él en el instante que sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo. Ella sintió frío cuando se separaron.

-"Deja que lo lleve hasta la puerta y lo entregue a los oficiales." Él no apartó la mirada de ella. -"Espérame aquí. ¿Lo harás?. No me llevará más de cinco minutos."

Vio la preocupación en su mirada. Ahora que no la estaba besando podía pensar. Una mujer inteligente huiría, lo sabía, pero nunca antes había conocido a un hombre como Darien. Valía la pena correr ciertos riesgos por él. Él hacia que realmente deseara cometer esa locura.

-"Si no hubiera tenido un rifle le permitiría irse con una advertencia severa. Tengo que llevarlo con los oficiales. Él podría haber disparado a mi pueblo y eso significa que es una amenaza para nosotros." Darien se acercó más, pero evita tocarla.- "Volveré en cinco minutos. ¿Vas a esperar aquí?.Por favor"

Serena asintió con la cabeza y él pareció aliviado. Su mirada finalmente se apartó de ella para mirar hacia el Jeep y dio un paso atrás. Él se aclaró la garganta antes de mirarla de nuevo. Su voz salió más normal y ella echo de menos su voz profunda.

-"Me daré prisa. No te vayas, Serena ".

El sabe mi nombre. Ella asintió con la cabeza, le impresiono un poco que se hubiera tomado la molestia de averiguar algo sobre ella.- "Estaré aquí."

Él se acercó a su jeep. Ella se apoyó en el coche para evitar que su rodillas temblorosas cedieran y la dejaran caer. Los besos de Darien habían echo que su cuerpo se derritiera por él.

Darien agarró al hombre que había tratado de salir del asiento trasero. El idiota tenia medio cuerpo fuera y medio dentro. Darien lo empujó hacia arriba. Un gruñido salió de la nueva especie mientras negaba con la cabeza y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor.

-"¡No puedes hacer esto!" Gritó el hombre. -"¡Déjame ir, animal! Soy un ciudadano estadounidense. Este es mi país y vosotros no deberíais estar aquí. Exijo hablar con un abogado".

El Jeep cobró vida. Darien giró el volante y miró a Serena mientras pisaba el acelerador. Ella lo vio irse, se abrazó a su pecho y en silencio se preguntó si estaba cometiendo un error.

El sentido común le decía que debería subir en su coche, largarse antes de que regresara y poner un poco de espacio entre ellos. Iban a tener relaciones sexuales si se quedaba. Ella no era tan ingenua como para pensar que iba a pasar otra cosa y probablemente sería sólo un error más que añadir a su larga lista. Serena no se movió. Ella tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas y se quedó mirando el bosque a su alrededor, apreció la belleza de lo que veía, pero no podía ignorar lo mucho que le dolían sus pechos o que sus bragas estaban empapadas hasta el punto de que tendría que cambiarse cuando llegara a su casa. El deseo todavía hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal. Sería imprudente arriesgar su nuevo trabajo por dormir con el jefe de seguridad de la oficina nacional de estadística. El pago de sus facturas, hipoteca y comida dependían de su salario y no podía permitirse el lujo de perderlo. ¿Realmente valía la pena arriesgar todo eso? Cerró los ojos y sólo vio sus ojos. Ellos parecían ver su alma cuando él la miraba. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de sus manos agarrándole el culo. Darien era peligroso, a diferencia de cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido antes y nunca había deseado a nadie tanto como le deseaba a él.

Entra en tu coche, maldita sea. ¡Corre! Lo ultimo que necesitas es involucrarse con otro hombre, y esto no puede ir a ninguna parte. Has renunciado a los hombres, ¿recuerdas! Dos divorcios, tienes treinta y un años y te atraen siempre los hombres nocivos.

Ella no se movió, sólo permaneció allí con los ojos cerrados y en silencio enumero una lista con los motivos del por qué debería marcharse. Ella finalmente los abrió y se inclinó para recoger sus zapatos. Ella los dejó en el asiento del pasajero de su coche y volvió la cabeza para mirar el camino por el que se había ido. Sabio o no, ella no se iba. Él iba a volver y ella estaría aquí cuando lo hiciera.

Había leído que las nuevas especies eran estériles y que no eran portadores de enfermedades. No podía dejarla embarazada o contagiarle nada malo si llegaban a tener sexo.

**/**

Darien sacó del Jeep al humano, lo empujó hasta los dos oficiales y luego les entregó el rifle que le había confiscado.

-"Lo atrapé con esto y lo llevé a mi Jeep. Tuve que perseguirlo. Él es estúpido así que tened cuidado".

El hombre que aceptó la responsabilidad del prisionero asintió con gravedad.- "Sí, Darien."

-"Puede haber más de ellos. Apaguen el área, sellen las puertas y no permitan que nadie salga o entre. Me voy de caza".

-"Pediremos refuerzos para que te ayuden."

-"No." Darien negó con la cabeza.- "Me voy solo. Asegúrate de que todas las patrullas de la pared están advertidas. Asegúrate de que usan el equipo de protección en caso de que haya francotiradores. Apagare mi radio. Tengo la intención de ser completamente silencioso mientras busco en el bosque".

-"No creo que sea una buena idea", gruñó el segundo oficial.- "Somos más fuertes cuando nos movemos en grupo."

-"No. Somos más fuertes que cualquier humano. Yo estoy a cargo y acabo de darte una orden. Sella la puerta. Nadie entra o sale fuera y no te alarmes si no puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo. Estaré por ahí." Se dio la vuelta para volver a el jeep y saltó dentro. Su pene estaba aún duro, su cuerpo quemaba por terminar lo que había empezado con Serena. Realmente esperaba que ella no le hubiera mentido. La idea de que ella hubiera desaparecido cuando él regresara le daba ganas de gruñir.

Otra parte de él esperaba que no le estuviera esperando. Cuando la tocaba perdía todo el control. Casi la había follado delante de un humano y le había importaba un comino. Él sólo quería su sabor y tenerla entre sus brazos. Tal vez debería regresar a su casa, darse una ducha de agua fría y buscar a una hembra de las especies.

Ellas no querían un compromiso y por lo general eran fáciles de entender a pesar del reciente comportamiento extraño de Neherenia. Serena... Darien sabia que ella querría de él más que sexo. De ninguna manera la tomaría como su compañera. Él negó con la cabeza mientras arrancaba el motor, pisaba el acelerador y hacia caso omiso de las preocupaciones de los demás hombres al ver que se iba. Sintió un poquito de culpa por mentirles, pero el hecho de que él estuviera dispuesto a mentir a su gente para estar con la atractiva humana hizo que una alarma sonara en su cerebro. Tampoco es que le impidiera conducir tan rápido como pudo para volver a donde ella le esperaba. Él tomó las curvas un poco demasiado rápido, seguro que estaba incumpliendo todas leyes de velocidad fijadas para la seguridad y sólo ralentizo cuando llegó a la última curva de la carretera, para evitar golpear su coche si seguía aparcado allí.

Cuando la vio le entraron ganas de rugir de alegría. Ella era suya e iba a desnudarla para hacerle todas las cosas que quería hacer. Un hambre voraz se apoderó de él. Deseaba a Serena Tsukino e iba a tenerla. Él sonrió extasiado cuando todas las dudas se desvanecieron. Ya se preocuparía después del por qué la deseaba tanto. Ahora sólo quería estar a solas, lejos de la carretera y tumbarla sobre su espalda. Aparcó el Jeep en el césped, sacó las llaves del contacto y se las metió en el bolsillo cuando se bajó del jeep. Él se dirigió derecho a ella y le tendió la mano.

-"Dame las llaves."

Ella parpadeó, obviamente, no esperaba que le dijera eso, pero se alejó del coche de todos modos.- "Están en el contacto."

-"Voy a quitar el coche de la carretera y aparcarlo detrás de mi vehículo."

Ella asintió y se alejó más del coche mientras él se movía con impaciencia. El impulso de agarrarla, echársela al hombro y llevarla corriendo al bosque era muy fuerte. Dudaba que ella apreciara sus pensamientos carnales de follarla en el suelo. Intentó enfriar su sangre caliente cuando abrió la puerta y trató de meter su gran cuerpo dentro de su coche.

La mujer tenía las piernas cortas y el volante se le clavó en el estomago hasta que agarró la palanca y empujó el asiento completamente hacia atrás. El coche olía a ella, a jabón y algo más que no podía identificar. Él lo condujo fuera de la carretera, aparcó detrás de su Jeep y metió el bolso debajo del asiento, fuera de la vista. El camino era seguro, pero alguien podría entrar para buscar problemas. Darien no se olvidó del peligro.

Él ya había encontrado a un ser humano, con un arma, en el bosque y cerca de las paredes de la Reserva. El hombre podía tener amigos. Eso le dio una tregua mientras quitaba las llaves del contacto, las metió en su bolsillo y cerraba la puerta del coche.

Una mirada a la constante mirada azul de Serena y decidió que valía la pena correr el riesgo. Sería consciente de su entorno y esperaba poder recordarse que debía permanecer en alerta mientras la tocaba. Lo más inteligente sería que ella lo siguiera de nuevo a las puertas y llevarla a su casa, pero los oficiales hablarían de eso. Que Darien estuviera con una hembra humana causaría un gran revuelo, sobre todo por lo que le había dicho a los otros machos de las especies que se habían acoplado con una.

Serena se mordió el labio inferior con una expresión incierta que le hacia parecer frágil. Rápidamente cerró la distancia entre ellos para cogerla en sus brazos. Ella abrió la boca, pero se apoderó de sus hombros.

-"Puedo caminar."

Él sonrió. Le gustaba tenerla en sus brazos, se sentía bien tan cerca de él y él la quería allí.- "No llevas zapatos. Yo te llevo." Él forzó su mirada a la de ella, se volvió hacia su Jeep y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí.

-"¿A dónde vamos?" Serena se relajó en los brazos de Darien.

-"Te voy a llevar lejos de la carretera. No quiero ningún tipo de interrupción en caso de que otros vengan." Se detuvo a un lado del Jeep.- "¿Ves la manta doblada en el asiento de atrás? ¿Podrías agarrarla?"

Tuvo que soltarle con un hombro. Él le inclinó un poco y ella la agarró y la dejó caer en su regazo. Enrollo el brazo alrededor de su cuello de nuevo.

-"Deberías dejar que camine. Es sólo hierba".

-"No quiero que te lastimes los pies y a donde vamos puede haber rocas y ramas pequeñas. Confía en mí. Yo te llevo"

Si, lo hacia, ella admitió en silencio. El hombre era fuerte. Él la sostenía en sus brazos como si no pesara nada mientras maniobraba a través de los árboles de forma rápida. Cayó en la cuenta de que era un completo desconocido y que le estaba permitiendo llevarla por el bosque, probablemente no era la idea más brillante que había tenido. Él podría ser un asesino en serie, pero lo dudaba. Había algo en él que hacia confiara en él. Siempre se había equivocado al confiar en su intuición con los hombre, pero Darien no era exactamente un tipo normal.

-"Hay delante hay un arroyo ", dijo con voz ronca.- "Vamos a ir allí."

Eso suena romántico. Ella sonrió, le gustaba eso.- "Está bien."

Ella estudió su rostro. Él era realmente un hombre muy guapo y muy exótico. Su cabello parecía una melena. Los gruesos filamentos se agitaban sobre sus hombros y las rayas multicolores eran realmente impresionantes. Volvió la mano, pasó los dedos por ella y disfrutó de la textura sedosa. Su mirada se desvió a la de ella por un segundo antes de que se concentrara de nuevo en el camino.

-"Ya casi estamos ahí."

Caminaba muy rápido, pero no iba sin aliento y ella se dio cuenta de lo fuerte que debía ser. Eso probablemente debería haberle hecho recelar un poco de él, pero no sentía ninguna punzada de miedo. Ella solo deseaba tener relaciones sexuales con él. La química entre ellos se-salia-de los-gráficos-calientes y su tamaño en realidad aumentaba su deseo por él..

Salieron del bosque y llegaron a un pequeño oasis de flores, hierba y un pequeño arroyo. Darien se detuvo, olfateo el aire mientras Serena miraba a su alrededor con asombro.

-"Es muy bonito."

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.- "Este es mi nuevo lugar favorito. Hemos adquirido la tierra recientemente y a veces vengo a bañarme cuando estoy patrullando la zona. No muchos de los oficiales conocen este lugar ya que sólo unos pocos de nosotros cazamos a los intrusos en esta sección. Vamos a tener privacidad ".

Colocó a Serena sobre sus pies. La gruesa y suave hierba hizo cosquillas en sus pies. La manta casi cayó al suelo, pero Darien la agarró. Él dio un paso alrededor de ella y se inclinó para extenderla bajo la sombra de un árbol y sobre una superficie de musgo a la orilla del agua. Se enderezó, se volvió hacia ella y cogió su camiseta para quitársela.

Expuso sus impresionantes abdominales esculpidos a su vista.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda para desnudarte? Me gustaría que nos quitáramos toda la ropa".

El corazón le latió con fuerza mientras tomaba la decisión definitiva, ella realmente quería tener relaciones sexuales con él. No tenia otra elección. El recuerdo de él le había perseguido desde la noche que se habían besado en el estacionamiento y la atracción entre ellos era demasiado fuerte para negarla. Ella lo deseaba. Había pasado casi un año desde que se había jurado alejarse de los hombres después de su divorcio y la idea de romperlo le tentaba demasiado.

Sus dedos temblaban ligeramente mientras se desabrochaba la camisa y se la quito sin dejar de mirar a Darien. Sus ojos eran impresionantes, tan exóticos que no podía apartar la mirada, pero la vista de su pecho era demasiado tentadora para pasarla por alto. Piel bronceada, pecho amplio, pezones oscuros y gruesas bandas de puro músculo. Sip.

Estaba convencida de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Él era la perfección personificada. La cremallera trasera de su falda sonó inusualmente fuerte cuando la bajó. El material cayó hasta sus tobillos y dio un paso para salir de ella. Él gruñó suavemente mientras su mirada recorría su cuerpo y esperaba que eso significara que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Ella se quedó en ropa interior. Las manos aún le temblaban cuando se desabrochó el sujetador, se encogió de hombros y lo dejó caer al suelo. Agarró su tanga azul y lo bajo por sus caderas y piernas.

Darien caminó hacia ella, con los pantalones todavía y se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Se sentía totalmente expuesta, de pie y completamente desnuda, cuando él no lo estaba.

-"¿No te quitas los pantalones."

Una sonrisa curvó su sexy boca.- "Lo haré pronto, pero no quiero asustarte."

Sus cejas se arquearon-. "¿Por qué crees que eso va asustarme?"

Su vacilación le hizo preocuparse hasta que él habló.- "Realmente te deseo y estoy muy duro, pero también soy diferente a tus hombres".

Eso la sorprendió y ella miró hacia abajo. Podía ver claramente el contorno de su polla. Era grande, pero tenia la forma de un pene normal. Su mirada se levantó y por primera vez se preocupo de estar a solas con él, pero también estaba preparada para hacerle frente a cualquier daño físico que su diferencia pudiera causarle.

Darien pareció leer su mente.- "Tiene la misma forma y lo hacemos de la misma manera pero somos mucho más grandes que tus hombres. Yo no quiero intimidarte o correr el riesgo de que cambies de opinión".

-"Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma." Sus manos se extendieron por su cintura.

-"Creo que puedo arriesgarme a que me asustes un poco ."

Él agarró sus manos, tiró de ella y retrocedió hasta la manta y esperó a que se pusiera de rodillas sin soltarle las manos. Serena cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba y luego se trasladó a la manta. Darien la soltó y ella se tumbo de espaldas. Darien se movió y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente la inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo. Sus bocas casi se tocaban.

-"Te deseo más de lo que he deseado a cualquier mujer." Su voz sonó ronca y un poco áspera.- "Estoy tratando de reducir la velocidad, pero es muy difícil ".

Ella ahueco las manos su rostro. -"Yo también te deseo. Esto es una locura, ¿no?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Un poco, pero hay una fuerte atracción entre nosotros."

Magnetismo animal, pero se negó a decir eso en voz alta, por si acaso él se ofendía. Ella podría haber dicho pura lujuria, pero al mirar sus ojos exóticos y felinos decidió que la primera se ajustaba más. Fuera lo que fuera, era increíblemente fuerte.

-"Nunca he deseado a nadie tanto como a ti", admitió.- "Locura o no."

Un suave ronroneo salió de él y eso la sorprendió, pero, al mismo tiempo, la excitó un poco más. Desde luego, no era como cualquier persona que hubiera conocido jamás. Eso era una buena cosa.

-"Tratare de ir despacio."

-"No tienes que hacerlo." Ella decidió ser franca. -"Me duele por ti."

Su boca descendió sobre la de ella para poner fin a cualquier otra conversación entre ellos y su beso agresivo aumento su pasión. Sus dedos frenéticamente exploraron cada centímetro de su pecho. Estaba caliente, figurativa y literalmente. Ella doblo una pierna y la extendió a un lado para dejarle espacio a sus caderas cuando él se acomodo entre sus muslos. Arqueó la arqueó para presionarse contra él. Él gruñó y apartó su boca de la de ella. Ambos jadeaban. Apoyó las manos en la manta y se alzó para sentarse. Se arrancó las botas y los calcetines y los lanzó a un lado. Se puso rápidamente en pie y agarró la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Su mirada sostuvo la de ella.

-"No me tengas miedo. No voy a hacerte daño. "

Serena se apoyó en los codos para levantarse un poco. -"Muéstrame."

Entrecerró los ojos con deseo y su mirada bajó para ver como él desabrochaba el botón y bajaba la cremallera. Permitió que los pantalones se deslizaran hacia abajo una vez que estaban abiertos y reveló sus boxers negros. Ella contuvo un grito ahogado cuando vio lo mucho que la deseaba. Él se inclinó para quitarse del todo los pantalones y ya no pudo seguir viendo su polla. Se enderezó una vez más y enganchó los pulgares en la cintura de su ropa interior.

-"Nos tomaremos las cosas con calma."

-"No me asustas."

Su pecho se expandió mientras respiraba profundo.- "Por favor, no cambies de opinión. Me matarías".

Una sonrisa torció sus labios.- "Puedo manejarlo."

El material bajó tortuosamente lento, como si quisiera atrasar el momento el mayor tiempo posible. Ella agradeció la sensación de expectación hasta que el algodón bajó lo suficiente para liberar su polla rígida. Sus labios se separaron y tuvo que recordarse que debía respirar. Darien era más grande que los hombres que había visto. Era gruesa y larga y la punta de su pene estaba curvaba un poco hacia arriba.

-"Oh. Oh."

Se quedó inmóvil y la miró fijamente.- "¿Qué significa eso? ¿Tienes miedo?"

-"Nop. Sólo que tienes que ir lento ".

La expresión de alivio en su rostro era casi cómica, pero Serena se sintió un poco mal y se preguntó porque parecía tan preocupado. ¿Acaso una mujer había huido al verle? Ella no lo haría. De ninguna manera saldría corriendo de alguien que era su fantasía más caliente. Él pateó los calzoncillos y cayó de rodillas. Con una mano le agarró el tobillo y lo levantó, le abrió más las piernas y fijó la mirada fija en su coño expuesto. Él hizo un sonido sexy, era entre un gruñido suave y un ronroneo.

-"Tienes pelo."

Se humedeció los labios. -"¿Lo prefieres depilado completamente ? Es sólo una pequeña franja".

Soltó el tobillo y se inclinó hasta que su rostro estaba justo encima de sus muslos. -"Me gusta mucho". Inhaló y gimió.- "Es tan bueno."

Ningún hombre le había dicho eso y se excitó aún más. Una de sus manos se apoderó de la cara interna de su muslo. Sus manos eran callosas y las yemas de sus dedos le hicieron temblar mientras la acariciaba.

-"Quiero probarte pero también quiero estar en tu interior." Levantó su mirada. -"Estás tan mojada y lista para mí."

Serena se desplomó sobre su espalda y levantó los brazos para llegar a él.- "Suena muy bien, pero en este momento te quiero en mi interior."

Se arrastró sobre ella y bajó su enorme cuerpo hasta que ella pudo sentir su caliente y gruesa polla contra su muslo. Estaban vientre con vientre y su boca buscó la de ella. La besó como si fuera el fin del mundo. Era tan febril y frenético que la volvía loca. Ella levantó sus piernas para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura, movió las caderas para instarlo a penetrarla y gimió cuando él ajustó su cuerpo un poco y la longitud rígida de su polla se apretó contra la costura de su coño.

Meció sus caderas para frotar la longitud de su pene contra su clítoris. Le resultó fácil hacerlo ya que ella estaba empapa por el deseo. Se sentía tan bueno que tuvo que apartar su boca de la suya para no morderle. Sus manos agarraron sus hombros y sus uñas se clavaron en su piel.

-"Por favor", rogó.

Él hundió la cara en su cuello y dejó un rastro de besos húmedos en su garganta. La sensación de las afiladas puntas de sus colmillos la excitaron mucho más. Podría haberle mordido en ese momento y a ella no le habría importado. Él ni siquiera había entrado en ella y estaba lista para correrse. Abrió más sus muslos y él rodó sus caderas de manera que hizo que su polla se presionara más fuerte contra su manojo de nervios.

-"Jodeme", exigió.

Dejó de besarle el cuello y gruñó.- "Despacio".

-"Al diablo con eso. Follame ".

Su cuerpo ardía y estaba muy cerca de alcanzar el clímax. Su ángel caído era demasiado sexy y el hombre sabía cómo llevarla al cielo. Su cuerpo gritaba por la liberación.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. El azul en ellos hizo que apenas se diera cuenta cuando él levantó sus caderas para que la ancha cabeza de su pene quedara justo en la entrada de su coño.

-"Sí",le instó.

Él empujó contra ella y cerro los ojos. Su cuerpo se resistió al principio, pero rodó sus caderas lentamente hasta que su gruesa corona la penetro. Los labios de Darien se separaron, una expresión cerca del dolor tensó su rostro y él gruñó mientras la penetraba lentamente. Ella estaba tan mojada que le facilitaba deslizarse en su interior y el placer que sentía con Serena, era exquisito.

-"Oh, Dios", gimió.

Los ojos de Darien se abrieron.- "Dime si te hago daño. Eres muy estrecha. "

Ella rodó sus caderas de nuevo, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, clavo los talones en su culo firme y los utilizo para tirar de él. Su polla se hundió más.

-"Se siente muy bien."

El apoyó todo su peso en los codos y curvó los dedos en sus hombro, para sujetarla. Él se retiró un poco y se deslizó de nuevo en su interior, haciendo que tomara más de él. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Ellos eran los más hermosos del mundo y nunca se había sentido como se sentía con ella.

-"Más rápido", le instó una vez que su cuerpo se acostumbro a tener su eje dentro de su coño.- "Por favor"

Bajó la cabeza y trató de besarla, pero ella volvió la cabeza hacia un lado para ofrecerle su garganta.- "Temo morderte. Es demasiado bueno. Voy a correrme".

Su boca encontró la línea de su cuello y la besó allí cuando empezó a moverse más rápido mientras su fuerte cuerpo la fijaba bajo él. La sensación de estar tan llena y estirada casi la envió al clímax. Su polla golpeó un punto en su interior que le hizo gritar y sus uñas se hundieron más profundamente en su piel. Sus dientes afilados se cerraron en su piel mientras la follaba duro y rápido.

Serena echó hacia atrás la cabeza y soltó un grito de placer. El punto culminante fue brutal, ya que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sus músculos vaginales se apretaron alrededor de su polla y su cuerpo se estremeció por la intensidad del orgasmo.

Darien la soltó con sus dientes y el rugido que salió de su boca casi la ensordeció. Ella sintió el calor dentro de ella mientras se corría. Ella podía sentir cada chorro de su semen llenándola, mientras sus caderas desaceleraba sus embestidas y enterraba su pene profundamente dentro de ella. Otro clímax la golpeó y ella levantó la cabeza para amortiguar el grito que no pudo contener contra su pecho. Ella tenía miedo de que él lo confundiera con uno de dolor. Ella abrió la boca sobre su piel suave. La cabeza de Darien cayó hacia adelante y su peso la obligo a recostarse de nuevo sobre la manta. Ella le había mordido. Él jadeó contra su piel cuando por fin dejó de follarla. Serena aflojó sus piernas que todavía estaban envueltas alrededor de sus caderas, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperarse y a relajarse. Un sentimiento de profunda satisfacción la llenó y sonrió. Ni siquiera le importaba que Darien hubiera rugido como un león cuando al correrse. Daba miedo, pero realmente le deseaba.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 4

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Los sonidos del bosque penetró finalmente en el cerebro de Serena. La corriente del arroyo y el susurro de los árboles. La suave brisa refrescó un poco su piel. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando el cielo muy azul con nubes a través de las ramas llenas de hojas.

Darien no se había salido de ella y parecía contento de mantener sus cuerpos unidos mientras la mantenía atrapada debajo de él. Podía respirar bien pero su peso la mantenía exactamente donde la quería y tampoco quería moverse. Ella descubrió, tras el mejor sexo que había tenido en su vida, que la polla de Darien todavía se sentía increíblemente dura y grande en su interior. Ella se habría preocupado si no hubiera sentido su liberación o hubiera escuchado su rugido al llegar. Sus oídos todavía resonaban un poco debido a eso.

Sus labios le rozaron la piel. -"¿Te he hecho daño?"

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.- "Nop. Guau. Eso fue increíble ".

Su cuerpo se tensó por un segundo antes de que él se relajara de nuevo. -"Lo fue".

Sus manos vagaron por la amplia extensión de su espalda y le encantó la sensación de su piel suave y firme. Era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarse y no cansarse. Sus manos bajaron hasta la curva de su culo antes de volver a subir hasta deslizar sus dedos en su pelo sedoso.

-"Eso se siente bien."

-"Para los dos" ella estuvo de acuerdo.- "Realmente me gusta tocarte."

-"Puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras, en cualquier parte de mi cuerpo" Él se rió y se movió para poder mirarla. Ella tuvo que dejarle ir para mirarle a los ojos. Eran tan impresionantes. Se sentía como si pudiera mirarlos para siempre. Sus manos le soltaron los hombros y una de ellas le apartó el pelo de la cara. Su toque era tierno.

-"Eres tan hermosa. Tus labios están hinchados por mis besos y tus ojos son de un azul muy hermoso. Ellos me recuerdan al cielo de una hermosa pradera cuando los miro."

Ella sonrió.- "Tú si que eres bello. Confía en mí. Eres el hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Eres como la escultura viviente del hombre ideal ".

Sonrió.- "¿Te refieres a un ángel?"

Ella se echó a reír.- "Nunca dejaras de recordármelo, ¿verdad?"

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.- "Nop. Me siento halagado. Me han llamado por un montón de nombres, pero nunca por uno tan bonito". Ella sólo le sonrió.-"¿Te he hecho daño? Dime. Eres pequeña y fui muy áspero".

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Nop. ¿Te hice daño?¿En la espalda, tal vez? ¿en el pecho? Te mordí un poco, aunque no veo sangre." Miró la marca roja e hizo una mueca de dolor. Podía ver las marcas de sus dientes. -"Lo siento."

Sonrió.- "Me sentí bien. Yo tenía miedo de haber sido demasiado duro contigo. Me haces perder el control ".

-"Gracias. Yo creo que te he arañado la espalda con las uñas".

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Ha valido la pena. Me vaciado por completo".

Ella levantó una mano y apartó el pelo de su rostro.- "¿Te he vaciado?"

Sonrió.- "Me hiciste disparar tanto semen dentro de ti que creo que me has dejado sin nada. Casi me desmayo por la fuerza del orgasmo, pero tenía miedo de aplastarte." Hizo una pausa. -"Yo rugí." dijo con sorpresa.

-"No me digas que soy la primera mujer que te hizo hacer eso", bromeó.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero parecía un poco perturbado cuando le frunció el ceño. -"Nunca antes me había corrido dentro de una mujer o no pude contener mis instintos".

Un poco de orgullo se hinchó dentro de ella al saber que le había afectado tanto como él le había afectado a ella. Ambos habían experimentado algo que nunca antes habían sentido. Entonces la realidad le golpeó con fuerza. Habían tenido sexo salvaje y apasionado en el bosque, pero en realidad no se conocían en absoluto. Probablemente no tenían nada en común y no mantenían una relación. Los hombres eran diferentes a las mujeres y sus dos matrimonios fallidos demostraban ese hecho. Pronunciar los votos con un hombre había significado mucho para ella, pero ambos esposos les había roto el corazón con la misma facilidad. Los hombres siempre separaban el sexo del amor y ella necesitaba recordar eso.

Él sólo quería sexo. El sólo quería bajarle las bragas. ¿Quería esto también aunque no se interesara realmente en conocerla?. La charla mental le ayudó a mantener las cosas en perspectiva. Era triste, pero le quedarían los recuerdos.

-"Yo creo que deberíamos vestirnos y volver a los coches antes de que alguien pase por allí y se pregunte dónde estamos."

Su mirada se estrechó y su voz se profundizó notablemente.- "¿Quieres irte ya?"

-"Yo, um, bueno, alguien vera nuestros coches y se preguntaran dónde estamos. Incluso podrían venir a buscarnos." La idea de que la pillaran desnuda en el bosque la inquietó.

Ella nunca se había acostado con desconocidos, ni siquiera lo había hecho en una primera cita y le gustaba mantener su vida sexual en privado. -"No me gustaría tener que pagar la fianza,", bromeó.

-"Cerré la carretera. Nadie lo sabrá ".

Ella lo miró fijamente.- "¿En serio?"

Sonrió.- "Deje al intruso con los oficiales en la puerta y les dije que quería el camino cerrado. Yo les dije que me iba a cazar a los bosques para asegurarme de que no había nadie más. Nadie nos molestará. Yo estoy a cargo y tienen que seguir mis órdenes."

Ella se echó a reír.- "Eso está muy bien. Supongo que es bueno estar al cargo, ¿eh?"

-"Muy bueno." Se movió y sacó la polla de su cuerpo. -"Vamos."

Serena lo soltó y él se levantó de un salto. Él era tan musculoso y perfecto que no podía resistirse a mirar su cuerpo. Tampoco se perdió el que todavía tenía una gran erección . Él se acercó a ella.

-"Toma mis manos."

Puso las manos en las suyas y él la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Dio un paso hacia atrás y sin soltarle las manos la condujo hasta y dentro del arroyo. Era una tarde cálida y soleada, pero el agua estaba un poco fría.

Tiró de ella hasta que el agua llego hasta su cintura y sus pezones respondieron al instante, se endurecieron y sabía que Darien se había dado dio cuenta cuando le vio sonreír.

-"Ven aquí. Hay unas rocas ".

Se trasladaron río abajo y él hizo que se sentara sobre una gran roca escondida debajo de la superficie que hizo que el nivel del agua cubriera sus pezones. Él se sentó a su lado. Se relajó y disfrutó del movimiento del agua a su alrededor.

-"Esto se siente bien ya que sudamos un poco."

-"Me encanta venir aquí siempre que puedo. Disfruto de refrescarme antes extenderme desnudo en las rocas de allá para secarme al sol."

Sonaba tan sensible que Serena siguió la dirección de su mirada hacia las rocas lisas y planas. Casi podía imaginárselo desnudo, estirado sobre su espalda y con los brazos bajo su cabeza. Su atención volvió a él y a su cuerpo. El agua hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran. Le dieron ganas de probarlos.

Oh, demonios, ¿Por qué no? Ella sabía que ésta sería la única vez que se encontraría sentada en un arroyo con un chico súper sexy. Su lengua lamió sus labios antes de que ella se volviera hacia él y bajara la cara. Él se quedó sin aliento cuando su boca se cerró sobre la dureza y arqueó su espalda para darle un mejor acceso. Ella deslizo una mano sobre su vientre plano bajo el agua y con la otra mano se agarró a su hombro para mantener el equilibrio. Él deslizo los dedos en su pelo para animarla. Ella acercó más a él, soltó su pezón y besó el otro. Un fuerte ronroneo hizo que todo su pecho vibrara. Su mano se movió desde el vientre a su pecho, para sentirlo mejor. Ella se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo su cuerpo reacciono. El cerró la mano en su pelo y la apartó de su pezón.

Ella le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos antes de que él bajara la cabeza y se apoderara de su boca. La firmeza de sus labios, el hambre y la pasión, hizo que abriera la boca y deslizara la lengua en la suya. Ella trató de levantar la pierna para subirse en su regazo, pero de repente él rompió el beso y la miró.

-"Sobre tus manos y rodillas, aquí mismo, date la vuelta", gruñó, su voz era áspera.

Su tono severo no la asustó. Entendía por qué sonaba medio fuera de control ya que ella lo necesitaba más que su próximo aliento. Alejarse de él no le resulto fácil, ya que le encantaba tocarlo, pero se las arregló para hacerlo. La roca que compartían era bastante plana y se puso de rodillas sobre ella. Quedó frente al terraplén cubierto de hierba y tréboles que antes estaba detrás de ellos.

-"Cógete a algo", gruñó.

Sus grandes manos agarraron sus caderas y la inclinó hacia adelante. Ella se agarró a la hierva y él se puso detrás de ella. Con una rodilla separó sus muslos y de repente el pecho de Darien se presionó sobre su espalda. Él apoyó su mano izquierda sobre la hierba y su polla empezó a entrar en ella. Él envolvió el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura y la ancló firmemente frente a él. Serena se quejó cuando él la penetró con un empuje lento pero contundente de sus caderas. Él le hizo tomar todo de él sin ningún tipo de vacilación. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella era maravillosa y en esta posición se sentía aún más sorprendente. El movió un poco el brazo en su cintura, su mano cubrió su coño y su dedo frotó su clítoris con firmeza. Darien gruñó y se retiró casi por completo de su cuerpo para volver a penetrarla duro y profundo. Serena gritó de placer y clavo sus dedos en la tierra.

Darien golpeó contra ella sin piedad mientras frotaba su clítoris. El éxtasis la inundó. No podía pensar. Nada existía a su alrededor, sólo su polla acariciando nervios en su interior que la acercaban peligrosamente a su clímax. Se sentía tan bien que casi le dolía mientras golpeaba contra su culo más duro, follandola con rapidez y su ronroneos hacia que su cuerpo también vibrara.

-"Yo podría montarte hasta morir", gruñó Darien.

-"Sí," ella gritó cuando la penetró aún más rápido y más duro.

Un fuerte gruñido salió de su garganta, pero no la asustó. Ella sintió las afiladas puntas de sus colmillos mordiendo su hombro, pero no le importaba. Las picadura de dolor sólo la llevó más cerca de clímax.

-"Dios, que bien se siente", jadeó.- "Estoy tan cerca."

Él gruñó de nuevo, sus dientes la mordieron con más fuerza en el hombro mientras la follaba desde atrás y su dedo frotó más firmemente su clítoris. Serena sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y gritó su nombre mientras se corría con tanta fuerza que casi se desmayó. El soltó su hombro y rugió mientras la llenaba con su liberación. Ella podía sentir la propagación caliente de su semen llenándola mientras sus caderas desaceleraba las embestidas.

Serena jadeaba y trató de recobrar el aliento. La única cosa que impedía que cayera hacia un lado y en el arroyo, era el brazo de Darien. Su cuerpo se sentía totalmente deshuesado y flojo mientras se recuperaba del sexo. No le importaba que su cabeza hubiera bajado y que su mejilla descansara sobre el suelo. Una sonrisa curvó su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que a ella no le habría importado si estuvieran acostados en el barro.

La sensación de su polla retirándose lentamente de su coño le hizo gemir. Se sintió conectada a él y sus paredes vaginales se contrajeron como si también estuvieran protestando por la pérdida, posiblemente trataban de aferrarse a él un poco más. Se alejó lo suficiente como para levantar su peso de su espalda mientras aflojaba el agarre en su cintura. El agua fría enfrío su super-caliente clítoris cuando su dedo lo dejó. Él se sentó y la atrajo a su regazo. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella le sonrió.

-"¿He dicho 'guau' antes? Estaba equivocada. ¡Super-guau! "

Él le acarició la cara con su mejilla y ella pensó que quería besarla, pero él bajó la cara al hueco de su cuello y su lengua caliente lamió su hombro. Fue una sensación un poco extraña, pero le gustaba. Realmente le encantaba que la acunara en su regazo. Su lengua siguió lamiendo su hombro, una y otra vez y la curiosidad le impulsó a hablar.

-"No me estoy quejando, pero ¿por qué me lames?"

Su lengua se detuvo.-"Esta vez te mordí lo suficiente duro como para romperte la piel. Estoy limpiando la herida. Te dolora después." No le levantó la cabeza para mirarla mientras hablaba. -"Lo siento."

-"No te preocupes por eso." Le extraño que le hubiera mordido, pero no le dolía mucho por lo que pensó que no podía ser más que un rasguño. Ella no se alarmó por eso. -"Las lesiones sexuales suceden a veces. Ni siquiera la siento." Ella se echó a reír.

Él no lo hizo. -"Esto te va a doler más tarde, cuando se caliente y las endorfinas del placer sexual disminuyan." Su voz se profundizó con un tono áspero. -"Pero cicatrizara. Maldición. No quise hacerlo." Su lengua la lamió otra vez.

Ella pensó que era muy lindo. Nunca había conocido a un hombre que dijera "endorfinas", pero sabiamente no se rió. Ella tenía miedo de herir sus sentimientos si él confundía su sentido del humor. Él era dulce y su preocupación la tocó por dentro. Incluso le hizo enamorarse un poco de él.

No hagas eso, se ordenó con severidad. Es solo sexo. No te olvides de eso. Su humor se desvaneció.- "Estoy bien."

Su lengua se detuvo de nuevo.- "Te folle demasiado duro. ¿Te dolió o sientes dolor ahora? "

Ella empujó su cabeza contra la suya y él la levantó para mirarla. La mirada de arrepentimiento en sus ojos casi le rompió el corazón. Ella giró la cabeza y miró su hombro. Tenía dos pequeñas heridas punzantes en la parte superior de su hombro y no podía ver si había más en la parte posterior. Sangraban un poco, pero no parecían tan terribles. Su mirada volvió a él.

-"No te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo? En serio. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco y eso fue bastante impresionante. El sexo e incluso el mordisco se sentía muy bien. Estoy bien." Ella sonrió.- "No me romperé."

La apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho y apoyó la mejilla en la curva de su garganta mientras la abrazaba. Ella se quedó mirando el bosque a su alrededor y pensó que él estaría haciendo lo mismo.

-"Es muy hermoso."

-"Lo es. ¿Sabes lo que hace que este lugar sea perfecto?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Que estamos aquí juntos."

Maldita sea. Puedo enamorarme totalmente de el. Sonaba tan sincero que ella volvió la cabeza para ver su rostro. Él miró hacia abajo y la honestidad brilló en esos hermosos ojos. Corrección, se corrigió, estoy enamorada. No es bueno. El amor a primera vista o en nuestro caso, después de tener relaciones sexuales, es un error. Sigue siendo un hombre, a pesar de ser tan diferente. El va a romper mi corazón.

Él se movió y la apartó de su pecho. Miró a su alrededor y suspiró.- "El agua está fría y no quiero correr el riesgo de que te pongas mal. La temperatura de tu cuerpo no es tan caliente como la del mío, ni tienes mi resistencia. Tienes que entrar en calor ".

Darien luchó contra el pánico y la confusión mientras seguía a Serena fuera del agua. Cada instinto protector dentro de él le exigía que se quedara cerca de ella para asegurarse de que no se caía. Su mirada bajó a su culo mientras subía por el terraplén. Era redondeado y suave, muy diferente al de una hembra de las especies. Su piel era tan pálida que podía ver las venas azules en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Ella le fascinaba.

Se agachó y cogió la manta, la sacudió y se volvió hacia ella. -"Ve aquí. Te ayudaré a secarte. ¿Qué esta mal en mi? No estaba seguro de lo que era pero el deseo de cuidarla era muy fuerte. Una hembra de las especies se alejaría de él y nunca le permitiría mimarla. Serena se acercó y él envolvió la manta alrededor de su cuerpo para secar el agua de su piel. Ella ni siquiera lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que lo había hecho. El impulso de echarla sobre su hombro y llevarla a su jeep era demasiado fuerte. Ella era pequeña y sabia que no aguantaría mucho en una lucha contra él si la llevaba a su casa. Imágenes de ella atada a la cama, mientras trataba de convencerla para que se quedara allí, con su boca y manos hicieron que diera un paso atrás para ocultar el hecho de que su pene se había endurecido.

El sexo nunca se había sentido tan bien como con Serena. Ella era increíble. Se tragó un ronroneo, cuando recordó lo apretada y caliente que se sentía alrededor de su polla. Suave y maravilloso. Él encajaba perfectamente en su pequeño cuerpo y eso le hizo sentir muy masculino. Sus manos se demoraron en su cuerpo mientras continuaba secándola. Él no quería soltarla. El hecho de que ella fuera tan sumisa y que él no tuviera que mostrarle su dominación durante el sexo le dejó tambaleándose.

No, ella no se parecía en nada a las mujeres de las especies. Así es como se empieza, se dio cuenta. Esos pobres hombres que acabaron con compañeras humanas tuvieron que sentirse como él se sentía. Protector. Posesivo y con sentimientos muy intensos mientras tenían sexo. Eso era lo suficiente serio como para hacerle retroceder y vestirse. Estaba cayendo a los pies de esta pequeña hembra de ojos azules.

Le temblaban las manos mientras se ponía su ropa interior y lo pantalones. Su polla protestó por estar contenida, pero no le hizo caso. Tenía problemas más grandes en ese momento. Tenía que encontrar la manera de manejar la situación y las emociones que nunca antes había experimentado. Los instintos eran una puta. Él era más que consciente de que su existencia era un constante efecto secundario por haber sido alterado con esos genes felinos. Él echó un vistazo hacia atrás y vio su culo cuando ella se inclinó para agarrar su ropa.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo para calmarse. La parte más vil de él quería simplemente follarla. Mantenerla. El lado humano de él sabía que sería un error hacerlo. La parte de él que se quedó en el medio prevaleció. Utilizaría la lógica y el sentido común. No sabía mucho sobre ella. Él no necesita ni quería una compañera. Sus funciones se llevaban una gran parte de su tiempo y le marginarían si tomaba una compañera. Andrew se aseguraba de darle puestos de trabajo más seguros a los hombres acoplados.

A veces, él vivía en la Reserva y otras en el Homeland. También trabajaba estrechamente con el equipo humano. Disfrutaba de estar cerca de los machos humanos y de ir ocasionalmente a la oficina nacional de estadística. Eso cambiaría si se unía demasiado a la mujer y si aceptaba convertirla en su compañera. Taiki lograba dividir su tiempo, pero porque su compañera era médico en ambas ubicaciones.

El susurro de una cremallera le hizo abrir los ojos y vio que Serena había terminado de vestirse. Ella era humana y no encajaría en su estilo de vida. Él la mordería y la montaría demasiado duro. Sería un mal compañero, incluso si estuviera dispuesto a considerar la idea. También la pondría en peligro, pero eso no le preocupaba tanto. Ella nunca dejaría el NSO si fuera suya y él haría que estuviera a salvo.

Podrían verse de vez en cuando y de esa manera él podría tenerla sin comprometerse de por vida. Si ella estaba dispuesta. Esperaba que el sexo hubiera sido tan intenso debido a la frustración sexual que había experimentado desde la noche que la había conocido. Él la había deseado, pero nunca pensó que estaría en sus brazos. Darien sabía que él se aferraba a ese concepto un poco demasiado duro, pero podía vivir con eso porque no le inquietaba. Salir con una humana no podía hacerle daño y tal vez fuera el deseo reprimido que había sentido hacia ella lo que había echo que el acoplamiento fuera tan increíble.

La mujer se volvió y le sonrió. Su polla se sacudió, la deseaba. Sabía que tenía que forzar una sonrisa para asegurarle que todo estaba bien. No lo hizo. Las palabras escaparon de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-"¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa esta noche? Tengo una casa particular. Tu podrías compartir mi cama".

Quería rugir cuando su sonrisa se desvaneció y miró al suelo en lugar de aceptar su oferta inmediatamente. Su rechazo le picó tan agudamente como si le hubiera abofeteado. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó.

-"No creo que sea una buena idea." Su mirada se levantó y se encontró con la suya. La ira y el dolor quemaron a través de su pecho. Él se había estado torturando a sí mismo con pensamientos sobre la pareja, pero ella ni siquiera quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. La idea de que no hubiera disfrutado de su cuerpo tanto como él lo había hecho del suyo le hizo sentirse aún peor. Sabía que había sido demasiado duro a pesar de sus protestas y ahora tenía la prueba. La vergüenza no era una emoción que sintiera a menudo pero le golpeó duro.

-"Sabes lo que quiero decir ¿verdad?"

-"¿Por qué no?" le preocupaba su respuesta, pero necesitaba oírlo.

-"Bueno, para empezar, tenemos que pasar junto a los guardias en la puerta. Yo trabajo ahora para la ONE y estoy bastante segura de que va en contra de las reglas salir con otras personas en el trabajo. En segundo lugar, soy nueva y se vería mal si supieran que pasé la noche contigo en mi primer día de trabajo. En tercer lugar, no tengo una muda de ropa extra y daría una mala impresión si llevara la misma ropa dos días seguidos".

Excusas. No quería herir sus sentimientos. Él la respetaba por eso y lo apreciaba. Sin embargo su orgullo cayo empicada, a pesar de su bondad. Eso le recordó de nuevo que no era una especie. Una de sus mujeres simplemente le habría dicho que había estado demasiado dominante y que había antepuerto su gratificación sexual por encima de la suya.

-"Entiendo." Terminó de abotonarse la camisa, sabia que lo había estropeado ya que ni siquiera quería salir con él.- "Te llevare de vuelta a tu coche." Él se aseguraría que no se hacia daño por caminar descalza.- "Y no discutiré sobre eso."

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Gracias. ¿Estás seguro de que no peso demasiado?"

-"Te puedo llevar en mis brazos todo el día," respondió sinceramente. -"Agarra la manta y yo te cogeré."

Serena agarró la manta cuando él se acercó a ella y no protestó cuando él la levantó en sus brazos. Su olor lo atormentaba. Ella no olía como antes, ahora su aroma era una mezcla del de ella y el suyo. Cualquier hombre de las especies que la oliera sabría que habían tenido sexo. Esa idea no le alarmó. Era una forma de advertir a los otros machos de que no se acercaran a ella para proponerle sexo, si eran inteligentes.

Ella envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello y le miró a los ojos. -"Gracias, Darien."

Quería besarla, pero se abstuvo. Había tomado una decisión y tenía que respetarla. Él no era un animal a pesar de que sus impulsos le exigían que ignorara su negativa a compartir su cama. Él era un hombre. No la obligaría a ir a su casa aunque lo deseara, no sería justo. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a él como lo hacia una mujer de las especies cuando un macho se ponía demasiado dominante, aunque él nunca le haría daño.

-"Gracias por lo de hoy", le dijo con sinceridad.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 5

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

A Serena le gustaba como Darien le hacia sentirse pequeña y femenina en sus brazos. La llevó tan fácilmente como le había dicho que podía y ni siquiera había cambiado el ritmo de su respiración cuando llegaron a sus vehículos. Nadie parecía haberlos molestado. Él no se detuvo hasta que suavemente la colocó sobre el capó de su Jeep.

Agarró la manta doblada de su regazo y la tiró en el interior del vehículo.

Sonrió.- "Estamos de vuelta al principio. Aquí estoy, contigo sentada en el mismo lugar que la primera vez que nos besamos".

Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. A ella la situación le pareció un poco divertida y le gustó su vena romántica. También le impresionó.- "Me ha gustado más esta vez ".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Nadie nos interrumpió."

Sus llamativos ojos azules la miraban profundamente-. "Nos vemos aquí mañana después del trabajo. Voy a traer comida y haremos un picnic".

Era una mala idea, pero ella se negó a decirle que no directamente. Se estaba enamorando de él y sabia que iba a terminar muy mal. Su debilidad era involucrarse con los hombres demasiado rápido. Él parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad y sabía cómo iba a terminar. Mal. Y un divorcio costaba mucho dinero. Por no hablar de la temida llamada telefónica a su familia para decirles que había metido la pata otra vez.

Ella asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. Ella simplemente no podía resistirse a Darien. Tal vez no tendría que preocuparse de que le pidiera que se casara con él. No parecía el tipo de hombre que sentaba la cabeza.

-"Está bien. ¿Quieres que traiga algo? "

-"Sólo tú".

-"Yo puedo hacer eso."

Se aclaró la garganta.- "Bueno. Puede ser que llegue unos minutos más tarde que tú, pero espérame. Vendré".

-"Está bien. ¿Vas a cerrar la carretera de nuevo para asegurarte de que nadie nos busca cuando vean los coches?"

-"Ya se me ocurrirá algo." La diversión brilló en su mirada y dio un paso más cerca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Será mejor que me vaya. El almuerzo fue hace mucho tiempo y tengo bastante apetito."

Él se rió entre dientes. -"Sigo pensando que podrías venir a mi casa."

-"No me tientes".

-"No quiero que te sientas dolorida más tarde y sin duda alguna ocurrirá si te llevó a mi casa".

-"Te dije que no me tientes."

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Levantó una mano y le acaricio la mejilla.- "Gracias por esperarme hoy. Tenía miedo de que te hubieras ido. Me habría decepcionado mucho."

-"Yo también. Es por eso que me quedé y te esperé".

-"Tú eres única y maravillosa, Serena".

-"Tú también."

Se movió repentinamente y su boca rozó la de ella. Ella le devolvió el beso. El ronroneo que retumbó en su pecho hizo que se excitara. Los recuerdos de lo que podía hacerle a su cuerpo inundó su mente y al instante se puso cachonda. Él se movió entre sus muslos hasta que la dura longitud de su pene se frotó contra la costura de su ropa interior mientras le abría más sus piernas para dejar espacio a sus caderas. Serena envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se aferró a él. Ella lo deseaba de nuevo y sentía que él también. Sus manos ahuecaron sus pechos y los apretó. Ella gimió contra su lengua para animarle. Una de sus manos bajó por su estómago y agarró su falda para subirla por encima de sus caderas. Ella movió el culo para ayudarle y la falda quedó enrollada alrededor de su cintura. Su mano se deslizó entre sus muslos para enganchar un dedo en la banda de sus bragas y ella sintió como las arrancó.

La emoción se apoderó de ella. No sólo por el peligro de que alguien los pillara, también porque nadie antes había desgarrado la ropa de su cuerpo. Esa había sido una de sus fantasías y acababa de hacerse realidad. Ella clavó las uñas en su camiseta, deseaba poder tocar su piel. Darien arrancó su boca de la de ella y ella abrió los ojos.

Había algo salvaje en su mirada. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo por la pasión .Si los ojos eran la ventana al alma de alguien, los suyos le estaban prometiendo sexo caliente. Su mano izquierda soltó su muslo y la apretó suavemente entre sus pechos. Él la empujó de espaldas sobre el capó de su Jeep.

Estaban bajo la sombra de los árboles y la sensación del frío metal contra su culo desnudo le hizo sentirse un poco traviesa y eso le gustó mucho. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas y tiró de ella hacia él hasta que su culo quedó sobre el borde. Le habría preocupado el caer si no tuviera todavía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Él deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, subió su camisa hasta que expuso sus pechos y bajó su mirada.

-"Bello," dijo con voz áspera. -"Pero está en mi camino."

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él agarró el centro de su sujetador y tiró de él. El material no tuvo ninguna posibilidad contra su fuerza. Él lo rompió y liberó a sus pechos. Serena jadeó cuando él se inclinó un poco hacia delante, agarró los pechos de nuevo con sus propias manos y su boca se abrió sobre su pezón. Él lo absorbió en su boca y ella sintió sus dientes morder suavemente la piel de alrededor de la punta tensa.

Durante un segundo sintió miedo, sabia que si le mordía le dolería. En cambio, su lengua comenzó a deslizarse a través de su pezón y lo chupó con más fuerza. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Se sentía como si su mama estuviera conectada a su clítoris. Sus dedos se deslizaron en su cabello para mantenerlo contra su seno y para asegurarse de que no se detenía.

Gimió su nombre -"Darien ..."

Él gruñó mientras soltaba lentamente su pecho y levantó la cabeza. Sus miradas se encontraron. Alzó las manos y sus dedos rodearon sus muñecas para apartarlas de su cabello. Ella le soltó y se quedó atónita cuando usó su control sobre ellas para levantar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza hasta que descansaron contra el capó del jeep.

-"Mantelos ahí."

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Él rompió el contacto visual con ella para examinar la longitud de su cuerpo extendido delante de él y volvió a gruñir. Sus manos se apoderaron de sus rodillas y con un pequeño tirón le indico que él quería que lo dejara en libertad. Ella liberó sus caderas y él levantó sus piernas hasta que quedaron pegadas a su pecho y apoyadas en sus hombros.

Se inclinó y ella escuchó la cremallera de sus pantalones. Su mirada sostuvo la de ella. -"Quise hacerte esto la primera vez que te vi" dijo con voz áspera.

Ella esperaba que él empezara a entrar en ella, pero Darien no era tan predecible. Su dedo trazó la costura de su coño. Sabía que iba a encontrarla húmeda y lista para tomarlo, pero luego decidió jugar con su clítoris. Ella gimió cuando dibujo pequeños círculos alrededor de su yema.

-"Darien ..." gimió.

-"Aquí estoy."

Si, lo estaba, ella estuvo de acuerdo y disfrutó del placer que le estaba dando. Ella realmente quería tocarlo, pero él quería que mantuviera sus brazos por encima de la cabeza. Era casi una tortura y sus piernas se tensaron, era incapaz de aguantar mucho más.

-"Por favor"

Pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus piernas para fijarlas en su pecho y su mirada bajó a su coño. Él ajusto las caderas hasta que su polla se apretó contra ella. La sensación de él entrando en su cuerpo hizo que dejara de mirarle el rostro e inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás. Él la levantó lo suficiente como para que su culo quedara en el aire y comenzó a follarla con movimientos largos y firmes. Ella gimió, sólo podía sentir el empuje de su polla y su dedo jugando con su clítoris. La imperiosa necesidad de correrse le quemó desde el interior hacia fuera.

-"Más rápido", instó.

Él gruñó. -"No. Yo tengo el control ".

Ella torció las muñecas y araño el metal bajo sus palmas. Darien la penetró un poco más profundo y movió sus caderas con un ritmo más rápido. Le masajeó el clítoris coincidiendo con el ritmo de sus embestidas. Los sonidos que salían de él era la mezcla de un ronroneo y un gemido.

-"Córrete para mí," le ordenó con voz áspera.- "Ahora. No me puedo detener ".

Apretó el dedo un poco más fuerte contra su clítoris y Serena gritó su nombre. Sus músculos vaginales se convulsionaron por la fuerza de su clímax y Darien echó la hacia atrás cabeza. Un rugido salió de él que ahogó los demás sonidos. Sus caderas golpearon contra ella mientras la llenaba con su semen. Serena jadeó mientras trataba de recuperarse y mantuvo los ojos cerrados cuando Darien bajó de nuevo su culo sobre el capó del jeep. Su mano se alejó de su clítoris y la agarró por los muslos, los extendió y se inclinó sobre ella. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el de ella y él los mantuvo unidos porque se negaba a retirar su pene de su cuerpo.

-"Mírame".

Ella lo miró profundamente a los ojos, a pocos centímetros de la suyos. Su cálido aliento abanicó sus labios y le encantó la sonrisa que le dio. Ella alzo las manos para acunar su rostro y él inclinó un poco la cabeza para presionar su mejilla contra su palma.

-"Hola."

Él se rió entre dientes.- "Hola."

-"Eso fue increíble."

Sus labios rozaron los de ella, pero él no profundizó el beso.- "Eres muy sexy, Serena. No puedo tener suficiente de ti. Esta vez he tenido más cuidado de no ser muy duro contigo".

-"Me gustan las dos formas."

Él apoyó los brazos en el capó junto a ella, enjaulándola. Le gustaba la sensación de tener su cuerpo sobre el de ella, pero hubiera deseado tenerla completamente desnuda, piel contra piel y no con la ropa que aún llevaba.

-"¿Cual te gusta más?", le preguntó.

-"No puedo decidirme. ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos de nuevo mañana para que pueda

decidirme por una de las dos?"

-"Tal vez necesites varios días para tomar esa decisión."

La palabra "Días" con Darien sonaba celestial. Ella se echó a reír.- "Suena bien, pero no sé si podré caminar después de varios días de mucho sexo."

Su mirada se puso serio.- "Puedo llevarte. Tú no tendrás que caminar. Me dará una excusa para mantenerte en mis brazos".

Maldición. Es encantador y muy guapo… Sus dedos acariciaron su piel cálida y exploraron su fuerte estructura ósea. Sus pómulos eran ligeramente prominentes y también su mandíbula. Eso le daba un aspecto muy masculino y sexy. Él esperaba una respuesta por lo que le dio una.

-"Eso es cierto."

Apartó el pelo de su cuello y él sacó el sujetador desgarrado de debajo de su camisa para quitarlo del todo. Lo lanzó sobre el cristal parabrisas y cayo en el Jeep. Serena le vio observar su hombro.

-"¿Qué estás mirando?"

-"La mordedura. Ya no está sangrando".

-"Está bien. Valió la pena." Ella sonrió. -"¿Cómo está tu espalda?"

Él no sonrió de nuevo.- "Tú eres la primera mujer que me ha marcado. ¿ Alguna vez te ha mordido antes un hombre o te ha marcado?"

-"No. Puedo decir que nunca me habían mordido antes."

Sus dedos suaves rozaron la herida. -"Tendrás que ocultar esto. Alguien pensará que te he acoplado si la ven ".

-"¿Acoplado?"

-"Es como el matrimonio, pero las especies no se divorcian. Tú serias mía y yo seria tuyo ".

El shock la atravesó.- "Sólo es un pequeño mordisco."

Él sonrió por fin. -"Las especies a veces tienden a morder durante el sexo, pero nunca rompen la piel. Sólo hay dos formas en la que esto suele ocurrir. Para hacer valer nuestra voluntad si luchamos por la dominación durante las relaciones sexuales o si queremos marcar a una mujer para que los demás hombres sepan que nos pertenece." Él parpadeó.- "Lo siento. Perdí el control y quise poseerte completamente en ese momento. Te quería para mí.."

Sus palabras se hundieron en su cerebro y se dio cuenta de que ella no odiaba esa idea. Oh no. No vayas por ahí. El te esta pidiendo que ocultes la marca, lo que significa que no tenia la intención de hacerlo. Recuerda eso.-"Bueno, creo que allí me poseíste por un tiempo."

-"Esto va en ambos sentidos. No quería, pero cuando estás en mis brazos..." Sus ojos se estrecharon y todo rastro de humor se esfumo.-"Tú eres peligrosa, Serena".

-"¿Yo?" Se echó a reír mientras su mirada se movía de esos enormes brazos a su ancho pecho. -"Tú eres más grande y fuerte. Yo no soy peligrosa en lo más mínimo".

De pronto se apoderó de su rostro y se acercó más, hasta que estuvieron casi nariz con nariz. -"Tú eres muy peligrosa para mí. Yo no deseo tener una pareja, Serena. No quiero volver a estar atado de esa manera. Disfruto de mi libertad después de toda una vida sin ella. Los machos apareados sólo viven para su hembra. Lo he visto de primera mano. Los hombres quieren matar a los hombres que se acercan a sus hembras. No pueden dormir sin su mujer en sus brazos. Se vuelven locos con la idea de perder a sus compañeras. Nos impregnamos del olor de nuestras compañeras. Es..." Dejó de hablar.

-"¿Es qué?" Tenía curiosidad. -"Nunca he oído nada de esto."

-"Nos volvemos adictos al olor de la mujer que reclamamos. Necesitamos que ellas huelan a nosotros y necesitamos sus olores en nosotros. Los machos apareados no pueden soportar el olor de otra mujer en ellos una vez que lleva el olor de su pareja. Si un macho se acopla con una hembra ya no puede tener sexo con otra. Si su mujer tiene sexo con otro hombre, su compañero se vuelve completamente loco y mata al que la toque. Él sin duda destrozara al hombre. Es..." Él hizo una pausa. -"Me asusta como el infierno y no quiero nada de eso. Si alguna vez estoy interesado en tener una compañera, serias tú, Serena. Eso es lo que te hace peligrosa para mí"

Ella estaba realmente sorprendida.- "He estado casada dos veces y las dos me he divorciado, Darien. Yo no estoy hecha para el matrimonio y obviamente no aspiro a eso. Ellos me hicieron mucho daño y me juré que nunca entregaría mi corazón a nadie para que lo pisoteara de nuevo. Me asusta la idea de permitir que alguien se convierta en todo mi mundo." Quería ser honesta. -"Me siento muy atraída por ti y eres increíble, pero no quiero hacerte daño".

-"Somos un buen par, ¿no es así?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza, era incapaz de estar en desacuerdo. Se sentían muy atraídos el uno por el otro, pero ninguno de los dos quería involucrarse demasiado. Respetaba eso de él e instintivamente sabía que él entendía sus reservas también.

-"Quiero que nos veamos mañana aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo puede durar, pero sé que quiero volver a verte", dijo Darien.

-"Vendré después del trabajo."

-"Voy a traer un picnic."

-"Yo debería irme ya. Realmente tengo hambre".

Sonrió.- "Yo también, pronto oscurecerá y servirán la cena."

Se miraron fijamente en silencio hasta que Darien finalmente bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para rozar sus labios ligeramente sobre los de ella. Él salió de su cuerpo y la ayudó a incorporarse. Sus fuertes manos agarraron sus caderas para levantarla y bajarla al suelo. La soltó con una expresión renuente. Serena se arregló la ropa, sin el sujetador y el tanga y forzó una sonrisa que no sentía. Debía irse, pero odiaba dejarlo. Realmente no quería alejarse de él y sintió la necesidad de entrar en su coche lo más rápido posible.

-"Adiós. Nos vemos mañana, Darien".

-"Estoy deseando que llegue." la sinceridad brilló en sus ojos mientras enderezaba sus ropas y sacaba las llaves del bolsillo.

Ella las cogió y tuvo que obligarse a alejarse de él. Sentía la necesidad de darse la vuelta, echarse en sus brazos y pedirle que la llevara a su casa. Maldición. Se subió a su coche y se negó a mirarlo de nuevo. La idea de pasar la noche con él era demasiado tentadora. Le miró por el espejo retrovisor mientras se alejaba. Darien estaba donde lo había dejado, observándola. Un suspiro de lamento salió de sus labios. A la mitad del camino a su casa se dio cuenta de que no había cogido su ropa interior. Las había dejado con Darien. Un gemido escapó de sus labios y espero que él se acordara de tirarlas a la basura. Se detuvo en el único lugar de comida rápida en la ciudad con servicio para autos, ya que no quería cocinar y se sintió aliviada cuando entró en su casa. Se desplomó en el sofá con su cena y reflexionó sobre lo que le había sucedido. No, no me arrepiento, decidió. Ella odiaba el fuerte deseo que sentía por Darien y lo que le estaba sintiendo. ¿Esta obsesionado por mi también? -"Maldita sea".

Serena sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta al volver a su casa. No podía apegarse demasiado a Darien. No quería que le rompiera el corazón y la última cosa que necesitaba era enamorarse de un hombre que claramente no quería una relación con ella. Tenían eso en común.

**/**

Darien se quedó inmóvil hasta que el coche de Serena desapareció de su vista. El impulso de saltar en su Jeep y perseguirla era fuerte. Él luchó contra sus instintos y finalmente ganó. Se volvió y vio las bragas rotas. Se agachó, las agarró y se las metió en el bolsillo. La visión de su sostén en el asiento del pasajero cuando se metió en el jeep le hizo suspirar. Había destruido su ropa interior, pero no se arrepentía. Recogió el sujetador y lo puso en su otro bolsillo. Se quedó sentado durante un rato mientras trataba de entender cómo su vida se había complicado tanto por culpa de esa pequeña humana.

Él sabía que tenía que volver a la Reserva, pero los oficiales sabrían enseguida por su olor que no había estado cazando. Se agachó y sacó la bolsa de emergencias de debajo del asiento en la que guardaba un juego extra de ropa. Regresó al arroyo, echó un vistazo a la zona donde había extendido la manta y los recuerdos le asaltaron.

Sus manos temblaban mientras se desnudaba, sacaba la ropa limpia de la bolsa y metía las usadas en el interior. Él la cerró y entró en el agua fría para lavar su olor. Usó puñados de musgo para frotar su piel. Sumergió la cabeza bajo el agua y se quedó allí durante todo el tiempo que pudo contener el aliento antes de salir a la superficie otra vez. Eso eliminaría cualquier rastro persistente de su aroma. Darien salió del arroyo y esperó a que la brisa nocturna secara la mayor parte de su piel. Él sacudió la cabeza para que su pelo se secara más rápido, aunque sabia que nadie le preguntaría por la humedad en su cabello. Regresó rápido a su Jeep y volvió a colocar la bolsa debajo del asiento.

Tenía que lavar su ropa cuando llegara a casa para eliminar su olor de ella. Puso en marcha el jeep y regresó a la Reserva.

-"¿No has encontrado a más de esos idiotas?"

Darien negó con la cabeza al oficial.- "Estaba despejado. Avisa al siguiente turno para que estén muy atentos. Puede que entren más".

-"Lo haré. Buenas noches, Darien ".

-"Tú también, Ojo de tigre".

Hizo un gesto y se dirigió a su casa. La cabaña que le habían sido asignado en la Reserva le gustaba más que su casa en el Homeland. Estaba más aislada. Sus vecinos no estaban muy cerca y estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la zona salvaje, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de que cualquiera de los machos acosara a Serena.

Un gruñido brotó de él por ese motivo. Serena se había negado a ir a su casa, así que no tenia que preocuparse de que uno de esos hombres recogiera su olor. Nadie vendría a investigar por qué una humana estaba tan cerca a ellos, a menos que ella estuviera realmente allí. Estacionó el Jeep, agarró la bolsa, entró en su casa y se dirigió directamente a la lavandería. El olor a sexo y a Serena le golpeó duro cuando abrió la bolsa. Cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba y su pene se endureció al instante. La quería de nuevo. Ahora. Un gruñido retumbó en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sacó la camiseta y la metió en la máquina. Se detuvo cuando agarró sus pantalones. Tenía que tirar su ropa interior pero decidió lavarlas primero para eliminar su olor de ellas. Dudaba que alguien mirara en su basura, pero sabía cómo eran los seres humanos. El NSO sacaba su basura al mundo exterior y los periodistas eran conocidos por rebuscar en los basureros para conseguir una historia. Por eso desmenuzaban o quemaban todos los documentos en lugar de tirarlos a la basura. Con su mala suerte seguro que alguien encontraría sus cosas y creería que las especies habían atacado sexualmente a una mujer. Sacó sus bragas del bolsillo y las metió en la lavadora. Con el sujetador se demoró más. Las copas eran suaves y sedosas. Ellas habían sostenido los pechos de Serena y sus manos querían hacer lo mismo en ese momento. Él lo llevó a su nariz y aspiró su aroma. Su polla palpitaba dolorosamente bajo su ahora demasiado apretados pantalones. Soltó un gruñido cuando metió los pantalones sucios también en la lavadora. Cerró la tapa, echo el jabón y la puso en marcha. Se dirigió a la cocina con el sujetador en la mano y la vergüenza le golpeó con toda su fuerza a la vez que cogía una bolsa Ziploc de uno de los cajones. Caminó a través de su casa hasta el dormitorio.

Él se sentó en la cama. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No es normal o cuerdo querer conservar su aroma. He perdido la cabeza. Se quedó mirando la bolsa de plástico y el sujetador, algo que quería poner en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. La bolsa mantendría su aroma más tiempo. Aspiró profundamente. Su aroma le volvía loco. Le asustó como el infierno el pensamiento de que se había vuelto adicto a ella. Ella no era su pareja, no quería una y nunca había oído hablar de que un macho se volviera loco por el olor de una hembra tan rápido.

-"¡Mierda!"

Soltó la bolsa y cogió la cintura de sus pantalones y casi los rompió para liberar su pene. Suspiró de alivio cuando el dolor en su eje amainó. Él miró su dura polla y gruñó. Le enfurecía estar en esa condición por una hembra Por una mujer a la que no debería desear.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 6

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Petzite asintió. -"Es cierto. ¡Te lo juro! "

Serena se rió y miró con diversión a su amiga y compañera en la mesa durante el almuerzo.

-"¿Hay un bar en el hotel y a vosotros os encanta bailar allí? Yo no sabía nada." Richard negó con la cabeza. -"Nunca me habéis invitado."

-"Tú trabajas aquí y siempre serás bienvenido. Dile a seguridad que quieres ir con tu pareja y te acompañarán hasta allí." Petzite sonrió y miró a Serena.- "¿Qué haces esta noche? Me encantaría llevarte".

-"Tengo planes." – Con Darien añadió en silencio.

Un destello de diversión brilló en los ojos de la mujer de las nuevas especies. -"¿Estás saliendo con un hombre?"

-"Tal vez." Serena apartó la mirada, pero deliberadamente no busco a Darien en la gran sala. Tenía miedo de que sus dos compañeros lo notaran.

-"¿Este varón va a ser tú tercer marido?"

Richard se atragantó con su bebida.- "¿Tres? ¿Estás divorciada del último?"

-"No va a ser el número tres." Su tenedor apuñaló un pedazo de carne y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Richard. -"Me he casado y divorciado dos veces. He aprendido la lección. Soy un imán para los perdedores".

-"Llevo casado con la misma mujer desde que nos graduamos en la escuela de secundaria. Llevamos veintidós años juntos". Él le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.-"Existen los matrimonios felices. Somos la prueba de ello."

-"Creí que habías dicho que tus hijos eran muy jóvenes."

-"Lo son. Es abogada. Decidimos no tenerlos porque ella tenia que dedicarle mucho tiempo a su carrera. Finalmente se buscó un socio para disponer de más tiempo libre. Tuvimos el primero hace seis años y el segundo hace dos años. Estamos pensando en tener uno más".

Serena lo miró fijamente.- "Guau. ¿ Sexo con la misma persona durante veintidós años? ¿Cómo es eso?"

Él se echó a reír. -"Es fantástico. Tú deberías replantearte el asunto del matrimonio. Se dice que a la tercera va la vencida"

-"De ninguna manera, nop." se rió Serena.- "Probablemente acabaría casándome con el tercer perdedor. Mi gusto por los hombres es una mierda y soy consciente de ello".

-"Sólo tienes que buscar a tú hombre en las especies" Richard le hizo un guiño.

Darien definitivamente era un hombre diferente. Tenia mucha personalidad, era inteligente y muy atractivo. Había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, arrepentida de haberle dicho que no a su propuesta de ir a su casa. Petzite se acercó y tocó el brazo de Serena, alejándola de sus pensamientos sobre el responsable de su agotamiento.

-"Nuestros hombres te miran. Uno de ellos podría hacerte feliz. Son muy trabajadores y no nos engañan cuando nos emparejamos. Puedo presentarte a los mejores si vienes al bar conmigo. He tenido sexo con muchos de ellos y puedo decirte cuáles son los mejores. "

Le sorprendió que su nueva amiga quisiera emparejarla con un hombre que se había acostado con ella. -"No, gracias."

Petzite asintió.- "Tú eres una mujer pequeña y nuestros hombres son grandes." Vaciló Petzite.- "Su sexo es más grande que el de un humano. Podría hacerte daño si uno intentara montarte".

Richard se atragantó con la comida y se echó a reír. Sonrió a Serena. -"¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Siempre me estoy riendo".

-"¿He dicho algo malo?" Petzite los miró.- "Es cierto. Nuestros hombres son grandes por todas partes. Tendrían que tener cuidado si tienen sexo contigo, Serena. Yo evitaría a los caninos con toda seguridad. Su polla se hincha al final del sexo. Tú eres muy pequeña y seguramente te resultara muy doloroso".

Richard se rió y escupió la soda que tenia en la boca. -"Me encanta este trabajo. Sí, Serena. Es posible que desees evitarlos. ¿Algún otro consejo para ella, Petzite?"

Petzite vaciló.- "El semen de los felinos es muy caliente. No quema, pero es notable. Los primates probablemente serían la mejor opción para ti. No se hinchan o tienen el semen caliente. A ellos les encanta abrazar y tocar mucho. Compartí sexo con uno recientemente y disfrute de frotar mi pelo por todo su cuerpo mientras él pasaba las manos por el mío. Fue muy agradable." Ella asintió con la cabeza.- "Yo podría presentarte algunos primates. Se ven más similares a los seres humanos. Su estructura ósea es más suave y sus ojos son más parecidos a los vuestros".

-"No, gracias." Serena estaba ligeramente sonrojada. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Richard cuando él no trató de disimular su diversión por el tema.

No parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo por lo que centró su atención en Petzite. -"He quedado con alguien esta noche, después del trabajo. Él es un buen tipo".

-"Mi especie es mucho mejor, pero como eres tan pequeña es mejor que te quedes con tus hombres y con sus pequeños penes".

-"Hey," dijo Richard, y se echó a reír. -"Me molesta eso. No soy pequeño en nada"

Petzite bajó la mirada a su regazo.- "Bájate los pantalones y demuéstralo."

El humor despareció de su rostro ante lo que ella le había pedido que hiciera y se sonrojó un poco. -"Yo ..."

Petzite se rió y empujo a Serena con el codo. -"Estaba bromeando, varón humano. Yo no quiero ver tu parte masculina. Vi un montón de vídeos porno y la visión de nuestros hombres desnudos es mucho mejor. Ellos tienen menos vello corporal. ¿No es extraño? Estamos alterados genéticamente con el ADN de animales pero tenemos menos vello corporal que los humanos".

-"Yo tampoco soy peludo." Richard sonrió. -"Estoy dispuesto a mostrarte mi espalda. Es muy suave".

Petzite se rió.- "No, gracias. Tú estás emparejado y no quiero que tu compañera sienta la necesidad de atacarme por verte desnudo".

-"Es sólo mi espalda."

Petzite sonrió.- "Eso sería suficiente para que un compañero de las especies atacara a alguien. Las especies no aprecian que otra persona vea desnudos a sus compañeros".

Serena terminó su almuerzo mientras sus amigos seguían burlándose entre sí. Su mirada vagó por la cafetería, era incapaz de resistirlo más y encontró a Darien sentado en una mesa junto al buffet. Él levantó la mirada, mientras ella lo observaba y sus miradas se encontraron. Ella no podía apartar la mirada, pero él lo hizo. Miró al hombre a su izquierda, le dijo algo y se centró de nuevo en ella. Ella sonrió y bajó los ojos en ese momento.

Petzite de pronto olfateó y le frunció el ceño a Serena. Una sonrisa curvó la boca de la mujer y ella le hizo un guiño.

-"¿Qué?"

La sonrisa se ensanchó. -"Tú estás interesada en uno de los hombres de aquí."

-"No," ella mintió.

-"Los aromas no mienten. Tú estás excitada. Es muy débil, pero lo huelo. Yo lo he recogido porque estamos sentadas juntas".

-"Ella está excitada, ¿eh?. Maldición. Me encanta este trabajo." Richard se rió.

Serena le lanzó una mirada asesina.- "Ya basta, Richard." Se dirigió a su amiga al lado. -"¿Podemos no hablar de eso?. Por favor "

-"Oh." Asintió Petzite. -"Tú eres muy tímida. Entiendo, pero uno de ellos te ha llamado la atención. Te lo presentare si deseas tener sexo con él." Ella sonrió.- "Eso sí, no te acerques a él si no estás dispuesta a tenerlo porque sabrá que estás excitada. Yo que tú no me acercaría a cualquiera de los hombres mientras estés en este estado. Ellos te olerán y te propondrán sexo".

Richard se echó a reír con tanta fuerza que casi se cayó de la silla.- "Oh hombre."

Serena suspiró, mirándolo.- "Me alegro de que esto te parezca tan divertido."

Petzite estudió a Richard.- "¿Te divierte su timidez? ¿Eres tímido, Richard? Tú deberías ducharte antes de venir a trabajar si has tenido sexo con tu pareja. Lo has hecho con ella esta mañana y ella está en celo."

Richard dejó de reír y se puso pálido. -"Ella está en ¿qué?"

-"En celo. Ella puede quedarse embarazada en estos momentos. Creo que vosotros lo llamáis ovulación"

Era el turno de Serena para reírse. -"Lo hiciste con tu esposa esta mañana, ¿eh? ¿No dijiste que estabas pensando en tener otro bebé? Quizá ya lo tienes".

-"¿Puedes oler eso?" Él miró boquiabierto a Petzite.

-"Sí. Te sugiero que te mantengas a un metro de mi especie hasta que te duches." Ella hizo un guiño a Serena. -"Ya no se está riendo."

-"No, no lo está. Esta avergonzado. Gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. "

-"Es un placer."

Richard se levantó.- "Se acabó el tiempo. Tenemos que reunirnos con nuestra escolta".

Serena se despidió de su amiga mientras se levantaba, se hizo cargo de su bandeja y siguió a su compañero hacia el exterior.

Ittou era un macho de las especies, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, muy alto y con los ojos celestes. Él no dejo de mirarla mientras caminaban hacia el Jeep y continuo haciéndolo mientras los llevaba de vuelta a su edificio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta estaba tan molesta que le dijo.

-"¿Qué?"

Una sonrisa torció sus labios.- "¿Me encuentras atractivo?"

Richard se echó a reír. Serena apretó los dientes un poco molesta con su compañero de trabajo. No era divertido y estaba más que un poco avergonzada.

-"Eres muy atractivo, pero mi olor no es por ti."

-"Es una pena." Su mirada viajó a lo largo de su cuerpo. -"Realmente hueles bien y quiero tener sexo contigo." Él miró su mirada sorprendida.- "Sería muy agradable para los dos."

La risa sonó detrás de ella cuando Richard abrió la puerta de su oficina. Serena sabia que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Esto del olfato de las nuevas especies no le parecía gracioso en lo más mínimo.

-"Me siento halagada, pero no gracias."

El rostro de Ittou mostró claramente su decepción- "Hoy soy tu escolta y te llevaré a tu coche cuando termines tu turno. Piénsalo".

Ella entró y se alegró cuando cerró la puerta. Richard se dejó caer en su asiento, le guiñó un ojo y sonrió. -"¿Ves por lo que me encanta mi trabajo? Nunca me aburro ".

-"Cierra la boca, Señor-del-sexo-por-las-mañanas. ¿No tienes amenazas de muerte que leer? "

Se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador. -"Por lo menos tuve sexo. Parece que tú sólo quieres tenerlo. Deberías saltar sobre ese hombre alto. Él es guapo".

-"Entonces hazlo tú." Ella se sentó en su escritorio y volvió la silla para evitar enfrentarse a Richard.

-"Yo estoy felizmente casado", bromeó.- "Además, yo no soy su tipo. Él no me lo pidió a mi." Se rió de nuevo.- "Por supuesto, según Petzite, sus hombres son más grandes que los seres humanos. ¿No te tienta?"

-"Lanzar mi taza de café a tú cabeza está empezando a sonarme muy bien."

-"Está bien. Voy a comportarme." Se rió una vez más.- "¿No te gusta este trabajo?"

Ella realmente disfrutaba del trabajo, pero tenía que ser más consciente de las cosas. ¿Hay algo que una nueva especie no pueda oler? Maldita sea. Esta es una experiencia de aprendizaje. Eso significaba que cada vez que estuviera excitada Darien lo sabría por su olor. Eso le daba una ventaja sobre ella si continuaban viéndose mientras que ella tendría que adivinar lo que él quería. Faltaban unas horas para su siguiente cita con él y se sentía nerviosa.

No es una cita, se recordó. Es sexo y una cena de picnic. Tal vez ni siquiera sexo. Si, claro. Era algo totalmente sexual. Tu lo sabes y el también. Entonces, ¿Qué? Ella no tenía una respuesta. Una parte de ella estaba tentada a cancelarla. Simplemente era una locura involucrarse más con él cuando ambos habían admitido que no llegarían a ninguna parte. Miró el reloj en la esquina de la pantalla del ordenador y decidió que se reuniría con él una vez más después del trabajo. Sólo esta vez. Solo para decirle adiós antes de que perdiera la cabeza.

**/**

La preocupación fastidiaba a Darien mientras miraba la carretera. Se había retrasado porque el Homeland les había enviado a un macho y tenia que hacerle unas preguntas. Serena no le estaba esperando cuando llegó quince minutos más tarde. ¿Se había dado por vencida? ¿Ya se fue? Se quedó mirando el reloj del Jeep y decidió que esperaría otros diez minutos más. La idea de volver a la puerta y pasar la noche de mal humor realmente le irritaba.

El sonido del motor de un coche le animó. Serena era la única persona que podía circular por la calzada. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios mientras salía de su coche a recibirla. Ella aparcó justo detrás de él, en la hierba. Él abrió la puerta del coche antes de que pudiera desabrocharse el cinturón, deseoso de poner sus manos sobre ella.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios cuando ella salió y él la levantó en sus brazos hasta que quedaron cara a cara. Aspiró su aroma, gimió y su pene se endureció al instante cuando su sangre se precipitó allí. Él sólo quería desnudarla.

Ella se echó a reír.- "¿Me has echado de menos?"

La sensación de sus brazos envueltos alrededor de sus hombros le hizo sonreír. -"No tienes ni idea." El olor de su excitación lleno su nariz y un suave gruñido se le escapó en respuesta. -"Tú también me echaste de menos. Yo no soy el único con ganas de estar juntos ".

Sus pómulos se tiñeron de rosa. -"Puedes oler eso, ¿verdad? ¿Que te deseo?"

Él asintió con la cabeza, se alejó de la puerta del coche con ella en sus brazos. La cerró con la rodilla. -"Tú olerías mi deseo si pudieras. Te he deseado durante todo el día".

Ella quitó un brazo de sus hombros, lo bajo, le agarró el trasero con una mano y lo apretó a través de los pantalones. -"Tienes un culo muy bonito."

Sus llaves tintineaban donde ella las tenía enganchadas, en su pulgar.

-"Pon tus llaves en mi bolsillo trasero." Se volvió con ella en sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque.- "Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mí."

-"Tengo los zapatos. Puedes bajarme ".

-"No." La necesidad de mantenerla cerca de él demasiado fuerte. Su fascinación y casi obsesión por Serena le preocupaba, pero se ocuparía de eso más tarde.

Su mano se deslizó más abajo, le agarró el culo por encima de su falda cuando llegaron a los árboles. Quería sentir su piel. -"Tú no pesas para mí ".

El dominio que tenía sobre ella le impedía hacer lo que él quería y se detuvo. La mirada verde de Serena se reunió con la suya y él se dio cuenta de que tenía curiosidad del por qué se había detenido.- "Suéltame."

Ella no le cuestionó, lo hizo y el sentimiento de posesión se intensificó. Ninguna mujer habría hecho nunca algo que él le pidiera sin preguntarle, a menos que lo que quisiera fuera demasiado obvio. Ella confiaba en él o bien era sumisa por naturaleza. Ambos conceptos le excitaron aún más. Ajustó su cuerpo en sus brazos y se echó a reír cuando él la levantó, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, se la echo al hombro y ella se quedó sin aliento. Su culo estaba justo al lado de su mejilla cuando comenzó a caminar de nuevo. -"Estoy al revés." Parecía sorprendida.

Envolvió un brazo detrás de sus rodillas para mantenerla en su lugar, mientras que su otra mano se deslizó por uno de sus muslos suaves, se adentró bajo su falda y no se detuvo hasta que la ropa interior que cubría su coño lo detuvo. Deslizó un dedo bajo el satén y otro gruñido salió de él cuando su dedo encontró su coño mojado. Ella estaba dispuesta a recibirlo. Serena gimió y su cuerpo se tensó cuando él la penetró lentamente con el dedo, empujándolo profundo. Él lo retiró casi del todo antes de regresar a ella.

Sus manos se aferraron a su culo, su polla se endureció aún más y se dio cuenta de que su polla envidiaba su dedo índice.

-"Darien", jadeó.

-"Ya casi estamos ahí."

El deseo de tumbarla sobre la hierba era casi insoportable. La humana le ponía increíblemente cachondo e impaciente. Ajustó su mano lo suficiente para poder presionar su pulgar sobre su clítoris y lo frotó mientras él la follaba más rápido con el dedo. El olor de su excitación se hizo más fuerte cuando su coño se puso más húmedo y más caliente. Tuvo que reprimir un gruñido, su parte animal le exigía que la dejara en el suelo y la follara inmediatamente.

Sus manos amasando su culo a través de sus pantalones, sus suaves gritos de placer, lo torturaban y él llegó a la triste conclusión de que no tenia la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para hacerla llegar al clímax con su dedo. Su polla palpitaba y cada paso que daba era una agonía. Él apartó la mano de la uve de sus muslos, agarró sus caderas y arrastró su cuerpo hasta que sus brazos se envolvieron de nuevo alrededor de su cuello.

Tenia los ojos entrecerrados por el deseo y pudo ver cuanto lo deseaba.- "Agárrate a mí y envuelve tus piernas a mí alrededor."

Ella hizo lo que le ordenó y él se las arregló para desabrochar la parte delantera de sus pantalones. Él no se había puesto ropa interior, por lo que se alivió un poco el dolor en su eje rígido cuando lo liberó. El brazo en su cintura la levantó un poco. Enganchó sus dedos en el centro de su ropa interior, las arrancó y agarró la base de su pene. Él nunca apartó la mirada de sus hermosos ojos mientras dirija su eje hacia la entrada de su coño y la corona de su polla la penetró. El placer le hizo temblar mientras ella gemía su nombre. Las paredes estrechas de su coño apretaron su polla cuando se enterró profundamente en ella. No vio el dolor en su cara por su rápida entrada. Desplazó los brazos bajo sus muslos, le agarró el culo y la movió, arriba y abajo sobre su polla. Sus gemidos de éxtasis y la necesidad de correrse le instaron a follarla más rápido. Serena inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó las uñas en su camisa. Quería besar esa boca que jadeaba su nombre, pero él tenía miedo de morderla. El deseo de marcarla estaba allí.

No le importaba si era mordiéndola o llenándola con su esencia, pero quería algo que mostrara que ella le pertenecía.

Ese impulso creció más fuerte cuando su punto culminante la alcanzó y sus músculos vaginales se apretaron casi dolorosamente alrededor de su eje. Él ralentizo sus empujes mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Un rugido salió de su boca mientras la llenaba con su semen.

Las rodillas de Darien cedieron y casi se desplomó sobre la hierba. Su fuerza y agilidad los salvó de caer. Ajustó su agarre sobre ella para mantenerse de pie y ella hundido el rostro en cuello mientras envolvía sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Los dos estaban jadeando. Todavía estaban conectados, ya que su pene seguía enterrado profundamente dentro de ella y no él quería separarlos. Se estremeció cuando ella se lamió los labios y su garganta en el proceso. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello. Sólo el pensamiento de ella hundiendo sus dientes en su piel hizo que su polla se sacudiera. El deseo se apoderó de él una vez más, a pesar de que ahora era más manejable después de lo que acababan de compartir.

-"Muerde", susurró.

-"No te he mordido."

Sus dulces palabras le sorprendieron y le arrancaron de su nube de felicidad después del sexo. -"¿Qué?"

-"Susurraste la palabra muerde, pero no lo hice esta vez.".

Él sabía que había deseado con fuerza que lo mordiera y que no se había dado cuenta de que lo había pronunciado. No le iba a dejar una marca como podía hacerlo una hembra de las especies, pero aún así sentía la tentación de preguntarle. Ella podría magullarlo si le mordía lo suficiente fuerte. El pensamiento de ser marcado de nuevo por sus dientes le hizo sentir varias emociones. Miedo, confusión, deseo y anhelo.

El sonido de su estómago gruñendo le sacó de sus pensamientos y le recordó que ella no había comido. Una sensación de vergüenza lo inundó. Él se había tomado la molestia de organizar una bonita comida para ella, pero su pasión había anulado sus intenciones. Él la había follado de pie, en medio del bosque cuando primero debería haberse encargado de sus necesidades. Él la alzó, se retiró de su interior, aunque le gustaba estar dentro de ella.

-"Ponte de pie", exhortó.

Ella no parecía más feliz que él cuando se inclino un poco, ella desenvolvió las piernas de su alrededor y bajó los pies al suelo. Él se enderezó y la soltó en el proceso. Cerró sus pantalones.

-"Vamos al arroyo. ¿Estás lista para cenar, Serena? "

Ella inclino el rostro hacia arriba y lo miró. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios. -"Tengo hambre".

Darien no le pidió permiso, sólo se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a su destino original. Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello sin quejarse y apoyó la mejilla contra su camisa. Ella se sentía bien en sus brazos y nada podría cambiar eso. No se sentía igual cuando era un humano quien la sostenía.

Darien inhaló y ronroneo. Podría olerla todo el día y la noche y nuca se cansaría de su aroma. El sonido del arroyo lo llevó al lugar que había dejado una hora antes. Admitía que había exagerado un poco con los preparativos, pero no se arrepentía de ello. Pronto descubriría si ella apreciaba su esfuerzo. Las hembras humanas eran un misterio para él y no tenía ni idea de si lo encontraría romántico o inquietante.

Me estoy perdiendo, admitió en silencio. Estoy mal por ella. Una imagen mental de él cayendo por un precipicio cruzó por su mente. Mierda. Tal vez es solo una fascinación temporal. No soy de los que tienen pareja. Me gusta mi libertad demasiado.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 7

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena admitió que Darien le hacía sentir pequeña y sexy en la cuna de sus brazos, como si él fuera el hombre más fuerte del mundo y ella la mujer más femenina. Eso le hacia sentirse aún más atraída por él.

-"Trabaje un montón en esto. Mira ", su voz ronca la instó mirar cuando él dejó de caminar.

Ella volvió la cabeza y un suave suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras miraba la escena ante ella, profundamente conmovida. Había colocado un colchón de aire bajo la sombra de un árbol y junto al agua, con una manta que parecía muy suave. Junto a él había una manta en el suelo con una gran cesta de picnic. Un cubo de hielo con vino estaba junto a la comida. Incluso había traído platos de cristal, cubiertos y vasos. Servilletas blancas y una linterna de camping.

-"¿Qué piensas?"

Volvió la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos y vio su preocupación allí, era como si le preocupara que no le gustara el gesto romántico.

-"No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí."

Un ceño curvó su boca. -"¿Te hice llorar? Veo tus lágrimas. ¿No te gusta?"

-"Me encanta. Esto es increíble, Darien. Nadie ha hecho nunca algo como esto por mí." Ella parpadeó más lágrimas.-"Gracias."

Sus rasgos se suavizaron. -"Tú mereces todo el tiempo que pasé arreglando esto." Él la llevó hasta el borde de la manta del picnic. Serena se sentó y cuidadosamente arregló su falda mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Darien se sentó junto a ella y su mano ahuecó su mejilla. La punta de su pulgar rozó su boca.

Lamentó cuando él la soltó y se centró en la canasta. El olor a pollo frito llenó su nariz cuando la abrió y comenzó a sacar los alimentos. También había traído puré de patatas, salsa y mazorcas de maíz. La caja de donuts le hizo sonreír. Él agarró la botella del cubo de hielo, la abrió y ella vislumbró la etiqueta. Había traído un vino afrutado y con cuidado llenó las copas antes de colocarlo de nuevo en el hielo. Ella aceptó el vaso que le ofrecía.

-"Por esta noche."

Tocó ligeramente su copa con la suya.- "Esto es fantástico, Darien. Muchas gracias."

Él se encogió de hombros y ella podría jurar que había visto como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado un poco antes de que fijara su mirada en la comida.

-"Espero que te gusta el pollo frito. Sé que lo humanos llevan a sus picnic estas comidas".

-"Me encanta." Ella tomó un sorbo de vino y puso su vaso en el suelo.- "Realmente te superaste a ti mismo y te lo agradezco. Esto es perfecto".

-"No fue nada." Él la miró de nuevo.- "Quería animarte a pasar más tiempo conmigo."

-"Tuviste éxito."

Él se rió y se relajó.- "Come. Quiero quitarte después tu ropa."

Su diversión le hizo sonreír. Él era contundente y le gustaba eso de él. -"Me gusta ese plan."

El claro era hermoso y Serena apreció el paisaje mientras comían. Había una pequeña cascada de agua río arriba. Los pájaros cantaban en las copas de los árboles por encima de ellos, el tiempo era cálido y tenían unas horas antes de que el sol se ocultara. Las dudas que había tenido sobre reunirse con Darien se habían desvanecido.

La cantidad de comida que él comió le aturdió un poco, pero su mirada se fijó en su tamaño. Dedujo que probablemente tenia que comer un montón de calorías para mantener todos esos músculos. Abrió los donuts y le ofreció uno. Ella lo aceptó y se dio cuenta de que evitaba los de chocolate. Ella negó con la cabeza cuando él se ofreció a llenar su copa por segunda vez.

-"Tengo que volver a casa más tarde. Un vaso es suficiente para mí."

Dudó. -"Puedes dormir aquí conmigo. Es seguro. Yo no permitiría que algo te sucediera y te mantendría caliente. Será una buena noche".

La idea de dormir con Darien era demasiado tentadora para poder resistirse. -"Está bien. Tendré que marcharme temprano para ir a casa a ducharme y a cambiarme de ropa. Parece que tu gente tiene un sentido del olfato hipersensible. Ahora sé que podéis recoger casi todo lo que una persona hace cuando se acercan lo suficiente".

-"Sí. Pensaba que te avise sobre eso".

-"Aprendí la lección hoy."

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Alguien te dijo algo del champú que utilizas? Huele muy bien."

-"Eso habría sido mucho menos embarazoso que lo que me pasó."

Darien frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.- "¿Alguien te avergonzó? ¿Quién?"

Parecía divertido ahora.- "Cuando te mire en el almuerzo, recordé lo de ayer. Supongo que me excite un poco. No sabia que las nuevas especies podíais recoger eso." Ella sonrió.- "Tú eres muy caliente."

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.- "¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijeron?"

-"En realidad nada. Petzite me lo indicó delante de Richard y se ofreció a presentarme a al chico que me gustaba. Richard pensó que era muy gracioso. Entonces mi escolta se dio cuenta y me preguntó si yo pensaba que él era atractivo. Déjame decirte, que fue una experiencia muy vergonzosa en el momento, pero ya lo he superado".

Darien gruñó en voz baja y no parecía divertido en absoluto.- "¿Tu escolta te pidió sexo? ¿Él te tocó?"

Eso le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Estaba celoso? -"No."

-"Bien." Se relajó.- "¿Quién era? No recuerdo a quien te asignaron hoy ".

-"Ittou. Él es agradable."

-"Él se siente atraído por las humanas. Me aseguraré de que no se te asigne otra vez."

Se las arregló para mantener la boca cerrada. La ira brillaba en sus ojos mientras la miraba y ella se tragó una protesta. Darien estaba celoso.

-"Él está bien. No se acerco a mí o me toco. Él sólo asumió que podría sentirme atraída por él porque olio mi excitación. Yo le puse en su lugar".

-"¿Le dijiste que soy yo quien te excita?"

-"No."

Un músculo en su mandíbula se contrajo cuando rechinó los dientes.- "Tienes que decirle a los hombres que se acerquen a ti que soy yo el que despierta tu cuerpo. Hueles increíble cuando estás en ese estado y muchos de ellos te pedirán sexo".

Serena se sentía un poco divertida y curiosa.- "Lo hago, ¿eh? ¿A qué huelo? "

Se acercó de repente y respiró hondo.- "Es difícil de explicar, pero a mi me pones duro. Me encanta enterrar mi lengua en tu coño y saborearte antes de montarte".

Su respuesta le sorprendió un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres fueran tan directos. Se puso de pie antes de que pudiera darle una respuesta y le ofreció la mano. Ella la tomó y le permitió ponerla de pie.

-"Quítate la ropa. Vamos a bañarnos. "

Su mirada se lanzó al agua con nerviosismo. -"Estará un poco fría."

Sonrió. -"Te voy a calentar y tengo planes."

-"Me encanta tu plan hasta ahora", admitió

Ambos se quitaron la ropa. Darien le agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia el agua. Ella jadeó un poco cuando entró en el agua fría, pero se acostumbro rápido a la temperatura.. Él se metió en lo más profundo y la arrastro detrás de él hasta que se sentó en una roca bajo el agua, cerca de la orilla. Sus manos firmes tiraron de ella para que se sentara de espaldas, a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Darien empujo sus rodillas, para que abriera más los muslos y su mano le cubrió el coño.

Ella presionó su espalda firmemente contra su pecho caliente mientras sus dedos jugaban con su clítoris. Un gruñido suave acentuó el placer que experimentaba con su toque. El agua estaba fría, pero su cuerpo no lo estaba.

-"Estás tan mojada", dijo con voz áspera y le dio un beso en el hombro.

Engancho un brazo en su cintura y la levantó. Un suspiro se le escapó mientras la bajaba sobre su polla dura. La sensación de estar tan llena era increíble. Continuó acariciando su clítoris mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba lentamente. Serena se agarró a sus bíceps sólo para aferrarse a algo. Él la movió fácilmente hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su brazo. Lo único que podía hacer era inclinarse hacia atrás y disfrutar de él.

-"Me encanta estar dentro de ti, Serena. Aprietas mi polla más duro cuando estás muy excitada. Te siento tan calienta y húmeda. Estamos en el agua y tú eres la que me mojas".

El agua le llegaba a los pezones y cada vez que él la levantaba, el aire hacia que se apretaran dolorosamente. Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante el inminente clímax, pero él lo noto y dejó de frotar su clítoris. Era un tormento.

-"Por favor, Darien"

Su brazo se apretó alrededor de su cintura y golpeó las caderas hacia arriba, utilizó la roca de detrás de él para apoyar la espalda mientras preparaba sus pies en el lecho del arroyo. Su dedo presionó su clítoris de nuevo y él la folló rápidamente. El crudo éxtasis se apoderó de ella. Ella gimió más fuerte y arqueó sus caderas para tratar de obtener un poco del control, pero Darien no se detuvo. Él la folló aún más rápido, más fuerte y acarició frenéticamente su clítoris.

Serena apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y gritó su nombre cuando el clímax la golpeó. Sus músculos vaginales se estremecieron por la fuerza del orgasmo. El cuerpo de Darien se tensó y cada músculo en su cuerpo se puso muy duro cuando él echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Su rugido animal silencio los demás sonidos del bosque. Chorros calientes de su semen la llenaron mientras su cuerpo se sacudía bajo ella. Su mano dejó su clítoris y envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus pechos. Darien la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho con ambos brazos.

-"Serena," dijo con voz áspera.

-"Darien", dijo jadeando, sin aliento.

Su boca acarició su garganta, su lengua caliente le lamió la piel y ella tembló. El agua fría se sentía bien ahora en sus cuerpos recalentados. Ambos se relajaron.

-"¿Crees que alguien de la Reserva vendrá a investigar? Fuimos un poco ruidosos".

Darien negó con la cabeza. -"Estamos lo suficientemente lejos de los oficiales que están patrullando la pared. Seguro que no nos han escuchado."

-"Bien." La idea de que los funcionarios que vigilaban la zona buscaran la fuente de los ruidos le hizo temblar por dentro. Sus palabras le aliviaron.

-"Yo podría estar dentro de ti para siempre."

-"No me puedo quejar." Ella sonrió.

-"Tenemos que salir del agua pronto. Tú eres más frágil a los elementos que yo." Sus manos exploraban su piel. -"Yo no quiero que cojas un resfriado por culpa del agua fría".

Su brazo alrededor de su cintura se apretó mientras la levantaba lo suficiente para retirar lentamente su polla de su coño . Ella sintió la pérdida de inmediato, pero no se quejó. Su mano se deslizó por su cuerpo, deslizó un dedo dentro de ella y la follo lentamente con él. Ella se sorprendió, pero se sentía demasiado bueno para protestar.

-"Pensé que querías que saliéramos del agua. Sigue así y te voy a desear de nuevo".

-"Te estoy limpiando."

Ella gimió. -"Estás haciendo más que eso."

Una risa le hizo cosquillas en la oreja mientras la acariciaba .-"Vamos a terminar esto cuando te seque." Retiró su dedo y frotó suavemente su clítoris. Ella se apoyó en él, disfrutando de su toque hasta que se detuvo y cerró su muslos.

-"Camina hacia las toallas." Le soltó la cintura, la agarró las caderas con ambas manos y la instó a ponerse en pie.

Las piernas de Serena temblaban mientras caminaba por el agua hacia el terraplén cubierto de hierba. Darien permaneció detrás de ella por si perdía el equilibrio. Le pareció lindo y caballeroso. Ningún hombre había sido tan atento con ella. Él ni siquiera le permitió secarse. Cogió una toalla antes de que ella pudiera, la abrió y la envolvió a su alrededor. Sus grandes manos secaron cuidadosamente su piel.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente como para alcanzar la parte inferior de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que él nunca dejaría de fascinarla. El era muy exótico. Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca cuando lanzó la toalla a un lado.

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando él le dio un empujón y cayó hacia atrás, sobre la manta extremadamente suave que cubría el colchón de aire.

-"¿Es de piel de oveja?"

Darien utilizó otra toalla para secarse rápidamente mientras su mirada se deslizaba por cada pulgada de su cuerpo tendido delante de él. -"Sí. Es de mi propia cama. Tú no has ido a mi casa, así que pensé que podría traerte una parte de ella. "

Él era un romántico o al menos lo parecía. Eso hacia que le gustara aún más. Demonios, admitió en silencio, me estoy enamorando de el.

Dejó caer la toalla y se acercó más.- "Quería tumbarte sobre ella. Era la única cosa que hacia justicia a la suavidad de tu piel." Cayó de rodillas, agarró sus tobillos, le flexiono las piernas y las separó para exponer su coño a su vista. Lo miró y se lamió los labios. -"Mantén la piernas así ".

Serena agarró sus rodillas y Darien gruño, la única advertencia que recibió antes de que soltara sus tobillos para agarrar su entrepierna. Su rostro bajó y su boca caliente quedó encima de su coño. Su lengua bromeó con su clítoris ya hinchado y ella gimió. Él azotó su clítoris con movimientos rápidos de su lengua y el éxtasis le golpeó duro. Era demasiado, se sentía demasiado bien después de su reciente clímax. Ella trató de cerrar las piernas, pero Darien se negó a que cerrara los muslos y la sujeto con más fuerza para inmovilizarla.

-"Darien, que me estás matando", gimió.

Él empezó a ronronear con fuerza y las vibraciones se sumaron a las sensaciones. Serena arqueó la espalda y sus dedos agarraron la ropa de cama. Gimió más fuerte y pensó que iba a perder el conocimiento cuando otro brutal clímax atravesó su cuerpo. Ella se sacudió por la fuerza de él y gritó cuando su lengua abandono su clítoris y se deslizo dentro de su coño.

Estaba segura de que él estaba tratando de matarla. Ola tras ola de placer rodó a través de su cuerpo mientras ella se sacudía y temblaba debajo de él, hasta que él finalmente retiró la boca de su coño y soltó sus muslos. Su cuerpo quedó laxo cuando él se puso de rodillas y agarró sus caderas para arrastrarla hasta que su culo quedó justo sobre el borde del colchón de aire.

-"No puedo," ella jadeó y trató de incorporarse.- "Dame un minuto."

Su expresión apretada mostraba claramente su disgusto. -"Te quiero ahora. Te necesito".

Se las arregló para ponerse de lado y acarició la cama junto a ella. -"Túmbate aquí."

El se movió, el colchón bajó con su peso y se tumbo sobre su espalda. La visión de su polla apuntando hacia arriba le llamó la atención mientras luchaba por recuperar la capacidad de pensar. Su mano se curvó alrededor del eje grueso y él respondió con un gemido. Ella se humedeció los labios mientras se movía hacia abajo. Siguió acariciándole con los dedos hasta que pudo controlar el ritmo de su respiración . Él gimió cuando ella tomó la cabeza de su polla en la boca.

Su mano se enredó en su pelo, pero no le hizo daño. Él tuvo cuidado de no tirar o forzar su cabeza para que tomara más de él. El dulce sabor de su pre-eyaculación le hizo emir. Normalmente no disfrutaba del sabor de los hombres, pero él era diferente también en eso. Él sabía muy bien y eso le animó a seguir adelante.

-"Para antes de que me corra", se quejó.-"Te avisare."

No tenía la menor idea del por qué querría hacer eso. Ella abrió más la boca más, lo exploró con la lengua mientras lo tomaba más profundo y apretó los labios a su alrededor. Darien tragó. Sus ronroneos eran música para sus oídos y le encantaba escuchar cómo respondía a ella. No sólo su miembro estaba duro como una roca, también su sabor parecía mejorar a medida que ella lo trabajaba. Él vibraba donde lo tocaba, su cuerpo entero reaccionaba a ella.

Él tiró de su pelo y ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

-"Para. Estoy a punto de correrme. Usa tu mano. Estoy tan cerca ".

-"¿Por qué? Yo no quiero parar ".

-"Me sientes cuando me corro dentro de ti, ¿no?"

-"Sí".

-"Podría ahogarte si me corro en tu boca. Disparo mi semen duro y caliente".

-"Creo que puedo manejarlo." Ella trató de capturar su polla con su boca de nuevo, pero él retorció sus caderas antes que ella lo hiciera. Volvió a mirarle a la cara.

-"Nuestras mujeres no pueden manejar la situación. Es por eso que no se lo hacen a nuestros hombres. Lo disparo a unos dos metros".

Se lo imagino y ella sonrió.- "¿Cómo sabes hasta dónde llega?"

Se incorporó un poco.- "Soy hombre. ¿Cómo crees?"

Una risa se le escapó.- "Has medido la distancia, ¿no?"

-"Me duele, Serena".

Su mano apretó su pene y lo acarició. Su mirada cayó a su polla mientras él se tumbaba sobre el colchón nuevo y ella lo observó correrse. Él no se había equivocado con eso de disparar su semen. Ni siquiera aterrizó en la cama. Ella observó como los músculos sexys de su estomago se tensaron. Su mano agarró la de ella y la apartó de su polla. Ella se dio cuenta de que no había rugido esta vez. Gimió y jadeó, pero ningún rugido animal. Le sorprendió un poco porque la mayoría de los hombres disfrutaban de una mamada más que del coito. Ella comenzó a preguntarse qué preferirá él, pero decidió descubrir la respuesta por su cuenta. Sería divertido.

Ella bajó su boca a la corona de su polla cuando su cuerpo se relajó. La punta de su lengua trazó la cresta de su todavía dura polla y el dulce sabor de él le hizo gemir. Su sabor le recordaba a la miel con un toque de jarabe de arce. Él podría convertirse en su desayuno favorito.

-"Serena"

Él gruñó su nombre, cerro la mano en su cabello y tiró de ella hasta ponerla sobre su espalda. Su peso cayó sobre ella. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos por el dolor punzante del tirón en su pelo. Ella lo miró fijamente mientras él relajaba su agarre y fijó su intensa mirada en la de ella. Sus oídos todavía resonaban por el áspero y brutal gruñido de su nombre. Una sacudida de miedo se disparó a través de ella cuando vio lo furioso que estaba.¿Había echo algo mal?¿Le había herido? Él estaba encima de ella y ni siquiera podía respirar. Su peso la aplastaba contra el colchón de aire y no podía moverse. Él tomó una respiración profunda antes de apoyarse en sus codos para levantarse de encima y ella pudo coger aire.

-"Huelo tu miedo. Siento haberte asustado. No era mi intención hacerlo".

-"Tú me gruñiste. ¿Te he hecho daño?"

La mano cerca de su cara le acarició la mejilla. -"No, Serena. No quise gruñir tan fuerte. Es sólo que me estabas matando."

Su miedo disminuyó.-"¿En el sentido literal?"

-"No. Se sentía tan bien que era demasiado para soportarlo ".

Podía entenderlo. -"¿Hipersensible?"

-"Por decirlo suavemente." Él tomó su rostro.- "Siento mucho haberte asustado." Él inhaló.- "Realmente te asuste, Serena".

Ella le echó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros. -"Ya lo sé, pero sólo me asustaste por un segundo ".

-"Lo siento mucho", dijo con voz ronca.

-"Está bien."

Él ronroneó y estiró su cuerpo sobre ella. Hundió la cara en su cuello y la acarició con su boca. -"Nunca te haría daño. Nunca. Yo no quiero volver a oler tu miedo otra vez."

-"Estoy bien. Sé que no me harías daño. Me sorprendiste más," ella mintió. Él estaba muy molesto porque la había asustado. -"Estoy bien."

Él levantó la cabeza hasta que pudo mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. -"Estarás mucho mejor." Bajó una mano y agarró su muslo para extenderlo y dejar espacio a sus caderas.

-"No puedo tener suficiente de ti."

Serena gimió cuando el eje duro de Darien entró en su coño. -"¿Cómo puedes seguir tan duro?"

Rozó su boca sobre la de ella.- "Yo no soy humano, Serena. Es el animal en mí. Puedo follarte hasta que me caiga de cansancio. Sólo necesito unos minutos para recuperarme".

Ella gimió y se movió contra él al ritmo de sus embestidas. Se movió lentamente, a un ritmo que la lleno de placer. Él se movió y deslizo su mano entre ellos.

-"Yo no durare mucho tiempo, Serena. Tú haces que me corra rápido, una y otra vez." Su dedo encontró su clítoris y lo acarició. -"Córrete para mí."

Ella se retorció y gimió. Él ejerció más presión contra su clítoris mientras lo frotaba más fuerte y más rápido. Sus caderas se movieron al mismo ritmo que su dedo y ella gritó su nombre cuando llegó a su clímax. Darien rugió su nombre mientras la llenaba con su liberación.

**/**

Darien rodó a su lado y apretó a Serena contra él, mientras se recuperaba de una nueva ronda de sexo. El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse por encima de ellos cuando el sol se ocultó detrás de las copas de los árboles. Él no tenía que llevarla hasta su coche ya que seria suya hasta mañana.

El olor a sexo y el de sus olores mezclados le parecieron correctos. Su mano le acariciaba la cadera mientras su cálido aliento abanicaba su pecho donde ella descansaba. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro relajado.

La había asustado. El olor se había ido, pero el recuerdo se mantuvo. Otro recordatorio de lo diferentes que eran. Una mujer de las especies simplemente le habría gruñido a él, no le tendría miedo. Serena era humana. Cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente. La fresca brisa se sentía bien contra su piel caliente, pero la mujer contra él se acurrucó más. Otro recordatorio de que no era una especie.

-"Vamos a cubrirnos con la manta. Te mantendré caliente. "

Sus labios rozaron la piel cerda de su pezón. -"Sé que lo harás."

Ambos se movieron lo suficiente como para meterse debajo de la gruesa manta que había cogido de su cama. Las sábanas eran también eran las suyas, las había quitado de su cama después de comer. Su olor era fuerte en ellas y casi parecía como si estuvieran en su propia cama. El colchón de aire era mucho más suave. Él se tumbo de nuevo sobre su espalda y la abrazo contra su lado. La cubrió cuidadosamente con la mantas para asegurarse de que no se enfriaba.

Su mano acarició su pecho lentamente y bostezó. No podían ser mucho más allá de las siete, pero ella estaba cansada. La había montado varias veces después de un largo día de trabajo. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco culpable. Ella no se había quejado. Las especies tenían un alto deseo sexual, pero debería haber sido más suave con ella.

-"Un centavo por tus pensamientos."

Miró hacia abajo y se encontró con su mirada curiosa. Sus ojos azules eran preciosos para él. -"Duerme. Estoy aquí."

-"Es demasiado pronto."

-"Has tenido un día muy largo."

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios.- "Ha terminado muy bien."

No podía dejar de sonreír. -"Sip. Pero necesito dormir un poco", mintió. No estaba cansado, pero ella estaba agotada.

-"Está bien." Bostezo. -"Vamos a dormir, pero despiértame cuando tú lo hagas."

-"Lo haré."

Cerró los ojos mientras le acariciaba la curva de su espalda. Ella era pequeña en comparación con las hembras de las especies y rara vez ellas permitían que un varón las acariciara después del sexo. Además, ellas no se abrazan a los costados del macho o utilizaban sus bíceps como almohada. Le gustaba la sensación de ella tan cerca.

Su respiración cambió rápidamente a la de un sueño profundo, pero él siguió tocándola. Ella quería saber lo que estaba pensando, pero no era algo que él quisiera compartir. Serena Tsukino no encajaba en su vida, pero si encajaba perfectamente en sus brazos. Él no sabía qué hacer.

Una compañera le haría vulnerable y no quería serlo. Megaverso le había enseñado a no valorar lo que no podía tener. Ellos habían usado sus debilidades en su contra y contra su pueblo para tratar de controlarlos. Él era un sobreviviente, pero una compañera lo expondría a un dolor indescriptible si llegaba perderla.

Es solo sexo, trató de convencerse a sí mismo, pero no lo creía. Una pequeña mujer de pelo color oro y ojos azules había roto sus barreras de autoprotección cuando nada más lo había conseguido. Él se lo había permitido a sus amigos. Incluso había aprendido a depender de otras especies. Se había arriesgado, pero en el fondo sabía que sobreviviría a su pérdida si les pasaba algo. Le dolería mucho pero continuaría viviendo. La idea de que algo le sucediera a Serena le helaba por dentro. Su mano se detuvo en su espalda simplemente para sentir su respiración. Sólo podría protegerla si ella se quedaba con él las veinticuatro horas al día y los siete días a la semana. Tendría que llevarla a su casa, montar barricadas en las puertas y ventanas y no permitir que alguien se acercara a ella.

Eso no seria una buena vida para ella. Sería similar a la prisión en la que había crecido. Megaverso no sería su captor, pero lo sería él. Llegaría a odiarlo y no podría culparla. Sabía que tendría que dejarla ir antes de apegarse demasiado a ella, pero ese pensamiento hacia que le doliera el pecho…


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 8

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena luchó contra un bostezo. Richard la miraba desde su escritorio y sonreía.

-"¿No dormiste lo suficiente?"

-"No".

-"¿Supongo que tu cita de anoche fue bien?" Serena se limitó a sonreír.-"Me alegro de eso. ¿No dormiste en absoluto?"

Contó mentalmente las veces que Darien la había despertado durante la noche para hacer el amor con ella, al menos cuatro veces.- "No mucho. Al amanecer tuve que conducir hasta mi casa para ducharme y prepararme para el trabajo".

-"¿Has pasado la noche con él? Que bien, ¿eh? "

Le guiñó un ojo y se centró en las letras en la pantalla de su ordenador.

-"¿Tiene nombre?"

-"Sí." Ella se negó a mirarlo. De ninguna manera se lo iba decir.

-"No voy a dejarte en paz hasta que me digas quién es."

Eso le hizo volver la cabeza y mirarle. -"Está bien. Su nombre es Ángel." Ella sonrió ante la broma privada. Darien probablemente se reiría también si ella se lo contaba.

-"Uno de los míos." Richard movió sus cejas.- "Somos sexy, ¿no es así?"

-"¿Uno de los tuyos?"

-"Ángel es un nombre español. Amantes latinos y todo lo demás".

-"Estás equivocado. Es su apodo".

-"No debe ser demasiado angelical si te mantiene despierta toda la noche."

-"Él me llevó al cielo unas cuantas veces."

Richard se echó a reír.- "Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien. Por lo tanto, ¿Será este tu tercer esposo?"

-"Muérdete la lengua, amigo." Ella vaciló, pensando que no estaría mal dormir con Darien cada noche y despertar sus brazos cada mañana, pero él no estaba buscando una relación a largo plazo. -"No. Ninguno de los dos quiere algo demasiado serio. He estado casada dos veces y me he divorciado las dos. Él no está buscando una esposa. Sólo estamos pasando un buen rato juntos así que no esperes una invitación de boda ".

-"¿Sabes que nunca se debe decir nunca? Sólo recuerda eso. Es posible que te enamores de ese hombre y he escuchado que a la tercera va la vencida".

-"O "tres strikes y estás fuera"."

-"Bah eso son patrañas. Eres demasiado joven para ser tan pesimista."

Ella se encogió de hombros.- "Él no está por ello, incluso aunque decidiera darnos la oportunidad de tener una relación. Él dice que disfruta demasiado de su libertad".

Richard sonrió.- "Eso es lo que dicen todos los hombres hasta que encuentran a la mujer adecuada. Yo pensaba convertirme en sacerdote antes de conocer a mi esposa en la escuela secundaria. Mi mente cambió cuando me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella y no me arrepiento ".

-"Eso es muy romántico."

Él se encogió de hombros. -"Yo necesito un poco de ayuda. ¿Puedes salir conmigo de la Reserva a la hora del almuerzo? Su cumpleaños se acerca y necesito la opinión de una mujer. Quiero comprarle algo bonito, pero tengo un gusto terrible en joyería".

Serena asintió. -"Por supuesto. ¿Qué le gusta? "

-"Ningún broche." Él se rió entre dientes. "Le compré uno el año pasado pensando que era bonito, pero a ella no le gusto demasiado."

-"Seguro. Iré contigo "

Sonrió.- "Gracias. No conozco a demasiadas mujeres. La mejor amiga de mi mujer iba a venir conmigo, pero se puso enferma. Tengo que comprarlo hoy para asegurarme de que tengo tiempo de grabar su nombre. También me imagino que la próxima semana estaremos demasiado ocupados aquí ".

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Ese comunicado de prensa de ayer por la noche atraerá algunas cartas de odio."

No sabía de que le estaba hablando, ya que había pasado la noche en el bosque con Darien, pero no quiso revelar esa parte. Su compañero podría hacer demasiadas preguntas. Ella también sabia que la ONE daba un montón de ruedas de prensa. Ya estaban muy ocupados, pero se imaginó que podrían manejar un incremento en el correo. El sistema que habían implantado para el correo entrante era bastante eficaz y rápido.

Los pensamientos sobre Darien hizo que el tiempo se le pasara más rápido, se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasarían juntos y cómo terminaría su relación. Quería volver a verlo, pero no habían quedado. Odiaba que él le hubiera dado un beso al llegar a su coche y que le prometiera llamarla. Se mordió el labio, preocupada porque hubiera sido un beso de despedida.

-"Serena"

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a Richard.- "¿Sí?"

-"Es la hora del almuerzo." Se puso de pie. -"Ittou viene para acompañarnos. No te olvides de coger tu bolso. Dudo que te lo piden ya que estás conmigo pero tú no utilizas la puerta principal, ¿verdad? No estoy seguro de que te conozcan. Tú debes llevar tu identificación".

Le sorprendió que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido. Ella se puso los zapatos y lo siguió hasta la puerta. Ittou la abrió antes de que la alcanzaran. Unos minutos más tarde les dejó en el estacionamiento cerca de la entrada principal de la Reserva.

-"¿Conduces una furgoneta blanca?"

Él se rió entre dientes mientras se subían en el vehículo.- "Mi esposa tiene una igual en azul. Nos pareció lindo".

-"Lo es." Se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

Richard condujo hasta las puertas y silbó. -"Guau. Mira eso".

Serena se sorprendió por lo que vio. "¿Es siempre tan malo a la hora de la comida? Nunca salgo por aquí "

Pasaron lentamente junto a unos cientos de manifestantes después de atravesar las puertas. Se miraron fijamente cuando algunos de ellos gritó.

-"Supongo que no están contentos con que Andrew Moon tomara una compañera."

Serena levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.- "¿En serio? Si tenían problemas con la gente del lugar ¿por qué compraron estas tierras para la Reserva? "

-"¿No viste la conferencia de prensa de ayer por la noche? Se emitió en todos los canales. Se casó con la hija de un senador muy popular y lo anunciaron juntos. El padre dijo que estaba muy emocionado y Andrew juró que eran muy felices. Ellos lo parecían." Richard hizo pausa.- "Estos no son los habitantes de la ciudad. Los que viven aquí quieren a las nuevas especies. Todos estos idiotas solo vienen aquí para causar problemas. Los moteles locales no les alquila una habitación, así que quizás es por eso que son tan malos. Ellos tienen que conducir más de una hora para hacer el idiota en las puertas y otra hora para regresar a sus casas. "

Serena se rió.- "¿Los moteles no les alquila a ellos?"

Richard negó con la cabeza. -"Nop. Ellos sacan esos grandes carteles. ¿No los has visto? Afirman que 'Las especies no son personas' . Los moteles tienen los suyos 'sin zapatos y sin camisa, no hay servicio". Es muy divertido ".

-"Lo es. Nunca he estado en los moteles. Compré mi casa por Internet e hice todos los trámites por fax. Me acabo de mudar aquí. Me alegro de que Andrew Moon sea feliz. Me gusta. Me alegro de que haya encontrado a alguien pero pensé que tomaría una compañera de las nuevas especies ".

-"Tú y todos los demás." Richard aceleró una vez que llegaron a la carretera que los llevaría a la ciudad. -"El hecho de que ella es humana agitara a todos los gilipollas que tienen un problema con la ONE. Tendremos que encargarnos de un montón de mensajes de odio, pero recuerda que debes responder muy bien ". Volvió la cabeza y le hizo un guiño.- "Insultos de vuelta con palabras educadas."

-"Estimado señor, sus pensamientos son muy apreciados por nuestro departamento de correo porque nos reímos a diario sobre tus puntos de vista y también esperamos que tengas la clase de día que nos has deseado a nosotros."

Richard se echó a reír. -"Es una lástima que no podamos decirles que les jodan."

**/**

Darien rugió cuando colgó el teléfono y miró a los hombres que lo rodeaban. -"Triplicad la seguridad en las puertas. Quiero que los hombres de la Zona Salvaje patrullen los muros. Diles que se dividan en dos grupos y que hagan turnos de doce horas. Diles que pueden destrozar a cualquier intruso que traspase esas paredes ".

Ojo de Águila ladeó la cabeza.- "¿En serio?"

-"Nop. Pero seria genial, ¿no es así?. Diles que pueden aterrorizar, pero que si se encuentran con algunos imbéciles que los retengan hasta que podamos enviar a alguien a recogerlos".

El otro hombre sonrió.- "No me importaría golpear a unos pocos de los humanos que están al otro lado de la puerta."

Armand asintió con la cabeza junto a Ojo de Águila.- "El bocazas con el cuerno estaría en la parte superior de la lista. Me encantaría hacerle cambiar de actitud."

El sentido del humor volvió a Darien y sonrió.- "¿El hombre de la camiseta roja?"

-"Ese", confirmó Armand.- "Dos minutos con él y le envió a casa con ese cuerno en el culo. Estoy seguro que no podrá caminar por mucho tiempo. "

Diamante cambió de postura. -"Me gustaría encargarme del hombre que lleva uniforme. Él no es realmente un militar, pero podría mostrarle mi versión sobre el campo de entrenamiento. "Levantó el pie para mostrar su bota militar.

El mal humor de Darien se disipó. -"Trata de mantener tu sentido del humor. Sé que hoy va ser un día difícil para todos. "

-"Y mañana" Sonrió Armand.- "No creo que esto termine tan rápido. Creo que esos perdedores de ahí acaban de darse cuenta de que podemos satisfacer a sus mujeres mucho mejor que ellos. "Él gruñó en voz baja.- "Se lo podría demostrar a esa belleza morena que lleva el traje azul."

Diamante gruñó también.- "Caliente. Ella puede hacerme una profunda entrevista en cualquier momento. "

Una risa profunda se escapó de Darien.- "No coqueteéis con las periodistas."

El teléfono volvió a sonar y Darien despidió a los hombres. Alargó la mano hacia él y se alegró de que fuera Andrew el que llamaba. "¿Cómo está Lita? "

Andrew titubeó. -"Está enfadada. Esperábamos una mala reacción pero ha sido peor de lo que temíamos. Neflyte me dijo que has tenido un montón de problemas con los manifestantes desde ayer por la noche. "

-"No fue realmente tan malo hasta hace unas horas. Desearía que me hubieras avisado antes del anuncio. Ni siquiera fui consciente de lo que había ocurrido hasta esta mañana cuando llegué al cambio de turno".

-"Te llame, pero me dijeron que te habías tomado un descanso y que no querías que te molestaran. "Andrew se detuvo.- "¿Estás bien? Neflyte dijo que habías llamado para decir que ibas a pasar la noche en la zona salvaje. "

Darien odiaba mentir.- "Sólo quería disfrutar de la naturaleza." Una imagen de Serena debajo de él, mientras él la follaba destelló en su mente. Su pene se agitó ante el recuerdo de sus labios entreabiertos y esos sexy ojos verdes mirando los suyos. Esos ojos habían llegado un poco hasta su lado animal. Mucho. La culpa le golpeó después.-"Eso es mentira", admitió. -"Me niego a hablar de eso, pero estuve con una mujer."

El silencio en la otra línea duró unos largos segundos.- "Está bien. No entiendo porque quieres mantenerlo en secreto, pero voy a respetarlo. Tú sabes que puedes hablar de todo conmigo ".

Él estaba tentado y dudó. -"Tal vez más tarde. Quiero resolver esto por mi cuenta."

-"Entendido. Nuestras mujeres pueden ser complicadas. ¿Necesitas más hombres allí? Nosotros estamos bien cubiertos aquí, pero tú tienes más territorio que proteger ".

-"Acabo de enviar a mi equipo a reclutar la ayuda de los hombres de la zona de Salvaje. No son muy estables, pero les encanta cazar. No creo que maten a nadie si se encuentran con un ser humano. Armand y Diamante se encargaran de los dos equipos para controlar a los más salvajes. Seguiremos el procedimiento estándar en caso de emergencia. ¿Cómo lo llevas? "

-"Estoy furioso. Sabía que la publicación de que había tomado una compañera humana iba a causar problemas, pero no tantos con su padre a nuestro lado ".

-"¿Por qué has hecho esto?"

Andrew titubeó. -"Dispararon al hermano de Lita. Vivirá pero ella corrió a su lado. La prensa vio que nuestros hombres formaban parte de su equipo de seguridad. Se pusieron en contacto con nosotros para preguntarnos por qué. Hemos trasladado a su hermano al Homeland mientras se recupera. Es más seguro para ella estar con su hermano aquí que en un hospital. Jake estuvo de acuerdo y nuestros médicos están cuidándole. Los

periodistas no iban a dejarlo estar ".

-"No tenías elección."

-"Así es como nos sentimos." Suspiró Andrew.- "Me disculpo por la dificultad pero vale la pena."

-"Sé que amas a tu pareja."

-"El amor es un eufemismo. Ella es mi vida. Su hermano, sin embargo, es una espina en mi costado. Yo no lo conocía hasta que le trajeron. Él es difícil ".

-"¿Anti-especie?"

-"No. Sólo un imbécil. Piensa en una versión más joven de Tim Oberto pero sin la

correa de trabajar para nosotros. Jake dejó a los militares para trabajar en una empresa de seguridad privada. Ya está exigiendo ver nuestros protocolos de seguridad para cambiarlos. Él es su hermano mayor y es muy protector. Admiro su amor por mi pareja, pero el macho es molesto ".

-"Las humanas vienen con familia," Darien bromeó. -"Él es tuyo ahora."

-"Muérdete la lengua. Sólo sé que me gustaría darle un puñetazo fuerte en su bocaza ".

-"Resiste. Tu compañera no lo aprobaría ".

-"Lita quiere golpearlo también. Ella amenazó con dispararle en la otra pierna y hacerle una cicatriz a juego si no da marcha atrás. Ellos tienen una extraña relación de hermanos, discuten mucho y se hacen amenazas graves continuamente ".

-"Mi día ahora no me parece tan estresante" Darien bromeó.- "Disfruta del hermano de Lita."

-"Ten cuidado."

Darien colgó y entró en la sala principal de la seguridad. Las cámaras estaban llenas de manifestantes. -"¿Se comportan?"

-"Nadie está lanzando nada desde que REFRESCAMOS CON LA MANGUERA a los primeros veinte imbéciles de delante de la puerta," Shingo respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Ellos no disfrutan de los baños de agua helada ".

-"Bien." Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo. -"¿Y el pueblo? ¿Has llamado al sheriff ?"

-"Él no está teniendo ningún problema. La mayoría de los manifestantes lo evitan y prefieren pasar el rato aquí ".

-"Eso es un alivio. No quiero que la ciudad tenga motivos para odiarnos ".

Por lo menos algo iba bien. Darien sabía que iba a ser un día muy largo. Había tenido la esperanza de llamar a Serena para concertar una cita con ella después del trabajo, pero ella estaría durmiendo cuando su turno terminara.

**/**

-"Ha sido muy divertido." Serena lanzó una mirada a Richard.- "Gracias por invitarme a comer en la ciudad."

-"Es un placer. Tienes mucho gusto. Creo que a mi esposa le va a encantar el medallón con forma de rosa. Es hermoso ".

-"Sólo acuérdate de recogerlo mañana y de traer las fotos. Una de los dos y una de tus hijos. A tu mujer le encantara la inscripción que has puesto. En realidad, fue muy divertido ir a comprar para otra persona ".

-"Hey, me alegro de que pienses así. En Navidad, ¿puedes acompañarme durante unas horas? Realmente necesitare tu ayuda. "Richard sonrió. -"No sólo tengo que comprar un regalo para mi esposa, también tengo que comprar uno para mi madre. "

-"Ah", bromeó. -"No me quieres como amiga. Me quieres que como tu asistente de compras ".

-"¡Maldita sea !"

La camioneta tuvo que frenar cuando una gran multitud bloqueó el camino a las puertas de la Reserva. Richard hizo sonar su claxon para que ellos se apartaran. Había tres jeeps por delante de ellos.

Richard suspiró.- "Tal vez lleguemos un poco tarde."

-"No es culpa nuestra. Los oficiales del NSO que patrullan la pared pueden vernos desde ahí arriba. "Serena miró hacia los agentes de seguridad fuertemente armados que patrullaban el muro desde arriba.- "No recuerdo que hubiera tantos de ellos allí el día que hice la entrevista."

-"Eso es debido a que por lo general no son tantos." Richard se detuvo.- "¿Te sientes tan nerviosa como yo? Algunos de estos idiotas nos están mirando." pulsó las cerraduras de la puerta. -"No me gusta esto".

Su mirada se precipitó alrededor de ellos y se dio cuenta de que un montón de extraños estaban mirando hacia ellos.- "A mi tampoco me gusta esto. Tal vez deberías retroceder y entrar por la puerta que yo uso. "

-"Está a kilómetros de aquí y realmente llegaremos tarde. Estamos a salvo. Nadie sería tan estúpido como para intentar cualquier cosa con todas esas armas a lo largo de la pared. Técnicamente estamos en tierra del NSO. Los oficiales pueden abrir fuego si es necesario ".

Estudió los rostros a su alrededor. -"¿Sabes? No me gustan esos putos racistas. Ellos son unos auténticos estúpidos ".

Richard se echó a reír. -"Estaremos bien. Mira, hay algunos oficiales de la ciudad tratando de controlarlos. Llevo bastante tiempo trabajado aquí y he visto cosas peores. "

Un idiota con pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra se subió a la parte trasera de una camioneta y se puso a gritar obscenidades a los oficiales del ONE. Un equipo de noticias se puso delante con sus cámaras para capturar la tensión del momento.

Richard maldijo en voz baja a su lado.- "Son unos cabrones."

-"Tal vez se caiga de la camioneta y se rompa el cuello. Siempre podemos rezar ".

Richard le guiño cuando ella le miró. Ella sonrió y volvió su atención al idiota que estaba haciendo el ridículo. La oficiales del NSO no le hicieron caso, pero los camarógrafos estaban grabando la acción.

-"Te apuesto cinco dólares a que sale en las noticias de las seis. Eso tan sólo dañara su causa, así que espero que lo emitan. ¡Qué idiota!. Conozco a niños de dos años con mejor lenguaje. "los dedos de Richard golpearon el volante. -"Realmente vamos a llegar tarde."

-"No es nuestra cul-"

El Shock la interrumpió cuando desde la parte trasera de la camioneta frente a ellos lanzaron una lona y esta cayo sobre el capó de la camioneta de Richard. Dos hombres se levantaron de donde habían estado escondidos. Ambos tenían armas largas.

Serena se congeló por el horror cuando los hombres abrieron fuego. Las explosiones de las armas eran ensordecedoras. Las luces de freno de la camioneta frente a ellos de repente se apagaron. Era un pequeño detalle como para notarlo, pero que a ella le llamó la atención. Las luces de marcha atrás se encendieron un segundo antes de que el vehículo de delante se estrellara contra la parte delantera de la camioneta de ellos. El cinturón de Serena se clavó dolorosamente en su hombro por la brutalidad del impacto y Richard gritó. No una palabra, sino más bien un sonido de puro terror y confusión.

Los oficiales del NSO respondieron disparando botes de humo que explotaron en lo largo de la acera. El humo blanco comenzó a llenar el aire y las puertas empezaron a desaparecer. Algo golpeó la ventana de Serena y ella giro la cabeza. Un hombre con un pañuelo sobre la nariz y su boca levantó un martillo y golpeó la ventana. Unos pocos cristales rozaron el lado de su cara. Los manifestantes comenzaron a atacar la camioneta por docenas, ella apretó su cuerpo contra Richard cuando comenzaron a balancear salvajemente el coche. Serena gritó mientras sus dedos desesperadamente buscaron el cierre del cinturón de seguridad. Lo abrió justo cuando el hombre golpeó la ventana y más trozos de vidrio cayeron sobre su regazo. Una mano le agarró el brazo y Richard tiró de ella hasta el espacio entre los asientos.

Alguien pidió calma por un altavoz, pero las palabras se perdieron entre los gritos de los manifestantes, entre los gritos y los disparos. Serena se golpeó con fuerza contra el suelo de entre los asientos de la furgoneta. Alguien le agarró el pie y le arrancó el zapato. Ella le pateó y se acurrucó en una bola.

-"Necesitamos ayuda", Richard gritó.

Ella no podía verle desde donde estaba, pero vio su mano y su teléfono móvil. Pensó que o bien estaba llamando al 9-1-1 o a los oficiales de la puerta, no estaba segura. La puerta lateral junto a ella se abrió de repente y levantó la cabeza.

-"Puta amante de los animales", gritó un hombre.

-"Es ella", gritó otro hombre. -"Es la mujer de Andrew Moon".

Unas manos trataron de agarrarla. Serena gritó cuando el humo llenó el interior y la cegó completamente. Sus dedos arañaron el suelo de la camioneta cuando la arrastraron fuera. Esas manos tiraron fuerte de sus piernas y ella se estrelló duro contra el pavimento. Intentó gritar de nuevo, pero le entró un ataque de tos.

Las manos le soltaron las piernas cuando cayó y un hombre gruñó. Alguien cayó junto a ella y se dio cuenta de la gente corría hacia ellos. Ella se arrastró hacia adelante y se golpeó la cara con la camioneta. No podía ver nada, pero la había encontrado. Escuchó las pisadas acercándose, la gente gritando y tosiendo y ella rodó debajo de la camioneta.

No era el mejor escondite, pero al menos la gente no la pisotearía. El humo se espesó hasta que ya no pudo respirar en absoluto. Serena agarró la parte delantera de su camisa y se cubrió la nariz y la boca. Eso le ayudó un poco.

-"Serena" Richard gritó su nombre antes de romper en un ataque de tos. Sonaba cerca y fuera de la camioneta.

Ella respiró hondo y apartó el material de su boca. -"¡Bajo la camioneta!"

Unas manos la agarraron y la arrastraron fuera de su escondite. Ella comenzó a luchar, pero un gruñido feroz la detuvo.

-"Soy del NSO," le informó el hombre.

Su cuerpo quedó laxo y se sorprendió cuando la levantó del suelo. Ella se abrazó con fuerza contra su acolchado pecho, mientras su protector la llevaba rápidamente hacia la zona donde el humo era más denso. Ella tuvo que contener las lágrimas cuando el aire se despejó lo suficiente para permitirle ver de nuevo. Vio las puertas y su protector las cruzo.

-"Respira contra mi camisa y no inhales más humo", le exigió más o menos.- "Sólo espera."

El sonido de alguien tosiendo le hizo girar un poco la cabeza y vio a otro oficial ayudando a Richard. Su compañero llevaba una máscara sobre su cara, que obviamente, le había entregado su escolta. Lágrimas de agradecimiento rodaron por sus mejillas, ambos habían sobrevivido.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Hola. Como andan? Les pido disculpas chicas por que he cometido un pequeño error en los primeros capítulos, esta Serena tiene el pelo de color rojo como la Serena del libro 4 de Justice, ya que de ahí viene la confusión de los idiotas anti-especies. Solo les aclaro ya que en los siguientes capítulos respetare lo del libro original. Saludos.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 9

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

El oficial que había salvado a Serena se quitó el casco cuando la llevó al interior de la caseta de seguridad y después evaluó sus heridas detenidamente. Él le frunció el ceño cuando sus miradas se reunieron y dio un paso atrás. Estaba bastante segura de que su mirada había comprobado cada centímetro visible de su cuerpo.

Trató de no mirarle a la cara. Sus facciones no eran tan duras como algunos de los hombres de las especies que había conocido. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en un cola de caballo y era muy lindo. Sus ojos eran más redondos. Se dio cuenta de que él no era canino o felino.

Él era primate, según Richard no había muchos de esta especie. Él era más bajo que los otros machos de las especies nuevas, pero estaba en buena forma, a juzgar por su estructura muscular.

-"Tienes algunos rasguños, contusiones y estás sangrando."

-"Estoy bien. Gracias por ayudarme. Soy Serena. ¿Y tu? "

Sus ojos se estrecharon.- "Soy Ojo de tigre. Tú trabajas para el NSO. Eres una de los nuestros. " Miró hacia abajo y de repente agarró su camisa con ambas manos.

Ella bajó la barbilla para verlo juntar los dos extremos de su camisa. Estaba mostrando su sujetador ... y un gran escote. Eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones y se negó a avergonzase. Esos idiotas que la habían sacado de la camioneta habían destruido su ropa en el proceso. Él se agachó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Sientes dolor? Tu rodilla está sangrando mucho. En cuanto llegue el Jeep te llevaremos hasta el médico. Yo personalmente te acompañaré allí. "

Evitó mirar su pierna derecha. No soportaba ver la sangre y sabia que sólo conseguiría sentirse hizo peor. Le dolía mucho, pero ella no quería ser una llorona.- "Mi cabeza está bien."

Richard también entro en la caseta y ella se sintió feliz al verlo. Parecía un poco peor para el desgaste, pero resultó ileso.

-"¿Estás bien, Serena? Traté de llegar a ti, pero no pude abrir mi puerta. Ellos te sacaron antes de que pudiera decir mierda ".

-"Estoy un poco golpeada. Me estrelle contra el suelo cuando me arrastraron fuera del coche."

-"Gracias a Dios". Richard sonaba y parecía bastante agitado. -"Pensé que iban a matarte. No me puedo creer que en realidad atacaran la puertas. " Él estudió su cara.-"Tienes una herida en la cara. ¿Alguno de ellos te pegó? "

-"Me golpee con tu camioneta. No podía ver nada, pero la encontré con mi cara. " Ella se negó a tocarse la herida por miedo a que fuera peor de lo que sentía. No quería saberlo. -"Todo sucedió tan rápido. Sólo podía pensar en ocultarme para que no me pisotearan ".

Él extendió la mano para tocarle, pero el oficial de las nuevas especies bloqueó su mano y la tomó en sus brazos.- "Te voy a llevar al médico ahora mismo."

Serena dio a Richard una mirada atónita por encima del hombro de Ojo de tigre antes de que la llevara afuera. Ittou esperaba al volante del Jeep que había llegado y Ojo de tigre la dejó cuidadosamente en el asiento del pasajero. El oficial se subió al asiento trasero.

-"Vamos".

El Jeep se movió rápidamente. Ittou la miró mientras conducía. -"¿Estás lastimada, Serena? Te pedimos disculpas por el ataque ".

-"No es tu culpa que haya idiotas en el mundo. Yo estoy un poco golpeada, pero me pondré bien ".

Ittou miró adelante y de vuelta a ella.- "Dispararon a uno de nuestros hombres, pero que está bien. El chaleco detuvo las balas antes de que perforaran su piel. Tenemos a los dos hombres que abrieron fuego contra la oficina nacional de estadística y al conductor.".

-"Bien."

El recuerdo de la lona cayendo sobre el capó del coche de Richard, de los hombres levantarse de repente, de las armas, le hizo temblar. Ella sabia que nunca lo olvidaría y que probablemente sería la fuente de muchas de sus pesadillas. Ella no lo dijo pero sabía que si hubieran disparado contra ella y Richard, habrían sido unos blancos muy fáciles.

-"Me alegro de que estén en la cárcel."

-"Ellos creían que eras Lita Moon", agregó Ojo de tigre.

Ella no se había acordado de lo que esos hombres le gritaron hasta ese segundo.

-"¿Quién es Lita Moon?"

-"La compañera de Andrew." Ittou se concentro en la conducción mientras aparcaba delante de un edificio con ventanas de cristal.- "Ella es humana y las dos tenéis el pelo rojo, pero no se parece a ti. ¿No vistes las noticias anoche? "

-"Me perdí eso."

-"Ellos dicen que no es fácil diferenciar a las nuevas especies." Ittou resopló. -"Parece que los humanos tampoco pueden distinguirse entre ellos. No te pareces en nada a Lita. Solo tenéis en común el tamaño y el pelo largo de color rojo, aunque el de ella es mucho más brillante ".

Ojo de tigre saltó del jeep y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que Ittou pudiera apagar el motor.- "Gracias. Yo me hago cargo desde aquí ".

Serena puso sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras la llevaba al interior del edificio una vez que las puertas automáticas se abrieron. El Dr. Harris estaba esperándolos en el interior, con una mujer de las nuevas especies a su lado. El hombre tenía unos treinta y tantos años y le presentó a Melissa. La alta mujer le sonrió.

-"Llévala a la sala de reconocimiento, Ojo de tigre".

Ojo de tigre la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones traseras, con mucho cuidado la colocó en una camilla y permaneció allí hasta que el Dr. Harris llegó

-"Gracias por traerla. Ya nos encargamos nosotros. "

El oficial vaciló.- "Tengo que estar con ella."

-"Tenemos que reconocerla," Melissa le informó. -"Veo tu interés, pero acércate a ella más tarde."

-"Tengo que protegerla."

-"Espera afuera." Melissa sonrió.- "Las hembras humanas son tímidas con sus cuerpos."

Se dio la vuelta y Serena lo vio salir. Melissa cerró la puerta. -"Varones." La mujer negó con la cabeza.- "Se le cae la baba contigo"

-"No."

El Dr. Harris se echó a reír. -"Ese es Ojo de tigre. Le gustan los seres humanos." Le dio la espalda. -"No mirare."

Melissa sacó una bata y se la ofreció.- "Tienes que quitarte la ropa interior, si la usas."

Le dolió mucho más la rodilla lesionada cuando se puso de pie y la hembra de las especies se arrodilló para quitarle el único zapato. El otro lo había perdido. Se le había olvidado ya que la habían llevado en brazos a todas partes desde que la habían rescatado. Melissa agarró su ropa y ella se puso la bata abierta por la espalda.

-"Ella está decente, guapo."

El médico volvió la cabeza para sonreír a Melissa. -"Gracias, preciosa."

Serena se sorprendió ante el intercambio de piropos. El médico se puso los guantes y arrastró un taburete para sentarse más cerca. Examinó la rodilla ensangrentada cuando ella se sentó en la camilla.

-"Es mío", anunció Melissa a la vez que señalaba al doctor. -"El joven. No su padre. Hay dos doctores Harris aquí. No coquetees con él ".

-"Yo no lo haría," se las arregló para decir, le sorprendió que la alta y musculosa enfermera estuviera saliendo con el médico. Él no era un hombre mal parecido y estaba en forma, pero era obvio que su novia podía patearle el culo.

El médico se rió.- "Si. Soy de ella. " Él palpó la rodilla lesionada de Serena. -"No necesitarás puntos de sutura, pero tengo que limpiarla. Dolerá. ".

Melissa le consiguió lo que él necesitaba y Serena apretó los dientes mientras limpiaba su rodilla y la vendada. Examinó el arañazo por encima de su pecho e incluso examinó la contusión que tenia en la cadera, a consecuencia del golpe contra el pavimento cuando la sacaron de la furgoneta.

-"¿Mareos? ¿Visión doble? ¿Náuseas? "Él la cegó momentáneamente cuando enfocó una pequeña linterna en sus dos ojos y examino el corte en su cara. -"¿Qué te pasó aquí?"

-"No, no y no." Ella hizo una mueca cuando empezó a limpiarla. -"No está muy mal, ¿verdad? Estaba arrastrándome y me golpee con la camioneta ".

-"No está mal", admitió.- "Esto va a picar".

Mierda

Darien estaba furioso.- "¿Atacaron a las puertas?"

Ginga asintió con gravedad.- "Le dispararon a Black. Él está enojado, pero está bien. Marcaron su chaleco lo suficiente como para dejarle unos pocos hematomas ".

La mirada de Darien deambuló por la sala de Seguridad, donde sus hombres estaban trabajando duro y mantenían un ojo sobre todas las cámaras. -"¿Has informado de esto a Andrew y al Homeland? "

-"Inmediatamente. Les advertimos sobre los posibles ataques a Lita. Atacaron a una de nuestras empleadas humanas. Esos humanos idiotas pensaron que era la compañera de Andrew ".

-"¿Por qué creyeron que una de nuestras empleadas humanas era Lita?"

-"Ella tiene el pelo largo de color rojo. Ella salió a la hora del almuerzo con un varón humano y estaban regresando cuando esos idiotas atacaron la puerta. Algunos de ellos la vieron y pensaron que era Lita. Rompieron las ventanas de la camioneta y la arrastraron fuera. El humo les hizo correr y la dejaron. Ella se pondrá bien. Le pedí a Ojo de tigre que se quedara con ella y la acompañó hasta el médico para que tratara sus heridas. Detuvimos a los tiradores y al conductor. Ellos están bajo custodia y preparados para su transporte a Homeland. "

Darien gruñó.- "Debiste llamarme inmediatamente."

-"Estabas atendiendo el incidente en la Zona Salvaje. Los manejamos bien. La única cosa que destrozaron fue la camioneta de los humanos y nos estamos ocupando de eso. Lo bueno es que pagamos el seguro con el dinero de las multas de esos idiotas. La factura de la reparación será costosa. El conductor de la camioneta que ocultó a los pistoleros se estrello contra la parte delantera de la camioneta de nuestros empleados cuando intentaron huir. Rompieron las ventanas en un intento de llegar a la hembra humana, cuando los manifestantes les atacaron. También abollaron bastante la furgoneta cuando trataron de volcarla ".

-"Hijos de puta", gruñó Darien. -"¿La hembra humana está bien? ¿Va a dejar de trabajar para nosotros? Es difícil encontrar a seres humanos que sean dignos de nuestra confianza ".

-"Ella está bien. Acabo de hablar con Melissa. Ya han curado sus heridas y ella ha pedido volver al trabajo. Nosotros le ofrecimos que se tomara unos días de vacaciones para recuperarse, pero se negó".

-"Iré a suavizar las cosas con ella. ¿Cuál es su nombre? "

Ginga vaciló, pensando.- "Era un nombre extraño.¿Cere? ¿Sele?"

El corazón de Darien casi dejó de latir.- "¿Serena?"

Ginga asintió.- "Ese es el nombre. La hembra humana es pequeña, tiene los ojos azules y el cabello largo de color rojo."

-"¡Joder!" Gruñó Darien.- "Voy al centro médicos."

Ginga le miró boquiabierto.- "¿Conoces a la mujer?"

Darien giró y salió corriendo a su Jeep, sin molestarse en responder. Habían atacado a Serena. Varios detalles le hicieron conducir rápidamente para llegar a ella. Quería saber por qué había dejado la Reserva durante la hora del almuerzo y porque estaba con el humano. El echo de que ese humano fuera Richard Vega le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. El hombre amaba a su compañera y eso significaba que no había sido una cita. Sólo la idea de que otro hombre la tocara le daba ganas de rugir de rabia. Habían herido a Serena y él no había estado allí para protegerla. Respiro hondo para controlar su rabia. Una mezcla de celos y miedo se apoderó de él lo suficientemente duro como para que le doliera el pecho.

Ellos no habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre los términos de las citas. ¿Había ido Serena a una cita? Negó con la cabeza. Eso no le importaba en este momento. Los seres humanos le habían hecho daño y se sentía muy tentado a llamar a Ginga para decirle que retuviera a los prisioneros. Le encantaría pasar cinco minutos con cada uno de los hombres para asegurase de que también sufrían algunas heridas. La idea de lo que podría haber sucedido le provocó la profunda necesidad de llegar a su lado lo más rápidamente posible. Pisó el acelerador y condujo a una velocidad peligrosa. Algunas especies le miraron al pasar, pero le importaba un comino.

**/**

Serena se puso la ropa que Melissa le había dado. Una camiseta gris con las letras NSO en el bolsillo delantero y unos pantalones de chándal y tiró a la basura su ropa destrozada. Le latía la rodilla. El Dr. Harris le dijo que se fuera a casa y que descansara durante unos días, pero Serena se había negado. Lo último que quería era irse a casa y estar sola. Ella prefería estar rodeada de gente después del intento de secuestro.

El Dr. Harris no estaba contento con su decisión. Le tendió una bolsa de plástico.- "Puse unas compresas frías aquí. ¿Sabes cómo utilizarlas? "

Ella sonrió. "Um,¿enfriándolas primero?"

A regañadientes le devolvió la sonrisa.- "Sí".

-"Gracias."

-"Han recuperado tu bolso del interior del vehículo " Melissa se lo entregó a ella.-"Nos alegramos de que no estés muy lastimada. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres un par de días de descanso para recuperarte? No hay vergüenza en eso. Eres humana y no estás acostumbrada a este tipo de estrés ".

-"Cariño", dijo el doctor en voz baja, -"No estamos enfermos simplemente por el echo de que no somos tan resistentes como tú. Ella quiere volver a trabajar. Yo haría lo mismo".

Ella le sonrió. -"Eres muy valiente. Para un ser humano ".

-"Me alegro de que pienses así." Se volvió hacia Serena y le preguntó.- "¿Quieres muletas? Esa rodilla te dolerá mucho más por la mañana. Ya estás cojeando".

-"Estoy bien. Me duele, pero cuando era niña me hice heridas peores. Yo era un poco marimacho y me gustaba el skate-board ".

-"Vi las cicatrices y me lo pregunté."

-"Vivíamos en una colina."

-"Lo tengo." Sonrió.- "Espero que llevaras casco."

-"Me acojo a la Quinta Enmienda".

-"No te olvides de tomarte las pastillas para el dolor y las que te ayudaran a reducir la hinchazón. Están dentro de la bolsa. Utiliza condones durante un mes si estás tomando la píldora ya que también son antibiótico. Prefiero prevenir cualquier infección. Te limpié el corte bien pero estuviste en contacto con el pavimento. No tengo ni idea de a qué tipo de gérmenes te expusiste. Mantén en alto la rodilla tanto tiempo como te sea posible. Sé que tu trabajo esta detrás del escritorio. Pídele a alguien que recoja todo lo que necesites y evita apoyarla. "

-"Gracias. Voy a tomar las píldoras tan pronto como llegue a mi oficina".

Melissa se ofreció a acompañarla fuera, pero Serena se negó. Ojo de tigre estaba paseando por delante de las ventanas delanteras. Ella salió cojeando del centro medico y él se dio la vuelta, su expresión era sombría.

-"Permíteme que te lleve."

Ella negó con la cabeza. -"No, estoy bien."

-"Llamé al transporte. Tú no deberías estar de pie a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que vi en tus pantalones. Te sugiero que te vayas a casa." Hizo una pausa. -"Estás herida. Tu familia debería cuidar de ti. "

-"Yo vivo sola. No me atrae la idea de mirar fijamente las paredes de mi casa. Prefiero estar cerca de alguien en este momento".

-"Entiendo." Su expresión se suavizó y sus bonitos ojos castaños se fijaron en ella.-"Podría pedir a otro macho que termine mi turno y llevarte a mi casa. No te estoy ofreciendo sexo, pero alguien debería cuidarte. Tengo un televisor grande. Estarás segura ".

Ella dudaba que su versión sobre "Cuidar" y la de ella fueran la misma. Melissa y el médico creían que la nueva especie se sentía atraído por ella. El único hombre que quería que fuera empalagoso con ella tenía los ojos azules y ronroneaba durante el calor de la pasión. Abrió la boca para decirle que no, gracias, pero el sonido de un coche a toda velocidad doblando una esquina le llamó la atención.

El Jeep iba hacia ellos y al instante reconoció al conductor. Le resultó fácil ver su pelo rayado y también su enfurecida expresión. Pisó el freno cuando los neumáticos quedaron a centímetros de la acera. Apagó el motor y al segundo estaba fuera del vehículo.

-"Es Darien", afirmó Ojo de tigre, como si ella no supiera quien saltaba por encima del capó del vehículo para llegar a ellos.- "Hola, Darien. Supongo que has oído lo que pasó. Ella está bien. ¿Cómo te fue con Revenge?"

-"Déjanos a solas un momento," gruñó Darien, con la mirada clavada en Serena.-"Tengo que hablar con ella. Date un paseo".

Ojo de tigre se quedó boquiabierto pero retrocedió. Giró sobre sus talones y se fue al otro extremo del edificio.

Parecía bastante sorprendido por la brusca despedida de Darien, incluso ella lo estaba. Darien esperó a que el otro hombre se hubiera alejado antes de acercarse más. Pasó la mirada por su cuerpo antes de mirarla a los ojos de nuevo. Levantó su mano, le agarró suavemente la mandíbula y le inclino un poco la cabeza para observar el corte en su rostro.

-"¿Por qué saliste de la Reserva y con quién estabas? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién te hizo esto?"

No estaba segura de a cual de las preguntas debía contestar primero.- "Estoy bien. Richard y yo fuimos a comprar un regalo para su esposa en nuestra hora del almuerzo y los manifestantes nos atacaron mientras estábamos en la cola para pasar las puertas."

Un gruñido retumbó en su garganta. -"¿Dónde está tu ropa?"

-"Las tiramos. La camisa era historia y los pantalones tenían sangre".

Olió y otro gruñido salió de él, el segundo más profundo y casi aterrador. Entrecerró los ojos por la rabia y esperó que no estuviera dirigida a ella. Su mano continuo sujetándole la mandíbula con suavidad.

-"Todavía huelo a sangre."

-"Estoy bien. Tengo algunos rasguños. Mi- "

-"¿Dónde?"

Ella hizo una pausa.- "Mi rodilla se llevó la peor parte. Tengo un rasguño en el pecho y el que ves en la cara. No pude ver bien a los hombres que trataron de agarrarme, pero ellos pensaban que era otra persona."

Su otra mano agarró su cadera. -"He oído que los atacantes pensaron que eras Lita. No puedo creer que pensaran que eras ella. Tu pelo es mucho menos rojo y más corto que el suyo. Los seres humanos son estúpidos. No deberías haber utilizado las puertas delanteras. ¿No te das cuenta de que es peligroso? "

Obviamente, estaba molesto, pero no quería la incluyera en la misma categoría que los manifestantes por el simple hecho de ser humana. Sus palabras hicieron que se sintiera un poco a la defensiva.

-"Creo que ayer por la noche nos perdimos la conferencia de prensa de Andrew Moon anunciando que se había casado con una mujer humana. No tenía ni idea de que no era seguro utilizar las puertas delanteras.¿La conoces?"

Él asintió con la cabeza. -"Yo la conozco muy bien y vosotras no os parecéis en nada."

Él tomó una respiración profunda.- "Estoy agitado. Lo siento. Debería haberte llamado a la oficina para advertirte sobre los manifestantes en cuanto me entere de que Andrew le había hablado a la prensa de su compañera."

Serena lo estudió y una pizca de celos le golpeó. ¿Qué tan bien conocía Darien a la otra pelirroja? Tenia que saberlo.

-"¿Te has acostado con Lita?"

Su boca se tensó.- "No. Es la compañera de Andrew. Nunca la he montado. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? "

Se alegro de que él nunca se hubiera acostado con esa mujer. La idea de que él hubiera perdido a la otra mujer por otro hombre y que la utilizara a ella como su sustituta le había llevado al borde. -"Tenia curiosidad, ya que algunas personas piensan que nos parecemos. No importa. Ha sido un día estresante".

Él le acarició la mejilla antes de bajar la mano.- "No quiero que dejes la Reserva. No es seguro. Hay un gran numero de manifestantes y algunos incluso han aparecido en la puerta que tú utilizas. Hay un largo tramo de carretera hasta tu casa y alguien podría seguirte. Ya te atacaron una vez, pensando que eras la compañera de Andrew. Insisto en que te quedes aquí durante unos días. Hasta que las cosas se calmen."

Se sintió decepcionada porque no la invitaba a quedarse en su casa. Ojo de tigre se había ofrecido a llevarla a la suya y ni siquiera la conocía. Eso fue un doloroso recordatorio de que Darien no quería una relaciona seria entre ellos. Era lo que habían acordado. Pero dormir sola de repente le pareció muy doloroso.

-"Está bien."

-"Te quedaras en un apartamento en el edifico de viviendas humanas. Te asignaré un oficial para protegerte. Algunos de los manifestantes han tratado de romper las paredes y quiero asegurarme de que estás a salvo. Voy a intentar verte, pero no estoy seguro de cuando terminare mi turno. Este va a ser un día muy largo y será peor esta noche. Aprendimos que tienden a pensar que cuando se oculta el sol es más fácil entrar furtivamente en las tierras del NSO ".

-"No tengo nada de ropa. Voy a tener que ir a casa para recoger mis cosas".

-"No. Te pediré ropa en nuestra tienda." la miró. -"Te pido disculpas, pero no alojamos a demasiadas hembras pequeñas. Probablemente tendrás que usar pantalones de chándal y camisetas ".

-"Hay un código de vestimenta para el trabajo."

-"No te preocupes por eso. Me aseguraré de que nadie te dice nada. Estarás más segura en la Reserva hasta que esto termine. Ampliaremos la misma cortesía a todos los empleados humanos del NSO ".

Lo que mató su suposición de que le había pedido que se quedara porque era especial para él y quería mantenerla a salvo. Otro recordatorio de que no tenían una relación. Eso picó.

-"Está bien. Hazlo. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Supongo que te veré más tarde."

Ella se alejó de él y él no tuvo más remedio que liberar su cadera. Su cojera era evidente mientras se dirigía hacia Ojo de tigre. Él la vio y se movió rápido hacia ella.

-"¿Serena?" Susurro Darien.

Hizo una pausa y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.- "¿Sí?"

-"¿Hay algún problema? ¿Estás enojada conmigo? "

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó cojeando a él. Se detuvo tan cerca que tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para mirar en su hermoso rostro. Él miró detrás de ella y levantó la mano para detener al oficial. Su mano bajó a su lado.

Ella estaba dolorida y le habían asaltado, su paciencia llegó a su límite. Ellos no tenían una relación real, pero quería ser honesta. Probablemente seria la última vez que hablarían de todos modos. Bien podría decirle lo que había en su mente.

-"Estoy teniendo un día de mierda por si no lo has notado. Estoy segura de que tu también lo tienes porque eres el jefe de seguridad de aquí. Cuando te vi girar esa esquina a tanta velocidad supuse que habías oído lo que pasó y que te preocupaste lo suficiente como para querer verme. " Ella hizo una pausa. -"Diablos, por eso no me involucro con hombres. Es una mierda, pero de todas formas no tenemos una relación, ¿verdad? Gracias por cuidarme y por venir a comprobar que estoy bien. Sé que necesitas volver al trabajo. Estamos bien. " Ella se dio la vuelta de nuevo.

La mano de Darien se cerró sobre su brazo para evitar que se alejara de él. Se movió a su alrededor hasta que le cortó el paso.

-"¿Estamos en una relación?"

Su mirada cayó a su camisa de trabajo del NSO. -"No lo sé. ¿Lo estamos? " Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-"Quería invitarte a quedarte en mi casa, pero ya me habías dicho que no y no quiero que me rechaces por segunda vez. También porque tengo que trabajar muchas horas y mi casa está demasiado lejos de la oficina. Estarías sola mientras estamos pasando esta crisis. Yo quería mantenerte cerca".

-"No fue un rechazo. Sólo te dije que no porque entonces apenas nos conocíamos."

Sus ojos exóticos se estrecharon.- "Ahora nos conocemos muy bien."

Sexualmente -"Yo no sé hacia dónde vamos y es aterrador. Te extrañé hoy y tenia la esperanza de verte más tarde. " – Me estoy enamorando de ti.

-"Yo también te extrañé." Él vaciló. -"Te veré esta noche y hablaremos."

-"Está bien." No estaba segura de si eso era bueno o malo.

-"Puedo llegar muy tarde".

-"Entiendo".

Su teléfono móvil sonó y él contestó sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.- "¿Sí?" Hizo una pausa.- "Entendido. Estoy de camino. " Colgó. -"Me tengo que ir. Algunos de los humanos que están manifestándose en las puertas están actuando de nuevo. " Levantó una mano y le indicó a Ojo de tigre que se acercase.- "Intenta dormir un poco antes de que yo llegue. " Su voz bajo aún más. -"Tengo la intención de hacer mucho más que hablar contigo." Un suave ronroneo salió de él antes de que pusiera un poco de distancia.

El cuerpo de Serena respondió al instante al sexy ronroneo. La idea de verlo más tarde y posiblemente de pasar la noche juntos hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran y su vientre se apretara. Él se lamió los labios y recordó lo que era capaz de hacerle con esa lengua. Su clítoris empezó a palpitar.

Se enfrentó a Ojo de tigre. -"Te reasigno a Serena durante el día de hoy. Llévala a trabajar y quiero que te quedes cerca de ella. Después llévala al edificio H, se quedara en el apartamento HJ hasta que este lío termine. Es demasiado peligroso para ella dejar la Reserva. Enviare a otros oficiales más tarde. Espera a que ellos lleguen antes de irte. Ella no puede quedarse sin vigilancia".

-"Entendido".

Darien la miró una vez más antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su Jeep. Otro jeep giro en las esquina, probablemente el transporte Ojo de tigre había solicitado. Ella se resistió a ver como Darien se alejaba. El oficial a su lado olfateó ruidosamente y ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle a la cara.

Él frunció el ceño. -"Olvídate de ese, Serena".

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tú estás excitada y Darien no es un hombre que desee tomar una compañera. Él evita el sexo con las mujeres humanas".

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Joder.-"¿Hay algo que no podáis oler?"

Dudó. -"Yo no me opongo a tomar una compañera y estoy abierto a un posible vínculo duradero con una hembra. Estás herida y tienes un día muy estresante, pero puedes contar conmigo si deseas tener sexo. Sólo piénsalo".

Un nuevo oficial los observaba desde el Jeep. Serena llegó cojeando y se sentó en el asiento del pasajero. Ella no estaba segura de cómo responder a la oferta del hombre, pero lo que si tenia muy claro era que no pensaba tocarlo ni con un palo de tres metros.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 10

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Un ruido despertó a Serena y echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesilla de noche. Eran poco más de las once. Darien por fin había llegado. Ella estaba sobre su estómago, bajo las sábanas, pero había dejado la luz encendida en la sala de estar del apartamento de un dormitorio. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo por la ducha que se había dado. Ella se apoyó en su brazo para levantarse y girar en la cama. Las sabanas se deslizaron un poco por su cuerpo mientras su mirada recorría el cuarto oscuro y se detenía sobre la forma más oscura cerca de la cómoda.

-"Me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a volver. Gracias por la ropa y por todas las cosas que había entre-"

La sombra se abalanzó sobre ella, con la suficiente fuerza como para derribarla sobre la cama y una mano enguantada se cerró alrededor de su garganta. El shock la atravesó cuando sus dedos la apretaron dolorosamente y no pudo respirar. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero el cuerpo que tenia encima dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella cuando trató de luchar bajo las mantas.

No era Darien. Ella no podía ver el rostro del hombre. La mano se sentía grande y era muy pesado. El pánico y el terror hizo que sus manos agarraran la mano que la estaba estrangulando. Trató de ignorar como sus pulmones ardían por falta de oxígeno y se centró en lastimar a su atacante. Ella encontró su piel justo por encima de los guantes de cuero y clavó las uñas con fuerza en su piel.

Él gritó y el control sobre su garganta se aflojó durante una fracción de segundo. El tiempo suficiente para que ella cogiera el aire que tanto necesitaba. Ella grito con todas sus fuerzas y el hombre la soltó para rodar lejos. Se cayó de la cama cuando Serena volvió a gritar. Una forma oscura se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia la esquina de la habitación. Se estrello contra la ventana de cristal lo suficientemente fuerte para romperla y atravesarla. El aire frío llenó la habitación mientras ella seguía jadeado.

Escucho el impactó de la puerta contra la pared al otro lado del apartamento y dos nuevas especies se precipitaron en su habitación. Uno de ellos encendió la luz, a la vez que olfateaban el aire y el rubio se precipitó hacia la ventana destrozada.

-"Quédate con ella. Era un macho humano", gruñó antes saltar por la abertura para perseguir a su atacante.

El oficial se quedó con ella y levantó las manos de una manera casi calmante para demostrarle que no representaba un peligro para ella.- "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza y trató de hablar, pero tosió en su lugar. Tenia la garganta dolorida. Le costo un poco de trabajo tragar antes de intentarlo de nuevo.- "Me desperté y había alguien en la habitación."

Avanzó lentamente alrededor de la cama y se inclinó. Con una mano agarró la sábana y la alzó para cubrir su pecho.- "Estás desnuda." Olió.-"Él no te asalto sexualmente."

Ella se aferró a la sábana que el oficial le había entregado, sin apartar su otra mano de la garganta. Él había visto sus pechos desnudos. El pelo cayéndole por los hombros no los cubría, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado confundida y asustada como para avergonzarse.

-"¿Has visto su cara?" Retrocedió tan pronto como ella sostuvo la sábana sin su ayuda. -"¿Sabes quién era?"

Ella había pensado que era Darien, pero no podía decirlo sin admitir que estaban durmiendo juntos para explicar por qué él estaría en su habitación.

-"No. Estaba demasiado oscuro ".

Se agachó y le apartó suavemente la mano de su garganta. Un suave gruñido salió de él mientras evaluaba su cuello.- "Él te hizo daño."

-"Él trató de estrangularme. Llevaba guantes. Los sentí cuando intente apartar su mano de mi cuello ".

El oficial agarró su mano y le olió los dedos.- "Le has hecho sangrar. Limpia tus dedos en la sabana. Vamos a querer el olor de su sangre".

El shock le impidió responder por lo que el oficial utilizó la sabana para limpiar sus dedos. La sangre manchó el material y ella se dio cuenta de que realmente las especies encontrarían a su atacante. Le soltó la mano y se puso en pie.

-"Voy a vigilar la puerta. Entra en el baño y lávate las manos. Los machos humanos pueden transmitir enfermedades. Usa jabón".

-"Estoy desnuda", le recordó.

Hizo una pausa para mirarla.- "No voy a mirar. Date prisa, más oficiales están de camino. " Se acercó a la cómoda y sacó algunas de las prendas que Darien había pedido para ella. Regresó a su lado y se las ofreció. -"Sal cuando te hayas vestido."

Se dio la vuelta, se trasladó a la puerta del dormitorio y se volvió de espaldas a ella. Ella echó un vistazo a la ventana rota, las cortinas se mecían con la brisa, echó la sabana a un lado y se dirigió al baño. Una vez que cerró la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Alguien le había atacado en su cama. Cuando se miró en el espejo vio las marcas rojas en su garganta. Ella inclinó la cabeza para verlas mejor. Seguramente tendría moretones. Levantó la mano para tocar las zonas doloridas, pero la sangre en sus dedos le detuvo. Ella bajó la mirada al lavabo y abrió el agua. Las manos le temblaban mientras se las enjabonaba y se limpiaba las uñas.

La camiseta y pantalones deportivos le estaban demasiado grandes, pero no tenía otra cosa que ponerse, se puso la ropa y abrió la puerta. Dos oficiales estaban en su habitación. El que se había quedado protegiéndola estaba quitando la sabana de su cama. La dobló de manera que las manchas de sangre quedaron a la vista.

-"Toma", se la pasó al otro oficial.- "Lleva esto de inmediato a seguridad." Se volvió hacia Serena.- "¿Estás bien? Estamos siguiendo al hombre que te atacó. ¿Te dijo algo? "

-"No. Estaba junto a la cómoda cuando me desperté y me atacó. Me agarró la garganta y no podía respirar ".

-"Quería mantenerte en silencio", dijo el segundo oficial. -"Tenía que saber que estábamos apostados fuera."

Un tercer oficial entró en su habitación.- "Hemos encontrado su punto de entrada en la parte de atrás. Él forzó la ventana de la cocina. Se estrello contra esta ventana para escapar y se hirió gravemente, a juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que hemos encontrado fuera. No nos llevará mucho tiempo dar con él. No será capaz de escapar. " con tono triste le preguntó Serena. -"¿Estás bien, mujer?"

-"Estoy bien. Dolorida, pero viviré. "

-"Le hizo daño en la garganta," el primer oficial informó al que parecía estar a cargo.

-"Tenemos que acompañarla al médico".

-"Mi garganta está un poco roja, pero puedo respirar bien ahora y ya no me duele tanto. Estoy segura de que no necesito ver a un doctor ".

-"¿Estás segura?" Los tres la observaron.

-"Sí. Sólo quiero una copa. " Ella paso junto a ellos y entró en la sala de estar. Su bolso estaba en el suelo y todo su contenido estaba sobre la mesa de café. Cogió su cartera y la abrió. Su dinero todavía estaba allí y ella se lo mostró a los oficiales que la había seguido. -"No era un ladrón, aunque no sé lo que estaba buscando ".

-"No te preocupes. Lo sabremos cuando lo atrapemos ".

Dejó caer la cartera sobre la mesa y entró en la cocina. Era pequeña y su mirada se centró inmediatamente en la ventana. Estaba cerrada pero podía ver que el cierre estaba roto.

**/**

Darien miró furiosamente a Revenge. El hombre le gruñó. Realmente estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia. Había pasado las últimas horas tratando de calmar al hombre, pero estaba decidido a llamar a alguien que lo tranquilizara y lo pusiera a dormir.

-"Atacaste a una mujer humana mientras trabajabas para el equipo humano y por eso has terminado aquí. Sé que quieres hacer algo, pero lo arruinaste. No estoy discutiendo contigo, Ven. Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche y me gustaría dormir un poco. Cosas más importantes que aguantar tú berrinche porque no eres feliz aquí ".

-"Yo debería estar haciendo algo."

-"Entiendo, pero trataste de forzar a una mujer humana." Sonó el móvil de Darien y contestó. -"Darien."

-"Han atacado a la hembra humana, Serena Tsukino, en su apartamento.".

Darien rugió de rabia. Alguien había dañado a Serena nuevo. -"¿Cómo? ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde estaban los oficiales que estaban protegiéndola?"

Ginga sonaba enojado también.- "Estaban en la acera, delante del edificio. Dijiste que se quedaran fuera. Un macho humano interrumpió por una ventana trasera. Él trató de estrangularla en la cama, pero ella se las arregló para gritar. El atacante humano está herido y está sangrando. Estamos siguiéndole y ahora se dirige hacia la zona salvaje. Lo siento por el hijo de puta si consigue llegar allí. Los inestables lo matarán si lo encuentran antes que nuestros oficiales".

-"¿Está Serena bien?"

-"Ella está bien y se negó a ver al médico. Los oficiales están con ella ".

-"Estoy en la zona salvaje con Revenge. Voy a ver si puedo localizarlo".

-"Está sangrando mucho."

-"¿Ella le hizo mucho daño?" Eso le sorprendió ya que Serena no era una mujer grande, pero también sintió orgullo en su pecho.

-"No. Saltó por la ventana cuando ella gritó. Debe haberse cortado bastante mal ".

-"Bien. Te llamaré si lo encuentro o me llamas si lo encontráis. " Él puso fin a la conversación.

-"¿Qué pasó?"

Darien estudió a Revenge y reprimió su rabia. Él quería castigar al hombre por tocar Serena. -"Tengo un trabajo para ti. Eres un excelente rastreador, ¿no es así? Un varón humano ha violado un apartamento en las viviendas humanas y atacó a una empleada humana. Se dirige hacia aquí y quiero tu ayuda para encontrarlo. Eso sí, no lo mates. Quiero saber lo que está haciendo aquí".

Revenge asintió. -"Me vendrá bien una buena caza."

Darien asintió. -"A mi también. Sólo recuerda que lo queremos vivo y con la capacidad de hablar. Yo también quiero un pedazo de él."

Darien y Revenge subieron al Jeep. Si encontraba al hombre, le arrancaría la mano con la que había intentado matar a su Serena. Se obligó a respirar profundamente para tratar de calmarse. Si no hubiera estado tan liado en el trabajo, él habría estado con ella y no habría permitido que nadie le hiciera daño.

Se reunió con el equipo de seguimiento. Los machos estaban oliendo la sabana que habían tomado de la cama de Serena. Vio la manchas de sangre en ella y la rabia se apoderó de él. Él no se calmó hasta que se dio cuenta de que era la sangre del hombre.

El olor del macho humano mezclado con el miedo de Serena lo puso en el borde. Dio un salto en el jeep y miró a Revenge.

-"¿Tienes su olor ?"

Revenge asintió. -"¿Quién es la mujer? Ella huele bien y se había duchado recientemente. "

-"Olvídate de la hembra humana," gruñó Darien.- "Vamos a buscar al macho."

Revenge se levantó de su asiento y olfateó el aire. -"Es débil, pero lo tengo." Señaló. -"El viento sopla de esa dirección."

Darien pisó el acelerador y observó a la especie. Los caninos tenían mejor sentido del olfato que los felinos. Era lo único que odiaba de su herencia. Ahora quería ser el que olfateara al humano y localizarlo. Sus dedos agarraron el volante dolorosamente debido a su rabia. Muy pronto tendría sus manos sobre el macho. Él averiguaría por qué ese hijo de puta iba tras Serena.

**/**

Serena se sentó en el sofá, frente a la mesa de café y Ojo de tigre se sentó en una silla. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Tú tienes que cuidarme, ¿eh? "

Él se encogió de hombros. Había aparecido diez minutos antes con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta negra. Tenía el pelo mojado, suelto y no llevaba zapatos.

-"Ittou tuvo que regresar al Homeland porque necesitan ayuda adicional. Tú estás familiarizada conmigo y Ginga me preguntó si podía sentarme contigo. Quería que fuera alguien que tú conoces".

-"Estabas fuera de servicio."

Él se encogió de hombros. -"No me importa. Ya me había duchado y cenado. Estaba aburrido de todos modos. ¿Cómo tienes la garganta? "

-"Está mejor. Me puse un poco de hielo. " Ella cambió de posición. -"Realmente no tienes que sentarte conmigo."

-"El ser humano sigue en libertad y te sentirás mejor si alguien está contigo."

-"Ni siquiera llevas zapatos."

Sonrió. -"Muchos odiamos usarlos, pero es obligatorio usarlos en los turnos. "

El silencio era un poco incómodo. Serena no estaba segura de qué más decir. Ojo de tigre olfateó y sonrió.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tu aroma está cambiando."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Dudó. -"Pronto estarás ovulando."

-"¿Qué?" Ella se quedó boquiabierta ante su declaración .

-"Estás a punto de entrar en el calor, Serena". Abrió la boca, pero las palabras no salieron. -"Nuestras mujeres tratan de ocultar el olor a nuestros hombres. Es muy excitante ".

-"¿Ovulando? ¿Puedes oler eso? ¿En serio? "

-"Sí".

-"Impresionante '", murmuró con sarcasmo. -"¿Cómo diablos Richard encuentra esto divertido?"

-"No lo entiendo. ¿Richard te advirtió de que ibas a entrar en el calor? "

-"No importa. Entonces, ¿Tuviste un buen día? " Ella decidió cambiar de tema rápidamente.

-"Fue un buen día. Gracias por preguntar. " Su mirada se estrechó mientras la miraba. -"Tus mejillas están más rosadas. ¿Esta conversación te incómoda? Entrar en el calor es perfectamente natural ".

Él no iba a dejarlo estar. -"Las mujeres no entran en el calor. Y sí, no quiero hablar de este tema".

-"Las mujeres entran en calor. No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Mi nariz no miente y tú estas a punto de ovular. Deberías hablar con una de nuestras hembras sobre cómo ocultarlo a nuestros hombres antes de entres plenamente en esa etapa. Es muy débil ahora, pero todos los varones recogerán el aroma cuando se haga más fuerte y te ofrecerán sexo".

-"¿Por qué?" Ella se sorprendió y tenia curiosidad.

-"Nada huele mejor o tiene mejor sabor que una hembra en celo." Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo.- "¿Puedo hacerte más preguntas que podrían hacer que tus mejillas enrojecieran más? Eres atractiva ".

-"Um, supongo. ¿Qué quieres saber? "

-"Nuestras mujeres tienen más necesidad de tener relaciones sexuales mientras están en celo. ¿Las humanas reaccionan de esa manera?"

-"No. Ni siquiera sabemos cuando estamos ovulando ".

Él frunció el ceño.- "¿En serio?"

-"Obviamente. Me estás diciendo algo que yo no sé. No tenía ni idea ".

-"¿No sientes que aumenta tu deseo sexual?"

Ella lo sentía desde que conocía a Darien pero... él era caliente.- "No," ella mintió.

Él se recostó en la silla y sus dedos dieron golpecitos en sus brazos.- "El sexo entre nosotros sería bueno, Serena. Puedo ser suave. ¿Estás segura de que no estás interesada? ¿Has tenido tiempo para pensar en ello?"

Sus ojos se abrieron.- "Gracias, pero no."

-"Tú deseas a Darien." Sus dedos dejaron de moverse- "Él nunca tomara una compañera. Tu estás sola. ¿No quieres tener pareja?"

Estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda.- "Mira, Ojo de tigre. Eres un hombre atractivo, pero no estoy interesada en ti. Me halagas, pero no te deseo".

-"Estabas excitada por Darien. Eres humana. Nuestras mujeres no desean unirse a los hombres, pero me han dicho que las humanas si. Darien rara vez tiene relaciones sexuales con la misma mujer más de dos veces al año. Nunca he oído que él haya tocado a una humana. Tienes necesidades que él nunca va a satisfacer ".

-"Sólo porque me sienta atraída por alguien no significa que quiera tener sexo con cualquiera."

Sonrió.- "Nunca entenderé a las hembras humanas."

-"No eres sólo tú. Ningún hombre nos entiende ".

-"Después de todo, tengo algo en común con tus hombres."

-"Supongo que sí." Se puso de pie. -"Puedes irte a casa. No necesito una niñera y es tarde. Tratare de dormir un poco."

Él no se movió. -"¿Estás segura que no quieres compañía en tu cama? Soy hábil en el sexo. Estás traumatizada y no deberías estar sola. Yo podría distraerte."

El tipo era persistente.- "Estoy muy segura."

-"Me quedaré aquí hasta que atrapen al macho. Es lo que me ordenaron. No te voy a molestar. " Su mirada vagó por su cuerpo.- "Nunca entrare donde no me quieren. No te preocupes porque no voy a entrar en tu habitación. Descansa, Serena".

-"Gracias."

Ella huyó y se cerró la puerta entre ellos. No le preocupaba que él entrara. Su mirada se desvió a su cama. Uno de los oficiales había puesto sabanas limpias en la cama para ella. Darien no iba a venir. Eso era evidente. La decepción se apoderó de ella. Se cambió los pantalones de chándal por unos finos pantalones cortos. Alguien había tapiado la ventana y había encendido la calefacción para compensar el frío que había entrado por la rota ventana. Bostezó y se tendió en la cama. Había sido un día largo y muy traumático. Le habían atacado en las puertas y luego otra vez en la Reserva. El día no tardaría en terminar. Ojo de tigre estaba en la sala y ella sabía que nadie conseguiría pasar sobre él. Estaba a salvo.

**/**

Darien corrió a la izquierda de los árboles mientras Revenge corría a la derecha. El hombre había entrado en el bosque y ellos habían tenido que dejar atrás el Jeep. El hombre había cometido un error, ya que su olor era más fácil de seguir ahora que la espesa vegetación bloqueaba el viento. Darien se agazapó, olfateó el aire y supo que estaba a punto de encontrar a su objetivo. El olor era fuerte y la presa estaba aterrorizada. Había recorrido casi tres kilómetros, pero no eran suficientes para escapar de ellos. El humano estaba agotado y su debilidad sólo le aseguraba que conseguirían atraparlo.

Darien corrió, persiguiendo el olor. Vio algo por delante y corrió más rápidamente hacia ella. Su visión nocturna era muy buena. Un regalo de su ADN alterado y esta noche agradecía poseerlo. El hombre cojeaba. Darien olió a Revenge. Él corría por el otro lado. Atraparían a su presa entre ambos. Este era el hombre que había tocado a Serena. Silenciosamente se desaceleró antes de saltar junto a su objetivo.

El hombre abrió la boca y se dejó caer de culo. Darien rugió. El hombre gritó en respuesta. El hedor del terror se intensificó, un agridulce olor. La necesidad de desgarrar a ese hijo de puta era demasiado fuerte, pero en cambio Darien se agachó, agarro al hombre por la camisa y lo levanto sobre sus pies. Era grande para ser un varón humano.

-"¿Por qué entraste en la habitación de la hembra y le atacaste ?"

El olor a orina era fuerte. El ser humano se había meado encima.

-"Pensamos que era Lita Moon", sollozó.

Darien gruñó.- "No lo es."

-"Lo sé. Vi su licencia de conducir ".

El móvil del hombre comenzó a sonar. Darien lo sacó del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y miró el identificador de llamadas. Él gruñó y volvió a enfrentarse al hombre que sostenía. -"¿Quién es este?"

-"Uno de los chicos. Me dijo que me dirigiera a la pared y que me sacaría de una puta vez de aquí. "

Revenge gruñó.- "Tú no vas a encontrarte con él. Tengo hambre, Darien. ¿Y tú? Yo digo que nos comamos a este hijo de puta ".

El hombre gimió de horror y Darien casi sonrió. Revenge era bueno aterrorizando a los estúpidos. Creía que se lo comerían. Si el hombre tuviera cerebro, sabría que no se comían a la gente e incluso si lo hicieran, seguro que no se comerían a uno que apestaba a sudor y a orina.

-"¿Qué quieres de Lita Moon?"

Darien rugió cuando el hombre se negó a responder. Sabía que era justo lo que tenia que hacer cuando el humano empezó a gemir.

-"Se me ordenó matarla. ¿De acuerdo? Me dijeron que le cortara la maldita garganta. Ella está traicionando a la humanidad al dormir con uno de ustedes, sois animales. Eso no está bien ".

-"¿Por qué atacaste a la hembra humana en su cama?"

-"Ella está viviendo también con un gilipollas. Todas las perras que joden con uno de vosotros merecen morir "

En un ataque de rabia, Darien lanzó al hijo de puta. El hombre se estrello de espaldas contra un árbol. Él gimió mientras caía al suelo y siguió gimiendo de dolor. Darien tenía ganas de matarlo, pero la presencia de Revenge le impidió hacerlo.

-"Estoy a punto de perder los estribos y lo necesitamos vivo. ¿Puedes llevar su culo al Jeep, Ven? Voy a hacer una llamada. Tenemos que interrogarlo para ver con quién está trabajando y lo que podemos averiguar de estos estúpidos bastardos ".

Revenge asintió.- "Creo que antes le voy a remojar un par de veces en el río. Yo no quiero olerlo mientras lo llevamos a seguridad "

-"Buena idea." Darien bajó la voz.- "Asegúrate de que no lo ahogas, pero no me importa si él piensa que vas hacerlo."

Revenge se rió y levantó al macho humano sobre sus pies.- "Vamos, don-pis-en-los pantalones. El río te está llamando. "

El hombre gritó fuerte y Darien se encogió. Escuchó gruñir a Revenge en respuesta. Darien abrió su teléfono y marcó el número de Seguridad.- "Tenemos al macho humano. Comprueben las paredes. Dijo que alguien le está esperando para sacarle de aquí. Búscalos y atrápalos. Tengo su teléfono." Darien lo abrió. -"Hizo dos llamadas después del ataque a dos números diferentes. ¡Prepárate para rastrearlos!. Quiero que atrapemos a todos estos hijos de puta. Ellos pensaban que la hembra humana era la compañera de Andrew. Entró allí para matarla. Llama al Homeland y que refuercen la seguridad de Andrew y Lita. " Colgó.

Darien le había ordenado a Serena que se quedara en la Reserva porque había pensado que estaría más segura detrás de sus paredes y en cambio le habían atacado por vivir aquí. Regresó a su Jeep. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y deseó estar en la cama con Serena. Quería verla para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Se volvió al oír a Revenge y al oler el miedo del ahora mojado humano saliendo del bosque.

-"Ya está limpio." Se rió Revenge.

-"Él trató de matarme", farfulló el macho humano.

Darien sonrió.- "Cállate o le voy a pedir que siga intentándolo hasta que lo consiga."

El viaje de regreso a seguridad fue corto. Darien dejó al humano con los oficiales para que le interrogaran. Por lo general, lo haría él mismo, pero quería ver a Serena. Tenía que verla. Lanzó las llaves a Revenge.

-"Coge el Jeep y deja de ser un idiota. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo escuchando tus rabietas. Patrulla la zona salvaje si quieres hacer algo. Trae vivos a los humanos que encuentres ".

Revenge asintió. -"Voy a patrullar."

-"Bien."

Darien se fue corriendo hacia el edificio de Serena. Necesitaba tiempo para calmarse antes de enfrentarla. No quería asustarla y todavía sufría la sed de sangre. Se sentía mucho más tranquilo cuando llamó a su puerta principal. Odió encontrarla cerrada. Ojo de tigre abrió la puerta.

Ojo de tigre frunció el ceño.- "Ella está durmiendo. Supongo que deseas hacerle unas preguntas pero pueden esperar hasta mañana. Ella nos ha dicho todo lo que sabe".

Que el otro macho dijera lo que debía hacer le irrito profundamente. -"Quedas relevado. Me quedaré aquí hasta que se despierte."

Ojo de tigre vaciló. -"Ella se siente físicamente atraída por ti. Lo huelo en ella cuando te encuentras cerca. Me gusta mucho, Darien. Me gustaría que ella saliera conmigo. No puedo decirte con quién puedes tener sexo, pero por favor, tenme en cuenta si hueles su excitación. No quiero otro obstáculo en mi camino si después de que la toques te das cuenta de que no significa nada para ti".

Darien instantáneamente se puso furioso. -"Lárgate", gruñó.

Ojo de tigre sabía que había ido demasiado lejos. Bajó la mirada antes de pasar junto a Darien. Darien quiso cerrar la puerta de golpe, pero la cerró en silencio y echo la llave. El hombre había admitido abiertamente que quería a Serena pero él no iba a tenerla. Giró sobre sus talones, se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y tan sólo un haz estrecho de luz procedía del cuarto de baño. Serena estaba tumbada boca abajo, sobre las sabanas. Los olores de los otros hombres enmascaraban mucho el de ella. Le volvía un poco loco saber lo cerca que había estado de morir, que no había estado aquí para protegerla y que otros habían venido en su rescate. Los pantalones cortos mostraban sus piernas desnudas y un lado se había alzado lo suficiente como para revelar una mejilla de su culo redondo. No llevaba ropa interior y la camisa holgada se le había subido hacia arriba para dejar expuestos varios centímetros de su espalda. La idea de que Ojo de tigre quisiera ver su cuerpo le hacia desear seguir al varón y darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Un suave gruñido se negó a ser negado, pero ella no se movió. Se agachó y desabrochó sus pantalones. Su polla estalló a la vida. El deseo de tocarla y tenerla debajo de él le hizo desnudarse rápidamente. Aspiró los aromas mezclados en la habitación y quería sumergirse en ellos. Él sabía que estaba siendo irracional, que no era suya, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Su pene le dolía por desearla tanto. Él puso su rodilla sobre la cama y se arrastró hasta que se inclinó sobre ella. Otro gruñido saló de su garganta cuando él recogió el ligero aroma proveniente de ella. Su corazón se aceleró. Serena iba a entrar en el calor y el poco control que le quedaba se esfumo.

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

**Amiga christydechiba este capitulo es para ti. Ya lo retaron de nuevo al pobre Revenge jeje ;-P**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 11

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Un profundo gruñido aterrador despertó a Serena de su profundo sueño y bruscamente se dio la vuelta. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero una palabra detuvo su terror.

-"Serena".

Darien estaba a su lado sobre sus manos y rodillas. Tenía el pelo suelto y estaba desnudo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la luz del baño encendida y la puerta entreabierta le permitió verlo. Se movió, agarró sus muslos y los separó. Sus manos agarraron la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y los rasgó por la mitad.

Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que los había destrozado. Dio un tirón rápido para sacarlos de debajo de ella y los tiró al suelo. Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras lo veía bajar su cara hasta que su aliento abanicó su estomago. Él agarró su camiseta y la empujó hacia arriba hasta que expuso sus pechos. Su boca caliente besó sus costillas.

-"¿Darien? ¿Qué ha-Oh! "

Él la mordió con los dientes. No le dolió, pero se sobresalto al sentir sus colmillos afilados en la piel. Su mano soltó su camiseta para acariciarle entre las piernas. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la costura de su coño antes de que uno de ellos se apretara contra su clítoris. Ella levantó las manos para agarrarse a sus hombros mientras su boca caliente chupaba su pezón. Él no se amamanto con suavidad. La pasión le golpeó duro y rápido.

-"Sí," gimió ella mientras extendía sus muslos más amplio para animarlo a que siguiera tocándola.

Su dedo se deslizó desde su clítoris hasta la apertura de su coño. La penetró lentamente y con el otro dedo acaricio su ano. Sus caderas se movieron, era incapaz de quedarse quieta. Clavó las uñas en sus hombros y él apartó la boca de su pecho.

-"Ya estás mojada para mí." Su voz sonó ronca y súper sexy. Su dedo se retiró lentamente de su cuerpo.

-"No te detengas".

-"Amortigua tus sonidos, Serena".

No estaba segura de lo que quería decir con eso, ya que pensaba que no estaba gimiendo en voz alta. Aunque tampoco tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar cuando él la agarró de sus caderas, le dio la vuelta y tiró de ella hasta que quedó sobre sus rodillas. De pronto, él se movió detrás de ella y su polla la penetró lentamente.

Ella gimió y se agarró a la ropa de cama. Su dominio sobre sus caderas la mantuvo en su lugar, él ajustó las piernas por fuera de las suyas mientras conducía su polla profundamente en su coño. Soltó su cadera, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyó una mano en la cama al lado de la suya y enroscó su cuerpo sobre su espalda. Su boca quedó junto a su oído.

-"Voy a joderte. Te necesito ahora. Agarra la almohada y úsala. Hay oficiales fuera ".

El comentario "Amortigua tus sonidos" de repente tuvo sentido mientras luchaba por encontrar la almohada que estaba en algún lugar por encima de su cabeza. Ella la arrastró más cerca y Darien casi se retiró de su cuerpo solo para estrellar sus caderas con fuerza contra su culo. Clavó la cara en la almohada y gritó de placer al sentir su grueso eje estirando sus paredes vaginales. Se movió rápido, la jodió con tanta fuerza que casi cayó sobre la cama de nuevo, pero su mano soltó su cadera y envolvió el brazo alrededor de su cintura para evitar que colapsara.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir como él la follaba con frenesí. Se sentía tan bien que casi le dolía. Sus bolas golpeaban contra su clítoris y su desigual respiración hacía juego con la suya. Ajustó las caderas, la jodió desde un nuevo ángulo y la corona de su polla golpeó un punto que le hizo gemir más fuerte. El apretó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y gruñó. Siguió follandola hasta que el clímax le golpeó con fuerza y mordió la almohada para no gritar. Su cuerpo se sacudió bajo él y de pronto la boca de Darien se cerró en su hombro y la mordió. El dolor le hizo gritar. El placer y el dolor eran tan intensos que pensó que iba a desmayarse. Sus dientes la liberaron cuando sus caderas se estrellaron violentamente contra su culo. Ella pudo sentir como disparaba su semen en su interior. La única cosa que la mantenía sobre sus rodillas era la fuerza de Darien. Él dejó de correrse y simplemente se desplomó sobre su lado, llevándola con él. Todavía seguían unidos y él la abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo para asegurarse de que continuaban así. El hombro que él había mordido le dolía. Él jadeaba tan fuerte como ella mientras se recuperaban. Darien levantó la cabeza y puso sus labios junto a su oído.

-"No permitas que otro hombre te toque, Serena. Júralo. Júrame que sólo tendrás sexo conmigo ".

Sus palabras le sorprendieron.

Él gruñó suavemente y su boca le mordió el hombro.- "Júralo".

No le dolió, pero su cuerpo reacciono al suave mordisco.- "Lo juro".

Su lengua lamió la zona que había mordido. Era una sensación extraña, pero le gustaba. Su polla se movió dentro de ella y empezó a follarla otra vez, lentamente. Ella gimió y volvió la cabeza contra la cama. Sus dedos se aferraron a su brazo envuelto en su cintura.

Él rodó sobre su espalda y se la llevó con él. Su mano libre cubrió su montículo y jugó con su clítoris mientras sus caderas conducían su polla profundamente en su coño. Serena echó el brazo sobre su cara y utilizó su muñeca para amortiguar los gemidos. No estaba segura del porque Darien le había hecho jurar que sería el único hombre que estaría con ella, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Su polla dentro de ella y su dedo frotando su clítoris se sentía demasiado bueno. Eso era lo único que le importaba. No estaba segura de que forma se sentía mejor. Duro y fuerte sobre sus rodillas o lentamente como la estaba jodiendo ahora. El sudor hacia que sus cuerpos se movieran fácilmente. Ella se corrió rápido por segunda vez y él encontró su propia liberación.

Ambos jadeaban. Serena volvió la cabeza para descansar su mejilla contra el pecho de Darien. Ella acaricio su brazo y él besó su hombro.

-"Drenado", dijo con voz ronca.- "Tú tomas todo de mí. Me siento casi de al revés".

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y no podía ver su rostro. Se sintió decepcionada al no ser capaz de ver sus ojos. Él pareció leer su mente ya que bajó la cabeza y se reunió con su mirada.

-"¿Qué es lo que tomo de ti?"

Él parpadeó. -"Haces que mi semilla salga con tanta fuerza que casi me duele".

-"Oh."su hombro palpitaba. -"¿Estás bien?"

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. -"Es una buena clase de dolor en estos momentos."

Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y aplanó su mano en su bajo vientre, acariciándola.- "Te mordí otra vez."

-"Lo sentí."

Su cuerpo se tensó debajo del de ella, pero ella estaba demasiado débil como para protestar cuando los giró sobre sus costados. Su lengua lamió su hombro de nuevo. Su polla se movió contra sus paredes vaginales, donde todavía estaba y poco a poco se retiró de su interior. Su lengua siguió lamiéndola.

-"¿Estoy sangrando?"

Hizo una pausa. -"Sí".

No estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Ella sabía que él la había mordido con fuerza y que le había roto la piel. No era la primera vez y se acordó de lo que él le había dicho. Ella tendría que ocultar la lesión o alguien podría pensar que la había acoplado. El otro mordisco estaba sanando rápidamente y apenas era ya un rasguño. El que él acababa de hacerle se sentía mucho peor, más profundo y le hizo preguntarse como de profundo era.

-"No quise hacerlo." Bajó la cabeza para descansar contra la de ella.- "¿Te he hecho daño?"

-"Un poco, pero no es tan doloroso ahora."

-"Te mordí mucho más fuerte esta vez. Te dejará una cicatriz ".

Ella vaciló. -"¿Por qué me mordiste de nuevo?"

-"Perdí el control."

-"Está bien." lo hizo, pero ella no iba a quejarse.

-"No lo está. Maldita sea. " Él le acarició el lado de su cara con su mejilla.- "A veces es difícil ser yo."

-"¿Por qué?"

Tomó unas cuantas respiraciones lentas y estables antes de contestar. -"Soy un hombre pero soy mucho más. Tengo instintos que a veces dominan mis pensamientos. Yo quería marcarte. Ojo de tigre me advirtió sobre ti cuando llegué aquí y me declaró su intención de convencerte para que tengas sexo con él. Me enfureció saber que él desea tocarte.".

-"No estoy interesado en nadie más. Sólo en ti. ¿Es por eso que me hiciste jurar que no estaría con otros hombres? "

-"Sí. Creo que atacare a cualquier hombre que te toque. Estoy tratando de ser honesto. No quiero una pareja pero siento cosas por ti, Serena. Lo que me confunde y me vuelve un poco loco. No soy alguien que debería tomar una compañera".

Ella podía identificarse con eso. Los recuerdos de sus dos matrimonios rotos le perseguían. Ella había tratado de hacerlos funcionar, pero no lo había conseguido. La idea de involucrarse en otro compromiso serio le aterraba. Darien y ella venían de dos mundos diferentes o eso parecía. Su pasado era completamente ajeno a ella y el suyo lo era para él. Los polos opuestos se atraían, pero probablemente no funcionarían en una relación a largo plazo.

El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Serena finalmente se apartó de sus pensamientos sombríos. -"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

-"Lo que sea."

-"Ojo de tigre dijo algo que me preocupa."

-"¿Te ha amenazado?" Su voz se volvió aterradora.

-"No. Dijo que mi olor está cambiando y que él cree que voy a ovular. Me dijo que debía esconderlo de los hombres de las especies. ¿Puedes oler algo?"

-"Sí. Tiene razón ".

-"Eso es muy raro. ¿Los hombres realmente se sentirán atraídos por mi olor? "

-"Sí".

-"Estoy tratando de no asustarme ante vuestro sentido del olfato. Esto hace que me pregunte sobre que otros olores podéis recoger. Espero que mi desodorante esté funcionando muy bien. " Ella frotó su brazo mientras balbuceaba, sabia que lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía parar.-"Lo bueno es que no tengo que preocuparme por un embarazo. Espero que no sea un olor corporal desagradable. Por favor, dime que no apesta. " Ella se estremeció internamente ante la idea.

Él no dijo nada.

-"¿Te quedaste dormido?"

-"No. Estoy despierto y huele maravilloso. Es un aroma atractivo. Me gustaría poder pasar la noche contigo, pero no puedo. Tengo que irme pronto."

-"Oh." la decepción le golpeó. -"Me gusta dormir contigo."

-"A mi también me gusta eso."

Levantó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para mirarle a los ojos. -"¿Tienes que irte ahora mismo?"

-"Pronto. Tengo que usar el baño primero. De lo contrario los oficiales te olerán por todo mi cuerpo al segundo que cruce la puerta. "

Una punzada de dolor le hizo apartar la mirada de la suya.- "Creo que no seria una buena cosa que alguien se enterase de que dormimos juntos."

Él le agarró la mandíbula y le obligo a mirarle a los ojos. El le frunció el ceño.- "Yo no me avergüenzo de nosotros o de lo que hacemos. ¿Es eso lo que piensas? "

-"No estoy segura. Tú me confundes. Me dices que le diga a los demás hombres que eres tú el que me excitas, pero ahora vas a ducharte para ocultar que estabas conmigo. Eso es una contradicción ".

-"Creo que debemos averiguar lo que está pasando entre nosotros antes de permitir que otros sepan que estamos viéndonos."

-"Tú eres el jefe de seguridad y yo trabajo para la ONE. Supongo que eso puede complicar las cosas. Tú no eres oficialmente mi jefe, ¿verdad? "

-"No lo creo. Ese sería Taiki. Él está a cargo de la contratación de empleados humanos".

Ella respiró hondo. -"Ya he tenido bastantes miradas compasivas y preguntas personales".

La imagen de Richard y Petzite interrogándola sobre lo que estaba pasando entre ella y Darien era suficiente como para estar totalmente de acuerdo en que deberían ocultar su relación un poco más. Luego estaba su familia. Ella gimió para sus adentros. Otra charla más de su madre sobre salir con hombres que no eran buenos para ella era lo último que quería escuchar. El hecho de que Darien era nueva especie iba a ser un gran inconveniente en la opinión de su familia. Tampoco era como si ella pudiera llevarlo a casa para conocer a su familia durante las vacaciones. Estaba bastante segura de que no se les permitía dejar las tierras del NSO durante las vacaciones.

-"Entonces, somos exclusivos"

Él la miró fijamente.- "¿Qué significa eso?"

-"Juré que no volvería a ver a nadie más y espero la misma promesa de ti."

Sonrió.- "Tú eres la única mujer que yo quiero."

Levantó una ceja.- "Tú eres hombre."

-"¿Qué significa eso?"

Ella vaciló. -"Estamos en exclusiva, ¿no?"

Su expresión se volvió seria. -"Yo no soy humano, Serena".

-"¿Así que yo tengo que jurar que te seré fiel pero tu no estás dispuesto a hacer el mismo juramento?"eso la enfureció.- "Eso es una mierda."

-"No voy a tener relaciones sexuales con otra mujer. Tienes mi palabra. "

Serena estudió sus ojos y vio honestidad allí.- "Está bien. Bien. Yo no soy un felpudo ".

-"Eres sexy y hermosa." se le escapó una risita.- "¿Supongo que ese dicho humano significa que no me permitirás pisar tu sentimientos ?"

-"Buena suposición ".

-"Lastimarte es lo último que quiero."

-"Si. Yo también. Es un asco ".

-"Los varones te han herido antes."

-"Casada y divorciada dos veces, ¿recuerdas?"

Su mano masajeó la parte baja de su abdomen.- "Ellos eran idiotas. Deberían haber sabido cómo tratarte para asegurarse de que nunca te perdían ".

No tenía nada que decir a eso, no sabía cómo responder. Darien podía tenerla fácilmente si él decía que quería algo más serio entre ellos. Ella tenia miedo de embarcarse en una relación seria, pero no podía negar sus fuertes sentimientos por él, que se hacían más profundos con cada momento que pasaban juntos.

-"Tengo que dormir un poco. Tengo que volver al trabajo en unas pocas horas. Todavía estamos tratando con muchas amenazas. Los manifestantes han disminuido pero volverán a primera hora de la mañana. Siempre lo hacen. "

Bajó la boca y el dio un tierno beso en los labios. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus dedos jugaron con su pelo. Le encantaba su suavidad. Él soltó un gruñido y profundizó el beso. Poco a poco se alejó, a su pesar.

-"No me tientes a quedarme, pequeña. No podría decirte que no en este momento y tengo que hacerlo. "

La tentación era una perra, decidió, mientras lo dejaba en libertad. Ella realmente quería seducirlo para que se quedara con ella, pero se veía cansado. Él no había dormido como ella lo había hecho antes de que la despertara.

-"Ve a ducharte. ¿Cuando te veré de nuevo? "

-"Mañana por la tarde. Volveré ".

-"Está bien."

Él ahuecó su mejilla y la miró fijamente a los ojos. -"Estaré pensando en ti."

-"Ídem".

Él se rió entre dientes mientras la soltaba y se alejaba. Ella lo observó caminar desnudo hacia su cuarto de baño, apreció su firme y magnífico culo. La habitación se oscureció cuando él cerró la puerta. Ella se tumbo sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos.

**/**

Darien salió del cuarto de baño y se quedó mirando a Serena mientras dormía. Su lenta respiración le aseguró eso. No pudo resistirse a sentarse en el borde de la cama por un rato. Su rostro se volvió hacia él y apartó un mechón de pelo de su mejilla.

Sería tan fácil cogerla en sus brazos, con mantas y todo y llevarla a su casa. Pero no iba allí esta noche, él dormiría en una de las literas que había en la oficina de seguridad. Su mirada se dirigió al reloj, era más de la medianoche. Él quería simplemente acurrucarse contra su costado y dormir con ella en sus brazos. Le costó cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad levantarse y vestirse. Salió de su habitación en silencio y salió del apartamento. Los dos oficiales estaban sentados en el Jeep aparcado en la acera y los dos hombres lo miraron fijamente. Se aseguró de que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave antes de volver corriendo a la oficina de seguridad. Él saludó con la mano al oficial que había asignado para proteger la parte trasera del edificio después del ataque. El ejercicio siempre le venia bien cuando tenía muchas cosas en su mente.

Puede que no quisiera una compañera, pero la idea de que Serena le dejara por otro hombre lo llevó al borde. Él era posesivo con ella y la había marcado. El sabor de su sangre era algo que nunca olvidaría. O su olor. Corrió más rápido hasta que sintió el agotamiento en su cuerpo.

Puedes correr pero no puedas escapar de la verdad. Estas obsesionado con Serena Tsukino.

Dejar su cama le había costado demasiado. Ella estaba a punto de ovular. El olor era innegable. Tenía que tomar una decisión rápidamente sobre que hacer al respecto. Ella suponía que no podía dejarla embarazada. Él cambió de dirección hasta que terminó en el centro de Medicina. Siempre había alguien de servicio.

El anciano Dr. Harris estaba durmiendo sobre un escritorio en el área de recepción cuando Darien entró en el edificio. El hombre se despertó con el sonido de las puertas automáticas y lo miró confundido durante unos segundos.

-"¿Qué te pasó?"

-"Relájate. No estoy herido ".

El médico recogió sus gafas sobre la mesa y se las puso. -"¿Qué hora es?"

-"Tarde. Siento molestarte pero tengo preguntas ".

-"Está bien." Harris señalo la otra silla.- "¿Quieres tomar asiento?"

-"Por supuesto." Darien se desplomó sobre ella.- "Lo que te diga es privado."

-"Por supuesto."

-"Tengo sexo con una humana."

El médico parecía sorprendido.- "Pensé que las evitabas. No es precisamente un secreto lo que sientes sobre los apareamientos de tus amigos con mujeres humanas ".

-"Ella está comenzando a ovular. El olor es aún débil, pero está a punto de suceder. ¿Puede quedarse embarazada en este momento?"

-"¿Cómo de débil? ¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que estás oliendo y no el jabón que utiliza? "

Darien levantó un dedo para tocar su nariz.- "No miente."

-"Cierto. Okay. Voy a suponer que notaste el cambio en su aroma. Ahora estás a salvo si ese es el caso, pero yo usaría condones a partir de ahora. Sabes que no puedes correr el riesgo de dejarla embarazada a menos que estés dispuesto aparearte con ella. Puedo conseguirte unos condones si no tienes ninguno. Vuestra tienda de suministros cierra temprano y te sorprenderías de cuántos de tus hombres los han pedido recientemente para ellos. Hemos comenzado a tener algunos a mano ".

-"Ella nunca me pidió que usara uno, así que supuse que o está tomando algo o ha oído que no podemos concebir hijos."

-"Ella no está tomando nada si puedes notar tan pronto que está ovulando y lo sabrías sin duda si estuviera utilizando un espermicida". Darien arqueó las cejas. El médico se rió. -"Es la historia privada de otra persona, pero sólo te voy a decir que se puede oler y saborear. Me dijo que no fue una buena experiencia. "

-"No suena bien. Gracias por hablar conmigo. "Él se levantó para marcharse.

-"¿Darien?"

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y se volvió para mirar al doctor. -"¿Qué?"

-"¿Quieres hablar de esto?" Arqueó una ceja. -"Sobre la mujer. Sobre el hecho de que es humana ".

-"Yo no busco una compañera."

-"¿Así que es sólo un asunto casual?"

-"Nada en ella es casual."

La sorpresa ensanchó los ojos del médico. -"¿Sientes cosas por ella?"

-"Sí".

-"Eso es una buena cosa."

-"Yo no estoy tan seguro." Suspiró Darien.- "Yo no quiero depender de nadie."

La simpatía se mostró en el rostro del hombre mayor.- "Entiendo, pero ¿puedo darte un pequeño consejo?"

Darien asintió.

-"Una vez me enamoré de una mujer y antepuse mi carrera a ella. Yo estaba en la escuela de medicina y dejé que se escapara de entre mis dedos. De eso hace cuarenta y ocho años. A día de hoy me arrepiento. Me casé con otra mujer, pero no fue lo mismo. Esa relación sólo duró unos años. Tengo un hijo maravilloso, pero su madre y yo nunca nos amamos. No la dejes marchar si la amas ".

-"¿Por qué no buscas a esta mujer si aún tienes fuertes sentimientos por ella?"

El médico suspiró. -"Se casó con mi mejor amigo después de dejarme. Él supo apreciar lo que yo no aprecie. Ellos son felices, pero es un cuchillo para mi corazón cada vez que los veo juntos. Aclara tus prioridades, hijo. Sé que tiene problemas después de lo que has sufrido en la vida, pero es mejor enfrentar tus miedos que vivir con pesar. Confía en un anciano en este caso ".

-"¿Hijo?"

El médico sonrió.- "Creo que de todos vosotros sois como mis hijos. Esto ocurre cuando uno llega a mi edad. Tú tienes una vida ahora. Vívela. Haz que todos los momentos cuenten ".

-"Gracias." Darien salió sabiendo que tenía que tomar una decisión. O bien rompía con Serena o se comprometía plenamente con ella.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

P/D: dedicado a mi amiga Christy. Ahora entiendo por que lo quieres….

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 12

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Richard negó con la cabeza. -"No puedo creer que te atacaran en la Reserva. Esto es muy seguro. ¿Averiguaron cómo entró el idiota? "

Serena se encogió de hombros-. "No estoy segura de cómo el hombre atravesó la seguridad de las paredes, pero lo atraparon." Se lo había oído decir a los oficiales cuando la escoltaron al trabajo. Se había olvidado por completo de preguntar a Darien la noche anterior. -"Ellos tienen un montón de problemas con los manifestantes ".

-"Y con los periodistas." Richard hizo una mueca.- "Deberías haber visto todas las furgonetas de noticias alineadas a lo largo de la puerta principal esta mañana. Es una locura. Alguien les informó de que Andrew Moon y su esposa podrían estar aquí y vinieron con la esperanza de verlos ".

-"No sabía que estaba aquí."

-"Él no está aquí" dijo Ojo de tigre al entrar en su oficina.- "Recibimos a un helicóptero del Homeland y erróneamente asumieron que era Andrew y su compañera." Él miró a los dos.- "¿Estáis listos para ir a almorzar?"

Serena se levantó de su escritorio y se puso los zapatos. -"Me muero de hambre."

Ojo de tigre olfateó ruidosamente cuando ella se acercó y le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-"Deja de hacer eso."

-"El olor es cada vez más fuerte. Tal vez no deberías ir a almorzar. Puedo escoltar a Richard y traer tu comida a la vuelta ".

-"¿Qué olor?" Richard miró a su escolta y a ella.

-"Serena está empezando a ovular."

-"Uh-oh". Richard retrocedió y usó sus dedos para hacer una cruz.- "Es esa época del mes, ¿eh? Deberías haberme advertido. Yo habría traído chocolates para darte cuando llegaras a lo peor de la etapa del SPM. Con mi mujer hace maravillas".

-"Ovulación. No menstruación," se burló Ojo de tigre.- "¿Cómo es que yo sé más acerca de las mujeres que tú cuando eres tú el que tiene una pareja?"

El rubor calentó las mejillas de Richard.- "Oh." De repente sonrió.- "Eso es una buena noticia. El otro visitante mensual me asusta".

Ella negó con la cabeza.- "Bonito. ¿Podemos dejar este tema? Me muero de hambre y quiero ir a almorzar ".

Ojo de tigre abrió la puerta antes de que llegara a ella. Aspiró profundamente y gruñó suavemente. -"Tú hueles bien."

-"Deja de decir eso."

-"¿Veo un toque de romance entre los dos?"

-"Cállate, Richard. No. " Ella dio a Ojo de tigre una mirada mordaz. -"Compórtate".

-"Estoy tratando", dijo Ojo de tigre a Richard, sonriendo. -"Hasta el momento ella sigue diciendo que no."

-"Ojo de tigre es un buen tipo", Richard atestiguo. -"Deberías darle una cita."

-"Estoy saliendo con alguien, ¿recuerdas? También me estoy muriendo de hambre así que la déjalo estar. Mi vida personal no es un tema del que quiera hablar ".

Se dirigieron a la cafetería, pero Ojo de tigre se detuvo junto a la puerta. -"Tu olor se está fortaleciendo. Mañana tendrás que hacer algo sobre el tema o voy a tener que llevarte el almuerzo a la oficina durante unos días. Los hombres comenzarán a notarlo y a recogerlo. Yo te sugiero que no te acerques demasiado a ellos".

Richard se echó a reír. -"Sin ánimo de ofender, pero me alegro de no poder olerte."

-"Tú te lo pierdes." La mirada de Ojo de tigre se movió lentamente por el cuerpo de Serena de una manera claramente sensual. -"Huele bastante bueno. Me dan ganas de comerte."

El calor calentó sus mejillas.- "Taiki Moon me dijo que fuera franca así que aquí va, Ojo de tigre. Eres un hombre muy atractivo, pero yo nunca estaré interesada en ti. Estás empezando a ponerme de los nervios ".

Él asintió bruscamente con la cabeza.- "Entiendo. No te expondré mi deseo otra vez. "

Ella le sonrió.- "No es nada personal. Eres un gran tipo. Muy guapo. Por favor, no te ofendas".

-"Entiendo. Tú estás excitada por otro".

-"No vamos a ir allí", dijo rápidamente.- "Es... bueno, eso es privado. Estar excitada por una persona no debería ser discutido o compartido. Es una cosa humana. Nosotros nos podemos decir eso a la otra persona y es una buena cosa".

La mirada de Ojo de tigre se deslizó hacia Richard. -"Entiendo".

Richard se quedó sin aliento.- "¿Yo te excito? ¿En serio? Guau, me siento halagado".

Serena resopló. -"No eres tu así que ni siquiera vayas por allí. Quiero que esto se termine ahora. Es suficiente." Ella miró a Ojo de tigre.- "Y tienes que dejar de olerme y de hacer comentarios sobre mi cuerpo."

Suspiró. -"Está bien. No voy a tocar el tema de nuevo pero a partir de hoy tienes prohibido venir aquí por unos días. Tu aroma llamará la atención de los hombres."

-"Está bien. Te tomo la palabra. ¿Podemos comer ahora?"

Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con el brazo para que ella lo precediera. -"Sólo mantente a un metro y medio de los hombres."

-"Lo intentare."

Rápidamente se hizo evidente que era un problema cuando se unieron a la cola del buffet. Las nuevas especies en la fila se volvieron para mirarla. Ella captó más miradas interesadas en las mesas cercanas. Uno de los hombres caminó hacia ella con una expresión seria.

-"Soy Ascend. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?"

Ella se quedó mirando boquiabierta al gran y guapo oficial masculino que llevaba un uniforme del NSO antes de que su cerebro empezara a funcionar de nuevo. -"No, gracias.

Él se dio la media vuelta para regresar a su mesa. Ojo de tigre se acercó a ella hasta que casi se tocaban.- "Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Soy primate y mi sentido del olfato no es tan bueno como el de los caninos o felinos. Me voy a quedar contigo mientras comes y hasta que nos vayamos. Eso hará que la mayoría de ellos no se acerquen".

Serena se sorprendió por la cantidad de hombres que fijaron su atención en ella. No podía mirar a ningún lugar sin encontrarse con las intensas miradas de los hombres. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al saber la razón de su repentina fascinación por ella. Ella no se quejó porque Ojo de tigre estuviera tan pegado a ella.

-"Mierda", murmuró Richard.- "¿Soy yo o estamos siendo observados?"

-"Ella está llamando la atención," suspiró Ojo de tigre.

Una silla raspó ruidosamente en el suelo y Serena volvió la cabeza para ver la fuente del ruido. Darien se puso de pie al otro lado de la habitación y se acercó rápidamente. La expresión tensa en su rostro le hacía parecer enojado. Él irrumpió hasta ellos y miró a su acompañante.

-"Aléjate de ella. Estás demasiado cerca. Te asignaron para acompañarla, no para que te frotes contra su cuerpo. "

Ojo de tigre dio un gran paso hacia atrás.- "Está empezando su ciclo de ovulación. Los machos caninos y felinos están recogiendo su olor. Pensé que si me quedaba muy cerca de ella los otros machos no se acercarían a pedirle sexo".

Richard se echó a reír y Serena le lanzó una mirada asesina. A ella no le resultaba tan divertido. Era vergonzoso y casi humillante que hablaran tan abiertamente de su funciones corporales.

La mirada de Darien sostuvo la de ella cuando él se acercó. Sus bellos ojos se estrecharon cuando la olió. -"Tienes que irte a tu apartamento. Ahora. Te enviare el almuerzo. Tómate unos días de descanso, hasta que el ciclo pase".

-"Está bien. Almorzare y volveré al trabajo".

Darien se inclinó un poco más, hasta que casi estuvieron nariz con nariz. -"Tienes que ir a tu apartamento. Cualquier hombre que entre en contacto contigo notará tu olor. Está fortaleciéndose y será cuestión de tiempo que todos en la habitación puedan olerte".

-"Richard no puede y sólo trabajo con él. ¿Podemos dejar esto? Ya estoy aquí y me muero de hambre. Me perdí el desayuno. Almorzare en la oficina durante unos días, a partir de mañana. "

Se irguió en toda su estatura y su mirada mostró su enojo. -"Está bien. No me hagas caso. Más hombres se acercarán a ti." Giró sobre sus talones y se alejo.

Serena lo vio alejarse. No estaba segura de por qué estaba tan enojado, pero le molestaba que lo estuviera. Richard silbó entre dientes.

-"No es bueno que el jefe de seguridad de una orden y te niegues a obedecerla." Él la miró.- "Eres valiente. Él me asusta como la mierda."

-"Está preocupado por tu seguridad", intervino Ojo de tigre. -"Eso no fue una orden o se habría asegurado de que se fuera. Era más bien una sugerencia. Estarás bien. Comeré hoy contigo y mi presencia le dirá a los otros hombres que ya tienes a un varón para atender tus necesidades sexuales ".

-"¿Necesidades?" Richard se rió-. "Oh chico. No puedo esperar a contarle esto a mi esposa. "

-"Apestas." Suspiró Serena. -"Esto no es divertido."

Ignoró las miradas y escucho como los hombres que la rodeaban la olfateaban. Sintió un gran alivio cuando llevó la bandeja de comida a la mesa y Petzite ya estaba sentada allí.

-"Hola."

La mujer alta olfateó el aire. -"Estás a punto de entrar en calor."

Serena se dejó caer y puso la bandeja delante de ella. -"Ya lo he oído."

-"Hay formas de que puedas disimularlo. Tendrás que hacerlo o los hombres se volverán agresivos para tratar de ganarse tu atención y te pedirán que tengas sexo con ellos".

-"¿Cómo hace eso?" Richard tenía una mirada de alegría pura en su cara.

Serena quería lanzarle una uva y se resistió durante un segundo. Le golpeó en el pecho y él se echó a reír.

-"Buen tiro."

-"No es gracioso."

Petzite se inclinó para hablarle en voz baja.- "Tienes que conseguir un perfume y rociarlo sobre un salvaslip. Tendrás que comprarlos en la ciudad. ¿Sabes lo que es?"

Su humillación fue completa ya que Richard se echó a reír de nuevo.

-"Sí".

-"Usa toallitas húmedas para limpiar esa zona y cambia los salvaslip a diario. Eso oculta el olor de que estas en el calor a los machos. Es lo que hacen nuestras mujeres si desean seguir trabajando durante ese tiempo. De lo contrario los hombres seguirían pidiéndote sexo y habrá peleas".

-"¿Peleas?"

Petzite asintió.- "Nuestros hombres se ponen muy excitados y agresivos si huelen que estás en el calor. Algunos hombres luchan entre ellos para mostrar quién es el más fuerte y para tratar de ganarse nuestro interés. Cuando estés en el calor se quedaran a tu alrededor. Eso los pone muy excitados".

Ojo de tigre asintió con la cabeza.- "Muy excitados."

-"Guau. ¿Ves qué tipo de cosas interesantes se pueden aprender? "Richard le hizo un guiño.

Ella suspiró, mirándolo.- "¿Me puedes traer un poco de perfume? Yo no debería salir de la Reserva ya que me han confundido con la compañera de Andrew Moon y no puedo comprarlo aquí ".

-"Por supuesto. No es un problema. Mi esposa tiene un montón de ellos. Te lo traeré mañana ".

-"Gracias."

Un gran macho se detuvo junto a la mesa y llamó su atención. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en Serena durante largos segundos antes de que él se sentara en el mesa de al lado. Claramente, él se sentó allí para que poder verla mientras comía. Más hombres vinieron a sentarse en la misma mesa. Todos ellos la observaban. Eso la incomodo un montón mientras trataba de comer.

-"Tal vez deberías irte ahora", susurró Petzite. -"El olor es cada vez más fuerte. Creo que estás a punto de entrar en el ciclo completo del calor. La mesas que están cerca de nosotros suelen estar vacías, pero se están llenando rápidamente."

-"Mierda", murmuró Richard.- "Eres como una estrella del porno o algo así." Él le dedicó una sonrisa..-"Mira cuantos fans tienes. "

-"A veces me pregunto por qué tu esposa te permite vivir."

Él se echó a reír.- "Ella piensa que soy lindo."

Serena perdió el apetito, ya que más hombres se sentaron en las mesas y la miraron. Se puso de pie.- "Creo que debería irme."

Ojo de tigre se puso en pie.- "Buena idea."

Petzite y Richard la siguieron fuera de la cafetería y a la puerta principal del hotel. Serena casi chocó con un hombre alto y calvo de las especies que entraba cuando ella trataba de salir. Ella tuvo que inclinar la cabeza unos cuantos centímetros para mirar su rostro. Él gruño y sus fríos ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella por un segundo. Ella pasó a su alrededor y siguió su camino hasta que una mano la agarró del brazo. Ella giró la cabeza y vio que era el hombre calvo quien la había agarrado.

-"Estás en el calor." Su voz sonó súper rudo. Tiró con fuerza de su brazo hasta que le hizo chocar contra su cuerpo y envolvió el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. Él olió y la levantó contra su cuerpo hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

-"¡Suéltame!"

El miedo se apoderó de Serena en el instante que el hombre la sacó fuera. La llevó con facilidad. No sabía a dónde le llevaba pero sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-"¡Suéltame!"

La olió y siguió caminando. -"No tienes compañero y no huelo a ningún hombre en ti. ¡Mía! "

-"Revenge" gruñó Ojo de tigre.- "Suelta a esa mujer."

La gran nueva especie que la sujetaba giró lo suficientemente rápido como para hacer que se mareara. -"¡No!" La especie calva gruñó más fuerte a Ojo de tigre, le mostró los dientes y giró de nuevo para llevarla lejos del edificio.- "Consigue la tuya. Esta es mía".

Algo golpeó le espalda del hombre y tropezó. Otro gruñido salió de él, él bajó a Serena suavemente sobre sus pies, la soltó y se volvió hacia Ojo de tigre.- "¡Ella es mía!"

-"No lo es." Ojo de tigre intentó llegar a ella, pero la especie calva lo empujó.

-"Consigue la tuya. Yo la encontré y me quedo con ella."

Petzite tiró de Serena hacia atrás y se puso entre ella y el hombre calvo. Richard se acercó a ellos. Ojo de tigre estaba en buena forma y era alto, pero el calvo de las nuevas especies tenia un torso más musculoso y los brazos más robustos.

-"Ella es humana," Ojo de tigre intentó explicar. -"Ella no es una especie y no está realmente en celo. Está ovulando. Ella no necesita un hombre, Revenge".

-"Mientes. Tú la quieres para ti mismo." Gruñó Revenge. -"Ella es mía.".

-"Mierda." Ojo de tigre maldijo. -"No puedes tomarla."

Serena se horrorizó cuando agarró a su escolta y lo lanzó. Voló unos seis metros en el aire antes de aterrizar en la hierba. Petzite gruñó y volvió la cabeza al hombre que empezó a acercare de nuevo.

-"No, Revenge. Ella no es para ti. "

-"Muévete, mujer."

Petzite gruñó y trató de empujarlo hacia atrás. Sucedió rápido, Revenge hizo girar a Petzite y la puso cuidadosamente detrás de él. Richard se movió para poner su cuerpo entre Serena y la especie, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Revenge levantó una mano y golpeó a su compañero en el pecho. Richard voló un metro y medio hacia atrás hasta que aterrizó duro sobre su culo.

-"Mía. No voy a hacerte daño. No me tengas miedo." El hombre calvo avanzó hacia Serena.

Darien saltó entre ellos y se agazapo unos centímetros delante de ella. Ella se sorprendió por cómo había llegado allí. Nunca había visto nada igual y el gruñido amenazador que soltó fue aterrador.

-"No lo hagas, Revenge." se enderezó.

-"Mía" La especie calva gruñó y mostró sus dientes afilados.

La voz de Darien sonó áspera. -"No lo hagas, Revenge. Vamos a luchar a muerte. Tú no te la llevarás ".

Darien movió un brazo hacia atrás y empujó suavemente a Serena. Ella retrocedió, con el corazón palpitante y preguntándose si realmente lucharían.

-"Ella no está acoplada y no lleva el olor de otro hombre."

-"Maldita sea, Revenge. Vete. Ahora. Te mataré si no me dejas otra opción."

-"Mía", la especie calva gruñó mientras intentaba pasar alrededor de Darien para llegar a Serena. Darien lo derribó. Ambos aterrizaron duro en el suelo e intercambiaron puñetazos.

-"¡Basta!" Serena frenéticamente buscó ayuda. Más oficiales salieron del hotel y algunos de ellos se acercaron, pero se quedaron atrás. Petzite se levantó y corrió al lado de Serena.

-"¿Ves? Luchan para demostrarte quien es más dominante. ¿Cuál crees que ganará? Eso es muy sexy, ¿no es así?"

La boca de Serena se abrió por la incredulidad.- "¡Maldita sea, detenedles! No quiero que luchen y es horrible. "

Petzite volvió la cabeza para mirar a las otras nuevas especies.- "Detenedles. Ya la has oído. Ella no se deja impresionar ".

La visión de Darien y Revenge luchando era feroz. Ellos se golpearon duro, rodaron por el suelo mientras intentaban clavarse las garras y gruñían como si fueran animales. Uno de los oficiales trató de separarlos, pero Darien lo agarró y lo apartó de su camino.

Varios Jeeps acudieron al lugar y más oficiales en uniforme bajaron de los vehículos. Serena esperaba que detuvieran la lucha pero se quedaron allí, mirando. Se mordió el labio y agarró frenéticamente a Petzite.

-"Haz que los detengan. Por favor "

La hembra de la especies suspiró.- "Está bien, aunque esto es lo normal. Los hombres luchan para impresionarte. "

Ella levantó la mano y señalo a los recién llegados. Ella hizo unas señas con una mano y uno de los hombres asintió. Unos pocos segundos después, él y su compañero se lanzaron contra Revenge cuando Darien lo lanzo de encima de su cuerpo. Ellos sujetaron los brazos de Revenge detrás de su espalda y un tercer oficial se plantó entre él y Darien.

-"Basta, Darien".

Darien se puso en pie y gruñó, pero no atacó. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía un corte en la mejilla. Su camisa estaba rota. Él y el oficial se miraron fijamente.

-"Lo tenemos. Lo llevaremos a la zona salvaje ".

-"Gracias, Ojo de Águila."

El pelirrojo olfateó el aire, su mirada se desvió hacia Serena y suspiró antes de dirigirse a Darien de nuevo.

-"Deberías hablar con ella. Es evidente que es nueva".

-"Yo me encargo."

Ojo de Águila asintió con la cabeza y giró.- "Llevemos a Revenge a casa."

Los dos oficiales que sostenían a Revenge le esposaron las manos a la espalda y lo sentaron en la parte trasera del Jeep. Revenge gruñó y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Serena cuando un par de fríos ojos azules se fijaron en ella. El oficial pelirrojo se alejó con su prisionero, mirándola.

Se mordió los labios y soltó a Petzite para apresurarse al lado de Darien. Tenía la mano en la herida de su cara.

-"Déjame ver la herida."

Él se volvió hacia ella y gruñó, pura rabia se mostró en su expresión. -"Te dije que te fueras a tu casa." Su otra mano salió disparada y la agarró el brazo.- "Te llevaré yo mismo. Esto es lo que sucede cuando no me escuchas ".

Ella se sorprendió por su rabia y por la forma en que prácticamente la arrastró a un jeep. Él no le hacia daño, pero la sentó de forma brusca en el asiento del pasajero, rodeo la parte delantera del Jeep y se metió en el asiento del conductor. Arrancó el motor y le gruñó a Ojo de tigre cuando se acercó.

-"¡Yo escolto a Serena. Lleva a Richard a su trabajo. No la protegiste".

Ojo de tigre le miró sorprendido y abrió la boca para defenderse de la agresión verbal, pero Darien piso el acelerador. El Jeep se lanzó hacia delante y Serena se agarró al asiento y a la barra de en frente de ella ya que el vehículo no tenía puertas.

Darien se negó incluso a mirarle mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su edificio. Condujo con una mano en el y mantuvo la otra en la herida de su mejilla. Las lágrimas llenaron los ojos de Serena. Le habían herido por protegerle y él, obviamente, la culpaba. Ella no sabia que un calvo de las especies iba atacarle.

Él habló por fin.- "Te dije que salieras de la cafetería, pero te negaste. Tú no nos conoces o sabes lo que somos capaces de hacer. No estás en tu mundo." Él gruñó las palabras y cada una de ellas hirió sus sentimientos. -"No salgas de aquí hasta que termines con el calor. No luchare con otros machos de nuevo para evitar que te demuestren lo diferentes que somos de los varones humanos."

Detuvo el jeep frente al edificio de apartamentos y Serena no esperó a que apagara el motor. Saltó y rápidamente caminó hacia la puerta. Dos nuevas especies estaban de pie en la acera y se apartaron para permitirle pasar. Ella no miró a ninguno de ellos mientras corría hacia la puerta.

-"¿Serena? ¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado de hablar ", gruñó Darien.

Ella siguió su camino y parpadeó furiosamente para contener las lágrimas. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave, no había necesidad de hacerlo ya que los oficiales siempre estaban apostados fuera del edificio. Cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ella y se giró para echar los cerrojos. Segundos después Darien trató de abrir la puerta.

-"¿Serena?. Abre ".

Las lágrimas cayeron. Revenge la había aterrorizado. Darien la culpaba, pero no era culpa suya que ellos reaccionaran de forma extraña ante la ovulación las mujeres.

-"Vete a la mierda, Darien. Ve a enseñarle a tus hombres algo de control. No fue por mi culpa ".

La puerta se sacudió cuando trató abrirla. -"Serena. Abre la puerta ".

-"¿No me has oído? Vete a la mierda. " Se limpió las lágrimas. -"¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme cuando soy yo la víctima?. Gilipollas ". Ella le dio la espalda a la puerta y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

ÉL golpeó la puerta y ella se estremeció con el sonido. No la echó abajo, sin embargo, estaba segura de que podría hacerlo. Le dolía que le hubiera echado la culpa. Él estaba equivocado y no iba a aceptar esa mierda de nadie. Ni siquiera de él.

**/**

Darien se puso furioso cuando escuchó el sonido del agua en el interior del apartamento. Serena había abierto la ducha para no escucharlo. Bajó la mano y se volvió hacia los dos hombres que lo observaban. Los miró.

Uno de ellos dudó.- "¿Está todo bien, Darien? Olemos que has peleado con Revenge y que estás muy enojado con la pequeña hembra ".

Darien apretó los dientes.- "Ella comenzó con su ciclo del calor y no quiso salir de la maldita cafetería. Tuve que luchar contra Revenge para que no le arrancara la ropa y la forzara. Estoy cabreado ".

-"Yo olí su miedo," Black admitió en voz baja. -"Era fuerte y tenía lágrimas en sus ojos."

Darien se sintió de pronto como una mierda. Había estado tan enfadado que no se había dado cuenta del olor de su miedo o de las lágrimas. Él se había dejado llevar por su ira. Si no hubiera sido porque tuvo miedo de herir a Serena, habría matado a Revenge. El maldito hombre estaba fuera de control.

-"Nos aseguraremos de que está a salvo", prometió Tree.- "Nosotros conocemos bien a las hembras humanas. Ellas no entienden que los hombres reaccionan a ese tipo de cosas. Estoy seguro de que no tenía intención de crear problemas ".

Darien asintió. -"Voy a tener una charla con Revenge."

Darien dio media vuelta y fue a su jeep. Quería darle una patada en el culo por atacar Serena. Estaba más enojado conforme se acercaba a la casa de su objetivo. Apagó el motor y se apeó.

-"Revenge" Darien desgarró su camisa, pateó los zapatos mientras se acercaba a la casa. La puerta estaba abierta y él entró. El hombre que buscaba estaba sentado en una silla frente a él.- "Levántate. Sal a la calle. Vamos a pelear ".

Ven puso de pie.- "Yo te esperaba."

-"Estoy seguro de que lo hacías." Darien salió de la casa.- "Tocaste a Serena".

El canino salio fuera, cojeando. Darien se puso en posición de ataque cuando se detuvo a cierta distancia de la casa y esperó a que Revenge le atacara, pero el hombre simplemente bajó la cabeza y mantuvo los brazos a los costados.

-"Lucha contra mí."

Revenge levantó la cabeza y se reunió con la mirada de Darien. -"No voy a devolverte el golpe. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal. Castígame." Puso sus manos a la espalda y las mantuvo allí.

-"¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabías que estaba mal?" El temperamento de Darien casi se desbordó pero no le ataco.

-"Nunca has tenido una pareja." Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del macho.- "La extraño profundamente."

Los puños de Darien se aflojaron. Era difícil sentir rabia cuando veías el dolor en la cara de un hombre.

-"Me siento vacío por dentro. No duermo bien. Me obligo a comer y a vivir. Algunos días deseo haber muerto con ella. He luchado durante muchos años por sobrevivir. Ya sabes lo fuerte que es nuestra voluntad de vivir, pero yo la perdí cuando ella murió".

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de Revenge, pero Darien no habló. -"Ella me amaba. Ella jugaba con mi cabello y lo peinaba con los dedos. " Él extendió la mano para tocar su cabeza calva. -"Es por eso que me niego a que vuelva a crecer. Me recuerda a ella. Algunas noches aulló de dolor. Corro hasta que mis piernas no pueden dar ni un paso y deseo que llegue el invierno. Tal vez cuando caiga en la nieve por el cansancio ya no vuelva a despertar. ¿Crees realmente que hay un cielo? ¿ Crees que me está esperando allí? ¿Estará enojada porque no morí con ella? A veces sueño que está enfadada conmigo porque yo sobreviví cuando ella no lo hizo."

La emoción hizo que el pecho de Darien le doliera al respirar.- "Ven ..."

El hombre bajó la mirada al suelo.- "Nuestras mujeres no están interesadas en aceptar a un compañero. Se resisten ahora que son libres. Megaverso me dio una hembra para ver si las parejas apareadas podían producir hijos pero yo llegue a tener profundos sentimientos por ella. Empeora cuando tengo sexo con otras mujeres. No me tocan como lo hacia mi compañera o me permiten sostenerla mientras duermo. Las hembras humanas parecen frágiles y aceptan tener una pareja. Yo deseo tener una." Se limpió las lágrimas y se reunió con la mirada de Darien.- "No quiero asustarlas. Sólo quiero una nueva compañera. Creo que las hembras de las especies lucharían hasta la muerte para evitar unirse a un macho ahora que tienen opciones, pero las humanas los aceptan. No dejo de pensar que si puedo reclamar a una, con el tiempo podría demostrarle que nunca le haría daño y que haría cualquier cosa por ella. Ella estaría aquí para conocerme ".

-"Maldita sea, Ven, estás rompiendo mi corazón. Vine a reventarte la cabeza. No puedes forzar a las hembras humanas ".

-"Lo sé. Lo entiendo, pero algo dentro de mí simplemente reacciona antes de que pueda pensar en ello. Estoy tan solo y me gustaría volver a tener una compañera." enderezó los hombros.- "No tengo a nadie."

Darien se acercó y le tocó el brazo.-"No puedes simplemente agarrarlas y llevártelas. Sería genial si fuera tan fácil, pero no lo es ".

-"Soy un experto en el sexo y he aprendido a cocinar. Soy un excelente luchador. Me gustaría darle calor en mis brazos y morir por protegerla ".

-"Estoy seguro de que lo harías."

-"He estado viendo la televisión para aprender más sobre su cultura. Sé que si vuelvo a tener otra compañera, será una mujer humana. Eso es lo que yo quiero. Solían ser el enemigo, pero ya no me importa. No puedo soportar estar solo nunca más. Megaverso me hizo dependiente de mi compañera y ella sentía algo por mí. Sólo quiero eso otra vez ".

-"Deberías saber que la asustaras si la agarras y simplemente la reclamas. Es muy bárbaro eso de lanzarla sobre tu hombro y salir corriendo ".

-"Crees que yo haría daño a su cuerpo, que la forzaría sexualmente, pero yo la amaría".

-"No puedes obligarlas a hacer nada."

Los ojos de Revenge se estrecharon.- "Yo soy muy hábil en el sexo. Mi compañera me enseñó bien ".

Una sonrisa curvó la boca de Darien. -"Seducir a una mujer y el amor, no es lo mismo."

-"Debería serlo."

-"La vida no es tan simple."

-"Estoy perdido en este mundo."

-"Todos lo estamos, pero nos tenemos los unos a los otros. Deja de agarrar a las hembras humanas, Ven. ¿Has dicho que estás aprendiendo sobre su cultura? Aprende esto. Acércate a ellas suavemente y háblales. Deja que te conozcan antes de pedirles que vengan a tu casa. ".

-"Ella no está con un hombre. Pensé que podría querer uno".

-"Sí. Lo está." la voz de Darien se profundizo.- "Ella es mía."

-"Tu olor no está en ella."

-"Mi marca si."

-"¿Cómo conseguiste que fuera tuya?"

Darien lo liberó.- "Es una historia muy larga y he cometido errores."

-"Yo también"

-"Entremos para hablar."

Revenge se volvió. -"Tienes suerte, Darien. Acóplate con ella y conocerás la felicidad".

Darien quiso maldecir. Realmente la había jodido con Serena. Ella le cerró la puerta de su apartamento, se negó a hablar con él y ahora no sabia como arreglar las cosas.

Me rompió el corazón Revenge! ¿Dónde hay un hombre así en este mundo? Como siempre y como todo… "Es demasiado bueno para ser cierto".

Por favor Christy no llores.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capitulo 13

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena se mordió el labio, se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada con llave y deseó que hubiera tenido una mirilla. -"¿Quién es?"

-"Soy Petzite", dijo una familiar voz femenina.- "Te he traído la cena."

Serena abrió las cerraduras rápidamente y abrió la puerta de par en par. La hembra de las nuevas especies le sonrió, con una bolsa en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra.

Ella entró en el apartamento y extendió la mirada por la habitación.

-"Pensé que podrías necesitar una copa después de lo de hoy. Sé que las hembras humanas disfrutan del vino. ¿Estás bien? Richard está bien, pero un poco conmocionado. Yo espero que estés de humor para comer un bistec. Sé que te gusta. "

-"Eso suena maravilloso." Tomó la bolsa y el vino.- "Toma asiento. Voy a por unas copas".

-"Traje mi cena. ¿Te importa si como contigo? "

Eso explicaba porque la bolsa era tan grande y pesada.- "Me encantaría." Ella la puso sobre la mesa y corrió a la cocina a buscar platos y copas. Buscó un abridor de botellas.

Se sentaron juntas en el sofá y Petzite olfateó el aire. Serena volvió la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

-"Tú estás en celo. Ahora el olor ya no es débil. Te ha golpeado con toda su fuerza. "

-"Eso es muy raro. Espero que no apeste." Odiaba la idea. -"Las mujeres no saben cuándo ovulan."

-"Las especies pueden. Nos excitamos sexualmente y queremos tener sexo a menudo. ¿No te pasa lo mismo? "

-"No".

-"Tienes suerte. Siento lo de Revenge. Vive en la zona salvaje y no ha aprendido a tener buenos modales. Los machos más incivilizados viven allí y tienden a permitir que sus animales los controlen. Estoy segura de que no te habría hecho daño pero habrías tenido a un cachondo hombre en tus manos ".

-"¿Él me habría forzado?"

Petzite vaciló y luego sonrió. -"Él habría tratado de convencerte para que tuvieras sexo

con él. Nuestros hombres nunca nos montan a menos que nuestros cuerpos estén

preparados para ellos. Pueden ser muy persuasivos cuando realmente quieren a una

mujer ".

Serena negó con la cabeza. -"Él no me hubiera convencido."

-"No estoy de acuerdo." Petzite tomó un sorbo de vino y la miró sorprendido.- "Es

afrutado, pero no está mal."

-"¿Nunca antes has probado el vino?"

-"Nop. No bebo alcohol, pero me gusta. "Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. -"Revenge te

habría desnudado y habría enterrado su cara en tu sexo. Ellos pueden convencerte para que los desees. "Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. -"Ellos son buenos en eso. Estoy segura de que te habría echo eso ya que estás en celo. Ellos se vuelven locos por el sabor de una hembra en celo ".

Su boca se abrió y Serena tuvo que forzarse a cerrarla.- "Está bien."

Petzite se rió.- "Deberías ver tus ojos. ¿Estas escandaliza? ¿A tus hombres no les gusta lamer tu sexo y probarte? "

-"Um, la mayoría de ellos prefieren que las mujeres prueben los suyos."

La diversión de Petzite murió al instante y la miró boquiabierta. -"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con, por qué? A ello les gusta agarrarte la cabeza ".

-"¿Qué es eso?"

Serena parpadeó. -"Es sexo oral. A los hombres les encanta que las mujeres les hagan sexo oral ".

-"Nuestros hombres no piden eso." Su pecho se hinchó un poco.- "Ellos nos quieren para el sexo. No hay razón para que ellos nos exijan eso a nosotras. Somos pocas y ellos son muchos. Ellos tienen que trabajar más en el sexo para impresionarnos ya que tenemos muchos machos para elegir ".

-"Guau." Serena tomó un sorbo de vino.- "¿Así que nunca tenéis que hacerles sexo oral a los chicos?"

-"No."

Serena decidió cambiar de tema.- "Me siento muy mal por la lucha de hoy. Debería haberme ido cuando Darien me lo dijo ".

-"No es tu culpa. Tú no entendías lo tentador que es tu olor para los hombres o como de agresivos se ponen. Eres humana ".

-"Darien salió herido. Su mejilla estaba sangrando ".

Ella se echó a reír. -"No te preocupes por él. Los machos pelean a menudo y se curan rápido. Además, las mujeres escucharan lo que él hizo y querrán recompensarlo. Es un héroe ".

-"¿Recompensarlo?" a Serena no le gustaba como sonaba eso .

-"Darien es muy buen luchador. Es por eso que dirige la seguridad aquí. Los machos le respetan y le temen al mismo tiempo. Cuando las hembras escuchen lo que él hizo por ti se ofrecerán a tener sexo con él. Algunas mujeres estarán más que felices de atenderlo.".

Serena sintió un gran dolor en su corazón ante la idea de que una mujer de las especies ofreciera sexo a Darien. Él estaba enojado con ella y sabia que probablemente habían terminado. ¿Dormiría con otra persona? Levantó la copa y se bebió el contenido.

Escuchó a Petzite hablar de que el Homeland había sido enviado a otras quince mujeres a la Reserva. Bebió varias copas de vino y logró terminar su cena. Petzite finalmente pareció notar que Serena estaba demasiado silenciosa.

-"¿Estás cansada?"

-"Sí".

-"Entonces me voy. Se supone que no debes ir a trabajar, pero puedes. Darien superara su ira. Tú trabajas con un ser humano y él no tiene nuestro sentido del olfato. Richard también tiene una compañera y yo nunca he olido que se excite contigo. Estoy segura de que estarás a salvo con él. "

Serena se puso de pie demasiado rápido, sobre todo después de tantos vasos de vino y tropezó. Petzite la agarró del brazo para sostenerla y se rió.

-"Creo que bebiste demasiado, mi pequeña amiga".

-"Probablemente. Ha sido un largo y horrible día ".

-"Deberías llamar a ese hombre con el que estás saliendo y hablar con él. Puede que te sientas mejor. No has sido capaz de verlo desde que te pidieron que vivieras aquí por tu seguridad ".

-"Tuvimos una pelea y creo que ya no estamos juntos. Gracias por la cena y el vino ".

-"Te acompañaré a tu habitación. Tú estás tambaleándose sobre tus pies ".

-"Gracias." Serena no podía negar que estaba un poco borracha.

Petzite la llevó al dormitorio y retiró las mantas. La otra mujer olfateó el aire y le dio una extraña mirada a Serena.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre el deseo de compartir sexo con uno de nuestros hombres?"

-"Nop. Yo estaba saliendo con alguien y terminó mal. ¿No acabo de decir que creo que ya no estamos juntos? Nos peleamos ".

-"Eso es correcto". Petzite le ayudó a quitarse parte de su ropa y a meterse en la cama. -"¿llevabas mucho tiempo con él?"

-"El tiempo suficiente para que me duela mucho el que ya no estaremos juntos nunca más", admitió Serena.- "Yo sabía que no podía durar." Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y las parpadeó mientras miraba a su amiga.- "Te envidio por-conseguir-no-involucrarte-en-serio-con-un-hombre. Es una mierda cuando te preocupas por ellos y ellos no se sienten de la misma forma. "

Petzite la arropó.- "Entiendo. ¿Has permitido que duerma contigo? "

-"Sí".

-"¿Él te sostuvo mientras dormías?"

-"Fue muy agradable", admitió Serena.- "Enamorarse es una mierda."

-"Estoy segura de que lo es." Petzite se apartó y se detuvo en la puerta. -"Duerme, Serena. Te veré en unos días, cuando termines con el calor y te permitan regresar a la cafetería ".

Serena cerró los ojos cuando Petzite apagó la luz de la habitación. La escucho recoger las cosas de la otra habitación y se sintió un poco culpable. Las lágrimas humedeció sus mejillas cuando pensó en Darien. ¿Estaba con otra mujer? Él no la había llamado para disculparse y no había vuelto a llamar a su puerta.

Petzite apagó la luz del salón y cerró la puerta al salir. Serena se puso boca abajo y trató de alejar sus pensamientos de Darien. Sabía que había sido un error enamorarse de él.

**/**

Darien se paseó por su dormitorio mientras pensaba en Serena. Él quería estar con ella, pero no estaba seguro de si ella hablaría con él. Hizo una pausa para mirar el teléfono. ¿Contestaría si la llamaba? Realmente había perdido los estribos cuando Revenge la había agarrado. Él había herido sus sentimientos, pero no estaba seguro de cómo podía solucionarlo. Las humanas eran muy diferentes a las hembras de las especies. Una de ellas le habría pegado si la hubiera enojado, pero las humanas solían guardar rencor.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y abrió el cajón de la mesilla. Sacó la bolsa Ziploc y la abrió. El olor de Serena aún persistía en su sostén, inhalo y sólo consiguió perder aún más el control. El deseo de ir con ella se hizo más fuerte por lo que cerró bolsa nuevo y la guardó. Torturarse no le ayudaría arreglar las cosas.

El timbre sonó y él se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta principal. No debería haber vuelto a casa, pero necesitaba alejarse un tiempo de todo el mundo. Cogió su teléfono móvil para comprobarlo, vio que no tenia ninguna llamada y abrió la puerta mientras se preguntaba quien seria su visitante. Le sorprendió encontrarse con Petzite .

-"Hola, Darien." Ella lo miró. -"¿Puedo pasar?"

Abrió la puerta un poco más y se apartó para permitirle pasar. -"¿Hay algún problema? Ya hablé con Revenge si es por eso que estás aquí. Está arrepentido por lo que hizo hoy".

Ella se volvió hacia él mientras cerraba la puerta.- "He cenado con Serena y bebimos vino." Sonrió Petzite.- "Ella no aguanta el alcohol. Ella se balancea sobre sus pies y dice cosas muy divertidas después de unas copas. Es muy linda".

-"¿Se encuentra bien después de lo de hoy?"

Él se estremeció interiormente, se preguntó si Serena estaría más molesta con él o con el hombre que había intentado llevársela. No le había golpeado a Revenge después de su discusión. Él se había sentido mal por el macho. "¿Es por eso que estás aquí? No se acercara otra vez a ella. "

Todo rastro de humor despareció en la expresión de Petzite y lo miró fijamente durante largos segundos.- "Revenge estaba hoy fuera de control, pero no permitiste que él intentara seducirla. Quería darte las gracias. Serena es mi amiga. Ella no entiende como son nuestros hombres o que les hace el olor del calor. ".

-"No fue nada. Él estaba fuera de lugar ".

Dio un paso más cerca de él. -"Yo quiero tener sexo contigo si estás interesado. Fuiste un héroe al luchar contra él ".

Darien dio un paso atrás.- "No, gracias. Aprecio la oferta ".

Ella se acercó más y él retrocedió. La mirada de Petzite se estrechó y se preguntó por qué estaba siendo tan agresivo. No era común que los hombres rechazaran la oferta de una mujer.

Su espalda golpeó contra la puerta cerrada y gruñó en voz baja. -"Te dije que no."

Petzite se detuvo a centímetros de él y lo miró a los ojos hasta que se sintió incómodo. -"Yo podría enviarte a otra mujer si no estás interesado en mi "

-"Cuando quiera a una mujer la encontrare por mi cuenta. Deberías irte ".

Su expresión se suavizó cuando ella retrocedió unos pasos. Se dio la vuelta, se sentó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras su mirada se reunía de nuevo con la suya.

-"Metí Serena en su cama. Ella estaba inestable. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando te olí en sus sabanas. Sé la verdadera razón por la que estás rechazando mi oferta de sexo. Tú no me quieres porque la quieres a ella ".

Darien frunció el ceño y se quedó en la puerta.- "Ella es tu amiga y me ofreciste sexo para ver lo que siento por ella, ¿no es así? "

-"Sí".

Eso le enfureció.- "¿Qué quieres?"

-"Me gusta mucho. Ella es mi amiga y está sufriendo porque tú no quieres verla nunca más. "Su voz se profundizó en un gruñido.- "Vi el dolor que le has causado en sus ojos. Ella no es una especie y las humanas no tienen sexo casual. Ella siente algo por ti, Darien. Quería decirte esto. Serías estúpido si no ves que es una buena mujer y si no tratas de convencerla de aparearse contigo ".

La ira de Darien quemo más fuerte en su interior.- "Tengo la intención de volver a verla. Acabamos de tener una discusión. Yo no diría que es sexo casual. Los dos estamos confundidos sobre lo que está sucediendo entre nosotros ".

-"Tú no quieres una compañera y ella no quiere un tercer marido."

Se apartó de la puerta.- "Eso es cierto."

-"Eso es mentira." Petzite negó con la cabeza lentamente. -"Pareces infeliz y sabemos que lo eres. Te has negado a tener sexo con otra mujer. Ella se ha negado a tener sexo con los hombres que se han ofrecido. Eso es ya un compromiso. Somos especies, Darien. Sé que pasas mucho de tiempo con los machos humanos del equipo, pero no te olvides de lo que eres. Nosotros no mentimos o escondemos nuestra naturaleza ".

Se sentó en la silla. -"No sé lo que quiero."

Petzite sonrió con tristeza.- "Lo sabes. Escucha tus instintos. ¿Qué te dicen? "

-"Quiero a Serena. Me gustaría ir a su casa, sacarla de su cama y traerla a la mía ".

-"¿Disfrutas durmiendo con ella en tus brazos?"

-"Sí." Admitirlo fue un alivio.- "Quiero hacerlo cada noche."

-"Los hombres pueden ser muy tercos." Petzite se levantó y metió la mano en su bolsillo trasero. -"Toma".

Se quedó mirando la llave que sostenía. -"¿Qué es?"

-"La llave de la puerta principal de la casa de Serena. La cogí de la pared. Voy a distraer a los agentes mientras entras furtivamente. Las humanas son muy tímidas con el sexo. Ve con ella y elimina su dolor. Ella cree que no la quieres más ".

Darien se puso en pie, cogió la llave y la miró profundamente en los ojos.- "Gracias."

-"Ella es mi amiga. Deja de luchar contra tus instintos y recuerda que no es una especie. Parece que las humanas disfrutan de un macho dominante. Eso despierta mi curiosidad por los machos humanos ya que obviamente son mucho más suaves. Las mujeres siempre quieren lo que no tienen ".

-"¿Iras por la mañana para que pueda salir a hurtadillas? Quiero pasar la noche con Serena ".

-"Con un pedazo de pastel. Mañana estoy de turno y le llevaré el desayuno a los oficiales. Ellos coquetearan conmigo. "Ella sonrió. -"Uno de ellos no se apartará de mi lado si le ofrezco sexo ".

Él extendió la mano y le agarró el hombro.- "Gracias."

-"Me preocupo por Serena y tú eres mi amigo." Su sonrisa se desvaneció.- "No le hagas daño o hieras sus sentimientos."

Causar dolor a Serena era lo último que quería. -"Te debo una."

-"Lo tendré en cuenta."

-"Déjame agarrar un cambio de ropa. Gracias ".

-"Sólo guíate por tus instintos y todo ira bien. Las humanas parecen pensar que los hombres posesivos son lindos. "Ella se echó a reír.- "Sus hombres no las saborean a menudo. Ellos esperan que las hembras les seduzcan. No es de extrañar que muchas humanas aprecien a nuestros hombres. Nunca entendí por qué prefieren tener a una especie como compañero hasta que ella compartió esa información conmigo ".

Esperaba que Serena pudiera aceptarlo como su compañero. Sólo tenía que ir despacio y convencerla.

**/**

La cama se movió y Serena se despertó. Ella abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a otro ataque. En cambio, vio a Darien. Él había encendido la luz de la sala de estar y había dejado la puerta de su habitación abierta para que ella pudiera ver claramente que estaba sentado en el borde de su cama.

-"Siento lo que te dije." Él vaciló.- "Estaba enojado porque Revenge había puesto sus manos sobre ti. No fue tu culpa y sé que no debería haberte gritado. Sólo el pensamiento de que te ha tocado me llena de rabia ".

Le llevó un momento que su aturdida mente procesara sus palabras. -"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Su mirada cayó a su pecho desnudo y a continuación a sus piernas. Tenia una pierna apoyada sobre la otra para ocultar su sexo, pero su cadera desnuda le dejaba claro que no llevaba nada.- "Estás desnudo."

-"Esperaba que me permitieras dormir contigo. Quiero pasar la noche en tu cama".

Él no estaba con otra mujer. Eso alivió la tristeza que se sentía después de que Petzite le dijera que otras mujeres se ofrecerían para tener sexo con él. Él había decidido estar con ella. Ella apartó las sábanas y abrió los brazos.

Su mirada se detuvo en la ropa. -"¿Vas a quitártela?"

Se sentó, cogió la camiseta y la sacó por su cabeza. Darien gruñó suavemente para animarla cuando se dejó caer de espaldas, agarró la cinturilla de sus pantalones y levantó sus caderas para zafarse de ellos. Él la ayudó a sacarlos por sus tobillos y los tiro al suelo. Al segundo que estuvo desnuda, Darien se tendió a su lado. Ahueco una mano en su cara mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

-"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo loco que me vuelves o de lo que me haces? ¿De todas las cosas que quiero hacerte? "

-"No. Cuéntame ".

Él bajó la cabeza y le acarició la mejilla mientras inhalaba profundamente.- "Estás en celo. Hueles tan bien que podría comerte viva ".

Su vientre se apretó en respuesta y se volvió de lado para mirarlo a la cara, mientras apoyaba las manos en su pecho. Su piel caliente sentía suave y le encantaba tocarlo.

-"Más mordiscos, ¿eh?" Ella sabía que eso no era lo que quería decir y sonrió cuando le miró a los ojos.

Se humedeció los labios y su mirada bajó por su cuerpo.- "Ábrete para mí. Ya sabes lo que quiero. "

Ella se puso de espaldas, doblo las rodillas y abrió las piernas. Darien se movió con rapidez y se deslizó por la cama. El corazón de Serena corrió al verlo agachado sobre ella. Sus manos le agarró la entrepierna, ronroneó suavemente y bajó la cara.

-"Podría quedarme aquí durante horas."

-"Me matarías."

Su mirada se alzó.- "No digas eso."

-"Era una broma. Sólo quería decir que no estoy segura de poder soportar eso durante horas ".

Sus rasgos se endurecieron y su voz sonó más profunda. -"Estoy tratando de mantener el control por ti. No quiero asustarte ".

-"No me asusta que estés ahí a no ser que muerdas. Me gusta mucho lo que haces hay abajo."

Le acarició los muslos con las manos.- "Quiero hacer más que eso."

"¿Qué quieres, Darien?" Él cerró los ojos. -"¿Darien?"

Los abrió para mirarla y ella vio algo en su mirada que le hizo contener la respiración. Había puro hambre en sus ojos, pero no entendí que lo causaba.

-"Lo quiero todo contigo, pero me temo que te asustare si pierdo el control. Estás en el calor y me llama de una forma que te sorprenderías. ".

-"Me siento muy valiente", admitió.- "Muy excitada".

-"No soy totalmente humano."

-"Lo sé."

Él parpadeó.- "¿De verdad lo sabes?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza bruscamente. -"Tú ronroneas, Darien. Tú gruñes. Tienes unos ojos increíblemente hermosos y me encanta mirarlos. Tienes colmillos. Confía en mí, lo sé. Y aún así, sigo aquí, desnuda y contigo. No te tengo miedo. No me harás daño. Confío en ti, así que deja de controlarte ".

-"Hay oficiales fuera. Recuerda eso." Fue la única advertencia que le dio.

Darien bajó la cabeza y su boca se cerró sobre su clítoris. Serena cerró los ojos cuando su lengua caliente comenzó a frotarse fuertemente contra su brote sensible. Él empujó su boca contra su coño y sus manos empujaron sus piernas para separarlas más. El placer se apoderó de ella, rápido y duro. Ella arqueó la espalda y presionó su coño contra su boca hambrienta. Levantó un brazo para cubrir su boca y amortiguar sus gemidos. Darien no tuvo piedad mientras devoraba su clítoris y la llevó rápidamente al clímax. Él apartó la boca de su sexo. Serena abrió los ojos justo cuando sus manos le soltaron los muslos y la agarró de los tobillos.

Ella le observo mientras él se bajaba de la cama. Él tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que ambos estuvieron de rodillas sobre la alfombra. Su intensa mirada sostuvo la de ella hasta que él la cogió de las caderas y le dio la vuelta. Él la inclinó sobre la cama y posiciono sus piernas por fuera de las suyas. La cabeza de su pene rozó la costura de su coño antes de empujar contra su entrada y poco a poco empezó a penetrarla. Ella gimió y se agarró a la ropa de cama cuando su eje grueso comenzó a estirarla.

-"No puedo parar", gruñó. -"Te necesito".

Envolvió su cuerpo alrededor de ella para sujetarla firmemente contra la cama. Sus manos agarraron las de ella que se aferraban a las sabanas y su boca dejo un camino de besos húmedos en su cuello. Empezó a follarla profundo, duro y rápido.

Serena gimió con fuerza y apretó su boca contra la cama. No podía moverse bajó él. Ella sólo podía tomarlo y sentir cada golpe de su polla. Sus músculos vaginales todavía temblaban por su anterior clímax. No tardó mucho tiempo en llevarla a un segundo orgasmo. Ella gritó contra la cama. Su cuerpo se sacudió sobre el de ella y chorros calientes de su esperma llenaron su interior. Él gruñó, dejó de besarla y jadeó. Su caderas desacelero sus embestidas. Ella esperaba que él se retirara después de recuperarse, pero en lugar de eso comenzó a moverse una vez más, malditamente lento.

-"Podría follarte durante horas", dijo con voz ronca.- "Lo voy a hacer. No puedo parar. Estas tan caliente y mojada para mí. Tan apretada. Eres mía, Serena ".

Ella gimió. Él podría matarla, pero no le importaría.-"Yo-" Se detuvo, sorprendida por lo que casi le había dicho.

Darien se detuvo. -"¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿Te duele? "

-"Sigue adelante", le instó. Casi le había dicho que lo amaba. -"No te detengas".

Sus dientes arañaron ligeramente su garganta.- "No lo haré." Él comenzó a moverse de nuevo más rápido, follandola con movimientos profundos y constantes.

El placer rodó a través de ella y la llevó a su tercer clímax. Él la siguió con su propia liberación. Ella no protestó cuando Darien la levantó en sus brazos, la dejó en la cama y se acurrucó detrás de ella. La besó en el hombro y en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-"Te voy a despertar durante la noche. Estás agotada. Trata de descansar un poco".

-"Eso fue increíble."

Él ronroneó suavemente. -"Ha sido y lo será de nuevo. Descansa, Serena. "la diversión sonaba en su voz. -"Creo que te he agotado."

Ella sonrió y cerró los ojos. -"Ahora entiendo por qué los hombres siempre se duermen después del sexo."

**/**

Darien supo cuándo Serena se quedó dormida. Su pene todavía estaba duro y le dolía. Su polla seguiría estando dura mientras ella estuviera en celo y su aroma tentador llenara su nariz. Ella estaba en pleno calor y él no había usado condones. Ella no sabía que podía dejarla embarazada. Se sintió un poco culpable por no haberle advertido de lo que podría suceder, pero no se arrepentía, aunque sabia que tendría que decirle la verdad. Él sabia que su relación había llegado a un punto en la que debía compartir esa información confidencial con ella. Él quería que fuera su compañera y ella tenia que saber toda la verdad para tomar esa decisión.

¿Y si ella decía que no? El dolor apretó su pecho. Ella podía decirle que no quería a otro hombre en su vida. Había tenido dos maridos, los dos le habían traicionado y habían dañado su corazón. Ellos eran humanos y tal vez ella no llegara a entender lo diferente que era de ellos.

**/**

El zumbido del teléfono móvil despertó a Darien antes del amanecer. Odiaba alejarse de Serena pero tenía que contestar. Él lo sacó de su bolsillo, cerró la puerta para no despertarla y se dirigió a la sala.

-"Darien."

-"Soy Neflyte. Estamos sufriendo un asalto en el Homeland. Dos de nuestros hombres están heridos, dos personas han muerto y estamos frente a una revuelta de manifestantes. Necesitamos ayuda de inmediato. El equipo humano está aquí y tenemos la ayuda de la policía humana, pero Andrew te quiere aquí. Solo tú consigues fácilmente que nuestros hombres mantengan la calma ".

-"¿Qué pasó?" Darien se alarmó inmediatamente.

-"Dos de esos malditos humanos aparcaron su vehículo frente a las puertas y se pusieron a gritar que somos animales. El coche acaba de explotar. Tenemos la sospecha de que había una bomba en el coche. Los seres humanos murieron en el acto. Dos de nuestros hombres cayeron de encima de las paredes por la fuerza de la explosión. Ellos están en mal estado, pero sobrevivirán. Nuestros hombres están furiosos. Los manifestantes están mintiendo y dicen que nosotros hicimos explotar el coche. Esto se ha convertido en una pesadilla. La policía humana y nuestro equipo humano están tratando de manejar la situación, pero nuestros hombres están cansados de que nos ataquen y Andrew considera que ellos te necesitan desesperadamente. Tu buen carácter y humor apaciguara a nuestros hombres. ¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar aquí? "

-"Estoy de camino." Colgó y marcó el número de Seguridad.- "Encárgate de que el helicóptero este listo. Tengo que ir al Homeland. Ahora. ".

-"Entendido".

Colgó y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada del dormitorio. No quería dejar a Serena pero no tenía elección. Sólo estaría fuera un par de horas.


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Catorce

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena se despertó sola, pero Darien había dejado una nota en la almohada. Ella la leyó y sonrió. Planeaba llevarla a su casa a cenar más tarde. Eso tenía que ser una señal de que tenía previsto seguir viéndose con ella. Se duchó, se vistió y encendió la televisión cuando el desayuno le fue entregado en su puerta por un oficial sombrío.

Ella le dio las gracias y se sentó en el sofá, abriendo la bolsa. El anuncio termino y la noticia de apertura dejo a Serena sorprendida frente a la pantalla. La visión de fondo de las puertas de Homeland llenas de cortes y retorcidas captaron su atención cuando una reportera rubia, cuenta lo que había pasado allí, en medio de la noche. Dos presuntos miembros de un grupo racista estaban muertos y dos nuevas especies habían sido heridas.

―Mierda.― Su apetito había desaparecido.

Pasó los canales, recogiendo más de la historia de los diferentes reporteros. Las dos nuevas especies vivirían. Había sido un coche bomba y los dos hombres que habían conducido el coche habían muerto en la explosión. Su mente repasaba todo el correo de odio que había leído, pero nadie lo había hecho amenazas contra la NSO de coches bomba.

¿Darien estaba bien? ¿Heridos? Ella no lo culparía si odiaba a los humanos. Sólo esperaba que no la mezclase a ella con los que habían atacado Homeland. ¿Eran amigos suyos los heridos? Se puso de pie y apagó la televisión. Le llamaría y le preguntaría al respecto. Ella estaría ahí para él cuando él la necesitara. Se puso los zapatos y caminó hacia la puerta, con ganas de ir a trabajar.

Richard la miró sorprendido de verla cuando ella entró en la oficina. ―Pensé que te tomarías unos días de descanso.

―No.

Él sonrió. ― ¿Supongo que estas usando compresas?― La diversión iluminaba sus ojos oscuros. ―No he visto a tu escolta oliéndote o babeando.

―Sí. Tengo algunas que me dieron. ¿Has visto las noticias?

Su humor se desvaneció. ―Sí. No enviaron ninguna amenaza para advertirnos.

―Eso es lo que estaba pasando en mi cabeza cuando vi las noticias. Espero que no pasáramos algo por alto.

―No lo hicimos. Los fanáticos reales raramente envían advertencias. Ellos simplemente atacan.

― ¿Qué has oído que no está en las noticias?

―Hablé con alguien de Homeland lo primero esta mañana. Los oficiales se van a recuperar. En su mayoría sufrieron cortes y magulladuras por la caída. Ellos tuvieron la suerte de caer en una zona de césped y no al pavimento. Su equipo de protección también ayudó a evitar lesiones más graves. Tuvimos suerte esta vez. Quedan muchas amenazas por venir, imitadores idiotas y locos tienden a hacerlo después de uno de estos eventos.

― ¿Eventos?― Se sentó Serena con fuerza en la silla. ―Eso suena como una palabra tan suave para lo sucedido. Sigo pensando en lo peor que podría haber sido.

― ¿Cómo quieres que los llame? Es jodidamente horrible. Me estremezco al pensar lo que podría haber sucedido o cuántas nuevas especies podrían haber muerto si hubieran usado más explosivos. ¿Has visto el daño en las puertas? Están retorcidas en parte.

―Ya lo vi.

Richard se levantó de su escritorio para ponerse en cuclillas frente a ella y mirarla a los ojos. ― ¿Estás bien? Realmente pareces afectada por esto.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. ―No. Podría haber ocurrido aquí. ― Pensé en Darien, Petzite y todos los demás que conocía. ―Las nuevas especies son tan buenas. ¿Por qué no los pueden dejar en paz los cabrones?

Richard tomó la mano. ―Lo sé, cariño. Estás molesta. No podemos controlar a todos los cabrones del mundo, pero esta vez resulto a nuestro favor. Ninguna de las nuevas especies murió. Le ayudaremos en lo que podamos. Es por eso que leemos toda esta mierda que llega, hay que concentrarse en el trabajo y tal vez encontremos una verdadera amenaza. Así encontraremos y detendremos a todos los cabrones que podamos. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le apretó la mano. ―Gracias por la charla.

―No hay problema.― Se enderezó y la soltó. ―Vamos a comer lo que nos han traído. Le dedicaremos tantas horas como podamos. Volcarme en el trabajo siempre me ayuda.

―Gracias.

Él se encogió de hombros. ―Oh. Te he traído perfume. ―Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y levantó una pequeña botella. ―Yo estaba pensando en dársela a Petzite hoy para que te la diese.

Ella sonrió. ―Gracias y por favor, da las gracias a tu esposa.

Su sonrisa se volvió. ―Le encantaba oír hablar de las mujeres que entran en celo. Dijo que era muy interesante.

Recuerdos de Darien en su cama la hicieron bajar la mirada. Era lisa y llanamente sexy. Fueron las horas de sexo mas ardiente que jamás había tenido. No podía esperar a que se repitiese más tarde, cuando Darien la llevara a su casa. Se preguntó como seria su casa.

Trabajaron durante el almuerzo, con su mente todavía en Darien, y ella se sorprendió cuando su teléfono sonó. Richard se quedó mirándola mientras ella se encontraba con su mirada.

―Contesta.

Alargó la mano hacia este. ― ¿Hola?

―Hola, Serena.

La voz de Darien era música para sus oídos. ―Hola.― Se giro lejos de Richard, ignorando su mirada curiosa.

―Tuve que volar a Homeland esta mañana después de que fuera atacado. ¿Te has enterado de eso?

―Lo hice. Lo siento mucho. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Estás bien?

―Nuestros hombres se recuperarán y la situación está mejorando por momentos. Me tengo que quedar aquí sin embargo. No se si podré volver esta noche.

Eso la decepciono.―Entiendo. Tienes que hacer lo que puedas.

―Quería hacerte una cena en mi casa.

―Yo quería eso. Podríamos hacer planes para mañana por la noche.

―Suena bien―. Él vaciló.―Te llamaré esta noche a las nueve. Podemos hablar entonces. Tengo una reunión a la que asistir.

― ¿Tienes el número de mi teléfono celular?

Hizo una pausa. ―Dámelo.

Ella le dio su número y me dijo: ―Voy a hablar contigo esta noche. Ten cuidado.

―Lo haré.

Colgó y Serena devolvió el teléfono a la base. Ella sabía que su compañero de trabajo la observaba.

― ¿Era ese ángel?

―Sí.

― ¿Por qué tiene que tener cuidado? ¿Qué es lo que hace para ganarse la vida?

― ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?

―Está bien. No soltaras palabra. Déjame reflexionar acerca de este hombre misterioso. Sonaba como si estuvieses planeando otra cita con él. ¿Sabes lo que me dice?

― ¿Qué?― Ella giró la silla para mirarlo.

―A la tercera va la vencida―. Guiñó Richard. ―Hasta aquí no va en serio. ¿Cuántas citas lleváis?

―No llevo la cuenta, ―mintió.

―Protestas demasiado―. Richard movió las cejas. ― ¿Sabes que oigo?― Él inclinó su oído.

No oyó nada y lo miró con recelo. ― ¿Qué?

―Me parece oír campanas distantes de boda.

―Cállate―. Ella le lanzó un clip para papel que le dio.

Se giro hacia la pantalla del ordenador y sonrió. La idea de ir en serio con Darien no la llenaba de temor.

Darien estaba estresado y cansado. Había sido un día largo y la noche no estaba mejorando. Miró a los hombres que compartían el helicóptero con él y sabía que todos estaban más que listos para volver a la Reserva.

Pensamientos de Serena llenaban su cabeza. Aterrizarían después de las diez, pero planeaba ir a visitarla para compensarla por no llamarla. Quería meterse en la cama y sólo abrazarla. Ella aún estaría en celo. Su pene volvió a la vida al recordar la noche anterior.

Un movimiento le llamó la atención y se encontró con la mirada fría de Shingo. El hombre le lanzó un auricular y se lo puso. Llegarían a la Reserva pronto.

―Un día largo.

―Sí,― Darien asintió. ―Estoy contento de volver a casa.

― ¿Te gustaría ir a correr cuando lleguemos? Dudo de que pueda dormir. La tensión era palpable. Pensé que Andrew iba a tener una discusión a gritos con la policía local por no darle el apoyo suficiente a la ONE.

―No. Tengo planes. La última cosa que quiero hacer es algo al aire libre.

El otro hombre sonrió. ― ¿Qué mujer es?

Darien se quitó el auricular y lo arrojó hacia atrás, sonriendo. Shingo lo cogió y se rió. Se quedó atrás en la pared junto a los pilotos detrás de su asiento. Darien cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar la forma en que el viento vapuleaba del helicóptero. Volar no era algo que disfrutara, era un firme creyente de que hubiesen nacido con alas si estaban destinados a volar.

Algo golpeo el metal en una sucesión rápida. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando el helicóptero cayó drásticamente. Una campana de alarma sonó y él vio luces rojas provenientes de la cabina. Shingo le tiró un auricular y se lo puso mientras el helicóptero se elevaba y volvía a caer. Era un movimiento violento lo que hizo que todos los hombres se miraran el uno al otro con temor.

―Mayday, ―gritó el piloto humano en el auricular. ― Este es la Blade Uno de la Reserva. Estamos bajo ataque de fuego armado procedente de los bosques y hemos sido alcanzados.

El shock reverberó a través de Darien. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. Otra cosa golpeó el helicóptero y el cristal se agrieto en la puerta frente a él. Se dio cuenta de que alguien había disparado algún tipo de arma y había acertado. La alarma de la parte delantera pito más fuerte y el piloto gritó coordenadas y giro con tanta fuerza a la derecha que Darien habría sido expulsado de su asiento si no fuera por el cinturón.

―Vamos a caer, ―gritó el piloto. ―Le dieron al combustible y estamos perdiendo presión. Mayday, repito, mayday. Este es la Blade Uno de la Reserva. Estamos bajo fuego desde tierra y hemos sufrido múltiples impactos.

La mirada de Darien se cruzo con la de Shingo, vio el miedo del otro, y supo lo que su propia expresión debía reflejar. Miró a los dos otros hombres. Tanto que se los quedó mirando como guía hasta que todo quedó a oscuras.

―Prepárense para el impacto, ―les gritó el piloto. ―Vamos a caer.

El helicóptero se inclino peligrosamente hacia un lado. El movimiento revolvió el estomago de Darien y los motores se apagaron. Nadie gritó. Era una sensación malsana, ya que reino un silencio espeluznante.

Segundos más tarde, algo golpeó duramente a Darien, impresionado por la caída. El vidrio y el metal se llevaron la peor parte del impacto con los árboles. El helicóptero giro antes de estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo.

El dolor se apoderó de Darien, donde el cinturón lo sujetaba. La pierna y el brazo le dolían mucho. Las luces parpadeaban en el interior dañado y vio movimientos en el banco frente a él. Algo húmedo le cegó y trató de limpiarse los ojos. El brazo se negó a moverse y el mareo se apoderó de él.

―Huelo a gas, ―gruñó una voz profunda. ― ¿Está vivo?

Conocía esa voz, pero su cerebro no podía identificarla. Las heridas y la respiración le causaban dolores punzantes en el pecho. El hedor de la sangre y el gas se filtraban en sus sentidos embotados. Una mano le tocó la garganta.

― ¿Darien?

Luchó por abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo, apenas podía distinguir la cara de Shingo. El hombre estaba sangrando por la nariz y tenía un corte a lo largo de su frente. Darien trató de hablar, pero no pudo.

―Te tengo, Darien,― gruñó Shingo. ―El helicóptero tiene una fuga de gas. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Lo siento. Esto va a doler.

La presión alrededor de su cintura desapareció de repente y las manos lo atraparon. Él gruñó de dolor y casi perdió el conocimiento. Sabía que estaba siendo levantado y otro par de manos lo sujetaron de los brazos. Su pierna golpeó algo y él gritó. Se sentía como si esa pierna acababa de ser arrancada de su cuerpo.

Darien se despertó con el sonido de gemidos. Sus ojos se abrieron y las llamas lo cegaron. Parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de aclarar su visión, pero el fuego era demasiado brillante. Pensó que podía distinguir la silueta del helicóptero destruido a su lado cerca de las altas llamas.

Un gran macho arrastraba a alguien lejos del fuego y reconoció a Shingo. Llevaba a alguien más cerca y Darien supo que era la persona que hace esos ruidos horribles.

Era el piloto humano. El herido tenía algunas quemaduras en el brazo que ondeaba en el aire cuando Shingo retrocedió después de soltarlo. Su amigo se dejó caer de rodillas, la sangre manchaba su cara y un aullido salió de su boca.

Darien despertó de nuevo cuando alguien le tocó la cara. Echó un vistazo a un par de ojos azules. Shingo parecía infernal con el rostro ensangrentado y su cabello enmarañado oscuro con vetas de sangre.

―Espera, Darien. Te saque antes de que el helicóptero se incendiase, pero el piloto no tuvo tanta suerte. Tiene algunas quemaduras graves. ―Shingo puso su mano sobre la frente de Darien, sosteniéndola con fuerza. ―Te has roto huesos. Nos estrellamos cerca de la Reserva. La ayuda está en camino. ―Giro la cabeza. ― ¿Llegan?

―Están cerca, ―respondió el otro hombre. Dio un grito y desde un lugar lejano respondieron en cuestión de segundos. ― ¿Los oyes? No están tan lejos.

Shingo inclinó. ― ¿Has oído? Ellos estarán aquí pronto. El médico esta alerta y listo para ti. No te rindas. Lucha por respirar, Darien. No te mueras.

Darien cerró los ojos, demasiado mareado y débil para tratar de enfocar su vista defectuosa. No estaría en la cama con Serena esta noche. Él probablemente nunca la volvería a ver. La agonía lo apuñalaba con cada respiración y su cabeza se sentía como si estuviera en pedazos. Un par de hermosos ojos verdes llenaron sus pensamientos y el recuerdo de su cara era lo único que lo mantuvo luchando por vivir.

Nunca debería haberme involucrado con Serena Tsukino. Ella lamentaría su pérdida y la había expuesto a la misma clase de odio que muy probablemente lo mataría. El helicóptero había sido derribado. Se estaban acercando a la Reserva cuando ocurrió el ataque. No pudo haber sido casual.

No. quería estar cerca de Serena para protegerla. Ella estaría indefensa contra los humanos que odiaban a las especies y que vendrían tras ella por trabajar para la ONE. Sólo sería un objetivo más importante si alguien se enteraba que había compartido sexo con él. Quería rugir de rabia ante la idea de que alguien le hiciese daño.

Lo invadió el remordimiento. Había sido egoísta estar con ella y debería haber pensado en que su seguridad era lo primero. Zafiro y Hotaru se habían emparejado y los humanos habían intentado matarla. Taiki y Ami casi habían sido asesinados por cazadores que les había acechado tras chocar contra el vehículo en el que habían estado viajando. Mina y Yaten había sido secuestrada por ser ella su compañera. Andrew no podía enamorarse sin causar un atentado contra las puertas de Homeland de los idiotas que creen las especies y los humanos no deben tener relaciones.

Darien admitió que esa era la verdadera razón por la que había sido tan reacio a considerar tener una compañera humana. Había visto a todos sus amigos sufrir el terror de ver a sus hembras atormentadas de alguna manera. Estar con una especie les había causado dolor. La culpa lo invadió, sabiendo un macho más fuerte hubiera pensado en eso antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Había sido egoísta exponer Serena al peligro.

― ¿Darien?― Shingo lo agarro. ―He oído motores. Ellos están tan cerca. Un momento, amigo.

Su boca se abrió. Quería que Shingo jurase proteger a Serena con su vida. El hombre era su amigo y sabía que lo haría. Un suave gemido salió pero no palabras. Trató de concentrarse más, pero él se desvaneció. El dolor se intensificó y todo se desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Serena se quedó mirando su teléfono celular. Darien no la había llamado y había pasado más de una hora desde que dijo que lo haría. Ella levantó la vista hacia el reloj con un fuerte suspiro. Eran casi las diez y media. Tenía que trabajar por la mañana, necesitaba dormir, y trató de no sentirse herida porque se había olvidado de ella.

Se levantó y llevó el vaso a la cocina. Una serie de excusas se formaron en su mente. Podría estar atrapado en una reunión o estaba tan agotado que se había quedado dormido. Cualquiera que sea la razón, echaba de menos oír su voz. Deseaba hablar con él, pero no tenía idea de cómo contactar con él. Ella cogió su teléfono celular y apagó las luces mientras se dirigía a la cama.

Estaba vacía y fría sin el gran cuerpo de Darien y su piel caliente. Ella daba vueltas, pensando que tal vez había olvidado su número de teléfono. Podría haber perdido el número. Tal vez el había estado demasiado ocupado como para realizar la llamada.

―Vete a la mierda, ―suspiró ella. Él no había llamado. No era el fin del mundo. Tenía una vida y una cosas más importantes que hacer que decirle buenas noches. Una emergencia había ocurrido en Homeland y él debe estar centrado en eso.

Trató de dormir. Ella lo vería en algún momento de mañana, con suerte. Tendrían que comer en casa. Quería decirle lo que realmente sentía. Podría dejarla cuando ella admitiese que ella que se estaba enamorando pero al menos no estaría fingiendo que su relación era sólo sexo.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Quince

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena se había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde, cuando abrió la puerta para saludar a su escolta. Ella se había perdido el desayuno. Alguien le había dejado un plato cubierto sobre la mesa de café, pero no había tenido tiempo de comer nada de eso.

Ojo de tigre y otros tres hombres estaban en el patio cuando ella salió. Cuatro pares de miradas sombrías se volvieron hacia ella. Algunos de ellos se veían tan enojados que ella hizo una mueca.

―Lo siento, llevo diez minutos de retraso. Tuve una mala noche. Espero no haberos hecho llegar tarde.

Ojo de tigre se acercó. ―No es por ti. Estamos molestos por lo que sucedió anoche. ―Él miró su reloj. ―No me había dado cuenta. Debería haberte llevado a trabajar ya. Vámonos.

― ¿Qué pasó anoche?― Ella le pregunto mientras la conducía hacia uno de los jeeps aparcados junto a la acera.

El se detuvo y su mirada encontró la de ella. ― ¿No te has enterado de lo que pasó?

―No. Yo ni siquiera encendí el televisor esta mañana. ―Su corazón se desplomó. ― ¿Hubo otro ataque a Homeland? ¿Uno de los oficiales heridos empeoro? ― Ella realmente esperaba que no.

―Anoche una de nuestros helicópteros fue derribado. Todavía estamos tratando de averiguar cómo lo hicieron, pero se estrelló. Sucedió justo fuera de los muros de la ONE. Estaban llegando, pero no pudieron.

―Oh mi dios. ¿Está bien todo el mundo que estaba a bordo?

Él vaciló. ―Uno de los pilotos humanos esta herido. Tiene quemaduras y huesos rotos. La mayoría de los hombres tenían lesiones pero Darien es el que peor esta.

Sus rodillas cedieron.― ¿Qué?

Él parpadeó. ―Lo siento. Lo conoces. Darien estaba a bordo.

Se aferró a los brazos de Ojo de tigre para no caerse. Lágrimas calientes rápidamente llenaron sus ojos. ― ¿Está vivo? ¿Dónde está?

El hombre la agarró de las caderas para sostenerla y frunció el ceño. ―Serena, estas muy pálida de repente. ¿Te encuentras mal?

― ¿Esta Darien vivo?― Sus uñas se clavaron en él donde tenía sus brazos. ― ¿En qué estado esta?― Ella se negó a creer que estuviese muerto. El destino no podía ser tan cruel. ― ¿Dónde está, Ojo de tigre?

Estudió sus ojos y gruñó suavemente. ―Tenias sexo con él, ¿verdad?

― ¿Está vivo?― gritó, desesperada por obtener una respuesta.

―Está vivo pero en estado crítico. Sufrió múltiples fracturas y una lesión en la cabeza. Nos dijeron que el piloto fue capaz de llegar a una baja altitud antes de que los motores fallasen. Hizo algún tipo de maniobra para frenar la caída. Ellos estiman que el helicóptero cayó cerca de cien pies sobre las ramas de los árboles en el lugar del accidente. Eso amortiguó el choque un poco, pero aterrizó en el lado donde Darien estaba.

Cada palabra que decía era como un puñal en el corazón. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Ella había estado durmiendo y Darien había estado luchando por su vida. Era más que horrible. Alguien debería habérselo dicho cuando sucedió. Ella habría estado a su lado.

―Las costillas están fracturadas, así como un brazo y la pierna. Él sufrió cortes y un golpe en la cabeza. Los médicos sospechan que hay hinchazón en su cerebro, pero no están seguros de lo extenso que es el daño.

―Llévame con él.

Ojo de tigre frunció el ceño. ―Él no está aquí, Serena. Sus heridas eran graves y nuestros médicos consideraron que necesitaba un neurocirujano. No tenemos uno. Fue trasladado en helicóptero a un centro de trauma hace unas horas. Él está bajo fuerte custodia y protegido donde está.

― ¿Dónde? Quiero ir allí.―El deseo de llegar al lado de Darien era casi insoportable. Ella sólo tenía que verlo para asegurarse de que estaba realmente vivo. Por dentro ella se caía a pedazos. ―Tengo que llegar a él.

― ¿Cuántas veces has tenido sexo con Darien? Estás realmente preocupada por esto. ¿Compartiste relaciones sexuales con él? No me has respondido.

― ¿Qué importa?― Quería sacudirlo. ― ¿Dónde diablos está Darien?

El agarre de Ojo de tigre sobre sus caderas se intensifico y se inclinó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. ―Respóndeme.

― ¡Sí! ¿Estás contento ahora? ¿Dónde está Darien? Quiero verlo.

Ojo de tigre soltó y agarró su teléfono celular. ― ¿Cuántas veces? Tengo que informar de inmediato.

Su boca se abrió.― ¿Qué? No es asunto de nadie cuántas veces Darien y yo hemos dormido juntos. Exijo saber dónde está, maldita sea. Quiero verlo.

Ojo de tigre tomó una respiración profunda. ―Está bajo fuerte custodia por la NSO y el equipo humano asignado para protegerlo. Voy a tener que conseguir que pases, Serena. No puedes ir a su habitación del hospital a verlo. Ellos nunca te permitirán acercarte a él sin que se les ordene hacerlo. Tengo que comunicarme con Ginga, que está a cargo de los lesionados de la reserva, y él tendrá que dar permiso para que puedas ir a donde Darien está siendo tratado. Él querrá saber el grado de vuestra relación.

Se secó las lágrimas. ―Hemos estado viéndonos desde el primer día que empecé a trabajar aquí. Hemos pasado la noche juntos un par de veces. Nosotros estamos saliendo. Se suponía que debía cenar con él anoche en su casa, pero fuere requerido en Homeland, ¿de acuerdo? Dijo que me llamaría anoche, pero no lo hizo. ―Ella solloso. ―Él no pudo porque tuvo ese accidente. Por favor, Ojo de tigre. Tengo que verlo.

La mirada del hombre se suavizó. ―Tienes sentimientos profundos por Darien.

―Sí.

Marcó, mirándola. ―Está a un par de horas de distancia. Es posible que desees llevar una muda de ropa antes de salir. Voy a tratar de preparar una escolta para ti lo más rápidamente posible. No tenemos otro helicóptero a nuestra disposición.

Se dio la vuelta y huyó al interior del apartamento. Las manos le temblaban mucho cuando corrió a su habitación para coger ropa. Todo lo que tenía para elegir eran pantalones cortos, sudaderas y camisetas proporcionadas por la ONE.

Ojo de tigre colgó el teléfono cuando ella salió a la calle llevando una muda de ropa. ―Ginga ha llamado al equipo de vigilancia para que te dejen visitar a Darien― Hizo una pausa―Hay que esperar hasta la noche para que algunos hombres estén libres de sus funciones actuales para escoltarte fuera de la Reserva y al hospital donde está siendo tratado Darien.

―No. Yo quiero ir con él ahora mismo. ―Su paciencia estaba a punto de reventar y sentía la necesidad de llegar a Darien lo más rápido posible.

―Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

―Llévame a mi coche. Voy a ir sola.

Un sonido suave, animal provenía de Ojo de tigre. ―No. No es seguro.

―No me importa un bledo. De ninguna manera me voy a sentar aquí todo el día esperando si puedo ir conduciendo. Dime qué hospital está y llévame a mi coche.

―No.

Su ira aumentó. ―No me puedes detener. Me voy. Dime dónde está Darien, maldita sea. Está herido y quiero verlo.

―Ojo de tigre, ―interrumpió uno de los hombres. ―Ella quiere ir. Ella no es una prisionera. ―Se aclaró la garganta y los ojos en tonos rojos fascinantes se fijaron en ella. ―Te voy a acompañar a tu coche. Necesitarás la identificación para el equipo de vigilancia. Ellos querrán comprobar tu identidad. ―Él olió. ― no tienes olor de Darien.

―No te metas en esto, Jerichó.

El gran macho llevaba el pelo negro recogido en una larga trenza. Él gruñó a Ojo de tigre mientras lo miraba fijamente. ―La mujer está muy agitada. Ambos sabemos que si Darien está teniendo sexo con ella que debe significar mucho para él. Sé que ella está en celo y que puede ser irracional pero ella quiere ir. ―Vaciló. ―Ella puede ser pequeña, pero apuesto a que no deseas enfadarla. Las hembras tienen formas de vengarse. ―Él se acercó y extendió su brazo hacia ella. ―Te voy a acompañar a tu vehículo. ¿Tienes identificación? Ellos te la pedirán.

―En mi bolsillo, ―admitió ella, agradecida cuando cerró los dedos alrededor de su brazo. Sus ojos eran tan extraños que no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Él vaciló. ―Soy primate como Ojo de tigre, pero esos rasgos son más pronunciados en mi. No hay muchos de nosotros. ―Él tiró de ella hacia adelante. ―Es probable que no hayas visto ojos similares a los míos antes. Me miran a menudo cuando entro en contacto con los humanos.

―Son muy bonitos.

Él hizo un bufido. ―Amenazantes tal vez, pero no son atractivos―. Él la ayudó a subir a un jeep.

Echó una mirada a Ojo de tigre y vio lo infeliz que se veía cuando él frunció el ceño profundamente. Su escolta se metió en el asiento del conductor y se alejó de la acera en cuanto encendió el motor.

―Ojo de tigre estaba muy interesado en ti. Hablaba de ti a menudo. También estaba claro que tú rechazaste sus ofertas. No te sientas mal por él.

―En este momento todo lo que siento es miedo y preocupación. ¿Darien estará bien?

―Él es un hombre fuerte en manos profesionales buenos médicos. Nosotros sanamos a un ritmo acelerado, más rápido que los humanos. Nos diseñaron de esa manera y es una buena señal de que Darien haya sobrevivido a todas estas horas. Yo apostaría una semana de mis pasteles de crema a que va a vivir.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta con el nueva especie. Él sonrió, su atención en la carretera. ―Puedo sentir que me mirabas. Tengo debilidad por los pasteles de crema y no quiero darme por vencido fácilmente o apostar sin tener la certeza de que tengo razón. ―Él se rió entre dientes. ―Y no, el plátano no es mi favorito. Me gustan el chocolate y el coco más.

Ella aprecio su intento de humor y sus garantías de que Darien lo lograría. Él le dio el nombre del hospital y le dijo que preguntase por Trey Roberts cuando llegara allí. ―Él está al frente del equipo de protección de Darien. Él te va a pedir identificación. No te olvides de eso.

―No lo haré.

Él la llevó a la puerta oriental y aparcó. ―Voy a mandar dos oficiales para que te sigan hasta la carretera principal. No queremos correr el riesgo de que seas atacada. ―Saltó fuera. ―Vete a tu coche. Voy a arreglarlo ahora.

―Muchas gracias.

Inclinó la cabeza para mirarla con aquellos ojos extraños pero atractivos. ―Espero que tu presencia ayudará a Darien sanar más rápido.― Su mirada recorrió rápidamente su cuerpo. ―Él se sentirá motivado para curarse al verte.― Una pequeña sonrisa apareció. ―No menciones que bromeamos acerca de cómo el olor de una hembra en celo podría obligarnos a hacer cualquier cosa que deseéis. Lo quieres bien.

A Serena le gustaba el hombre. Él se apartó para hablar con los oficiales de la caseta de seguridad. Dos de ellos fuertemente armados bajaron del muro y subieron a un jeep. Ella los siguió durante unos kilómetros hasta que se detuvieron a un lado del camino para saludarla a su pasado, cuando estaban seguros de que no había nadie en la zona boscosa en busca de un blanco fácil.

Ella les hizo un gesto agradecido y condujo hacia su casa. Tenía que imprimir un mapa y coger un poco de su propia ropa. El área era todavía desconocida para ella y ella le hubiera gustado tener un sistema GPS en su coche. Iba siempre justa de dinero y era un gasto que no se podía permitir. Ver su casa después de unos días le hizo darse cuenta de que no se había perdido mucho.

La casa de dos habitaciones al alcance de su presupuesto. La había comprado por esta razón más que por bonita. Abrió la puerta, cruzó el correo en el suelo que había sido empujado a través de la ranura de correo, y se acercó a su mesa. Encendió su portátil mientras ella corría a su dormitorio. En cuestión de minutos se había puesto un par de jeans cómodos, una camiseta sin mangas, y había preparado una pequeña bolsa de viaje.

Sólo le costo un minuto averiguar las indicaciones para viajar al hospital donde Darien estaba e imprimirlos. Agarró la bolsa de viaje y salió de su casa. Quería llegar a él tan pronto como pudiese. La preocupación la devoraba. ¿Estaría realmente bien? Jericho le había parecido tan seguro de que le ayudó a mantener la calma durante las próximas horas, mientras conducía.

La mujer de la recepción se quedó mirándola fijamente cuando ella pidió hablar con Trey Roberts. ―No sé quién es.

Serena bajó la voz. ―Él está aquí al mando de un destacamento de seguridad. Una nueva especie fue traída anoche. Su nombre es Darien y él podría ser registrado con el apellido Moon.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon. ―No tenemos pacientes de la nueva especie.

―Tú,― insistió Serena. Metió la mano en su bolso y saco su licencia de conducir. ―Llama al personal de seguridad y hacerles saber que estoy aquí. Ellos me están esperando.

La mujer se acercó y tomó la identificación y la estudió antes de mirar a su alrededor. Su voz sonó baja. ―Nadie debe saber que es un paciente aquí. La prensa estaria por todas partes. Tome asiento mientras llamo a arriba.

―Gracias.

Se sentó, nerviosa y preocupada. En cuestión de minutos vio a un hombre alto, fornido con una camiseta gris, de algodón, de manga larga y pantalones vaqueros acercarse a la recepción. La mujer que le había hablado le entregó su licencia de conducir y le señaló. Serena se puso de pie cuando su mirada se encontró con la de ella.

―Serena Tsukino.― le devolvió la licencia. ―Soy Trey Roberts. Por favor, sígame.

La emoción y la preocupación se apoderaron de ella cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. ― ¿Cómo esta Darien?

El de repente se giró y sus manos recorrían su cuerpo. ―Lo siento. Tengo que palparte.

Ella no se resistió. ―Esta Darien ¿bien? ¿Cuál es su estado? Me dijeron que tenía algunos huesos rotos y una herida en la cabeza.

Él le dio la vuelta, acariciando su espalda. ―Sólo te estoy llevando al equipo de la ONE. Ellos responderán a tus preguntas. Estás limpia. ―Él la soltó y le tendió la mano. ―Dame la cartera y el bolso. Tengo que comprobarlos.

Ella le dio ambos con facilidad. Las puertas se abrieron y bajaron en el octavo piso. Se dirigió a dos hombres vestidos de forma parecida a él, y los dos chicos musculosos entraron en el ámbito hospitalario.

―Vaya con ellos. Voy a tener que revisar sus maletas aquí.

Ella siguió a los hombres por un pasillo hasta una habitación. Dos nuevas especies grandes estaban dentro. Llevaban camisetas y pantalones vaqueros también, y frunció el ceño cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella mientras los guardias humanos la dejaban sola con ellos.

―Soy Bestial, ―dijo el gigante de pelo negro. ―Este es Richard. Eres Serena Tsukino. ―Él olfateó el aire, hizo un círculo a su alrededor para estudiar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y la miró cuando se detuvo frente a ella. ―No hueles a Darien y dudo de tu historia. No está interesado en las hembras humanas.

La nueva especie de pelo negro con ojos brillantes verdes, gruñó suavemente al otro. ―Sé amable, Bestial. No es imposible. Ella es atractiva. Es posible que ella esté diciendo la verdad.

―No la creo―. Entrecerró los ojos oscuros. ―Demuéstralo, mujer.

― ¿Cómo va a hacer eso? Darien está inconsciente. Ella no lleva su olor. ―Richard cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.―La nueva especie que llamo parecía creerla. Él sabía que es humana. Tendremos que tener fe en que es verdad.

―Ella no se va a acercar a Darien.― Bestial bloqueo su camino.

La frustración y la ira se invadieron a Serena. Ella extendió la mano y agarró su camisa, la aparto a un lado y se giró lo suficiente como para apartar el pelo de manera que revelase la parte de atrás de su hombro. Los arañazos y marcas de los dientes de Darien no tenían perdida.

― ¿Es eso suficiente para demostrarte que estoy diciendo la verdad? Son de Darien. ―Ella lo miró con rebeldía. ―Podrías enviar a alguien a la habitación de la Reserva donde vivo y hacer que él huela mi ropa de la cama. Darien ha dormido allí conmigo. No hay servicio de limpieza y no he lavado mis sábanas.

El shock abrió mucho los ojos de Bestial mientras miraba la lesión su piel. ―Tú eres su compañera. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

―No estamos acoplados.― Ella cerro su camisa y los enfrentó. ―Él no tenía la intención de morderme. Nunca lo hubiera mostrado a nadie para que la gente no lo pensase, pero voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para verlo. ―Ella dio un paso más cerca. ― ¿Esta en esa habitación detrás de ti? Por favor, muévete si es así. He recorrido un largo camino y no me iré hasta que no me asegure de que está bien. ―Apretó los puños, lista para la batalla si era necesario. ―pueden ser más grandes, pero estoy decidida.

Bestial abrió la boca pero fue Richard quien habló. ―Me voy a apartar.

El hombre retrocedió y empujó la puerta. Esto llevó dentro de una habitación del hospital y la vista de la figura inmóvil en la cama, llamó plenamente la atención de Serena. Las lágrimas la cegaron al ver lo pálido que estaba Darien tumbado en la cama. Una venda cubría la mayor parte de su pelo largo, rayado. Un moretón dañaba una mejilla. Su mirada bajó desde su pecho desnudo hasta los cables del monitor donde estaba conectado. Su brazo izquierdo y la pierna estaban escayolados, sus costillas estaban vendadas y tenia cortes en la piel.

―Oh, Dios―. Sus piernas casi se doblaron, pero ella lo evito. Su mano temblaba cuando le tocó suavemente el hombro, en un lugar libre de daños. ― ¿Como está?― ríos de lágrimas calientes corrían por sus mejillas. ― ¿Va a superarlo?

―Le estamos dando medicamentos especiales diseñados para ayudarlo a curarse más rápido. Él no ha despertado todavía. ―Richard la llamó a su lado. ―Él tenía lesiones internas, nueve huesos fracturados en total, y un poco de hinchazón en su cerebro. Él está mejorando, sin embargo. Su presión arterial está estabilizada y los huesos se están reparando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

―Como he dicho, le dieron medicamentos especiales que recuperamos de los registros Megaverso que se salvaron. Las fracturas no eran graves. Nuestros huesos tienden a sanar rápido, pero con los medicamentos es sólo una cuestión de días. Ayudó mucho que no estuviesen totalmente fracturados.

Sus dedos acariciaron la mandíbula del Darien. ― ¿Qué pasa con la hinchazón en su cerebro? ¿Estos medicamentos ayudan con eso?

―Nosotros creemos que sí. Le hicieron una exploración hace dos horas. Los médicos dijeron que no había sangrado y no acumulaba fluido. Dijeron que la hinchazón había disminuido. Ellos no tienen que operarle. Los médicos que examinaron la cabeza dijeron que cuestión de esperar para ver si tiene algún daño o si se despierta. Dijeron que él tiene más oportunidades de las que la tendría un humano y su condición es buena, teniendo en cuenta su lesión.

Ella se inclinó y sus dedos jugaban con el pelo que estaba libre de la venda en la frente. ―Estoy aquí, Darien. ¿Puedes oírme? tienes que mejorar por mí. Me voy a quedar contigo.

―No, no lo vas a hacer.

Serena giró la cabeza para mirar a Bestial. ―No lo voy a dejar.

―Los medicamentos que le dieron tienen un efecto secundario grave. No es seguro para ti permanecer en esta habitación. Es por eso que Richard y yo estamos aquí. Podía llegar a estar muy agresivo si se despierta.

―Darien no me hará daño.― Ella creía eso.

Bestial vaciló. ―Nuestra especie puede volverse sexualmente agresiva y excesivamente combativa con esta droga. Le dieron dosis altas porque está muy herido. Podría hacerte daño sin querer. Podía despertar por el olor de tu celo y forzarte sexualmente. Él no sería consciente, pero tu olor podría llevarlo al borde de la locura.

Serena miró al hombre alto. ―Voy a estar contenta si se siente lo suficientemente bien como para querer tener sexo conmigo porque significará que está mejorando. Tú no puedes cambiar mi voluntad.

Bestial parpadeó, pero luego se echó a reír. ―Bien.

―Gracias por dejar que me quede.

Él asintió con la cabeza.―Voy a estar sentado allí. Uno de nosotros tiene que permanecer en el interior de esta sala en todo momento en caso de que él este agresivo cuando se despierte. No queremos que mate a uno de los médicos. Una de nuestros médicos humanos vino con nosotros, pero ella está durmiendo ahora mismo.

Serena volvió a mirar a Darien. Pudo haber muerto, todavía podía. Tendría que haberle dicho lo que ella realmente sentía. Puede que pensase en dejarla por temor a que apegarse demasiado, pero al menos él sabría que ella lo amaba. Ella se lamento.

_No más miedo. _Silenciosamente hizo esa promesa. Cuando se despertara, ella se negaría a considerar cualquier cosa que no fuese decirle que ella estaba enamorada de él. Él podía no sentir lo mismo, pero ella no iba a esconderse más detrás de sus dudas. Su futuro estaría en sus manos. Él podría poner fin a su relación en ciernes o llevarla a un nivel superior.

Se quitó los zapatos y evaluó a Darien de nuevo, más cerca ahora que el susto había desaparecido. Los arañazos se estaban curando, las heridas no sangraban. Los moretones parecían más antiguos, no de la noche anterior. Los medicamentos que le estaban dando eran obviamente algún tipo de tratamiento milagroso para las nuevas especies. La gratitud la golpeó con fuerza. Le daban al hombre que amaba más oportunidades de supervivencia.

―Es difícil, ―declaró Richard.

―Sí. Lo sé. ―Más lágrimas estaban a punto de caer.―No voy a renunciar a él.

Hizo caso omiso de los dos hombres que observaban cada movimiento que ella hacía, le tocó con suavidad y le habló a Darien. No se fiaban de ella tal vez o era simplemente extraño ver a una humana que atender a uno de los suyos, pero ella no dejó que le impidieran hacer lo que quería.

En un momento se dirigió al cuarto de baño a mojar una toalla y comenzó a limpiar la sangre de la piel de Darien.

―Las enfermeras lo harán, ― Bestial le informó desde su asiento en un rincón.

Ella no le hizo caso y siguió frotando suavemente los brazos de Darien y el pecho. Serena quería hacer algo para sentir que le estaba ayudando.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dieciséis

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena estaba cansada al despertar. Richard le había tocado el hombro suavemente se había quedado dormida acurrucada en una silla junto a la cama de Darien. Su mirada se cruzo con la mirada verde brillante de la nueva especie.

―Voy a pedir el desayuno para ti. Debes darte una ducha antes de que llegue.

―Gracias.― Su mirada se dirigió a Darien. Su palma descansaba sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración que daba. Los cortes se veía casi curados y los moretones mucho menos marcados. ―Se ve mejor.

―Los medicamentos están funcionando. Nos sentiremos mejor cuando se despierte y hable con nosotros.

―Eso me preocupaba ― admitió.

Richard encogió sus hombros y se alejó. ―Bestial está hablando con el equipo de aquí. ¿Vas a estar bien por unos minutos sola? Me hacen llenar formularios de solicitud para la comida en el puesto de enfermeras. ―Él rodó sus ojos. ―Es una orden humana tonta.

Una sonrisa curvó la expresión de su boca. Era un hombre guapo, pero parecía un poco demasiado severo. ―Sí. Todos creamos reglas tontas a veces. Voy a estar bien.

―Podría despertar. Grita si lo hace. No tenemos idea de en qué estado mental que va a estar.

― Me has advertido media docena de veces que los medicamentos podrían ponerlo violento. Te he asegurado cada vez que no me hará daño.

―Sólo grita si se despierta.

―Lo haré.

La dejó sola y se puso de pie, estirando sus piernas después de dormir en una posición encogida. El color de Darien era mejor y ella se inclinó sobre él, rozándole con un beso en la mejilla.

―Despierta para mí, sexy. Te echo de menos.

La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y ella se enderezó. Era un médico que entró en la habitación que frunció el ceño cuando la vio. ―Hola. Soy el Dr. Razner. ― Él se acerco más a Darien, a continuación, miro a las máquinas, antes de volver su atención a ella. ― ¿Para qué agencia trabajas?

― ¿Agencia?― No tenía ni idea de qué le estaba hablando.

―Las enfermeras dijeron que has estado en servicio desde ayer. Has bañado el paciente y velabas a su lado desde que llegaste. Nadie sabe qué agencia te contrato y estoy un poco alarmado por eso. ¿Recibiste permiso para trabajar aquí? Esto no es una casa privada. ¿Eres una enfermera registrada? ¿Una enfermera certificada?

Su mente estaba todavía un poco lento por la falta de sueño. ―No soy una enfermera.

― ¿Eres médico? ¿Cuál es tu campo?

―Yo no soy uno de esos tampoco. Estoy aquí por Darien.

El hombre mayor se metió las gafas un poco más arriba en la nariz y frunció el ceño. ― ¿Por qué estás con él?

Ella vaciló. ―Yo soy su novia.

La expresión del doctor cambió lentamente a una que fácilmente podría leer. La desaprobación arrugó su cara y el frío se filtraba en su mirada mientras la miraba.

―Qué vergüenza, ―la acusó en voz baja.

― ¿Perdón?―Sus palabras la conmocionaron.

― ¿Tus padres no te enseñaron a distinguir el bien del mal? Es aborrecible que los humanos tengan relaciones sexuales con animales. Eres una enferma, joven. Este hospital cuenta con un excelente servicio de salud mental. Debes ir a verlos de inmediato para obtener el tratamiento que necesitas. Eres una mujer joven y atractiva que no tiene que salir con esas cosas.

Le costó unos segundos a Serena recuperarse de la sorpresa de su ataque verbal y asimilar sus palabras insultantes ― ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? ―Cerro los puños, las ganas de darle una bofetada eran fuertes. ― ¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a otro doctor que te cure?, ¡enfermo!

Él farfulló. ― ¿Qué me llamaste?

―Ya me has oído. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así de Darien? Es un hombre mejor de lo que nunca lo serás, perdedor con prejuicios. Yo trato con letras escupiendo odio y la estupidez de pinchazos como usted todo el día en el trabajo. ¿Fuiste a la escuela de medicina? Déjame adivinar. ¿Fuiste acaso al Colegio de Médicos sin cerebro? ¿Dónde hizo su residencia? ¿En subnormales anónimos?

Sus puños apretados. ― ¡Fuera de aquí antes de que llame a seguridad! Te prohíbo estar con el paciente y en el hospital.

―Vete a la mierda― Ella lo cortó. ―Tú eres el que sales de aquí. No tocaras a Darien. Estás despedido. Exijo que otra persona lo trate. Yo no te dejaría cerca de él ni con un palo de tres metros. ― Recordó que la NSO tenía su propio médico en algún lugar en el local en que había estado durmiendo cuando ella llegó. ―Quiero que la doctora de la NSO venga ahora.

―Seguridad― gritó el imbécil.

Richard y Trey Roberts entraron corriendo en la habitación en cuestión de segundos, los dos se centraron en Darien, probablemente esperando que estuviera despierto y violento. Serena bloqueo al médico cuando este trató de dar un paso más cerca de la cama de Darien.

―Aléjate lo más lejos posible de él.

―Sacadla de aquí, ―preguntó el doctor.

―Por encima de mi cadáver, ―amenazó.

― ¿Qué demonios está pasando?― Dio un paso más cerca Trey Roberts, mirándolos.

―Está despedido― dijo Serena. ―No lo quiero cerca de Darien nunca más.

―Este es mi hospital. Sacadla de aquí. ―El médico miró a Trey. ―Quiero que nuestro personal de seguridad venga aquí y la echen del hospital de inmediato.

―Este pedazo de mierda me dio una conferencia acerca de qué enferma que estoy por salir con un animal y ha llamado cosa a Darien.― Ella dio un paso más cerca del médico, dispuesta a amenazarlo. Estaba tan enojada. ―Darien es una persona maravillosa y no merece respirar el mismo aire él.

Richard gruñó y la puerta se abrió de nuevo cuando Bestial y otro miembro del equipo entraron dentro de la habitación.

― ¿Qué está pasando?― Bestial miró a Darien. ― ¿Él no se despertó?

Richard se movió lentamente, agarro las caderas de Serena, y la aparto lejos del médico. Ella no se resistió, pero se mantuvo mirándolo fijamente. La nueva especie enorme gruñó de nuevo, más profundo. El sonido amenazante le hizo volver la cabeza para mirarle a la cara. Mostraba sus afilados dientes al mirar al médico con la misma cantidad de ira que ella sentía.

― ¡Fuera, Dr. Razner! ― Richard demando. ― ¡Ya ha acabado aquí! Ya no trata a nuestros hombres.

―Este es mi hospital

Trey Roberts se interpuso entre el médico y Richard que sostenía Serena delante de él. ― ¡Fuera, Dr. Razner! ¡Estás despedido!

―No puedes hacer eso.

―Sí, sí que podemos, ―argumentó Trey. ―Tengo a la administradora de este hospital en el marcado rápido.―Sacó su teléfono móvil. ―Ella nos aseguró que Darien tendría la mejor atención y que iba a dar su total cooperación en todo lo que necesitáramos.― Miro al doctor y le empujo con su cuerpo grande. ―Necesito que te largues antes de que pierda la paciencia. Darien es mi amigo, no una cosa, y el único animal del que necesita preocuparse es de mí. Me vuelvo un poco salvaje cuando veo un tonto del culo como tú.

El médico palideció y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Bestial gruñó, mostró sus colmillos afilados al médico aterrado y Serena le vio huir de la habitación. Trey metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y se volvió para mirar a Richard.

―Eso estuvo bien, ¿no te parece? ¿Se meo en los pantalones?

―No.

―Es una lástima―. Pasó la mirada de Trey a Serena. ― ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Se giro hacia Bestial ―Dejaré que le des a Andrew el informe del incidente, espero que no diga a se lo diga a Tim no patee mi culo. Voy a tener una charla de corazón a corazón con la administradora antes de que la llame el imbécil, llorando porque nosotros hemos sido malos con él. ―Él se rió entre dientes. ―Creo que lo hemos manejado muy bien. No corrió la sangre ―Él salió de la habitación.

Bestial suspiró, mirando a Serena. ― ¿Qué me perdí?

―Es anti-especie, ―respondió Richard por ella. ―Él insultó a la hembra de Darien por estar con él.

―Vale. Voy a llamar a Homeland para hacerles saber lo que pasó. ―Él giró y salió de la habitación.

Richard soltó las manos de las caderas y ella lo enfrentó. ―Gracias.

―Tenemos suerte de que los humanos sean honestos acerca de su odio contra nosotros. Ese mismo médico estaba de guardia cuando Darien fue ingresado. Él ayudó a tratarlo, pero nunca mostró su disgusto por nuestra especie. Él podría haber perjudicado Darien o no hacer todo lo posible para curarle bien sin darnos cuenta.

―No puedo creer que me dijera esa mierda.

Richard suspiró ruidosamente. ―Hay que acostumbrarse a ello, Serena. Eres uno de nosotros y lamentablemente viene con el paquete. Estoy seguro de que sabías que no iba a ser fácil cuando decidiste estar con Darien.

―Realmente no he pensado mucho en ello. Nuestro caso es un poco extraño.

Tomó asiento. ―Habla conmigo y dime cómo se conocieron.

―Prefiero saltar esa parte.

Su mirada se estrechó mientras la miraba.

―Es una historia un poco embarazosa que prefiero no compartir.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo lo has estado viendo?

―No mucho.― Ella caminó hacia Darien y no vio más que el intento del hombre de obtener información de ella.

―Estas en celo. Le pediste a uno de los miembros del equipo que recogiera algunos suministros para ocultar tu olor.

Eso hizo que su mirada hacia él y se ruborizó. ―Lo siento.― Ella no estaba segura de qué más decir. Todavía era extraño que pudiesen oler su ovulación.

―Es un olor agradable., ―Sonrió. ―Ese es el problema y por eso te pido que respondas a cuantas cosas. ¿Te dijo Darien cómo ocultar tu olor? Podría explicártelo si es necesario. Soy un miembro del consejo y educo a los humanos sobre los hábitos de las especies.

―No. Petzite me dijo cómo hacerlo.

―El hombre al que pidió que comprara sus suministros estaba molesto por la solicitud. Estás sonrojada y si lo hiciste. Nunca entenderé por qué reaccionáis así los humanos.

―Bueno, le pedí que me comprase compresas.― Ella se echó a reír. ―Mi ex marido nunca habría hecho eso por mí.

― ¿Has estado casada?― Él frunció el ceño.

―Dos veces. Y divorciada.

―No tienes un buen historial de lealtad a los hombres. Darien es mi amigo. ¿Tiene planes de dejarlo?

Serena trató de no ofenderse porque era una nueva especie.―Mi primer marido me engañó con otra mujer. Mi segundo marido resultó ser un vago. No vivía en la calle, antes de que preguntes. El no conseguía trabajo y él sólo quería que le diera de comer y pagase todo. Me cansé muy rápido. También dormía con una de nuestras vecinas. Siempre les he sido fiel, pero no me fue devuelto. Sólo tengo una suerte de mierda para encontrar a la persona correcta.

Su expresión se suavizó. ―Entiendo. Ellos traicionaron tu confianza y no eran tus dignos compañeros. ―Su mirada paso a Darien antes de encontrarse con la de ella otra vez.―Darien es un hombre que ha jurado nunca tendría una compañera.

―Lo sé. Eso resume mi historia con los hombres. Siempre estoy saliendo con los que no estarán en mi vida por mucho tiempo.

―Te he visto con él desde ayer. Tiene sentimientos profundos hacia Darien. ¿Es consciente de que lo amas?

Ella no iba a negarlo. ―No. Ha sido muy claro, él no está buscando algo duradero y puedo respetar eso. Yo no estaba buscando una relación, ya sea después de ser quemada dos veces por el amor. Ahora, me gustaría que me lo dijera.

―Él va a sobrevivir. Es un hombre duro.

―Espero que sí.― Lágrimas calientes le llenaron los ojos y ella parpadeó de nuevo. ―Voy a ir a tomar esa ducha. Te vas a quedar con él, ¿verdad? No quiero que le dejes solo.

―Tenemos otra habitación al lado donde Bestial y yo dormimos. Tiene un baño privado. Ve a utilizarlo. Tus maletas están allí. Están en la esquina.

―Gracias.― Ella comprobó a Tigre por última vez antes de cruzar la habitación. Había abierto la puerta cuando Richard volvió a hablar.

― ¿Serena?

Ella se volvió hacia él. ― ¿Sí?

―Por favor, ven aquí.

El nerviosismo afectó a su estómago. ― ¿Por qué?

―Por curiosidad. No voy a hacerte daño. Me gustaría ver esas mordeduras de nuevo, por favor.

Ella podía rechazar la petición de Richard pero se había enfrentado por ella con el Dr. Razner. Se detuvo frente a él. Sus manos eran suaves mientras levantaba su cabello y abría de su camisa para dejar al descubierto la parte de atrás de su hombro.

―Puedo ver que fuiste mordida dos veces ―. Hizo una pausa. ―Se realizaron en momentos diferentes. ¿Le pediste que lo hiciera?

―No.

― Eres una mujer pequeña y somos fuertes. ¿Te tomó accidentalmente demasiado duramente e hizo que trataras de alejarte de él durante el sexo?

―No.

―Para alguien que no quiere una compañera, él es muy posesivo ― Le soltó la camisa y se alejó. ― ¿Te ha mordido en otro sitio?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

―No solemos morder a las mujeres durante las relaciones sexuales a menos que estemos en medio del acto y traten de alejarse. Las agarramos con los dientes para mantenerlas quietas en momentos muy apasionados. Es el instinto para terminar el acto sexual después de cierto punto. El único motivo por el que un hombre muerde a una mujer es posesión. El deseo de tener todo de ella, incluyendo conocer el sabor de su sangre en nuestras lenguas. Marcar por eso es muy raro. Es un rasgo que hemos descubierto en los hombres que quieren que la hembra sea su pareja. Darien te ha mordido dos veces, una de esas veces lo suficientemente profundo como para dejar cicatriz. Es una marca duradera que advierte a otros machos que la ven. Ellos saben que hay un hombre dispuesto a matarlos si te montan.

―Me dijo que acaba de perder el control. Él no tenía la intención de hacerlo. Estás haciendo demasiado de esto.

―Te voy a enseñar, Serena. No me importa lo que te dijo. Las acciones hablan son las que cuentan con las especies. Las mordeduras me aseguran que mi amigo no va a permitirte salir fácilmente de su vida. Piensa en eso mientras se recupera. Tal vez no quería una compañera y tu tampoco, pero ambos estáis apegados fuertemente el uno al otro.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo y con la esperanza de que quizás Darien estuviese enamorado de ella también. ―Me voy a dar una ducha rápida.

―Ve. ― Richard tomó asiento.―El desayuno estará aquí pronto.

La otra habitación estaba vacía, pero había cuatro catres, todos obviamente utilizados por personal de seguridad de Darien. Sus maletas estaban almacenadas ordenadamente en una de las esquinas y entró en un cuarto de baño con una toalla. Las limpias estaban plegadas en un montón, las mojadas estaban en el suelo. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

La ducha le sentó muy bien después de pasar una noche durmiendo en una silla al lado de Darien. Las palabras de Richard permanecían en su mente. La idea de que Darien quería aparearse ella no le pareció horrible. No sería fácil contárselo a su familia, pero ella se ocuparía de ellos. Estarían recelosos de cualquier hombre del que se enamorase después de dos divorcios.

Iba a cambiar su vida, pero valdría la pena. Tendrían que vivir en la ONE. Amaba a la gente de allí y no perdería su casa. No estaba apegada a ella, salvo por el pago de la hipoteca. Darien era uno entre mil millones y valía la pena el riesgo.

Se secó rápidamente, se vistió y regresó junto a sus maletas a la esquina de la habitación. Bestial habían intercambiado el puesto con Richard cuando ella entró en la habitación de Darien. Estaba comiendo y se encontró con su mirada.

―Te duchaste.

―Lo hice.― Se acercó a la cama de Darien. Su color había mejorado y los arañazos estaban curados. La sorprendió lo bien que se veía en un período de veinticuatro horas. ―Las drogas que hay hoy en día son increíbles.

―Megaverso hizo un montón de cosas malas, pero eran un desarrollador de productos farmacéuticos excelente. Querían que sanáramos rápidamente después de que abusaran de nosotros. Los sujetos enfermos de prueba no eran útiles para ellos.

Eso bajo su apreciación. Ella extendió la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Darien. Su nariz tembló cuando sus dedos trazaron su línea de la mandíbula y apretó su boca. La emoción hizo galopar su corazón, al acercarse más a él.

― ¿Darien? ¿Puedes oírme? ―Ella no apartó la mirada, pero habló con Bestial. ―Él se movió.

La silla chirrió y la nueva especie rodeo la cama. ―Habla con él― la animó él. ―Estoy aquí por si se despierta violentamente. Si lo hace, retrocede y me ocupo yo.

― ¿Darien? Por favor, abre los ojos. Soy Serena. Estoy justo aquí. Vuelve a mí. Ven y abre esos ojos azules hermosos para mí.

Su mano se movió y ella la cogió, apretando suavemente. Su barbilla se levantó un poco con la cabeza vuelta hacia ella, pareciendo buscarla.

―Despierta para mí, ―instó. ― ¿Darien?

Sus párpados se abrieron y él la miró fijamente, con expresión confundida. Su lengua lamió sus labios. ― ¿Serena?

― ¡Sí!― la alegría la golpeo con fuerza. Estaba despierto y sabía quién era. Ella tuvo que parpadear para contener las lágrimas de felicidad porque había salido de su coma. ―Yo estoy aquí. Vas a estar bien.

Su expresión cambió, se endureció. Apartó la mano de la de ella y un gruñido profundo salió de sus labios entreabiertos. ―Aléjate de mí―. Él giro la cara como si su contacto le quemara. ― ¡Vete! No puedo tener una compañera. Mantente alejada de mí. No estás segura.

Su mirada horrorizada y herida se dirigió a Bestial. Parecía tan aturdido como ella por reacción de Darien. Él miró hacia abajo.

―Darien, estás en un hospital. Serena está bien. T…

―Sácala de aquí.― Darien agarró a su amigo por la camisa y gruñó de nuevo. ―Aléjala de mí. No volveré a verla de nuevo. No voy a tener una compañera. ¡Nunca!

―Darien, ―gruñó Bestial.

Su ritmo cardíaco era tan rápido que la alarma estaba conectada comenzó a sonar en advertencia. Giró la cabeza y rugió. ―Los seres humanos son el enemigo. Ellos atacan sin motivo y no hay seguridad. ¡Aléjate de mí! ―Rugió y trató de levantarse de la cama.

― ¡Baja!― Bestial lanzó su cuerpo hacia delante para sostener su amigo herido abajo.

―Consigue ayuda, Serena.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás, horrorizada porque Darien le culpaba de lo que le habían hecho a él. Luchó con Bestial y volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Emitió otro rugido y la pura rabia aprecio en su rostro. La puerta se abrió de golpe detrás de ella cuando Richard y dos miembros del equipo entraron.

―Trae a la Dr. Setsuna, ―gritó Bestial. ―Dile que la necesitamos para sedarlo.

―Apartadla de mi, ― gruñó Darien. ―Ella no está segura. El enemigo está en todas partes. Nunca serás mi compañera. Nunca debería haberte tocado. ¡Aléjate de mí!

Ella se giró y corrió hacia la otra puerta. Al verla lucho con más fuerza. Sus maletas estaban todavía en la otra habitación y ella las agarró. Sus zapatos estaban cerca de la cama de Darien, pero ella no iba a volver a su habitación para recuperarlos. Otro rugido sonó cuando salió al pasillo principal descalza. Las enfermeras y los médicos se apresuraron hacia la habitación de Darien.

Ella terminó en el ascensor sola, llorando. Darien y ella habían terminado. Lamentaba haberla tocado alguna vez. Esas palabras todavía resonaban en sus oídos. La devastaron. Eso en cuanto a la esperanza de que la amaba y que quería algo serio. Le había exigido a su amigo que la echara de la habitación.

Ella rompió en un mar de lágrimas por completo cuando llegó a su coche. Darien iba a vivir, pero no sería parte de su vida nunca más. Se desgarró el corazón. Ella finalmente se retiró, pago por el aparcamiento y comenzó el largo viaje a su casa. Ella podía necesitar su trabajo en la ONE, pero ella no estaba lista para volver al trabajo hasta que tuviera tiempo para endurecer su corazón.

Bestial fulminó con la mirada a Darien. ― ¿Por qué le dijiste toda esa mierda a Serena?

Darien rugió. ―Métete en tus asuntos.

Bestial gruñó de nuevo.―Estabas muy mal para hacer eso.

La puerta se abrió y la doctora Setsuna Meiou, se precipitó con su maletín médico. ― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está teniendo una reacción violenta?

―Está teniendo algo, ―gruñó Richard. ―Sédalo.

Agarro la bolsa de uno de los miembros del equipo que lo sostenía y saco una jeringa. Darien luchó salvajemente cuando ella se acerco.

―Saquen a esa humana de aquí. Ellos no están seguros.

―Sédalo, ―susurró Richard. ―Pínchale. Es fuerte para alguien que esta tan herido. Hazlo antes de que se vuelva abrir sus heridas.

La doctora agarro a Darien de la cadera y este saltó hacia atrás mientras luchaba contra los dos hombres que lo sujetaban hacia abajo. ―Va a tardar un minuto. No quería correr el riesgo de sobre-sedarlo.

Darien jadeó pero ceso con su lucha. ― ¿Qué pasó con los demás? Tuvimos un accidente de helicóptero.

Bestial respondió. ―Eres el peor herido. Los otros vivirán pero uno de los pilotos sufrió quemaduras graves. Él está siendo tratado en la unidad de quemados.

―Dime cuanto es dos más dos, ―exigió Setsuna.―Necesito saber si has sufrido algún daño cerebral.

Darien gruñó. ―Cuatro. ¿Capturasteis al que nos derribo?

―Sí, ― Richard dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza. ―Eran seis hombres humanos escondidos en el bosque. Hemos cambiado los patrones de vuelo para evitar que nos disparen otra vez. El helicóptero fue siniestro total. Vamos a estar sin él una pocas semanas. Hemos pedido otro pero la compañía dice que es lo más rápido que pueden hacer las modificaciones que necesitamos.

Bestial gruñó. ― ¿Por qué demonios le dijiste todo eso a Serena?

Tigre rugió. ―Métete en tus asuntos.

Richard le dirigió una mirada de disgusto.―Se sentó contigo y no dejo tu lado, excepto para ir al baño. Ella expulso a un médico fuera de esta habitación porque nos llamó animales. Ella sostuvo tu mano.

―Ella te baño, ―agregó Bestial. ―Habló contigo mientras dormías hasta que estuvo casi sin voz. Le dije lo peligroso que podías ser porque teníamos que darte los medicamentos curativos, pero a ella no le importaba. Dijo que sabía que no le harías daño. ¿Ella estaba equivocada, verdad Darien?

Darien gruñó. ―Serena no me pertenece.

Bestial retrocedió cuando Darien dejó de luchar, cuerpo acepto los sedantes. ―Yo la quiero si tú no lo haces. Veo qué tipo de compañera puede ser. Yo no soy tonto, pero tú si lo pareces.

Richard gruñó a Darien. ―Definitivamente me la quedo. Te diste un golpe muy fuerte si ella no te importa.

Darien trató de levantarse pero los dos hombres se movieron, empujándolo hacia abajo. Darien gruñó y trató de luchar mientras luchaban para sujetarlo.

― ¡Quieto!― Rugió Richard.

Darien gruñó e intentó morder a Richard, casi mordiendo en el antebrazo a su amigo. Richard rugió de nuevo a Darien, escapando apenas de sus dientes.

―Sujetadlo tumbado, ―ordenó Bestial a las otras nuevas especies y los miembros del equipo humanos. Su mirada buscó a la Dr. Setsuna. ― ¿Cuándo hará efecto el sedante?

―En cualquier momento. Su ritmo cardíaco es alto y la adrenalina de su ira está luchando contra los efectos de las drogas.

Bestial relajó su control sobre Darien cuando el macho se relajo y cerró los ojos por el sueño. ―Él es fuerte para alguien tan herido.

Richard suavemente gruñó. ―Debimos dejarlo levantarse y caerse al maldito suelo por lo que hizo a Serena.

Bestial suspiró. ―Él la hirió profundamente. Vi el dolor que le infligió a ella emocionalmente.

Richard gruñó. ―Cabrón.

Bestial asintió.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diecisiete

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena aparcó el coche en la entrada y se sentó allí. Habían sido unas largas y horribles veinticuatro horas. Había sabido que Darien había tenido un accidente y ahora lo había perdido. Él estaba vivo. Eso era lo que realmente importaba. Las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo, pero ella las reprimió. El helado definitivamente iba en su lista de qué hacer a continuación.

Abrió la puerta, inmediatamente se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró. Su sofá estaba destrozado y el relleno de los cojines repartido por la alfombra. La mesa estaba en el suelo en pedazos con la lámpara destrozada. Algo rojo estaba extendido sobre las paredes y con la nariz recogió el olor de la pintura y algo ofensivo.

―Que dem...

Alguien había revuelto y destrozado su casa. Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, temiendo que los que lo había hecho aún podría estar allí. Se dio la vuelta para pedir a un vecino que llamase a la policía, pero en lugar de eso, se quedó sin aliento. Un hombre alto le bloqueaba la puerta junto al porche. Parecía tener unos treinta años. Él frunció el ceño.

―Hola, puta de Satanás.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron .Ella oyó crujir un vidrio bajo el talón de alguien y giro la cabeza para mirar a su sala de estar de nuevo. Otros dos hombres de unos veinte años salían de su cocina. Ellos llevaban manchas de pintura en sus manos, por lo que eran la fuente de los números rojos. Se parecía mucho a la sangre. Su mirada se dirigió a la pared y estaba segura de que las palabras desagradables garabateadas allí se realizaron con pintura. Su cabeza se retorció de nuevo alrededor.

―Tengo cincuenta dólares en mi billetera. Tómalos. ―Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía su bolso en una mano y las llaves del coche en la otra. ―Toma el coche también. Son sólo cosas para mí y no vale la pena mi vida.― .Ella tomó una respiración temblorosa. ―Nunca te vi a ti ni a tus amigos. Toma lo que quieras, pero por favor no me hagas daño. Juro por Dios que ni siquiera voy a llamar a la policía.

El que se enfrentó resopló con fuerza. ¿Qué sabes acerca de Dios? No estamos aquí para robar tus pertenencias. Estamos aquí por ti.

El miedo se tensó todo su cuerpo. ― ¿Por qué?

―Trabajas en la Reserva y ayudas a los demonios que caminan por esta tierra.

La confusión invadió sus emociones. ― ¿Qué?

Dio un paso adelante y cerró la puerta detrás de él, atrapándola en el interior de su habitación destruida con él y sus dos amigos. ―Pensamos que podrías ser Lita Moon, pero nuestro hermano nos dijo tu verdadero nombre y tu dirección. De esa forma te encontré. Él nos dio la información antes de que esos demonios lo mataran.

―No puede estar muerto, ―susurró uno de los hombres detrás de ella. ―No digas eso, Hermano Adán.

Lanzó una mirada a su interlocutor, el más joven del grupo. Él tenía un problema de acné severo y se fijó en que tenía poco más de veinte años. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando miró al hombre que tenía delante. Miró al Hermano Adán ya que parecía estar al mando.

―Él nunca salió de ese antro de maldad. Ellos o lo mataron o su alma se ha visto comprometida. Extendieron su mal a otros. Siento lo de tu primo, el hermano Bruno. Él dio su vida para entregar a esta pecadora. ―El idiota delante de ella bajó la mirada hacia ella. ―Vamos a aprovechar el sacrificio.

Serena sabía que estaba en serios problemas. Su nivel de terror ascendió.

El Hermano Adán sonrió, pero esa sonrisa no afecto a su mirada oscura, que iba dirigida a ella. ―Vas a ser un ejemplo para todas las mujeres temerosas de Dios para que se mantengan alejadas de los demonios.

El tercer hombre se echó a reír a sus espaldas. ―Creo que va a quedar bien clavada en una cruz y le prenderemos fuego en las puertas de ese lugar infernal. Lo verán en todo el mundo los pecadores potenciales y les disuadirá de alejarse del camino correcto. Vamos a llamar a todos los medios de comunicación para que estén allí para presenciar el primer golpe al mal.

Ella había escuchado suficiente. Los tres hombres estaban locos y ningún razonamiento lo arreglaría. Su mirada se lanzó por la habitación antes de tuviese una idea. Habían llegado cartas de odio de muchos fanáticos religiosos por lo que podía adivinar estos eran algunos de ellos.

― ¿Eres de la Iglesia de Woods? Su líder ha enviado una gran cantidad de correo a la ONE. Lo he leído.―Ella lanzó su mirada alrededor de la habitación, en busca de una ruta de escape.―Podríamos discutir las quejas que tiene contra las nuevas especies.

― ¿Ese impostor?― Resopló el hermano Adam. ―Él no habla por Dios. Nosotros si

Ella corrió hacia la cocina para llegar a la puerta de atrás. Dio un grito con la esperanza de que uno de sus vecinos lo oyera y llamase al 911. Su rápido movimiento sorprendió a los hombres, pero no había sólo tres de ellos. Se estrelló contra un cuarto cuando dio media vuelta.

― ¡Te tengo!

Ella chocó con él lo suficiente para rebotar en su cuerpo y su culo golpeó el duro suelo. Serena gritó de nuevo y se alejó. Sintió dolor en el brazo cuando su mano cayó sobre el vidrio roto de la lámpara. Una mano agarro su pelo y la arrastró a sus pies. La agonía hizo jadear.

El agarre de su cabello lo utilizo para controlarla mientras la lanzaba hacia delante y chocaba contra la pared. Su mejilla se hirió por la fuerza de golpearse contra el yeso. Las manos le agarraron por detrás poniendo de un tirón sus brazos detrás de su espalda. El la sujetaba del pelo y ella gritó cuando su atacante estrelló su cara contra la pared.

―Vámonos de aquí. Alguien la habrá escuchado.

―Trae la camioneta, ―exigió el hermano Adam. El sujetaba su cabello. Envolvió una mano en su cuello y apretó. Serena lucho pero su cuerpo se inclinó y la inmovilizó dolorosamente entre él y la pared. La sujetaba por el pelo y el cuello. No podía respirar, su rostro empezó a arder y el puro pánico la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que se ahogaba.

Trató quitar la mano de su garganta, pero más manos la agarraron y le sujetaron los brazos a la pared. Ella pateó y forcejeó, pero no pudo escapar. Puntos aparecieron ante sus ojos antes de que oscuridad la reclamase.

Darien despertó mirando a un techo blanco con miles de diminutos agujeros muy por encima de donde estaba. Los olores invadieron a continuación. Los humanos, el antiséptico y el aire acondicionado. Arrugó la nariz ante el olor a hospital, que reconoció mientras se esforzaba por recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí.

La memoria del terror que había experimentado regreso, recordando cuando el helicóptero había sido alcanzado por disparos desde tierra y había caído. El accidente había sido doloroso pero había sobrevivido obviamente. Giro la cabeza para mirar al hombre sentado en un rincón.

― ¿Cómo estás?― Gruñó Bestial. ― ¿Te sientes como un bastardo?

Darien se sorprendió por las palabras de su amigo. ―No fue mi culpa que el helicóptero se estrellara. ¿Todos sobrevivieron?

Bestial asintió con gravedad. ―Uno de los pilotos humanos esta grave, pero va a vivir. Está en la unidad de quemados. Le dieron la droga de Megaverso. Tú sufriste fracturas y una lesión en la cabeza. Tendrás un poco de dolor hoy, pero estarás bien mañana por la noche al ritmo en que te estás recuperando.

Darien se relajo.―Necesito un teléfono por favor. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Bestial gruñó. ―No.

Darien se sentía aturdido. ― ¿No?

―No. No voy a hacer nada por ti ahora. Yo no estaría aquí ya si Andrew no hubiera ordenado por desgracia que Richard y yo te protejamos.

Darien parecía confundido. ― ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

―No finjas que no entiendes mi problema. Quise decir lo que dije. Voy a perseguir a la hembra y a aparearme con ella. Eres un tonto, Darien. Un tonto de remate.

―No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. ¿Quién?

Bestial resopló.―Ella se sentó junto a tu cama y te atendió. Dormía acurrucada en una silla junto a tu cama sólo para sujetar tu mano mientras estabas inconsciente.

― ¿Quién? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ―dijo Darien en shock. ¿Cuál es el alcance de mis lesiones?

―Sí. Te dije que los medicamentos están funcionando. Tus huesos estaban rotos, pero están sanando rápido. El brazo y la pierna están bien, pero no han tenido tiempo de quitarte la escayola. Tu cabeza sufrió una lesión tan grave que los médicos sospechaban que podrías no despertar. Dicen que estas muy bien ahora, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que tienes un daño cerebral grave. Has perdido tu sentido común.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado conmigo?

―Ella puso su silla a tu lado para tener contacto contigo mientras dormías. La vi bañarte y atenderte. Ella casi perdió la voz susurrándote que te mejores y despertaras para ella. Ella no quería ir a otra habitación para dormir en una cama. Por supuesto que no. En cambio, se sentó preocupada por ti.

― ¿Quién lo hizo?

Bestial frunció el ceño. ―Tú sabes quién.

Darien negó con la cabeza, perplejo. ―No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

Bestial suavemente maldijo. ― ¿No te acuerdas de que Serena estuvo aquí?

Tigre trató de incorporarse, pero se quedó sin aliento por el dolor de sus costillas. Su mirada se lanzó frenéticamente por la habitación. ― ¿Dónde está Serena?―Él inhaló pero los olores del hospital entorpecían su sentido del olfato. Su olor no estaba. Se quedó mirando a su amigo.

El gran macho lentamente se levantó y se acercó a su cama. ― Se ha ido. Le has dicho barbaridades hasta que ella gritó y huyó.

Los ojos de Darien se ensancharon. ― ¿De qué estás hablando?― dijo con mucho enojo. ―Yo no haría eso. ¿Dónde está Serena?

Un gruñido salió de Bestial mientras agarraba la barandilla de cama. ― ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de tu ataque verbal contra ella antes de exigirle que se fuera?

―No.― Darien luchó para sentarse de nuevo. ―Yo no lo habría hecho.

―Lo hiciste.― Bestial lo empujó para que se tumbara. ―Dejar de luchar. ¡Necesitas permanecer tumbado!

Darien miró a su amigo. ― ¿Dónde está Serena? No recuerdo haberla visto. Era en lo último en que pensó antes del accidente. Ella estaba en peligro por estar conmigo y tenía que protegerla de los humanos para que no le hiciesen daño.

―Ella llegó ayer por la mañana, tras enterarse del accidente de helicóptero y exigió verte. Ella incluso nos mostró tus marcas de mordeduras de demostrar que estaba contigo, ya que era difícil de creer que tú estuvieses involucrado con una mujer humana. Te despertaste y la atacaste verbalmente.

―Yo no haría eso.― Darien tenía una sensación de pesar, porque Bestial no le mentiría.― ¿Qué es exactamente lo que dije?―

Se abrió la puerta y entro Richard ― ¿Está despierto otra vez? ¿Es necesario sedarlo de nuevo?

―Él no recuerda estar despierto antes o haber visto a Serena.

―Mierda.― Richard se detuvo junto a la cama, con el ceño fruncido. ― ¿En serio?

Darien miró a su otro amigo y sintió que su corazón paraba. ― ¿Qué le dije?

―Le gritaste que no querías una compañera y que nunca lo seria. Le ordenaste que saliera de tu habitación. ―Richard pauso.―Dijiste que era tu enemigo.

Darien se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos a los dos. ―Dime que esto es una venganza por alguna de las bromas que os he gastado a los dos. Yo realmente no hice eso.

La mirada de Bestial se suavizó. ―Lo hiciste. Ella gritó y se marcho de aquí rápido. Ella estaba dolida y conmocionada. La heriste profundamente. Ella no se merecía eso, Darien. Ella te ama. Se sentó aquí atendiéndote y no se movió de tu lado. Dejó la Reserva tan pronto como se enteró de lo ocurrido y vino en su propio coche aquí. Ojo de tigre trató de que esperase una escolta pero le dijeron que pasarían horas antes de que pudieran enviar a los hombres de su escolta. Se negó a esperar y tuvo que obtener permiso para verte. Ella te ama y cualquiera podía verlo por la forma en que te miraba. Eres un idiota total y ella es una mujer buena, Darien. Eres un hijo de puta estúpido por no haberte apareado con ella.

―Yo no me acuerdo. Yo... ―Estaba en shock. ―Yo no diría nada de eso a ella.

―Lo hiciste.― Bestial suavemente maldijo. ― ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

―No. Yo no haría eso, maldita sea. Yo no apartaría a Serena. Por eso quiero un teléfono. Tengo que llamarla.

―Lo hiciste, ―confirmó Richard. ―La hiciste huir llorando y herida. Debe haber sido la droga. No lo sabíamos. Nos pareció que estabas siendo un idiota ya que siempre has contrario apareamiento de los humanos con las especies.

― ¿Cuánto hace que se fue?― Darien sintió un apretón de dolor en el pecho.

―Cinco horas. Ella ha tenido tiempo de volver a la Reserva. ―Bestial cogió su teléfono celular. ―Voy a llamarla y le dirás que era la droga que hablaba por ti y no tú.

Darien asintió. ―Por favor.

Bestial marco y pidió hablar con Seguridad después de identificarse. ―Llama a Serena Tsukino.

Él escuchó. ― ¿Estás seguro?― Hizo una pausa―. ―Está bien. Quiero ser llamado inmediatamente cuando llegue allí. ―Colgó y miró torvamente a Darien. ―Ella nunca regresó a la Reserva.

― ¿A qué distancia estamos?

―Casi tres horas en coche.

―Debe de haber ido a casa.― Darien maldijo suavemente. ―Dame tú móvil. Voy a llamar al suyo.

Darien marcó el número que había memorizado, pero salto el buzón de voz. ― ¿Serena? Soy Darien. Me acabo de despertar y no me acuerdo de lo que pasó antes. No quise decir lo que dije. Yo estaba un poco ido. Por favor llámame, pequeña. Este es el número de Bestial llámame. ―Colgó.

Bestial lo miró. ― ¿Un poco?

Darien frunció el ceño.

Richard rió entre dientes. ―lo tienes mal, ¿no?

Darien vaciló. ―Ella es todo en lo que pienso, así que sí, lo tengo mal.

Bestial volvió a sentarse.―El sentimiento es mutuo. Ella te quiere mucho y está completamente dedicada a ti. Era muy obvio. Estaba aterrorizada por si no lo superabas y ella te atendía como si fueras su pareja. Fue muy impresionante.

Darien se relajo. ―Ella es muy impresionante.

Bestial de repente se echó a reír. ―Puede que no te perdone. Ella sería una pareja maravillosa.

―Trata de ir tras ella y morirás, ―gruñó Darien. ―Ella es mía.

―Pero no te has apareado, ― Richard señaló, sonriendo.

―Estoy confundido, ―admitió Darien. ―Nunca quise una compañera, pero yo no la conocía. Ella ha sido herida por los hombres y he estado tratando de tomar las cosas con calma.

Richard negó con la cabeza. ―No es nuestra forma de ser. Tomamos lo que queremos.

Bestial resopló. ―Darien pasa demasiado tiempo con el equipo humano escuchando a los varones. La condición humana se le debe haber pegado.

―Muérdeme, ―gruñó Darien.

― ¡Por poco, Richard― Bestial le informó. ―Creo que eso es bastante cercana a las extracciones de sangre para el día.

Darien miró a los dos hombres y vio la honestidad en sus rostros. No podía recordar amenazar bruscamente a uno de ellos con los dientes. ―Tengo que explicar a Serena que no quería decir lo que dije.

―Lo tiene mal. ― Richard se apoyó contra la pared y sonrió. ―Darien va a tomar una compañera.

―Tal vez no. Ella puede ser que me prefiera, ―se jactó Bestial con una sonrisa.

Darien forzó su cuerpo a moverse a pesar del dolor y luchó hasta que se sentó en posición vertical. Él miró a su amigo. ―Me levantaré y te golpeare si mantienes la amenaza de ir detrás de lo que es mío. Solo pienso en ella cuando no estoy con ella. Es difícil dejarla a un lado y su olor casi me vuelve loco por querer tocarla y montarla.

Sabía que sorprendió a sus amigos, ya que lo miraron boquiabiertos, todo rastro de humor desapareció de ambos hombres. No le importaba lo que pensaran. La había jodido al enviar a Serena lejos. ―Me encanta la sensación de tenerla en mis brazos cuando me voy a dormir y despertar con ella es maravilloso. Pienso en ella cuando ella no está conmigo, pero yo quiero que lo esté. Serena es excepcional. Ella es diferente. Ella…

―Es tu compañera, ― Bestial lo interrumpió. ―Idiota. Si querías una o no, tú la tienes, Darien. Al menos la tenías. La hiciste llorar. Fue difícil para mí verlo y no puedo imaginar cuánto daño haría a una compañera oír esas palabras. Le infligiste grandes daños. No sé si ella querrá estar contigo después de hoy.

―Consigue el número de su casa. Tal vez ella no tiene su teléfono celular encima. Ella podría haberlo olvidado cuando se entero del accidente.

Bestial asintió con la cabeza y llamó a la NSO de nuevo, preguntando por el número de la casa de Serena. Lo aprendió de memoria y marcó mientras miraba a Darien. ―Voy a decirle que eran las drogas y ofrecerle una escolta de vuelta aquí.

Darien se sintió aliviado. ―Gracias. Tengo que decirle que no quería decir lo que dije.

Bestial frunció el ceño. ―Su teléfono está ocupado.

La impaciencia volvió a Darien loco después de muchos intentos fallidos de llamarla. ―No puedo soportar más esto. Ayúdame a levantarme. Vamos a su casa.

―No, ― dijo Richard. ―Te vas a quedar ahí hasta que estés curado.

―Tengo que encontrar a Serena.

―Mantén la calma, ―ordenó Bestial. ―Tengo un plan. Las hembras humanas hablan demasiado, pero sé que hay una manera de que un operador interrumpa una llamada por una emergencia. Yo diré que es urgente. ―Hizo una llamada telefónica y, finalmente colgó. Miró a Darien. ―Su teléfono está descolgado. El operador así me lo dijo.

Darien trató de salir de la cama. ―Me voy con ella. Ella se siente mal y necesito aclarar esto.

Bestial se movió rápido y lo empujó hacia atrás. ―Ella sólo vive a pocos kilómetros de la Reserva, ¿correcto? Voy a enviar a algunos de nuestros hombres a su casa y hacer coja el teléfono para hablar contigo.

Darien sonrió. ―Gracias.

Bestial encogió de hombros. ―Recuerda esto si me tengo una compañera humana y me equivoco. Puede ser que necesite algunos favores.

Darien sonrió. ―Palabras.

La cara de Serena le dolía cuando despertó y sintió la boca hinchada. Su labio inferior palpitaba cuando se pasó la lengua por el y saboreo la sangre. Trató de incorporarse, pero algo la mantuvo retenida. Poco a poco se fijo en su entorno y se dio cuenta que estaba en un banco en el interior de una caravana vieja.

Las esposas encadenaban sus muñecas juntas delante de ella y tenia correas gruesas en los hombros, la cintura, los muslos y los tobillos que la sujetaban al suelo. Trató de mover sus brazos por debajo de las correas pero estaban demasiado apretadas. Se esforzó por escuchar cualquier cosa, pero no percibió ningún sonido.

La caravana había visto días mejores, con la decoración de color naranja y marrón descolorida. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver la cocina y encontró la fuente del olor que la molestaba cuando vio un montón de platos sucios. El dueño era un vago.

Su cabeza se giro y clavó los ojos en los folletos esparcidos en desorden el suelo. Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para leer algunos. Estaban dirigidos a difundir el odio a las nuevas especies mediante el uso de la religión.

―Iros a la mierda, ―suspiró ella, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el banco acolchado. La memoria regresó y miedo se convirtió en terror.

Habían mencionado quemarla en la hoguera. Había leído suficientes cartas de odio de cómo para adivinar cuáles eran sus creencias básicas. Algunos grupos religiosos fanáticos habían aparecido, afirmando que los híbridos humano / animal eran realmente hijos del diablo puestos en la tierra para traer la destrucción de la humanidad. Habían visto demasiadas películas de terror en su opinión, pero por desgracia no eran propensos a escuchar la voz de la razón. Ellos se mantendrían firmes en sus convicciones de que sólo los seres malignos podrían tener colmillos y gruñir.

_¡Piensa! Cálmate. ¡Tienes que salir de este lío!_

Una voz de hombre penetró en sus pensamientos, cada vez más fuerte. Su cabeza se volvió hacia la puerta cerrada, esperando a alguien para que revisara cómo estaba por lo menos. Su única oportunidad sería engañarlos para que liberaran. Sus brazos y piernas se tensaron contra las ataduras pero estas no cedían.

―Esta noche vamos a mostrar a todos los demonios que no pueden ganar.

Otro hombre habló en tono nervioso. ―Va a hacer que las mujeres se lo piensen dos veces antes de asociarse con el mal. ¿Estás seguro de que no deberías drogarla primero? No sé si puedo soportar escuchar sus gritos mientras se quema

El estómago de Serena se agito. Realmente pensaban quemarla viva. Era más que horrible. Su terror volvió con toda la fuerza mientras luchaba con más fuerza contra las fuertes cuerdas.

―Queremos justo eso, hermano. Es nuestro deber mostrar lo que pasa cuando uno abraza el mal.

―Tienes razón, hermano Adam. Creo que con tanta fuerza como tú en nuestra causa. Debemos mostrar a los pecadores como serán castigados para evitar la propagación de esta plaga.

La puerta de la casa crujió ruidosamente al abrirse. La brillante luz del sol que entraba dentro la cegó momentáneamente y parpadeó un par de veces. Había estado inconsciente durante toda la noche. El primer hombre que entró era el que le había bloqueado la salida la última noche en la puerta principal. Se encontró con su mirada asustada con el ceño fruncido.

―Está despierta. Voy a escucharte ahora, si quieres confesar tus pecados antes de limpiar tu alma esta noche.

Serena se abstuvo de llamarlo alguna cosa, por nombres insultantes y de decirle lo que un hijo de puta, loco que era. Otro hombre, nuevo, que parecía tener unos sesenta años, siguió por las escaleras a Adán. Su mirada arrugada se estrecho sobre ella.

―Ella no parece mala, Hermano Adán.

―Ella se alío con los demonios. No te olvides de eso. El mal viene en muchas formas y sus miradas inocentes son sólo una artimaña para los necios.

El anciano asintió con gravedad. ―Eso es cierto. Ella podría ser la novia de un demonio como las otras mujeres que visitan la guarida del mal si no intervenimos.

Adam asintió. ―Estamos salvando su alma. Ella es una mujer simple y todos sabemos cuán débiles y tontas son cuando ven la piel masculina. Es por eso que esos demonios de la NSO son tan grandes. Las mujeres les echan un vistazo y las conduce al pecado de la lujuria. Esconden a sus mujeres de nosotros porque saben que somos más fuertes y podemos resistir los pecados de la carne.

¡Oh, diablos! Ella no pudo contenerse más. Estos chicos eran lisa y llanamente ridículos. ― ¿Sabes de lo que me podría salvar?

El anciano miró con curiosidad. ― ¿De qué quieres ser salvada, niña? ¿Quieres abrazar a Dios y tomar el camino correcto antes de que tu alma sea purificada del mal esta noche?

―Yo quiero ser salvada de imbéciles locos. Esa es la mayor carga de mierda que he oído nunca. Los hombres son los que piensan con sus pollas. Si eres tan religioso ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de los Diez Mandamientos? No matarás. ¿Es el Anillo Único alguna pista?

Adán farfulló. ― ¿Ves? Su alma se ha ido. Probablemente ella fornica con el mismo diablo. Es que como ya he dicho. Esos demonios muestran sus músculos y vuelven a las mujeres putas lujuriosas. Es por eso que debe ser clavada en la cruz y su alma purificada por el fuego.

Su miedo fue reemplazado por la ira rápidamente. ―Si yo estaba estuviese con el diablo, el que estaría aquí y pondría una antorcha en tu culo. ¿Nunca lo pensaste? El diablo sabe todo, ¿no? Habría venido a buscarme si yo le perteneciese. Dejadme ir, cabrones estúpidos.

― ¿Ves?― Adam asintió con la cabeza al anciano. ―El odio brota de su boca.

― ¿El odio? Estás hablando de clavarme a una cruz y quemarme. ¿De verdad crees que soy odiosa, porque puedo llamarte bastardo estúpido? ¿Hola? ¿Puedes utilizar el cerebro por una vez? Es posible que desee considerar eso antes que cometer un asesinato.

El anciano frunció el ceño. ―No te vamos a clavar en una cruz. Te vamos a atar a esta. Poner clavos a través de tu cuerpo sería demasiado cruel.

Serena boca se abrió en shock. ― ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¿No crees que quemarme es cruel? ¿Quién diablos sois y que está mal con vosotros? Dejasteis los medicamentos, condenáis a personas. Dejad vuestras tonterías y tened un poco de sentido común.

―Ya es suficiente, ―espetó Adam. ―Estamos salvando tu alma. Te estamos limpiando y mostrando a otros que trabajan para los diablos que eso no les traerá nada más que muerte y destrucción.

El hombre mayor asintió con entusiasmo. ―El fuego purifica el alma.

― ¿Qué coño haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Ir cazar a los adolescentes que escuchan música rock que visten de negro, les acusáis de ser brujas, y los encerráis? Dame un respiro. ¿Has oído hablar de la medicación? Tómatela.

―No necesitamos medicación, ―gritó Adam. ―Nuestra misión en la vida es la expulsión de todos los males y hacer la voluntad de Dios mediante la lucha contra el diablo y sus engendros, creados por sus seguidores.

― ¿Engendros? ¿En serio? ¿Cuántos libros de historietas has leído? Ellos no son reales. Noticias nuevas para ti, chiflado. El único suceso malo es torcer la religión para satisfacer su fanatismo intolerante en contra de la gente que no entiende. ―Ella lo miró. ―Puede que no sea capaz de liberarme, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, hermano Adam. Eres un idiota patético.―Su mirada paso al hombre mayor. ―Las únicas cosas más patéticas que un idiota son los que le siguen.

Puede que no tenga mucho tiempo de vida, pero maldita sea, ella los haría infelices mientras tuviera aliento. Los dos hombres se miraron a punto de explotar de rabia después de que ella los había insultado. Era un poco satisfactorio y la animó a seguir adelante. Ella siempre había querido desahogarse después de leer el correo de odio y de pronto tuvo la oportunidad de descargarse―si podía contener su miedo.

―Creo que el verdadero problema es que no tienes vida y esta es la única manera de conseguir a una mujer. Tienes que secuestrar y atarlas para hacerlas escuchar esta mierda. Debe ser duro saber que ambos son perdedores y es una cosa celos, ¿no? Las Nuevas especies son atractivos y vosotros dos no podrías tener sexo ni aun entrando en una casa de putas con billetes de cien dólares.

El teléfono de Bestial sonó y el Darien sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. Serena tendría que perdonarle después de que él explicara lo de los medicamentos y cómo él ni siquiera recordaba lo que había dicho. Le diría lo que sentía y esperaría que le creyese. Él no se rendiría hasta que ella lo hicieses. Podía ser muy convincente cuando era necesario y se negó a renunciar a conseguir que volviese a su vida.

Su amigo contestó el teléfono. ―Soy Bestial.

Darien observó el rostro del varón palidecer y apretar la boca. La ira brilló en los ojos de Bestial mientras una ráfaga gruñidos salía de sus labios. ―Dime lo que parecía.― Hizo una pausa. ― ¿Cuántos? ¿Podrías seguir el rastro? ―Él escuchó. ― ¿Estás seguro?

La alarma se apoderó de Darien, sintiendo que algo andaba muy mal. ¿La NSO había sido atacada de nuevo? ¿Otro helicóptero abatido? Se esforzó por sentarse en la cama, con las costillas mucho mejor desde que había tenido varias horas de sueño.

Bestial se negó a mirarlo.―Llama a la policía, incluso a los humanos. Es prioritario. Tenemos que encontrar a los hombres inmediatamente, y llámame cuando sepas algo ―. Colgó.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Alguien de nuestro pueblo esta herido? Estoy tan cansado de los humanos estúpidos. ¿Por qué no pueden ser todos razonables, como la mayoría?

Bestial se levantó de su silla junto a la puerta y, finalmente, le sostuvo la mirada. La fría mirada, enojada sólo lo hizo estar más seguro que algo horrible había sucedido. Su amigo paseaba a más cerca de la cama antes de que se detuviera al alcance de su mano.

El hombre dio una respiración profunda. ―No pudimos enviar a la casa de Serena a nuestros hombres, hasta esta mañana.

El estómago de Darien se anudo y apretó los puños junto a sus rodillas. El ritmo de su corazón se aceleró y él tenía una sensación de que algo malo había sucedido a la hembra por la que tenía sentimientos tan fuertes.

― ¿Está bien?― Sabía que no podía soportar que la respuesta no fuese positiva.

―Su casa fue saqueada y olieron a cuatro machos humanos.― Él agarró los brazos de Darien para mantenerlo en su lugar. La simpatía suavizó su mirada mientras se miraban el uno al otro. ―También se encontraron su sangre. Su coche estaba en el camino de la entrada, pero ella no estaba allí. Ellos creen que fue atacada y robada.

La información era demasiado horrible para ser real, pero sabía Darien que Bestial no le mentiría al respecto.

―Ellos perdieron su olor fuera de la acera. Hablaron con los vecinos que vieron una camioneta allí ayer por la tarde. Dos de ellos creyeron oír unos gritos, pero creyeron que era la televisión de alguien demasiado fuerte. Más de su sangre fue encontrada fuera. Estaba viva y sangrando activamente cuando se la llevaron. No había mucha, si eso es un consuelo. Estoy seguro de que si tenían intención de matarla, habrían dejado su cuerpo. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de encontrarla, Darien.

Él perdió la cabeza. Le dolió mucho pensar y un rugido desgarró su garganta mientras trataba de salir fuera de la cama. Unos brazos fuertes lo empujaron hacia abajo y luchó contra él. Serena estaba ahí fuera, herida y secuestrada por los machos humanos. Ella lo necesitaba.

―Ya basta, ―gritó Bestial.―Todavía te estás curando.

Las puertas estaban abiertas, empujó más cuando el equipo se precipitó en la habitación y trató de mantener su cuerpo tumbado. Peleó duro, gruñendo y mordiendo a todo lo que se acercaba a su boca.

― ¡Dejadme levantar! Tengo que encontrarla.

―Calma, ―rugió Richard, llamando la atención de Darien.

Él se quedó mirando a las otras especies felinas y se enfrento a sus emociones. ―Dame mi ropa ahora. Voy por mi mujer. ¡Ayúdame o sal de mi camino!

―Te entiendo, pero todavía estas debilitado por las lesiones.

Darien enseño sus dientes afilados.―Se llevaron a mi mujer. ¿Quieres que este aquí tumbado mansamente mientras que otros la buscan? Ella es mía.

Richard vaciló.

Bestial alivió su cuerpo. ―Me sentiría igual si se tratara de mi compañera. Deja que te traiga algo de mi ropa. Tus ropas estaban dañadas. La encontraremos, Darien ―. Él dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

Darien se sacó los cables de los monitores y en segundos estaba deslizando sus piernas por el borde de la cama después de que lo liberaron. Se quitó la bata de hospital.

La miseria y el miedo inundaron a Darien mientras se balanceaba sobre sus pies esperando que Bestial volviese, haciendo caso omiso de todos los que lo miraban, excepto Richard. Sintió un agudo pinchazo de dolor en su corazón al pensar que su Serena podría estar muerta. Desecho esa idea al instante. Si sólo hubieran querido matarla, entonces lo habrían hecho. Habrían dejado su cuerpo dentro de su casa. No. La habían secuestrado con un propósito. Darien rugió.

―Voy a matarlos a todos si tocan un maldito pelo de su cabeza.

Bestial entró llevando la ropa. ―Nosotros te ayudaremos a hacerlo.

Richard extendió la mano para ayudarlo a estabilizarse. ―Vamos a encontrarla.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Dieciocho

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Serena luchó contra el impulso de gritar, negándose a darle al Hermano Adán la satisfacción de ver su derrota. Rara vez odiaba a la gente hasta el punto de desear que se pudieran ahogar en la mierda, pero haría una excepción. La idea de envolver sus manos alrededor de su cuello y verlo volverse azul mientras apretaba la tranquilizó. Había tenido que escucharlo divagando sobre su odio hasta que había renunciado a insultarlo. Sólo parecía animarlo más.

Un nuevo hombre entró en la caravana para abordar al hermano Adam. Éste parecía recién salido de la escuela secundaria y necesitaba un corte de pelo. Su camisa tenía agujeros y sus vaqueros descoloridos estaban en malas condiciones. La mirada de él la evitaba por completo.

―Estamos listos para probarlo, hermano. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que funcionará realmente. El Hermano Davey dijo que debería aguantar su peso, pero no queremos que se rompa.

―No, no lo queremos.― El imbécil se acerco a la mesa y le dirigió una mirada a Serena. ―Queremos que ella se queme sin ningún tipo de interferencias. No queremos crear ninguna mala prensa que hiciese daño a nuestra causa.

―Sí, vas a cometer un asesinato para congraciarte con la gente, ―resopló ella.

― ¡Cállate!― El hermano Adán se pasó los dedos por el pelo, mirándola enfurecido. ―Ella nunca para―. Miró. ―Me hubiera gustado haber cogido a otra.

―A mi también. Finalmente estoy de acuerdo en algo.

― Eres una mujer vil.

―Eres un imbécil loco, escondido detrás de una retorcida Biblia.

Su cara se puso roja y dio un paso amenazador hacia ella. El hombre mayor se interpuso entre ellos. ―Ella está tentando a pecar, hermano.―

―Envía a los hermanos Bruno y Fred a aquí y vamos a llevarla fuera―

Serena no podía hacer otra cosa que seguir allí esperando hasta que los otros hombres llegaron para desplazarla a los estrechos confines de la sala de la casa. El banco al que estaba atada le recordaba una tabla de rescate. La alzaron y trataron de llevarla a través de la puerta, pero era demasiado ancho. El dolor se apoderó de ella cuando las cintas se clavaron en su piel cuando se volvieron a su lado.

Ella gritó de dolor. Adán parecía divertirse y se rió. La luz del sol la cegó nuevamente cuando directamente la golpeó en la cara, confundiéndola. Una sensación de malestar le hizo agradecer que la estuviesen matando de hambre, de lo contrario podría haber vomitado.

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz brillante y tomó nota de todos los árboles que rodeaban el claro que el grupo había convertido en un hogar temporal. Otras caravanas y campistas estaban estacionados cerca y el olor de una fogata llenaba su nariz. Las mujeres estaban fuera mirándola mientras los hombres se la llevaban a la parte trasera de la caravana donde había sido encarcelada. Su plan fallo cuando empezaron a hablar de nuevo.

― ¿Cómo vamos a subirla allá arriba?

Su mirada se alzó hacia el techo alto y la golpeó la desesperación. Tenía que escapar. ― ¡Tengo que hacer pis!

Adán le lanzó una mirada furiosa.―Hazte pipi en los pantalones. No me importa.

― ¡Hermano!― Gritó una voz severa.―La culpa es tuya.― La dueña de esa voz se adelantó, una mujer de labios finos de unos cincuenta años. ― ¿Dónde está tu compasión? Déjala ir al baño.

―Es mejor si la dejamos atada, hermana Deanie.

La mujer miró a su líder. ―Yo te crié mejor que eso.

Su voz baja. ―Vamos, mamá. No delante de todos.

Serena ojos se abrieron con asombro. El hombre de más edad se involucró. ―Hijo, tus seguidores se pondrán en contra de tuya si abusas de esa mujer. Escucha a tus padres.

Mierda. Su mirada se dirigió a los tres, al ver una semejanza. Eran obviamente una familia realmente jodida.

―Está bien.― Asintió Adán a los hombres. ―Ponedla abajo, pero aseguraos de que no puede huir.

El banco se poso en el suelo y los dos hombres grandes desataron sus cuerdas. Ella había estado tumbada durante tanto tiempo que se sintió un poco mareada cuando se incorporó. La mujer mayor se acercó, mirándola temerosa.

―Ahora, no gires la cabeza hacia mí, ni nada.

Serena le soltó un sarcasmo ―Creo que has visto demasiadas películas de terror. No estoy poseída.

La mujer frunció el ceño. ― ¿Necesitas hacer pipí?

¿Pi―pi? ¿En serio? ¡Joder! He sido secuestrada unos idiotas que usan el vocabulario de un niño dos años. ―Sí.

No le quitaron las esposas que encerraban sus muñecas al frente. La mujer las agarró del medio y a Serena la condujo uno de los campistas, tirando de la cadena como si llevase a un perro.

―No intentes nada malo, ―advirtió Deanie. ―Te estoy vigilando.

La mirada de Serena barrió el interior, en busca de un arma, pero el lugar era bastante básico. Los platos habían sido guardados y la mujer se negó a liberarla de la cadena. El baño era diminuto.

―Adelante. Date prisa. ―dijo con voz baja. ―Deja de darle mal a mi hijo, jovencita. Estás tratando de hacerle quedar mal delante de sus seguidores. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para él reunir a tantos?

Fue difícil conseguir desabrochar sus pantalones y usar el baño, con las manos atadas. ―No. En realidad no. No he leído mucho acerca de las sectas.

Deanie quedó sin aliento. ―Debería darte vergüenza incluso decir eso. Somo..―La mujer bajó la mirada y se quedó sin aliento por segunda vez. ― ¡Pecadora! Veo esa ropa interior de puta en lugar de lo que debería llevar una mujer decente. Tsk, tsk! No me extraña que fueses atraída hacia el lado oscuro.

Serena parpadeó un par de veces. ―Tenían galletas muy buenas y aprobaron el tanga. ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Su sarcasmo se perdió totalmente en su captora cuando Deanie frunció el ceño. ― ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué tipo de galletas?

―Oh caramba. Estáis seriamente jodidos. No es de extrañar que tu hijo este tan mal de la cabeza.

―Eres una pecadora malvada con una boca sucia. La culpa es tuya.―Se dio la vuelta y abrió de golpe un cajón empotrado en la pared. Ella se volvió, tendiendo unos brillantes pantalones cortos azules.―Quítate la ropa de puta y ponte esto.

― ¿Es un traje de baño?

―Sí.

―No.

―Lo harás. No puedes limpiar tu alma cuando estás usando ese tentador pecado de color rojo brillante. Estamos tratando de salvarte, no de enviarte al infierno.

―Yo ya estoy allí, señora.

El rostro de Deanie enrojeció. ―Cámbiate o haré que los hombres vengan aquí para que lo haga por ti. Estos son limpios y puros.

El pensamiento de Adam o los demás tomando sus pantalones hizo obedecer a Serena. El bañador masculino era un poco grande, pero parecía haber calmado el malestar de la mujer que parecía a punto de sonreír.

―Mucho mejor.

La ironía no pasó desapercibida para ella. Iba a morir quemada llevando un traje de baño. Fuego y agua. Cada vez se pone mejor y mejor. Fue guiada fuera y metida de nuevo en el banco. Serena intentó luchar, pero no pudo escapar de los cuatro hombres. La ataron firmemente.

―Ahora, ¿cómo la llevamos hasta allí?― Era el chico joven con la ropa agujereada.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de la parte superior de la caravana. Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué querían ponerla en la parte superior de la caravana, pero a ella no le gustaba. ―Oh diablos no.

El Hermano Adán la miró. ―Vamos a volver a su lado. Dos de nosotros la agarrais por los lados y subís la escalera, mientras que otro dos la cogerán del fondo y empujaran. La vamos a poner ahí. Ella no pesa mucho.

―Me harás daño cuando hagas eso, ―Serena le informó.

El Hermano Adán sonrió y una mirada alegre cruzó su rostro. ―Lo sé.

―Hijo de puta, ―susurró Serena. ― ¿Sabes por qué creo que estás tan loco? Apuesto a que tienes un pequeño pene y tienes que comportarte como un ser enorme, tratando de compensar.

El hombre apretó los dientes y la rabia le puso la cara roja con manchas. Sus labios se abrieron, pero las palabras no salieron.

―Eso es lo que pensé, picha corta. ¿O debo empezar a llamarte gilipollas?

― ¡Perra!, ―Gritó.

―Gilipollas, ―ella se burló.

― ¡Basta!, ―Espetó Deanie. ―Esta hostigándote, hermano Adam.

― ¿Hostigándolo a él?― Resopló Serena. ―Él es demasiado pequeño. Tendría que soltarlo de nuevo si lo atrapase.

El Hermano Adán gritó y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero dos de sus seguidores lo agarraron para detenerlo. Ella sonrió con tristeza. Puede que le prendiera fuego después, pero él parecía a punto de tener un accidente cerebrovascular. Sólo podía esperar que algo lo matara antes de que él terminase con su vida.

Darien estaba contento de que le quitaran la escayola. La pierna le dolía aún un poco y también las costillas pero no estaba realmente jodido. Había tenido que jurar a la Dra. Setsuna que lo tomaría con calma. La velocidad normal de curación de los huesos para una especie era de dos semanas. Los medicamentos mejorados los habían reparado en días.

Taiki Moon señaló una de las sillas de su oficina. ―Siéntate, Darien. Deja de estar nervioso. Necesitas tus fuerzas para cuando la encontremos y tus huesos no están completamente curados. Se curaran, pero no abuses de tu suerte. Sé que la Dr. Setsuna no quería soltarte has dentro de veinte y cuatro horas, pero tú te negaste a permanecer en el hospital.

―Serena está en alguna parte y tengo que encontrarla.

Taiki tristemente asintió. ―Lo sé, pero la buena noticia es que no la mataron enseguida. Se la llevaron por una razón y esperamos que la mantengan con vida hasta que nos hagan sus peticiones.

―Los empleados de Megaverso podría tenerla.― Darien se sentía miserable cuando se sentó.

―Lo dudo. No habrían destrozado su casa. Ellos solo se la habrían llevado. Este no su estilo.

―Ellos nos secuestraron durante la mayor parte de nuestras vidas, ―gruñó Darien. ―Podrían estar haciéndole daño si son quienes me la han robado.

―No son ellos, ―coincidió Bestial. ―Taiki tiene razón. Esto tiene que ser uno de esos grupos de odio o de alguien que quiere pedir rescate si se enteraron de que ella es una empleada de la ONE.

Richard se movió en su asiento. ―He dado toda la información al FBI y a las autoridades locales sobre los grupos que han sido más agresivos con las trabajadoras y las mujeres que se emparejan con nuevas especies. Espero que se pueda rastrear y encontrar Serena pronto. Espero que ese sea el caso o no tenemos ninguna pista si la intención de los delincuentes es usarla para chantajear a la NSO a cambio de dinero.

Andrew Moon y Tim Oberto estaban escuchando por el altavoz de Taiki lo que se decía en la oficina.

―Tienen que saber que no es Lita. Llevamos a cabo una conferencia de prensa aquí hace una hora para asegurar eso. Mi compañera se dirigió a la prensa y estaba en todos los canales. Quien haya cogido a Serena Tsukino ha oído hablar de ella o la ha visto.

― ¿Nadie nos ha contactado por una recompensa?― Dijo Darien con esperanza.

―Nadie tras analizarlo detalladamente. Un hombre llamó para decir que estaba preso por seres de otro planeta. ― Andrew suspiró. ―Él tenía necesidad de atención médica, pero estamos revisando cada llamada que entra, Darien

―Nunca más voy a dejar que abandone la Reserva, ― gruñó Darien. ―Nunca. Ni siquiera la quiero fuera de mi vista.

― ¿Había alguna conexión con los hombres que derribaron el helicóptero?― Bestial miró a Taiki.

―No,― respondió Andrew en su lugar. ―Hemos pensado en eso ya. Los humanos sólo querían matar a algunos de nosotros. Ellos no tienen ningún interés en nuestras hembras. Ellos vinieron a cazarnos.

Darien gruñó. ―Serena no habría abandonado la Reserva si no fuera por ellos.

Ojo de tigre se mordió el labio. ―Lo siento, Darien. Debería haberla sujetado y obligarla a esperar a una escolta hacia y desde el hospital.

―Mi mujer tiene una voluntad fuerte e imparable cuando ella se decide a hacer algo que la apasiona. Quería llegar a mi lado tan pronto fuese posible. Es por mi culpa. Estaba a salvo allí hasta que se fue.

―Fueron las drogas― Bestial le recordó. ―Deja de castigarte por esto, Darien. Deberíamos haberla detenido y calmarla antes de salir del hospital, si desea repartir culpas.

―No importa de quien sea la culpa, ―afirmó Andrew. ―Se la llevaron y tenemos que recuperarla.

―Tenemos equipos de hombres y los míos van alrededor de la zona a hacer preguntas, ―dijo Tim Oberto. ―Algunos de estos grupos de odio han acampado en el bosque, ya que en el motel no los aceptan. Todavía podría estar cerca si ellos son los responsables de este secuestro. Hay un infierno de terreno por cubrir y no tienen el apoyo suficiente desde el aire con un helicóptero. ―Hizo una pausa―. ―Gracias por prestarnos tu helicóptero, Andrew. Me has ayudado, con dos pájaros en el aire.

―Yo podría alquilar helicópteros y pilotos locales si va a ayudar, ―ofreció Andrew.

―Vamos a hacer eso, ―coincidió Tim. ―Cuanto más terreno cubramos, mejor. Diles que informen sobre cualquier signo de vida que encuentren. Nuestros equipos le echaran un vistazo a todo lo que detecten.

―Estoy en ello, ―declaró Andrew antes de romper la conexión de la llamada de video conferencia.

Darien cerró los ojos, sus pensamientos sobre Serena. ¿Dónde está? ¿Sigue viva? La rabia en su interior creció La necesitaba, pero que no sabía dónde encontrarla. Odiaba sentirse impotente y había experimentado esa emoción a menudo desde que había empezado a cuidar a su mujer.

El terror puro se apoderó de Serena, cuando ellos la ataron a su artilugio loco. Luchó por ahogar un grito por un segundo, pero lo dejo salir. La habían mantenido atada al banco, pero la había atado a una cruz de gran tamaño que había estado tumbada en la parte superior del techo de una caravana. Utilizaron un cabrestante de la parte delantera del vehículo para elevarla vertical. La cruz estaba conectada a algún sistema de bisagras.

Colgaba unos cincuenta pies desde el suelo y sabía que en cualquier momento las cuerdas atadas al banco o incluso los cinturones que sujetaban su cuerpo podrían romperse. Ella podía caer en picado del techo de la caravana o peor, caer al suelo. Miro frenéticamente alrededor, buscando ayuda desde su posición en lo alto, pero no vio a nadie en los bosques de los alrededores. Miles de árboles parecían extenderse a su alrededor y las únicas señales de vida procedían del grupo que la había secuestrado.

― ¿Te sientes más cerca de Dios?― El hermano Adán le sonrió desde abajo, con las manos en la cintura, mirándola con aire satisfecho.

―Que te jodan.― Ella realmente quería matarlo.

―Vamos a apilar madera y verter gasolina en todo el techo hasta ahí. Una lona te esconderá y cubrirá el olor hasta que sea demasiado tarde para que cualquier persona que te ayude. ―Parecía totalmente satisfecho con su loco plan. ―Vamos a conducir hasta las puertas del infierno, te subiremos arriba para que todos puedan ver y mostraremos al mundo lo que sucede cuando alguien peca.―

―He sujetado el cable, ―llamó a uno de sus hombres. ―Vamos a ser capaces de tener la cruz levantada rápidamente sin miedo a que se rompa el cable.

―Fantástico.―El hermano Adán estaba radiante. ― ¿Cuántos segundos tardará en levantarse allí? Tengo que preparar mi discurso en consecuencia.

―Vamos a probarlo.

Serena apretó sus ojos cerrados mientras la cruz se sacudió violentamente cuando bajó. Su estómago se puso enfermo con la sensación de temor por que la madera acabara de encajar en la base que habían conectado a la parte superior de la cubierta de la bisagra que habían creado. Todo el asunto finalmente descansó en el techo y ella dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando se tumbó de nuevo.

―Tú cuentas, hermano, ―gritó alguien. ― ¿Listo?

―Oh mierda,― murmuró ella, con miedo de lo que iba a pasar, porque no quería averiguarlo.

― ¡Aquí vamos!

Sus ojos se abrieron como el motor del cabrestante aumento en el sonido. La cruz y el banco entero se sacudieron y otro grito arrancó de su garganta cuando ella se levantó rápidamente, ascendiendo hasta que estuvo suspendida de nuevo en el aire. La madera crujía y gemía, ella podría haber jurado que las cuerdas que sujetan el banco emitían un sonido de protesta, pero se detuvo tan repentinamente como había comenzado.

―Seis segundos, ―anunció una nueva voz. ― ¿Es suficiente?

―Por supuesto, ―asintió Adam, que ya no la miraba, pero escarbaba en los pantalones para sacar una pluma y una libreta del tamaño de la palma. ―Un poco más y podría darles tiempo a reaccionar. Voy a llegar a decir mis líneas antes del inicio del espectáculo.

¿Show? Estaban hablando de matarla como si se tratara de una producción de Broadway. Lágrimas calientes llenaron sus ojos y ella parpadeó cuando algunas de las personas por debajo comenzaron a pasar astillas y trozos de madera a la parte superior de la caravana. Alinearon los bordes hasta que alguien sugirió que bajaran la cruz.

La bajada la hacía apretar los dientes pero no quiso darles la satisfacción de oírla gritar de nuevo. Una vez tumbada, observó que la pila de madera a su lado, cubriendo toda la superficie del techo con al menos dos capas. El olor de la madera cortada por lo general le gustaba, pero no en esas circunstancias.

Las cinco personas trabajando silenciosamente evitaban el contacto visual con ella.

Decidió probar sin embargo. ―Por favor, ayudadme. Sabéis que esto está mal. Mi nombre es Serena. Tengo una familia y una vida. No soy mala.

Siguieron trabajando, negándose a mirarla ni a hablar. La frustración la venció y cerró los ojos. El cálido sol caía a plomo sobre ella, pero ella sentía frío en el interior. A ninguno de los seguidores del Hermano Adán le iba a crecer un cerebro. Tenían una mentalidad de secta y pensaban que el idiota no podía equivocarse.

― ¿Debemos empapar la madera con gasolina ahora?

La voz pertenecía al adolescente con la ropa agujereada. Él había subido a la parte superior del techo y llevaba una lata de gas en cada mano. Al verlo Serena híper ventiló, cada aliento luchaba por controlarse.

Estaban pensando realmente en pegarle fuego. Era bárbaro y horrible, y mas que idiota.

―No. El hermano Adam piensa que esos engendros del mal pueden olerlo a pesar de tener toda la parte superior cubierta con la lona. Él quiere hacer una presentación más dramática para las cámaras. Él imagina que realmente llegará a los espectadores y dará suspense si ven la gasolina que se vierte.

―Lo entiendo.― El chico asintió vigorosamente con una sonrisa. ―Esa es una idea genial. Va a ser épica.

―Me alegro de que pienses así, ―comentó Serena secamente. ― ¿Quieres cambiar de lugar conmigo si es tan genial? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Él la miró y se encontró con su mirada. ―Eres una puta y pecadora corrompida por Satanás. No me hables.

Ella dio una respiración profunda y calmante.―Eres tan joven. ¿No comprendes que estas desperdiciando tu vida por esto? Ninguno de vosotros va a salirse con la suya matándome, sobre todo si estoy en frente de un grupo de reporteros con cámaras. Vas a envejecer en la cárcel. ¿El hermano Adán vale la pena? ¿No quieres conocer a alguien y tener una familia algún día? ¿No tienes sueños que cumplir? No es demasiado tarde. Sólo desátame y vamos a salir los dos de aquí. No le diré a nadie que te vi. Puedes salir de este lío.

Él se acercó y sacudió la lata de gas para asegurarse de que ella pudiera oírlo chapotear y se tomó el tiempo para fijarla en algún lugar lentamente a sus pies. Le guiñó un ojo cuando se enderezó sin ella. ―Este es mi sueño y vamos a ser héroes. Estamos salvando almas. ―

―Vas a ir a la cárcel por asesinato. Así es como esto va a terminar si no me dejas ir y nos escapamos los dos.

―Cállate. Me niego a escucharte.

Echó un vistazo a las otras dos personas que estaban con él, también evitaron su mirada, y ella trató de razonar con ello. ― ¿Me habéis oído? Todos vosotros vais a ir a la cárcel. No tiene que ser así. Sólo desatadme. ¿Por favor?

―Te dije que te calles, ―murmuró el niño. ―No te estamos escuchando. El hermano Adán sabe lo que está diciendo y estamos en una misión.

Serena no dijo nada mientras el chico se iba, bajando la escalera lateral de la caravana y saliendo de su vista. Las otras dos personas lo siguieron, dejándola sola. El viento sopló y se quedó mirando el cielo azul. No había ni un atisbo de lluvia, algo que hubiera sido realmente bueno para mojar toda la leña apilada a su alrededor. Aquel no era su día.

Se concentró en pensamientos sobre Darien. Él iba a sobrevivir a sus heridas, pero habían terminado. Era probablemente lo mejor. Le dolía que él hubiese pedido que se fuera de su habitación del hospital porque todo lo que habían compartido no había significado nada. Se le rompió el corazón, pero al menos su muerte no le devastaría. Eso era lo último que quería.

Las lágrimas rodaron por los lados de su cara y ella ni siquiera las podía limpiar. Ella amaba a Darien. Se había enamorado de él profundamente y se preguntó si se sentiría culpable cuando se enterara de lo que le paso a ella. Pasó el tiempo, mientras trataba de aceptar lo que pasaría pronto.

Ella luchó pero no pudo liberarse. El sonido de alguien que trepaba por la escalera atrajo su atención y ella giró la cabeza para mirar al hermano Adán llegar. Él tuvo que moverse con cuidado sobre la madera, pero lo hizo a su lado sin caerse. Otros dos hombres subieron a la azotea, ambos preparados con martillos y tablas.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Adán se negó a responder. ―Hazlo…

Serena abrió la boca para preguntar lo que planeaban, pero los dos hombres grandes de pronto desataron las correas de sujeción de su cuerpo a la banca. La agarraron antes de que pudiera luchar, tiraron de ella a sus pies, y uno de ellos le dio una patada al banco inmediatamente. Levantaron su cuerpo y golpeó con fuerza contra la cruz de madera. Salio el aire de sus pulmones con un dolor a lo largo de su columna vertebral y la parte posterior de la cabeza

Los dos hombres extendieron sus dos brazos totalmente a lo largo de las vigas de madera que componían la cruz. Se recuperó y trató de moverse lejos, pateando salvajemente contra ellos, pero no les acertó. Aseguraron sus muñecas envolviendo cuerdas alrededor de ellas, apretándolas con fuerza a la cruz.

―No hagáis esto, ―suplicó. ―Esto es una locura. No podéis saliros con la vuestra. Vais a pudriros en la cárcel o ser condenados a muerte.

El hermano Adán echó a reír, con un sonido enfermo, mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que ella podía ver su rostro, mientras sus dos seguidores comenzaron a atar sus piernas.

―Estamos librando una guerra contra el mal y estamos dispuestos a morir por nuestra causa. No vamos a tener que hacer eso sin embargo. Yo soy más inteligente que ellos. He pensado en todo.

Él creía lo que decía. Era evidente en su mirada loca. Serena gritó, empujó sus caderas, pero los dos hombres la aseguraron con una cuerda alrededor de su cintura. Su mirada se fijo en Adán.

―Las nuevas especies van a buscar y encontrar tu culo asqueroso y te van a hacer pagar por esto. Es mejor que esperes que la policía te arreste cuando vayas en el coche a las puertas porque sé que Darien te desgarrara por hacerme esto.

Él ladeó la cabeza. ― ¿Quién es Darien?

―Es un amigo.― Podría haber terminado su relación, pero ella no tenía ninguna duda de que Darien vengaría su asesinato por asegurarse de que las personas responsables fueron castigados. Tenía fe en eso. ―Él no te dejará salirte con la tuya.

―Sabía que estaba fornicando con los demonios.― Su mirada se estrechó. ―Ellos son los que van a morir. El nombre de Darien irá en la parte superior de nuestra lista de los que eliminaremos después. Gracias.

Su ánimo se quebró. ―Ese diablo, como tú lo llama, va a arrancarte el corazón y hacer que te ahogues en él.

El hijo de puta se limitó a sonreír. ―Yo siempre prevaleceré sobre el mal. Yo soy el instrumento de Dios. ―Hizo una pausa. ―Dile al diablo le envío mis saludos cuando lo veas.

―Eres un perdedor es lo que eres. Un loco de mierda que disfruta haciendo daño a otros. ¿Qué clase de vida patética has llevado para que pienses que esto es lo que hay que hacer? Tú eres el que ira al infierno, Adam. Díselo tu mismo. ―

La cara de Adán se torno roja por la ira. ―Voy a disfrutar viéndote arder. Va a ser música para mis oídos cuando las llamas comiencen a derretir tu carne y empieces a gritar.

La dejaron atada a la cruz mientras Serena luchaba por liberarse. Ella escuchó lo suficiente para saber que había comenzado a levantar el campamento y el siguiente paso de su plan. El hermano Bruno conduciría hasta las puertas de la Reserva y bajaría la cruz. Hermano Adán tiraria de la lona, recitaría frente a los periodistas el discurso que había escrito y mientras vertería la gasolina. Pensaban que el fuego causaría pánico y desorden suficiente para evitar ser arrestados.

La escalera crujió al advertir que alguien estaba subiendo al techo. Serena giró la cabeza para mirar a la mujer delgada y tímida que se negaba a mirarla a los ojos mientras lentamente se movía hacia adelante.

Tuvo la esperanza deque la mujer le ayudaría a escapar pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando ella metió la mano en los bolsillos de la falda holgada para retirar un rollo de cinta adhesiva.

―Siento hacerte esto― susurró la mujer mientras cortaba una tira de cinta. ―Ellos no quieren que grites. Quédate quieta. Yo no quiero metértela en la nariz. Te asfixiarías y todo el mundo estaría enojado conmigo por haberte matado antes de tiempo.

Serena torció su cabeza a un lado para evitar ser amordazada. ―Por favor, no lo hagas. Pensaba que el Hermano Adán quería oírme gritar mientras me quemaba ―. Ella trató de usar la lógica, desesperada por no tener la boca tapada.

―El hermano Adán quitará la cinta antes de encender la leña. Él no quiere que grites antes de que esté listo para revelar tu presencia. Todos tenemos que trabajar juntos para asegurarnos de que esto va exactamente como él quiere.

Serena lucho pero la mujer pudo tapar su boca. Dos capas más puso a través de sus labios y las mejillas para asegurarse de que quedaba donde estaba. El grito salió ahogado cuando el terror se apodero de ella. La mujer tímida retrocedió y huyó.

Minutos después, dos hombres grandes subieron encima de la leña apilada en la parte superior de la caravana para tirar una lona sobre el techo. Su terror se intensificó cuando el material blanco sucio se arrastró por su cuerpo bloqueando el cielo. Se apoyaba en su cara y no importa en qué dirección se girase pero era incapaz de alejarse. La habían escondido con eficacia a ella y la cruz.

El motor de la caravana vibro ligeramente cuando el conductor lo encendió. El movimiento le aseguró que estaban en la calle, ya que los neumáticos bajaron e se sacudió todo el vehículo. El viento azotó la lona después de que el camino alisado pasara a ser pavimento y aumentara la velocidad. Ella esperaba saliera volando pero habían atado el material con fuerza.

Serena cerró los ojos y Darien apareció Él sería valiente y no se desmoronaría totalmente si estuviera en sus zapatos. Por supuesto que podría haber evitado ser secuestrado. Ninguno de los hombres del Hermano Adán habría sido capaz de ganarle a Darien en una pelea. Sólo de pensar eso la ayudó a calmar su pánico creciente. La había salvado una vez en el bar, pero ella sabía que no podía hacerlo por segunda vez. Él estaba en un hospital a varias horas de distancia.

_Te quiero, Darien. Sólo deseo poder habértelo dicho._


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Diecinueve

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Taiki colgó el teléfono en la base. ―Genial. Es justo lo que necesitamos.

Darien se tenso. ― ¿Qué pasa?

―Algunos idiotas han convocado una rueda de prensa en la puerta principal, exigiendo la libertad de expresión. Los periodistas se están presentando en masa. No necesitamos esta mierda encima de todo lo demás. Este grupo nos quiere en las puertas delanteras también. Ellos dijeron que tienen algo que decirnos que vamos a querer escuchar. Dudo de eso.

Bestial suspiró. ―Estoy seguro de que serán sólo insultos que desean lanzar contra nosotros. Estas cosas no van bien. Es probable que sean esas personas de los derechos humanos alegando nuevamente que estamos poniendo en peligro su forma de vida.

―Tenemos cerca de quince minutos antes de que eso comience. Voy a ir allí a ver qué diablos están haciendo estos idiotas. Voy a triplicar los oficiales del turno y a llamar a algunos francotiradores. No quiero sorpresas desagradables. ―Taiki se pasó los dedos por el pelo. ―Odio a estos cabrones.―

Darien se levantó. ―Voy a ir contigo. La seguridad es mi trabajo.

Bestial despegó su cuerpo de la silla para ponerse de pie. ―Sigues estando de baja médica, Darien. Todos vamos a ir. Es mejor que estar sentado aquí mirando las paredes mientras esperamos noticias de Tim.

―Me encargo de esto, ―dijo Taiki. ―Eres mi segundo, Darien. Nos ocuparemos de esta mierda juntos.

Los tres salieron de la oficina de Taiki y se subieron a un jeep. Taiki utilizó su móvil para dar órdenes mientras Bestial conducía. Llegaron a la puerta principal y subieron las escaleras de la pasarela en el muro donde se podía ver todo. Uno de los oficiales les pasó chalecos antibalas, que se pusieron. Darien evalúo los veinte francotiradores en el muro y los treinta oficiales apostados en la parte inferior de la puerta de la ONE.

Darien pidió prestada una de los radios a un macho y ordenó un contingente adicional de cincuenta hombres en caso de ataque. Él quería que estuviesen dispuestos a correr hacia las puertas si era necesario. Bestial lo miró sombríamente cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

―Es mejor ser paranoico.― Darien metió la radio en el bolsillo. ―Capacidad de destrucción es una buena definición cuando nuestros hombres llevan armas.

― ¿Tienen todos los chalecos?― Taiki les gritó para que le oyesen.

Darien se relajó un poco cuando les aseguró a todos que los protocolos de alerta máxima se estaban siguiendo. Señaló la llegada del sheriff local y cuatro de sus agentes. Ellos estaban allí para ayudar con el control de la multitud fuera de las puertas. Enviar vigilantes fuera no era algo que quería hacer, era demasiado peligroso.

Pensamientos sobre Serena atormentaban a Darien. Se preguntó dónde estaba, si estaba viva y sólo deseaba estar en sus brazos. La ira se apoderó de él por tener que hacer frente a la situación actual, cuando todo lo que realmente quería hacer era hacer más llamadas para tener más recursos centrados en su localización. Le pediría disculpas por las cosas que él no recordaba haber dicho y que lo perdonara. No importaba lo mucho que tardase pero la convencería de que él era su hombre.

Bestial gruñó. ―Mira todas las camionetas de noticias que van hacia arriba. ¿Quiénes son estas personas?

Taiki se encogió de hombros. ―Nunca he oído hablar de ellos. Se llaman a sí mismos la salvación del pecado. ―Él soltó un bufido. ―Dijeron que quieren advertir al mundo acerca de lo malos que somos.

Bestial rió entre dientes. ― ¿Podemos dispararles para darles la razón?

Darien no estaba de muy buen humor. ―No me tientes a dar esa orden.

―Quiero saber cómo avisaron a los reporteros. Es evidente que están chiflados, ―dijo Taiki. ―Afirmaron que tienen la prueba de que somos peligrosos para la humanidad y prometieron a la prensa algo que querrían mostrar en las noticias de las seis, como la noticia más importante.

Darien se apoderó de la radio para hablar a los vigilantes. ―Podrían tratar de provocar un ataque nuestro. Mantened el ánimo bajo control. No abráis fuego a menos que yo dé la orden o disparen en primer lugar. Están tramando algo, ya que querían tantas cámaras en escena. Sólo tenéis que estar preparados para cualquier cosa. ¿Tenemos los botes de humo listos?

―Sí, ―respondió un hombre. ―Están preparados.

Taiki suspiró. ―Genial. Sólo recuerde mantener su fresco todo el mundo. Somos mejores que estos cabrones. Quieren dar algún tipo de discurso y estoy seguro de que va a poner a prueba nuestra moderación. Cuanto más tranquilos escuchemos sus palabras de odio, más estúpidos parecerán.

Darien soltó un bufido. ―Es verdad.

Bestial sonrió.

Darien contó por lo menos quince camionetas de noticias aparcadas en la calle, pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos de los muros para no ser una amenaza. Los manifestantes se habían retirado a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de las puertas empujados por el sheriff y sus ayudantes. El Sheriff Cooper hizo señas y Darien lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

― ¿Cuándo va a empezar esta mierda?― Bestial dijo impaciente.

Taiki echó un vistazo a su reloj. ―Pronto. Me dijeron que estarían aquí a las 5:40.

―Una caravana está llegando y un coche. ¿Crees que son ellos? ―Uno de los oficiales hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Darien entrecerró los ojos, mirando a los vehículos que se aproximaban. ―Sí. Llevan una bandera de la salvación del pecado en lateral.

Bestial resopló. ―Mira qué vieja es esa cosa. Estamos siendo visitados por el pasado

Taiki se rió entre dientes. ―Por lo menos podemos descartar que lleven lanza misiles. No se lo podrían permitir.

Darien estuvo de acuerdo. ―Tal vez no tendrás que preocuparte tampoco de que nos disparen. ¿Ves el óxido en esa cosa? Dudo de que puedan pagar las balas.

Darien se tenso cuando dos hombres salieron de la cabina de la autocaravana. Uno se dirigió a la parte de atrás y utilizo una escalera para subir al techo por la parte trasera. Se agachó y levantó un micrófono.

― ¿Esta esa cosa encendida?― La emisión de la voz del hombre desde los altavoces aparejados al vehículo era evidente.

―El orador va a hablar, ―gritó el conductor desde el parachoques delantero.

―Soy el hermano Adán de la salvación del pecado. Soy el líder de nuestro grupo. Hoy estoy aquí para deciros que no vamos a tolerar que los engendros malignos del diablo contaminen a nuestras mujeres. Ninguna mujer temerosa de Dios estará con un demonio. Está mal y va en contra de la palabra de Dios fornicar con un animal. Queremos que las mujeres de aquí sepan que van a condenar sus almas al infierno, incluso por asociarse con los engendros del infierno que se llaman nuevas especies. Cualquier mujer que se asocie con estos demonios se va a quemar en el infierno y yo estoy aquí para decirles que por ser novias del diablo serán castigadas con el fuego del infierno. Cualquier mujer que se acerque a estos seres viles permite que el diablo las tiente a ser su novia. Dios ha hablado y me dijo a mí y a los míos que hiciéramos esto. Tengo la esperanza de que otros escuchen la palabra de Dios que predico hoy y hagan lo mismo. ―

―Esas son unas palabras terribles, ―murmuró Bestial.

―Ellos se gastaron el dinero en altavoces en lugar de en un publicista, ―bromeó Darien.

El hombre que sostenía el micrófono apunto hacia la parte superior del muro.

―No toquéis con vuestras manos malvadas a nuestras mujeres nunca más. Tened cuidado con nuestra advertencia porque los hombres temerosos de Dios van a limpiar sus almas. ―Él se movió y buscó algo debajo de la lona. Él tiró con fuerza de lo que fuera.

Taiki rodó los ojos. ― ¿Hemos venido aquí para esto?

Bestial rió entre dientes. ―Me gustaría disfrutar de una mujer malvada en mi cama.

Uno de los hombres nuevas especies cercanos a ellos se rieron. ―Yo también. Las pecadoras son las mejores.

―Mierda, ―murmuró Darien, agarrando su radio. ―Alerta. El humano ha desenganchado la lona en la parte trasera de la caravana. Podría estar escondido debajo hombres con armas de fuego. ―

El humano en la parte delantera de la caravana encendió el motor y comenzó a oírse un gemido suave. Taiki maldijo y acerco la radio a su boca.

―Alerta. Podría ser un arma.

Darien apoyó una mano en el cuchillo atado a su muslo. Practicaba a menudo y había llegado a ser muy preciso al tirarlo. Su otra mano apoyo la radio en la pared y agarró la pistola de repuesto del oficial a su derecha, sacándola de la funda cuando se levantó la lona superior. Lo que estaba debajo de esta tenia por lo menos veinte y cinco pies de altura. La lona agitó en el aire y empezó a caer ya que estaba totalmente suelta.

Un grito sobresalto a todo el mundo y la visión de una mujer atada a una cruz se rebeló cuando la lona cayó. Las rodillas Darien casi se derrumbaron mientras miraba a Serena. La impresión de verla suspendida en el aire en la parte superior del vehículo le costó unos segundos aceptarlo en su mente. Tenía el pelo desordenado, un moretón en la mejilla oscurecida, y se veía muy pálida. Gruesas cuerdas enrolladas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas la sujetaban. Gritó otra vez, luchando con las restricciones. Su mirada aterrorizada se centró en las puertas.

―Disparadle, ―gritó ella. ― ¡Él me va a prender fuego!

La mirada de Darien se apartó de ella hacia el humano más cercano a Serena. Tenía en la mano un recipiente rojo y vertió el contenido sobre un montón de leña caóticamente extendida a todo lo largo del techo de la caravana. Los sentidos intensificados de Darien estaban comprometidos plenamente con el corazón acelerado y el hedor de gasolina llenando su nariz.

― Disparadle, ―rugió Darien, al instante entendió lo que el macho humano planeaba hacer a Serena.

Los gritos de los humanos en el suelo llenaron el aire cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir. Serena creia haber oído su voz. Ella alzo la barbilla con la mirada aterrorizada y lo buscó. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas cuando el fuego comenzó a arder. El humano con la gasolina se movió cuando Darien dirigió su atención hacia el, observó como tres balas le atravesaban el pecho y propulsaban su cuerpo hacia atrás desapareciendo de la vista hasta golpear el suelo.

― ¡No!, ―Gritó el hombre en la parte delantera de la caravana justo antes de que hiciera algo con las manos, lanzando un objeto hacia arriba. Las llamas se encendieron con un silbido.

El Horror sacudió a Darien de su postura inmóvil cuando el fuego se extendió a través de la parte superior de la caravana y rodease la parte inferior de la cruz. Serena soltó otro grito de terror, él se puso en marcha sin pensarlo. Apartó a los hombres de su camino, corrió con su pierna herida y se agarró a la pared cerca de la caseta de seguridad de las puertas.

Él saltó por encima de la pared, su cuerpo golpeó dolorosamente en el techo inclinado y se deslizó sobre su trasero hasta el borde. Él cayó en la zona de césped al lado de la caseta con un gruñido, ignoró el dolor y dejó caer la pistola que todavía sujetaba entre los dedos. Él necesitaba ambas manos para ponerse de pie, recuperar el equilibrio y llegar hasta el vehículo en llamas.

Más disparos resonaron y las balas se estrellaron contra el humano que había tirado el encendedor que inició el fuego. Darien tuvo que esquivar el cuerpo caído del varón tumbado de espaldas, muerto. Empujó a los humanos que huían, llego a la caravana donde saltó y se agarró al borde metálico de la misma. Se levanto.

Acuso el calor abrasador de las llamas pero no le hizo caso, demasiado centrado en Serena como para importarle si se quemaba. Un cuerpo grande de repente aterrizo junto a él, y giró la cabeza para ver a Bestial. El macho llevaba un extintor, que coloco delante de ellos. Él arrancó la clavija y rocío las llamas. Las mojo al instante.

―Agárrala,― gruñó su amigo, esparciendo el spray para lograr un acceso a la cruz de madera.

Serena tosió, ahogándose con el humo del fuego, que la cegaba. Ella giró la cabeza, pero no pudo encontrar aire respirable hasta que el viento cambió. Darien había estado en la pared de encima de las puertas de la Reserva. Ella lo había visto allí, le oyó ordenar a los agentes que dispararan al Hermano Adán, pero había perdido su rastro.

― ¡Serena!― Darien rugió su nombre y la cruz movió lo suficiente para balancear todo su cuerpo.

Ella miró hacia abajo para ver si el fuego había consumido la madera lo suficiente para hacer se quebrase. Vio como Darien subía por la cruz para llegar hasta ella. Era su peso añadido lo que causó el movimiento brusco. Él se acercó más hasta que llegó a sus pies.

El dolor la atravesaba, pero apretó los dientes cuando el soltó las cuerdas para subir su cuerpo. Estas arañaron su la piel, pero se negó a gritar. Él la abrazó cuando estaban a la misma altura.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos asombrosos la miraron profundamente y la aplastó contra su pecho. Una de sus manos soltó la cuerda y de repente saco un cuchillo. Apartó la vista y aserró las cuerdas que sujetaban sus brazos.

―Te tengo, pequeña,― dijo con voz áspera.

―Darien, ― murmuró, sorprendida de que realmente estaba allí.

―Agárrate a mí.

Un brazo fue liberado. Le dolió moverlo pero ella lo envolvió alrededor de su cuello. El giró un poco para pasar la navaja a la otra mano y se apoyó en la viga para soportara su peso.

El sudor perlaba su frente y su cara estaba roja por el cansancio o quizás por inhalar demasiado humo. No podía apartar la mirada de él. El tirón de las cuerdas le aseguró que él estaba tratando de liberar su otro brazo.

―Date prisa, ―gruñó un hombre de debajo de ellos. ―El extintor está casi vacío.

La dirección del viento cambió y el humo se elevaba hacia arriba, haciendo que sus ojos picaran. Ella apartó la mirada de la cara de Darien y se enterró contra la piel caliente de su cuello. El aroma masculino de él y el humo eran fuertes. La cuerda cedió y ella envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de él, abrazándose a su cuello con fuerza.

La cruz se balanceaba de nuevo y ella se preguntó si vendría abajo con los dos. No lo hizo. En lugar de una mano agarró su tobillo y las cuerdas alrededor de sus piernas se aflojaron.

―Ella está libre, ―gritó alguien. ―Sujeta sus piernas, Darien. Date prisa. El interior está ardiendo ahora y estamos perdiendo la batalla contra el fuego.

―Abrázate a mí, ―exigió Darien con dureza.

Le tomó un segundo para entender lo que quería decir, pero ella levantó las piernas y se sujeto a su cintura. Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo. Ella abrió los ojos, pero se arrepintió al instante. La sensación de caída hizo que su estomago pareciese subir hasta su garganta después de que los pies de Darien tocaran el techo. Su cuerpo se llevó la peor parte del impacto y casi se dobló, acunándola entre las rodillas y el pecho.

Él gruñó, con un sonido atroz, espantoso ―. Se dio cuenta de que acababa de caer con ella en sus brazos mientras se enderezaba, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ella. Ella lo miró a dos machos nuevas especies que se encontraban en el techo de la caravana con ellos. Uno de ellos estaba pateando la leña de los lados y el otro usaba de un extintor para contener las llamas, mientras que el otro acaba de saltar.

Darien lo siguió hasta el borde, pero cojeaba mucho, arrastrando una pierna. Eso alarmo a Serena, sabiendo que estaba herido.

―Lánzamela, ―exigió Bestial desde el suelo donde acababa de aterrizar. ―La voy a coger.

―Vete, ―ordenó Darien.

Odiaba hacerlo, pero sabía que no había tiempo para discutir. El humo espeso hacia casi imposible respirar y era probablemente un milagro que el techo no hubiese cedido bajo ellos hasta ahora. Darien no le permitía estar de pie, en lugar de eso la sostenía en sus brazos Él la levantó por encima del borde y se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Ella no dijo nada, sin embargo, la desesperación en su rostro dejaba claro que no había otra opción.

La dejó caer y unos fuertes brazos la atraparon por la parte posterior de sus rodillas y alrededor de su espalda. Le dolió, pero a ella no le importaba estar magullada. Su cabeza se alzó para mirar a Darien, aterrada por su seguridad.

Saltó y trató de aterrizar de pie. Emitió un rugido al caer. Sus piernas cedieron y él se quedo tendido en el pavimento. Serena lucho contra los brazos que la sujetaban, pero el hombre se negó a dejarla ir. Dieron la vuelta con la suficiente rapidez para hacer que mareara y salieron corriendo.

El movimiento era peligroso, pero se las arregló para girar en sus brazos. Ella miró por encima del hombro y vio el tercer macho escapar de la azotea de la caravana en llamas. Aterrizó de pie, se agachó y agarró a Darien.

Los cristales de las ventanas de la caravana salieron disparados y Bestial la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho. Perdió de vista a Darien y al fuego cuando entro a través de las puertas abiertas de la Reserva.

―Darien, ―gritó ella, preocupados por su seguridad.

―Cálmate, ―le exigió Bestial, parando su loca carrera. Se giro para mirar de nuevo a las puertas.

Serena vio a Darien entonces. El se apoyaba pesadamente contra el nueva especie que había ayudado a salvarla. Evitaba apoyar el peso en una pierna, pero su mirada estaba fija en ella mientras entraban por la puerta. El macho sujeto a Darien por la cintura, siendo su muleta. Él vino directamente hacia ella.

Lágrimas contenidas le llenaron los ojos. Darien la había salvado arriesgando su propia vida. Él y el otro hombre se detuvieron a pocos metros de ellos. Darien se apartó de su amigo y abrió los brazos, mirando al que la sostenía.

―Dámela, Bestial.

―Darien:― el hombre protestó pero fue interrumpido cuando él la recupero de sus brazos.

Darien se tambaleó con ella en sus brazos. Dos agentes de la especies con uniforme de gala, estaban de repente allí, agarrándolo para mantenerlos en posición vertical. Los bajaron suavemente a ambos hasta que ella terminó sentada en el regazo de Darien. Él deslizó sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y la espalda y le tomó la cara.

―No quise decir las cosas que dije en el hospital. Yo ni siquiera recuerdo estar despierto. ―Su voz sonó baja, el dolor era evidente en su tono. ―Nunca tuve la intención de enviarte lejos.

― ¿Estás bien?

Él gruñó. ― ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Fueron los medicamentos que me dieron.

―Traigan un médico, ―gritó alguien. ―Ambos están heridos.

Las manos de Serena temblaban mientras se aferraba a sus hombros. ―Está bien. No te preocupes por eso ahora. ¿Tu pierna está bien?

―Creo que se rompió de nuevo.― El se lamió los labios. ― ¿Estás bien?― Bajó la mirada hacia su mejilla. ― ¿Dónde más te duele?

Ninguno de los moretones importaba. ―Estoy bien. ¿Te has roto la pierna otra vez?

―No estaba completamente curado.

―Me salvaste de nuevo.

Sus increíbles ojos atraparon los suyos.―Yo siempre haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte, Serena. Estoy agradecido de que estés en mis brazos otra vez.

El corazón le latía con fuerza.

― ¿tu casi te conviertes en una antorcha humana y te estás preocupada por mí?, ―le preguntó Darien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ―Sí. ― Su cerebro comenzaba a funcionar. ―Oh dios. Estoy en tu regazo. Debo estar haciéndote daño. ―Ella trató levantarse, pero el mantuvo su agarre sobre su rostro, manteniéndola allí.

―No me importa. Sólo quiero estar cerca de ti.

― ¿Darien? ―Taiki se aclaró la garganta.

Serena giro la cabeza para mirar al hombre que la había contratado. Estaba de pie a su lado, con una expresión sombría.

Darien gruñó. ―Dejadnos solos, ―advirtió.

―Ambos necesitan ser llevados directamente a la Clínica ahora.

Darien negó con la cabeza. ―Más tarde.

―Ella está herida, Darien. No sabemos lo que hicieron con ella. Ambos necesitan ser vistos por nuestros médicos. Los mantendremos juntos. ¿Puedo llevarla por ti?

Darien miró a los ojos de Serena. ―Deja que me lleve. Tú no puedes.

Taiki se agachó y la levantó suavemente. Darien se estremeció y su rostro se retorció de dolor al instante, alarmándola. Ella se puso de pie tambaleante.

―Puedo caminar, ―dijo ella, mirando al que la sujetaba.

Taiki suavemente gruñó. ―Los dos sois muy parecidos. Tan obstinados e irracionales cuando se trata del otro. Cállate.

Se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia a un Jeep que esperaba. Él la colocó suavemente en el asiento delantero y trató de mirar a través de su gran cuerpo para encontrar a Darien.

Taiki se inclinó para atraer su mirada.―Hazme un favor, Serena Tsukino. Entiende que Darien no recuerda que hirió tus sentimientos y acepta mi palabra de que no quiso decir lo que dijo. Se merece una bronca por algunas de las cosas que ha dicho a los hombres que han optado por las hembras humanas, pero no quiero volver a verlo otra vez ponerse de mal humor. Era doloroso ver cuando estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Perdónalo y tal vez regresará a sus cabales, amable otra vez.

Taiki se enderezó y señaló con la cabeza a alguien detrás de ella. ―Ve a la Clínica. Date prisa para que pueda ser examinada antes de Darien llegue. Dudo que él este de ánimo para ver al Dr. Harris tocando a su mujer.

El Jeep se movió y Serena vio a Darien finalmente. Dos oficiales sujetaban su cuerpo, lo que le permitía mantenerse de pie. La preocupación se apoderó de ella cuando vio lo herido que estaba. El conductor hizo un giro y ella lo perdió de vista.

― ¿Serena?

La voz familiar la hizo girar en su asiento. ―Ojo de tigre.

―Me alegro de que estés viva.―Él la miró y luego de nuevo a la carretera.

―Yo también.

―La próxima vez no te vas de la Reserva sin una escolta completa.

Se relajó en el asiento. ―Sin problemas.

―Darien va a estar bien. Somos fuertes y sanamos rápidamente. No debería haber sido dado de alta del hospital hasta que sus huesos estuviesen curados pero se puso un poco loco cuando se enteró de tu secuestro. Eso retraso su curación, pero va a estar bien. Deja de preocuparte.

Ella se abrazó a su pecho y luchó contra el impulso de llorar. Habían pasado tantas cosas que ella sabía que le iba a costar tiempo recuperarse mentalmente. Sus emociones estaban demasiado cerca de la superficie.

―No derrames más lágrimas. Darien sanará

Darien afirmaba no tener ningún recuerdo del episodio en el hospital. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que la información se estableció la dejó preguntándose si, en su estado drogado, podría haber dicho lo que pensaba en su subconsciente. ¿Pensaba que no deberían estar juntos? ¿Ella era realmente el enemigo?

El jeep se detuvo y Ojo de tigre la acompañó al interior del edificio. El personal médico estaba alerta, todos ellos esperando en el interior para tratar cualquier emergencia que les enviaran. Serena fue llevada a la sala de examen y una doctora con un enfermero de la nueva especie la siguieron hasta la habitación.

―Yo soy la Dr. Setsuna, ― la mujer se presentó. ― ¿Y tú eres?

―Serena Tsukino.

―Ella trabaja aquí en la Reserva, ―dijo el enfermero en voz baja. ―Fue traída una vez antes para ser tratada por el Dr. Harris joven después de un incidente con los manifestantes en las puertas.

―Gracias por la historia.― La médico sonrió. ―Normalmente estoy en Homeland, pero las víctimas del accidente de helicóptero necesitaban mi atención por lo que vine a la Reserva. Me temo que no conozco a muchos de los empleados de aquí, pero es un placer conocerte. Sólo deseo que las circunstancias fueran mejores. ―Se puso los guantes y agarró suavemente la mandíbula de Serena, moviendo la cabeza para estudiar su mejilla. ― ¿Alguien te golpeó?

Con mucho cuidado, detalló el ataque en su casa y el secuestro. Contó la historia completa de lo que había soportado. ―Así que eso es todo. Darien te necesita más que yo. Él piensa que su pierna está rota.

La mujer volvió la cabeza para mirar al enfermero. ―Vete y asegúrate de que Harris ha sido llamado, ¿de acuerdo? Queremos un informe.

La nueva especie salió de la habitación rápidamente y la doctora sonrió alegremente.

―Darien estará mejor al cuidado de Harris. Tuvimos una gran discusión ayer. Quería salir del hospital, pero yo creía firmemente que debía permanecer allí. Soy la última persona que querrá trabajar con él. Probablemente me gruñiría si me le dijese 'te lo dije'.

―Él me salvó la vida. Él podría haberse quemado mortalmente por mí si la parte superior de la caravana se hubiese derrumbado.

―Me alegra saber que valió la pena el dolor que debe estar pasado ¿estás lastimada en más sitios aparte de en la cara?― Tocó con los dedos enguantados la mejilla magullada, con el ceño fruncido. ― ¿Qué son esas marcas rojas a lo largo de tu mandíbula?

―Me pusieron cinta adhesiva sobre la boca. Usé mi lengua para humedecerlas y funcionó cerca de mis labios, pero no pude hacer nada con el resto. Ese grupo me la arrancó justo antes de que él tratara de matarme. Me dolía tanto que no podía ni respirar por unos segundos. ¡Ouch! Ahora sólo se siente más sensible.

―La piel no se arranco pero va a doler por un tiempo.

―Mis costillas y cintura me duelen demasiado. Me habían atado con correas.

―Túmbate.

La doctora la examinó cuidadosamente. ―Son sólo unos moretones. Yo no veo nada roto. Saliste de esta prueba muy bien. Tienes suerte. ¿Cualquier dificultad para respirar a causa del humo inhalado? ―La médico limpio algunos cortes de Serena.

―No. El viento era suficiente fuerte como para hacerme volar.

―Puedes sentarte. ― La doctora se quito sus guantes. ―Has tenido suerte, Serena Tsukino.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

La médico arqueó las cejas. ―Por supuesto.

―Um...― Serena vaciló.―Algo pasó que me está molestando. Darien me dijo algunas cosas en el hospital cuando se despertó y él dice que no lo recuerda. ¿Crees que las drogas le hicieron decir cosas que él pudiera sentir en el fondo?

La mujer suspiró y miró hacia la puerta y luego a Serena. ―No estoy segura de lo que te dijeron, pero trabajas para la NSO así que voy a asumir que puedo confiar en ti. Algunos de los cócteles de medicamentos descubiertos en los archivos de Megaverso eran experimentales. Eso es lo que hacían. Crearon drogas para probar en las nuevas especies. Algunos de ellos han reaccionado muy violentamente cuando les administraban los fármacos. Eran agresivos hasta el punto de ser peligrosos, mientras que otros han tenido algunos efectos secundarios únicos que van desde dejarlos inconscientes a cambios severos de personalidad, mientras estaban bajo la influencia de algunos de los medicamentos. ¿Era todo lo que dijo normal o algo que esperabas que dijese?

―No creo.

―Ahí está tu respuesta. Si algo te preocupa, pregunta a Darien. Las Nuevas Especies son conocidas por su honestidad. Estoy segura de que querrá aclarar cualquier problema que tengas con él. ¿Te amenazo o trato de atacarte? He pasado mucho tiempo con él y eso no sería normal en él. En realidad él es un amor.

Eso la puso celosa. ― ¿Habéis salido?

La Dr. Setsuna negó con la cabeza. .No. Tú no eres sólo una empleada, ¿verdad? ¿Supongo que estas saliendo con él?

―Lo hacíamos antes de su accidente. Él... um, corto conmigo cuando se despertó. Él me dijo que no recordaba haber dicho nada de eso y se disculpó.

―Tienes su respuesta ya. Habla con él. Los medicamentos están fuera de su sistema, pero él va a tener que volver a tomarlos. Ellos aceleran su curación.

― ¿Cómo?

La Dr. Setsuna vaciló.― ¿Estás con Darien? Pensé que se trataba de marcas de mordiscos cuando yo examine tu hombro.

―Sí.

―Tú estás enamorada de él. Lo veo en tus ojos cuando hablas de él. ―Ella sonrió. ―Ellos fueron alterados genéticamente. Su ADN se mezclo con genes de varios animales. Megaverso fue capaz de manipular lo suficiente como para, bueno, en términos sencillos, que sus cuerpos vayan a híper velocidad en ciertas funciones del cuerpo. Sus sistemas inmunes son increíblemente resistentes a la enfermedad, y se curan muy rápidamente. El cóctel de fármacos que hemos descubierto en los registros provoca una rápida curación. Va a necesitar más dosis si, de hecho, rompió su pierna. Se curan en días en lugar de semanas. Odian estar tumbados y son pacientes terribles. ―Una mirada nostálgica suavizó sus ojos. ―En la mayoría de los casos. Tengo un paciente en el que el medicamento no funciona en absoluto. Está en estado de coma y no hemos sido capaces de despertarlo.

―Lo siento. Espero que se recupere. ¿Estaba en el accidente de helicóptero con Darien?

―No. 880 fue rescatado y llevado a Homeland hace unas semanas. Odiaba tener que dejarlo al cuidado de los demás, pero necesitaban ayuda aquí. Todavía tengo mis privilegios del hospital en esta área. La mayoría de los otros médicos que han trabajado más tiempo para la NSO fueron traídos de diferentes partes del país. Es por eso que me llamaron a aquí― Ella se apartó un momento y la vio de nuevo la preparando una jeringa. ―Tengo que darte esto. Tienes algunos cortes y esto es un antibiótico. Me sentiría mejor si te administrara el medicamento. Puedo decir las heridas que no son frescas, probablemente producidas cuando fuiste secuestrada, y los gérmenes atacan en cuestión de horas. ¿Cuándo te dieron la última vacuna contra el tétanos?

―Vale. Estoy al día con las vacunas. Nunca me pierdo un chequeo anual. ―Serena hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado cuando la aguja se hundió en el brazo. Odiaba los pinchazos.

―Ese es un antibiótico fuerte y va a estropear tu control de la natalidad.

―Yo no tomo nada.

Las cejas de la doctora se arquearon. ― ¿No lo haces?

―No.

―Está bien. Les ahorraré la conferencia sobre los condones porque entonces Darien ya los está utilizando. Estas vacunas podrían arruinar tu ciclo. Podrías saltarte un período o tener dos a la vez.

―No tengo ninguna enfermedad. Darien no tiene que usar condones.

La otra mujer se dio la vuelta para deshacerse de la jeringa y el algodón con alcohol que había usado para limpiar el sitio de la inyección. ―No informó que eras su amiga. Es preciso que nos digan estas cosas.

―No estoy acoplada a Darien. Yo sé lo que la mordedura significa, pero él acaba de perder el control.

La doctora se giró con una expresión confusa en la cara. ― ¿Están tratando de quedarte embarazada? Nunca he oído hablar de que uno de las nuevas especies lo intente antes de estar acoplado― Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Supongo que son cada vez más y más modernos en sus pensamientos.

La confusión embargo a Serena. ―No puede dejarme embarazada.

Dr. Setsuna ojos se abrieron como platos.

― ¿Qué?, ―Preguntó Serena.

― ¿No te lo dijo?

― ¿Decirme qué?

―Hijo de perra.― La doctora la miró enojada. ―Las reglas dicen que tienen que usar condones si no están apareados y tiene que informarte de que puedes quedarte embarazada si deja de usarlos después de emparejaros.

Serena se quedó atónita.

―Voy a hablar con Darien sobre esto y entonces voy a tener que informar a Ami. Ella puede decírselo a Andrew.

El brazo de Serena salió disparado y agarró a la doctora cuando trató de salir. ― ¿Qué me estás diciendo?

La indecisión brilló en los ojos de la otra mujer, pero ella suspiró. ―Tú trabajas para la ONE, así firmaste y leíste un montón de cláusulas de confidencialidad. Esta es información clasificada. Es muy posible que los machos de especies puedan embarazarnos. Humanos. Darien debería haber utilizado preservativos o advertirte de que era una posibilidad. No debería haberte dicho nada, pero supuse que lo sabías. Maldita sea. Podría meterme en serios problemas por esto, pero me enoja que una mujer se arriesgue. Tú tienes el derecho a saberlo ya que duermes con él.

―Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales mientras estaba ovulando.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso?

―Confía en mí. Lo sé. ¿Estás diciendo que podría estar embarazada?

―Mierda―. La doctora alejo. ―Espero que no. Dudo que el antibiótico que te di dañase al feto en esta etapa inicial, pero existe una posibilidad. ― Ella sacudió abrir un armario y sacó un kit. Se dio la vuelta. ―Abre la boca y dejar que me tome una muestra. Lo sabremos ahora. Por ello, hay reglas y Darien no las siguió. Soy un médico primero, y yo acabo de darte medicamentos que no debería haberte dado si hubiera conocido todos los hechos.

― ¿Qué?

―Déjame hacer esta prueba. Puedo decirte de inmediato si estás embarazada. Las nuevas especies son diferentes a nosotros y dan positivo por aumento de hormonas en veinticuatro horas después de quedar embarazada. Sé que no has tenido relaciones con él desde su accidente.

Serena estaba en shock mientras la médico abría más cajas después de sumergir la muestra en un frasco con líquido claro. La doctora se inclinó, mirando el extremo del algodón. Pasó un minuto más bien antes de que la mujer se enderezara.

―Es negativo, ―la Dr. Setsuna la informó, mostrándole el vial. ―Se habría puesto rojo si fuera positivo. Está claro.

― ¿Estás segura?― El corazón de Serena aún estaba latiendo rápidamente.

―Estoy segura.― Suspiró. ―O Darien realmente confiaba en que su olfato le diría cuándo era seguro tener relaciones sexuales contigo o trató de dejarte embarazada. Te recomiendo encarecidamente que hables con él. Voy a informar de esto a mi supervisor y este informara a Andrew Moon. Ami se asegurará de que esto no vuelva a suceder.

―Por favor no lo hagas, ―dijo Serena rápidamente. Ella todavía estaba anonadada por lo que había aprendido. ―Yo no quiero que le metas en problemas.

―Esto es serio. ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si alguien se entera de que las nuevas especies pueden tener hijos?

―Tengo una idea bastante buena. Acabo de pasar tiempo con unos fanáticos dementes que los odian.

Se miraron la una a la otra. ―Está bien. No voy a decir nada. Invocare la confidencialidad médico-paciente. De esa manera mi trasero está cubierto. Tienes que hablar con él acerca de esto, sin embargo.

―Confía en mí. Yo... ― aunque ella no tenía idea de qué decir.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veinte

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Se abrió la puerta y volvió el enfermero. ―Tomamos sólo una radiografía de la pierna de Darien y es como pensábamos. Se dañó la pierna. ―Miró a Serena. ―Darien se negó a descansar hasta que sepa que estás bien. Él gruñó para que te llevemos con él.

La Dra. Setsuna disparó una mirada de advertencia a Serena. ―Eso no suena como un hombre que quiere romper contigo. Eres libre de irte. Ponte hielo sobre el hematoma si te sigue doliendo.

―Gracias, Dra. Setsuna.― Serena se deslizó fuera de la mesa de examen y estrechó la mano de la mujer. ―Lo recordare.― Ella estaba agradecida con la mujer porque iba a mantener su secreto acerca de lo que Darien había hecho y que él no le había dicho lo que podría pasar si ellos tenían relaciones sexuales. ―Espero que tu paciente se recupere.

―Yo también. Estoy obsesionada con él.

Serena vio la tristeza en la mirada de la otra mujer mientras seguía a la enfermera de la nueva especie fuera de la habitación y al pasillo. Se detuvo frente a una puerta cerrada.

―Él está ahí. La rotura de la pierna será dolorosa hasta que se cure.

―Gracias.― Ella vaciló, tomo una respiración profunda.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y ella no estaba segura de querer hacer frente a Darien. ¿Y si quería dejar de verla? Al pensar en esa perspectiva le dolía el pecho. La única manera en que iba a averiguarlo sería hablar con él. Alzo la mano y llamo.

―Entra, ―le dijo Darien.

La habitación parecía más como una habitación de hotel que una habitación de hospital, mucho mejor que la sala de examen que acababa de dejar. Darien estaba tumbado en una cama enorme, con la pierna elevada sobre almohadas. Le habían colocado bolsas de hielo por encima la pierna. Se había quitado la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho musculoso, bronceado y el vientre plano. Tenía el pelo hacia abajo y su mirada exótica se encontró con la suya.

―Serena.

Gruño su nombre en voz baja lo que hizo que sus pezones se endureciesen. El la afectaba.

―Hola, Darien. ¿Cómo estás? ―Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y dio un paso más en la habitación.

―Ven aquí―. Palmeó la cama junto a él.

Ella no dudó en dar un paso a un lado de la cama y subirse cuidadosamente a esta. Se sentó frente a él, pero mantuvo unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos. Miro a su pierna antes de mirarlo a él.

― ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

El se encogió de hombros. ―Duele y me tengo que quedar en cama durante dos días más hasta que se cure. La rotura no fue tan mala como la lesión original. ―Estudió los ojos. ―Quédate aquí conmigo.

Las emociones luchaban dentro de ella. Una parte de ella estaba feliz de que él quisiera estar con ella, mientras que por otro lado estaba preocupada por si él había tomado más de la medicación de la que la Dr. Setsuna le había hablado. Todo el mundo sabría que ella estaba compartiendo una habitación con él si se quedaba demasiado. Su relación seria conocida, ya no sería un secreto.

― ¿Van a permitirlo? Me advirtieron de que podrías estar inestable por las drogas

―Hay vigilantes en el pasillo por si me vuelvo agresivo pero no voy a hacerte daño. Tú dijiste claramente que estabas dispuesta a que te hiriese por estar conmigo cuando te negaste a dejar mi cama en el hospital. Este es un ambiente más controlado.

No tenía miedo de Darien. ―Esta es una habitación muy bonita.

Su mirada azul se estrecho, frunció el ceño y curvó su boca. Él la miraba. Ella apartó la mirada de nuevo, mirando fijamente a la ropa de cama azul.

― ¿Serena? Mírame. ―Su profunda voz no admitía discusión. Era una demanda.

― ¿Estás enojado conmigo?― Ella aguanto su mirada.

― ¿Por qué?

―Tuve que decirles a todos que hemos estado durmiendo juntos para llegar a verte. ¿Por eso querías que abandonara el hospital? Me dijiste que no mostrara las mordeduras, pero yo estaba preocupada cuando me enteré de lo que te pasó. Y…

Su mano se levantó y él ahuecó su mejilla sana.―No me importa quién sabe lo nuestro. Arriesgaste tu vida para estar conmigo. Deberías haber esperado una escolta para que te trajese y te llevase del hospital. No es seguro en el mundo exterior.

Era bonito cómo llamaba el mundo fuera de las puertas de la ONE. Ella sabía lo que quería decir. ―Yo me asuste cuando me enteré de que habías tenido un accidente de helicóptero. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas vivo. Tenía que verte.

―Quiero que me prometas que nunca te irás de la Reserva sin escolta. Fuiste secuestrada porque trabajas para la ONE. Ellos saben quién eres y dónde vives.

No quería pensar en su casa destruida. Tendría que llamar a su compañía de seguros, pero no quería hacerlo en ese momento. ―Tengo que salir en algún momento para volver a casa.

Un suave gruñido salió de sus labios. ―No, no lo harás.

Ella no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba.

Él tomó una respiración profunda y se relajo, suavizando su expresión. ―No puedes irte a casa, Serena. Te quedarás conmigo.

Un centenar de preguntas surgieron en su mente. Se trataba de decidir cuál hacer primero. ¿Quería decir que quería que viviera con él o que él esperaba que se quedará en el apartamento que le habían asignado? Darien pareció tomar su silencio como una negativa.

―No te irás de la Reserva.― Su dominio sobre su rostro se endureció. ―No voy a permitirlo.

Eso la sorprendió. ― ¿Qué?

Él gruñó, claramente enfadado. ―Mira lo que te ha pasado en el mundo exterior. No va a suceder de nuevo. Voy a mantenerte a salvo.

― ¿Qué?

Se acerco más a su cara para cubrir sus labios, con un beso caliente. Su lengua se adentró en el interior de su boca, saboreando y explorando. Su brazo sujeto su cintura y ella cayó sobre su pecho cuando él la acerco hacia él. La mano en su cara se deslizó hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza donde agarro su cabello, asegurándose de que no podía escapar.

Serena no quería hacerlo. Ella había perdido a Darien y había pensado que nunca volvería a verlo. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras y el beso apasionado que le dio decía que su relación no había terminado. Tiró de ella con más fuerza contra su pecho, casi la aplasta contra él. Agarro su camisa y la levanto hacia arriba. Él la soltó y se puso a su lado.

El dolor la hizo jadear contra su lengua y él gruñó, rompiendo el beso. Los dos estaban sin aliento cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron con preocupación.

―Estoy siendo demasiado duro. Lo siento.

―No es eso. Tengo algunos moretones.

La ira apretó sus características. ― ¿Te han pegado?

―No. Me habían atado a un banco con correas y estaban lo suficientemente apretadas como para clavarse en mi piel cuando me movían. Estoy bien.

―Quítate la ropa, ―exigió. ―Quiero verte toda.

Sus cejas se arquearon. ―Estamos en el Centro Médico. Cualquiera puede entrar.

―Cierra la puerta.

―Estoy bien. Eso sí, no me agarres ahí. ―Ella trató de besarlo de nuevo, pero él se apartó.

―Quítate toda la ropa y déjame verte. ―Él parecía bastante determinado.

―Es…

―Hazlo.

Estaba siendo inusualmente agresivo y exigente. ― ¿Te dieron ya ese medicamento para ayudarte a curar?

―Sí. Quiero ver cada centímetro de ti en este momento.

Sólo esperaba que no le ordenase de salir y empezase a decir que ella era su enemigo de nuevo.

―Hay una cerradura en la puerta.― Él la soltó. ―Ciérrala y sácate la ropa.

―Estoy muy bien.

―Hazlo, o te la voy a arrancar.

No lo dudo, por la mirada decidida que le dio mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

―Bien.

Ella se alejó y llegó hasta la puerta. Puede ser que fuese más inteligente que ella le dejase solo hasta que pasaran los efectos de la droga, pero ella giró la cerradura y se volvió hacia el hombre que amaba. Las manos le temblaban un poco mientras se quitaba la ropa. Darien la miró con concentración absoluta. No parecía excitado y furioso como cuando vio por primera vez los golpes.

―Date la vuelta.

Estaba desnuda en la fría en la habitación, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Un gruñido salió de él que la hizo mirarle por encima del hombro.―Ya te dije que sólo son algunos moretones.

―Ve a la ducha. El cuarto de baño está justo ahí. Date prisa y vuelve conmigo.

Ella quería una ducha, probablemente necesitaba una, así que asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento no parecía el momento para discutir con él sobre cualquier cosa. Ella se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

― ¿Serena?

Hizo una pausa y le miró.

―Gracias.

―Sabes que estás siendo agresivo, ¿no?

―Casi te vi morir. Me estoy comportando muy bien. Los dos tenemos de suerte de que mi pierna este rota.

― ¿Qué significa eso?

Su mirada bajó por su cuerpo. ―Ve a ducharte ahora. Mi nariz está todavía en mal estado a causa del humo y de la gasolina que inhale. No quiero un aroma en ti cuando la recupere que pueda sacar mis instintos salvajes. Apenas estoy aforrándome a mi control. Sé que estoy siendo un idiota, pero lo hago.

Ella trató de cerrar la puerta, pero gruñó. Hizo una pausa. Él no dijo nada, pero ella captó el mensaje alto y claro. Sus dedos agarraron el pomo de la puerta y la dejó abierta. La ducha era grande podía alojar una silla de ruedas si era necesario. Gel y champú estaban en el interior en un estante cuando se dio la vuelta en el agua.

Darien tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de tirar las bolsas de hielo en la pierna e ir con Serena. Se arrastraría si tenía que hacerlo. Él respiró hondo, luchó contra sus instintos, y ordenó a su mente que gobernase su cuerpo. Casi había perdido a Serena y él no lo había hecho por un disparo largo.

Recordar el fuego y verla suspendida por cuerdas en una cruz de madera construida por los humanos locos sería la fuente de muchas pesadillas en el futuro. Había llegado a tiempo pero podía haber fallado. Ella podría haber muerto y él con ella. De ninguna manera hubiese dejado de tratar de llegar a ella incluso si hubiese sabido con certeza que él no tenía ninguna posibilidad.

Ella era su compañera. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su corazón latía y cerraba los puños. Él no había pensado tener una pero ahora la tenía. Serena Tsukino había llegado inesperadamente a su vida y lo había sorprendido. Echaba de menos su olor. Él era un adicto sin remedio al mismo y no podía esperar a que sus sentidos se recuperaran. Sus labios todavía hormigueaban por el beso y le gustaría poder saborearla. Emitió un gruñido de frustración. El Dr. Harris le había dicho que pasaría una hora antes de que los efectos de la quema de la caravana abandonaran su sistema.

La droga que le había sido inyectada no sirvió de nada. Su piel se sentía caliente y apretada por todo su cuerpo, su ritmo cardíaco no se desaceleraría a la normalidad y tenía sus emociones más cerca de la superficie con la adrenalina a través de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y miró a su pierna. Le impedía estar con Serena en ese momento. A él le gustaría ducharse con ella y tenerla en sus brazos.

El agua en la otra habitación ceso y él la observó mientras secaba su cuerpo. Los moretones en la cintura, las piernas y sobre su caja torácica le llevaron a un frenesí por localizar al resto de los humanos que la había herido. Dos estaban muertos, pero había más. El equipo que había ido a la casa de Serena había detectado al menos cuatro hombres. Se hizo a si mismo una promesa silenciosa de seguir a los otros dos humanos y matarlos tan pronto como él estuviese en pie.

Ella dio un paso atrás en el cuarto con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y se detuvo allí. ―Yo no tengo ropa limpia.

―No la necesitas. Ven aquí.

Él sólo la quería a su lado, en sus brazos. Se negó a dejarla salir de su vista ahora que la tenía ahí. _Ve despacio,_ se recordó. _No la asustes._ Sus dedos se enderezaron y le dio unas palmaditas en la cama junto a él.

―Voy a mojarte.

―Ven aquí―. Él hizo una mueca interior por su tono áspero. ―Por favor, ― añadió.

Poco a poco se acercó más, con una mirada insegura en su cara.

―No voy a hacerte daño, Serena. Nunca.

―Ya lo sé. Sólo que estás actuando de una forma muy diferente.

―Estoy al tanto de las drogas en mi sistema y estoy estresado. Es una mala combinación, pero estás a salvo.

Ella se arrastró sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado. Él extendió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí, con el pelo mojado dejando gotas de agua deslizándose por su pecho. No le importaba mientras él la abrazaba y apoyaba la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza.

― ¿Darien?

― ¿Sí?

Ella levantó la barbilla para mirar fijamente a los ojos. ―Estoy bien. Honestamente. Estoy más preocupada por ti. ¿Te duele? ¿Debo llamar al médico?

―Sólo necesito abrazarte.

―Está bien.― Aplano su mano en su pecho y lo acarició suavemente. ― ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? Me dijeron que tenía una lesión en la cabeza en el hospital.

―Me estoy curando rápidamente. Voy a estar de pie en dos días. Nos quedaremos aquí hasta entonces. Tienen que mantener un ojo en mí.

― ¿Para asegurarse de que está sanando bien?

―Para asegurarse de que no me vuelva loco con las drogas y trate de hacer daño a alguien. ― Él forzó una sonrisa para tranquilizarla cuando el miedo dilato sus pupilas.

―Estás a salvo, pero no te sorprendas si gruño a los médicos. Ellos me molestan.

―Eso es bueno saberlo. Yo estoy a salvo, claro está. Me alegro de no trabajar aquí.

No estaba seguro de cómo responder. La sensación de su mano frotando su pecho, entre los pezones endureció su polla. Un ronroneo surgió en su pecho y subió a la garganta. Serena sonrió.

―Sólo haces ese sonido cuando estas excitado.― Su mano se detuvo antes de que sus dedos trazaran la parte inferior de su vientre y bajo la mirada.―Y veo que lo estas.

Se había quitado los pantalones cuando había llegado el médico y le ofreció pantalones cortos de algodón para tener mejor acceso a su pierna. El frente sus pantalones parecía una tienda de campaña con su eje rígido atrapado en su interior.

―Ignóralo. Yo también lo intento. Has pasado por un trauma y estoy muy estresado por casi perderte.

Los ojos verdes se alzaron para mirarle y amplió su sonrisa. ―Los dos estamos bien y conozco una buena manera de hacer que te relajes.

El arqueo sus cejas.

Serena se movió fuera de su alcance. Ella se sentó sobre los talones y no podía dejar de gruñir cuando su mano frota su polla a través del material muy fino. El deseo lo atravesó con tanta fuerza que le gruñó a ella.

Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de su eje y le dio un suave apretón. El miedo no apareció en su rostro mientras lo miraba, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció. Se dio cuenta de su boca se abría lo suficiente como para asomar sus colmillos. El cerró la boca.

―Cariño tranquilo, ― canturreó ella. ―Y no te muevas.― Ella miró su pierna lesionada. ―Te extrañé.―Sus miradas se encontraron. ―Dime que no y me detendré. De lo contrario, simplemente disfruta. Sé que estás al límite y los medicamentos están haciendo que seas más propenso a la violencia. Has dicho que no me harías daño y te creo. Voy a ignorar los sonidos terroríficos.

Su otra mano se deslizó por la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y tiró mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. La sensación la liberación de su polla del algodón casi le hizo arremeter contra ella. Quería tocar su piel, arrancarle su toalla y su mierda. Olió para comprobar si ella estaba lo suficiente excitada como para tomarla, pero el olor a leña y gasolina aún estaban atragantando su sentido del olfato.

Su aliento cálido acarició su polla mientras se inclinaba sobre él, con el pelo húmedo cayendo cuando giro la cabeza hasta que no pudo ver sus ojos. La sensación de su lengua caliente lamiendo la corona de su polla le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y clavó las uñas en la ropa de la cama en lugar de en ella. Soltó otro gruñido, a pesar de intentar detenerlo.

Ella no se detuvo por el sonido, sino que sus labios rodearon la punta de su polla y tomó centímetros de el dentro de su boca húmeda. Casi se corrió cuando ella se movió lentamente sobre él, chupando, obligándolo a que el placer a apoderarse de él.

―Serena, ―gruñó.

Ella se relajó hasta que sus labios casi le abandonaron, pero ella no se detuvo. Sus dedos agarraron la base de su pene y lo acarició mientras lo trabajaba más cerca de la parte posterior de la garganta. Cada trazo de su boca lo conducía a estar loco de éxtasis. Su mano agarro los pantalones cortos tiró y se las arregló para levantar el culo de la cama para ayudarla cuando ella bajo los pantalones hasta que se enredaron en sus muslos y liberó su polla completamente.

Los gemidos enviaron vibraciones directamente a sus bolas. Se mordió el labio con fuerza para contener los sonidos que él quería hacer, pero dificultaba su respiración mientras jadeaba por la nariz. Ella apenas había empezado y ya estaba a punto de estallar.

―Joder, ―gruñó. ―Voy a llegar.

Su boca se relajó y agarró con las dos manos su polla mientras le masturbaba, recordando la advertencia sobre lo fuerte que su semen se liberaba de su cuerpo. Ella entonces hizo algo que realmente lo envió al límite. Su toalla se había aflojado y se inclinó sobre él más hasta que la corona de su polla se frotaba entre sus pechos, situada entre los montículos suaves.

Rugió mientras su cuerpo se liberaba, marcándola con su semen, por lo que sus senos estaban resbaladizos mientras se frotaba contra él para hacer olvidar lo que estaba en su cabeza. Él se estremeció por lo mucho que se corrió.

Ella dejó de acariciarle y él jadeó en busca de aire. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás y se movió la cama. La sensación de una toalla de algodón húmeda le hacía temblar cuando Serena limpio suavemente su polla. Hasta que ella se acurrucó contra él de nuevo y paso una manta por encima de su regazo no obligó a su barbilla a bajar. Sus miradas se encontraron.

Sus labios hicieron un mohín y él la alcanzó, ahuecando su mejilla. ―Te voy a follar.

―Tu pierna.

―No me importa.

―Acabas de eyacular.

―Todavía te deseo. Siempre lo hago.

Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás un poco. ―Darien, cariño, yo estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no te deseo, pero vamos a dejar que tu pierna sane primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Alguien trató de abrir la puerta, pero el bloqueo les impidió entrar. Un puño golpeó en ella. ― ¿Va todo bien? ¿Darien?

―Vete, ―gritó.

―Déjame entrar ya te dije que no salieras de la cama.― El hombre del otro lado de la puerta se detuvo. ―Dame la maldita llave. ¡Cerró la puerta!

―No entres Harris,― gruñó Darien. ―Serena está desnuda.

Silencio. ―Oh. Pensé que estabas herido. No importa. ¿Está todo bien? Te escuché y pensé que necesitaba ayuda. ¿Está bien?

―Estoy bien, ―dijo Serena. Ella hizo lo último Darien esperaba. Ella se rió y bajó la voz. ―Tal vez la próxima vez que use una almohada y amortigüemos los sonidos.

Darien amaba. La sensación de opresión en el pecho y la forma en que quería tirar de ella a su regazo para abrazarla le aseguraron eso.

―No debes tener relaciones sexuales. Supongo que es lo que estás haciendo ahí, ya te he oído y ella está ahí desnuda con la puerta cerrada. Maldita sea, Darien. ¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije que necesita tener la pierna inmóvil hasta que los tejidos unan los huesos? ¿Señorita Tsukino? No deberías estar haciendo eso. Él tiene que quedarse quieto.

Quería pegar al Dr. Harris. Mucho. Un gruñido arrancó de su boca y trató de levantarse. Tenía que asegurarse de que el médico los dejaba solos pero Serena empujó su pecho en un intento de mantenerlo quieto. Se quedó helado. No podía detenerlo si él realmente quería, él era más fuerte, pero su compañera lo miró con una mirada suplicante.

―Ya lo has oído, ―dijo en voz baja. ―Por favor, haz lo que dice el doctor.

Se relajó. ―Está bien.

Una sonrisa suavizó sus facciones. ―Sabía que una mamada te tranquilizaría.―Ella le guiñó un ojo. ―Ahora, ¿por qué no te recuestas y echamos una siesta? Estoy cansada y apuesto a que probablemente no dormiste bien anoche.

―Voy a hacer lo que dices con algunas condiciones.― Usaría todo lo posible para conseguir que accediera a sus demandas.

― ¿Cuales son?

―Quiero que te quedes conmigo. Juraras que no dejarás la Reserva. Es demasiado peligroso. No voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro otra vez.

―Está bien.

―No regresaras al apartamento. Te voy a llevar a mi casa cuando salga de aquí ―. Contuvo el aliento, temiendo que se negaría.

―Me encantaría ver tu casa.

―Vas a vivir conmigo.― Vio sorpresa en su rostro y ella tragó.

―Está bien, pero hay que seguir las indicaciones del médico para que salga todo bien.

―Voy a hacer eso si estás conmigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Empujó las almohadas de detrás de él y la acerco a su espalda. Abrió los brazos y Serena instante se acurruco contra su costado, apoyando la cabeza en él. Se sentía bien tenerla allí. El aroma de su excitación suavemente se filtraba a través de su nariz. Eso endureció su polla otra vez mientras sus sentidos volvían.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Darien?

― ¿Qué quieres saber?

Ella vaciló.

―Pregunta.

― ¿Por qué quieres que viva contigo?

_Eres mi compañera_. No lo dijo en voz alta. Ella se resistía a tener uno después de que humanos no habían logrado hacerla feliz. Ella había elegido mal en el pasado y no quería asustarla. Ella necesitaría más tiempo.

―Casi te he perdido. Sólo quiero que estés conmigo. ―Pensó que era lo más seguro a decir sin que ella quisiera alejarse de él. ―Nos gusta dormir juntos y no vas a dejar la Reserva. Vamos a estar más cómodos en mi casa.

Oyó un nudo en su respiración. ―Está bien.

Ella no dijo nada más y se relajó de nuevo, agradecido de que ella no estaba discutiendo. Él era adicto a ella. Ella no tenía un sentido del olfato que dependiese de él, pero no se resistía a tener sexo. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sería un placer para ambos cuando él le mostrara lo feliz que podía hacerla si ella accedia a ser su compañera.

Serena tenía un centenar de preguntas sin respuesta. Darien estaba drogado y aunque molestarlo con ellas no le parecía una buena idea, más cuando él no estaba en su sano juicio. Esperaría hasta que salieran del centro médico y los medicamentos salieran de su sistema. Entonces tendríamos una charla. Ella realmente quería saber por qué había tenido relaciones sexuales sin protección con ella, sabiendo que había una posibilidad de embarazarla.

¿Era uno de esos tipos que no se preocupan por las consecuencias, siempre y cuando no tuvieran que utilizar un condón o había un significado más profundo? Ella no lo haría nunca y tampoco veía a Darien como un tipo irresponsable. También tenía miedo de que si iba demasiado en serio, él cortase los lazos con ella. Él había sido muy claro sobre que no quería una relación duradera. Esperaba que si vivieran juntos, él podría enamorarse de ella tanto como ella había enamorado de él.

El agotamiento la golpeó mientras ella yacía acurrucada al lado de Darien. Los dos estaban a salvo en la Reserva y estaban juntos. Había que tomar las cosas con tranquilidad.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Capítulo Veintiuno

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Richard sonrió. ―Estar con Darien te gusta. ¿Sexo caliente?

Serena lo miró fijamente. ― ¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer? Esperaba que me molestaras más.

―Bueno, yo podría preguntarte si sus penes son más grandes. Petzite sigue asegurándome que los nuestros son más pequeños. Todavía me niego a bajarme los pantalones cuando ella me lo pide. Por lo tanto, ¿es un rumor o un hecho?

Movió las cejas. ―Hecho.

―Maldita sea. Me aseguraré de no compartir nunca un urinario con uno de ellos. ―Él se rió de su propia broma. ― ¿Vais a aparearos?

La idea la golpeo con fuerza. ―No lo sé. No lo hemos discutido.

Él frunció el ceño. ― Has estado viviendo en su casa la ultima, ¿qué? ¿Semana? ¿Él no te ha pedido que seas su compañera todavía?

―No y detén este tipo de preguntas. No quiero hablar de ello.

―Yo soy tu amigo.

―Lo sé. Es que he estado viviendo con él durante ocho días, pero no sé si me pidió que fuese vivir con él porque sabe que no puedo volver a casa hasta que mi casa sea reparada por mi compañía de seguros o por si quiere que viva con él. Las cosas son complicadas...

―Yo soy un hombre y sé cómo piensan los hombres. Darien está loco por ti. Lo veo cuando te deja cada mañana y la forma en que te besa para despedirse. Se demora el tiempo que puede, porque no quiere separarse de ti. Cada día pasa a almorzar contigo y él no llega ni siquiera un minuto tarde al final del día para recogerte. Eso dice mucho para mí. Podrías haber tenido que alojarte en el edificio de apartamentos de la vivienda humana después de haber sido secuestrada, pero te metió en su casa. Eso es algo que el hombre hace cuando va en serio. Confía en mí. Nosotros no abandonamos la soltería con facilidad.

―Es una nueva especie.

Richard agitó sus manos. ― ¿Qué significa eso?

―No se le puede comparar a un hombre normal.

―El hecho de que su pene sea más grande no es…

―Cállate. Eso no es de lo que yo estaba hablando y tú lo sabes. ¿Quién sabe lo que significa para él tenerme viviendo allí? Tal vez sólo sea para tener sexo en lugar ir en serio conmigo.

―No creo en eso ni por un segundo. Él vino aquí ayer con un picnic sorpresa y te dijo que está pensando en volver a hacerlo hoy. Estaba tan ansioso de pasar tiempo a solas contigo, que me empujó hacia la puerta antes de que mi escolta siquiera pudiera salir de su Jeep para llevarme a almorzar. Él está loco por ti.

―Tal vez. Él tiene problemas de compromiso, así que no hablamos sobre ser compañeros.

Richard suspiró. ― ¿Vais sólo a jugar a las casitas y dejarlo todo en el aire?

―Eso lo resume todo.

― ¿Qué quieres?

Serena vaciló. ―Darien.

Él sonrió. ―Estoy seguro de que va a funcionar. Los dos sois felices juntos. Cualquiera que tenga ojos puede ver eso. ―Richard echó un vistazo a las ventanas delanteras. ―Ah. Mi escolta para el almuerzo esta aquí hace unos pocos segundos. ―Se levantó y se puso los zapatos. ―Que tengas un buen picnic con Darien.― Él le guiñó un ojo. ―Y por favor, no tengáis relaciones sexuales en mi escritorio.

Ella se echó a reír. ―Tienes una mente muy sucia. Hay cámaras aquí y no hay persianas en las ventanas. Cualquiera que pase puede ver el interior. ¿De verdad crees que es lo que hicimos ayer? Era sólo el almuerzo.

―Los agentes de seguridad que vigilan en vivo las cámaras te lo agradecerían si lo hicieras. Les daría algo bueno que ver por una vez. ―Richard rió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Black, un hombre alto, de pelo negro de la nueva especie, abrió la puerta de la oficina antes de que Richard llegase a ella. Tenía una bolsa en la mano y la mirada fija en ella.

― ¿Serena?

Ella sonrió al escolta de Richard. ―Hola, Black. ¿Qué pasa?

Él se acercó a ella. ― Han llamado a Darien a una reunión a la que tenía que asistir. Él vendrá tan pronto como termine. No será mucho, pero no quiere que te quedes con hambre. Ordenó tu almuerzo.

Serena levantó y se acercó más a él. ―Gracias.― Ella le extendió la mano.

El inhaló y le gruño suavemente a ella. Ella se sorprendió lo suficiente como para dar un paso atrás. Su mirada se estrechó cuando se inhala de nuevo. Gruñó más profundo, su cuerpo se tenso. Richard y Serena intercambiaron miradas antes de que Richard se pusiera delante de Serena.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?― Richard le frunció el ceño. ―La estás asustando.

Black pareció estremecerse. ―Lo siento.―Él le dio la bolsa del almuerzo de Serena a Richard. ―Yo te esperaré fuera. Darien no me avisó de que estabas en celo. Tengo que irme. El olor me vuelve loco. No he compartido sexo con una mujer hace tiempo y me tengo que ir antes de que haga algo que provoque que Darien me mate. ―Huyó del edificio.

Richard se giro, sosteniendo el almuerzo Serena, y se echó a reír. ―Una risa al día. ¿Todavía estás ovulando? Pensé que iba a durar sólo unos días. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un centro de distribución de óvulos?

Serena se sentía aturdida. No debería ser.― Su conversación con la Dr. Setsuna apareció en su memoria. ―Me dieron una vacuna después de que fui rescatada del gallina que me secuestró. La doctora me dijo estropearía mi ciclo. Tal vez estoy ovulando otra vez en lugar de tener períodos dobles. Darien no me lo dijo.

― ¿Me pregunto por qué? Tal vez acaba de empezar.

―Tal vez. No sé, pero obviamente está sucediendo. Su sentido del olfato es increíble.

― ¿Quiero preguntarte cómo lo sabes porque parece que ya lo has comprobado?

―Darien me puede decir qué ingredientes están en mi champú con sólo olerme. Tuve que cambiar de marca porque no es un fan de aguacate. Lo usé una vez y nunca vio la botella ya que tuvo que salir a hacer un control de seguridad cuando me la dieron. Me di una ducha mientras él estaba fuera y él lo supo en el segundo en que entro en el dormitorio.

―Me alegro de que mi sentido del olfato no es tan bueno. Me voy a almorzar. ―De repente se echó a reír. ―Recuerda las cámaras cuando Darien aparezca si reacciona de la misma manera que Black. El tipo parecía como si quisiera agarrarte y follarte en el suelo.

Serena llevó el almuerzo a su escritorio y lo abrió. Se preguntó por qué Darien no le había dicho nada a ella sobre el celo. Petzite le aseguró que las nuevas especies podían oler los ciclos de una mujer. De repente se quedó inmóvil en su asiento, tensa. Esa mañana Darien había estado especialmente juguetón.

Él la despertó y le hizo el amor hasta que ella pensó que nunca la dejaría salir de la cama. Él solía ser un amante apasionado, pero esa mañana había sido más agresivo de lo habitual. Era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta o no había empezado hasta después de que él la acompañó al trabajo. Ella se encogió de hombros y se comió el sandwich de roast-beef, las patatas fritas y se bebió el refresco que habían incluido.

Su teléfono sonó. ―Serena Tsukino

―Hola, pequeña. Lo siento, pero no voy ir a almorzar. La reunión llevo mucho tiempo y tengo que esperar el informe para venir. Tengo que llamar a Homeland cuando lo haga. Estoy atrapado en mi oficina.

― ¿Va todo bien?

―Sí. Ya no estamos en alerta máxima. El gobierno de Estados Unidos ha adoptado una postura más firme contra los grupos de odio después de lo que te pasó. Han estado buscando y arrestando a los grupos de odio más feroces que han hecho amenazas públicas contra la ONE. Nos libran de muchos de los manifestantes más hostiles. Están impulsando una legislación para que sea un crimen racista que incluso nos amenacen.

―Eso es una gran noticia.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Casi le podría dar gracias al hermano Adán si él no estuviese muerto. Se aseguró de que había suficientes cámaras y reporteros presentes cuando él trató de matarte, fue noticia en todo el mundo. Todos tomaron nota de cómo nos ocupamos de la protesta pública y están obligando a todos los políticos que quieren ser reelegidos a respaldarnos.

―Fuiste un héroe cuando me salvaste arriesgando tu propia vida. Les demostraste lo fuertes que son los chicos de la nueva especie. Además eres sexy y caliente ― Ella se echó a reír. ―Estamos recibiendo cartas de admiradores sólo para ti. La mayoría son de mujeres. Espero que no se te suba a la cabeza y me dejes.

―Eres la única mujer que quiero.

―Estoy muy contenta de escuchar eso porque eres todo lo que quiero.

Darien ronroneó suavemente en el teléfono y el cuerpo Serena respondió al instante. El hombre hizo unos sonidos que la excitaron. Se mordió los labios y cerró los ojos y supo lo que estaba pensando.

―Te extraño.

―Te voy a recoger a las cuatro en vez de a las cinco.

― ¿Qué pensara mi jefe?― Serena se burlo y sabía que se iba a reír. ―Yo no quiero ser despedida.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Tu jefe podría pensar que podría acosarte sexualmente y que te gustaría.

―Promesas, promesas.

―Es una promesa.― dijo Darien. ―Me tengo que ir. El informe ha llegado y tengo que llamar a Homeland.

―Nos vemos a las cuatro.

―Sí, como quieras.― Él colgó.

Ella terminó su almuerzo y se dio cuenta de que Black no iba con Richard a la puerta cuando se detuvo en la acera frente al edificio. Era inusual, ya que siempre lo hacía. Richard entró sonriendo.

― ¿Cómo fue el almuerzo con Darien?

―Él no pudo venir. Algo ocurrió, pero hoy me iré una hora antes. Darien me recogerá a las cuatro.

Él se rió entre dientes. ― ¿Ves? Él está loco por ti. Petzite te echa de menos y quería saber si irías a almorzar a la cafetería mañana. Le dije que estabas en celo y me dijo que volvería a verte dentro de unos días.

Serena volvió a su trabajo y empezo a escanear las cartas. Tenían una gran cantidad de correo. Sobre todo había de apoyo en la última semana. El correo de odio estaba bajando. Era un cambio agradable.

Darien vio pavonearse a Bestial por su oficina y poner su cuerpo de gran tamaño en una silla frente al escritorio de él. El hombre parecía divertido y eso puso rígida la columna vertebral de Darien.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Cómo está tu compañera? ¿Se lo has dicho?

―No.

Bestial sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos. ―No seas tonto. Sólo dile que es tu compañera y que quieres estar con ella.

―No es así de simple.

―Claro que lo es. Ella no tiene dientes afilados y no puede luchar, nuestras hembras sí que pueden. Dudo que ella sea tan terca como ellas. La puedes sujetar si se resiste hasta que cambie de opinión. No me digas que tienes miedo de que vaya a patearte el culo. Iba a perderte todo respeto.

―Cállate. Es complicado.

―Es fácil.― Él se rió entre dientes. ―He luchado contigo y no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

―No se trata de dominación. Ella tuvo dos compañeros humanos que eran malos y destruyeron su confianza en los hombres.

―No estás siendo un buen compañero o bien ella ni siquiera sabe que lo tiene.― Él soltó un bufido.― ¿Quieres que se lo diga?

―No interfieras.

―Soy bueno en eso.

―No, no lo eres. Brawn aún me gruñe a veces si siquiera miró a Becca cuando los veo. Les llevé un regalo cuando nació su hijo para felicitarlos y pensé que me iba a atacar. Tu usaste mi nombre para hacer que fuera detrás de su compañera cuando le atormentas al hacerle creer que yo estaba interesado en el robársela.

―Funcionó.― Bestial rió. ―Nunca he visto a una especie correr tan rápido como cuando él salió disparado de la oficina para alcanzarte. Sigo pensando que deberían haber llamado Sprint al bebé.

Darien sonrió. ―Te atreves a decirles eso.

―De ninguna manera. Kismet es un buen nombre para el bebe. Estás perdiendo el norte. Les ayude a estar juntos y son muy felices. Deja que te ayude.

―Mantente fuera de esto.

― ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

―Pronto.

― ¿Cómo se lo vas a decir?

―No lo sé. ¿Por qué eres tan curioso?

El se encogió de hombros. ―Estoy aburrido.

―Aprende un nuevo deporte o ve a pasar un tiempo en la Zona Salvaje. A Revenge le vendría bien un amigo. Ve a interferir en su vida. Él es el único que necesita ayuda con las hembras. Él está de luto por la pérdida de su compañera.

―Prefiero ayudarte.

―Ve a tener sexo con una mujer.

Bestial lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ―Yo soy tu amigo y puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Tienes miedo de que ella te rechace?

Darien respiró hondo y se recostó en su silla. ―Sí.―Fue un alivio admitirlo.

―Nunca pensé que vería el día en que una mujer pequeña te atrapase. Esto no tiene precio.

La ira lo movió. ―No es divertido.

―Realmente lo es.― Bestial rió entre dientes. ― Sabes que todos estamos disfrutando de esto después de todas las veces que juraste que nunca tendrías una pareja. Que sea humana es un bonus.

Darien dio un gruñido cuando se puso de pie. ―No puedo esperar a que conozcas a una mujer con la que desees aparearte. Vamos a ver cómo te diviertes entonces.

Bestial lentamente se puso de pie, toda la diversión que huía. ―Voy a llevarla a casa conmigo y mantenerla allí si alguna vez encuentro una mujer que quiero que sea mi compañera. Yo no le permitía creer que estábamos compartiendo una casa. La reclamaría. Deberías probarlo. Tienes que hacer algo.

― ¡Lo estoy haciendo!

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

―Tengo un plan.

― ¿Cual?

Darien vaciló. ―Serena ha dicho que los hombres que no la hacía feliz, que no tenían idea de cómo conquistar realmente a una mujer. Voy a demostrarle que no soy nada parecido a ellos.

― ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

Darien mantuvo su silencio, sin querer discutir más con él.

―Está bien. Espero que sea lo que sea lo hagas antes de que se vaya. No me gustaría verte abatido y llorando la pérdida de tu compañera. No esperes ninguna compasión de mí si sucede. ―Él salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Darien rugió. Él se sentía frustrado y mal. Bestial tenía razón. Tenía que decirle a Serena que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a dejarla ir. Ellos estaban apareados. Sólo necesitaba hacerla sentir segura antes que él se lo dijera. Ella podía elegir, a diferencia de Bestial, nunca la obligaría a quedarse, a pesar de que le rompiera el corazón si se iba.

Serena vio el Jeep de Darien parar frente al edificio a las cuatro en punto. Ella metió sus pies en sus zapatos y se despidió de Richard. Salió por la puerta antes de que Darien pudiera alcanzarla. Él sonrió mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de ella en un abrazo.

―Te extrañé. ― Bajó la cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios.

Ella se echó a reír. ―Yo diría que sí. Estamos dando a Richard y a todas las cámaras un espectáculo.

Sus hermosos ojos azules brillaban. ―Eso no fue un espectáculo. Esto sí.

Serena se quedó sin aliento cuando Darien la levantó hasta que sus pies dejaron el suelo. Ella automáticamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la besó hasta que ella tuvo que luchar contra el impulso ponerse a horcajadas sobre sus caderas con sus piernas. Quería tocarlo a través de la ropa sólo para sentir su polla rígida presionando contra su clítoris, en lugar de que descansara en su bajo vientre. Ella necesitaba desesperadamente un alivio para las llamas del deseo que ardían por su cuerpo. Él aparto sus labios de los de ella.

―Vamos, ―gruñó. Sus hermosos ojos felinos estaban llenos de pasión.

―Oh, sí. Vamos. Conduce rápido.

Caminó con ella en brazos y la colocó en el asiento del pasajero. Él le acarició el cuello antes de dejarla ir. ―Claro. ―Se apresuró a ponerse al volante.

Ella lo miró y le encantó ver sus facciones tensas. Eso prometía sexo muy caliente en el momento que llegaran a su casa.

Darien estaciono en la calzada y se Bajo. Serena no esperó a que llegase a su lado, en vez de eso corrió hacia la puerta principal. Lo oyó gruñir en voz alta y sus fuertes pisadas le aseguraron que la perseguía. Ella llegó a los escalones del porche, pero no pudo llegar a la cima antes de que sus manos agarraran sus caderas. Él le dio la vuelta y se inclinó, subió de golpe sus caderas en su hombro. Serena se rió cuando ella terminó boca abajo, colgada de su hombro. El se enderezó y agarro su culo para mantenerla en esa posición.

Rápidamente abrió la puerta y se dirigió a través de la sala de estar, el pasillo y el dormitorio. Se quedó sin aliento cuando él la dejó de espaldas sobre el blando colchón. Retrocedió cuando ella usó sus codos para levantar la parte superior del cuerpo y mirarlo.

―Quítate la ropa o yo te la arrancaré. Te quiero ahora

Se inclinó y sólo se quitó los zapatos, lanzándolos al azar detrás de él. Sus dedos buscaron su camisa, tirando por encima de su cabeza para revelar sus abdominales sexys y el pecho bronceado. Los brazos musculosos se levantaron para sacar el lazo del pelo de la cola de caballo que contenía su pelo largo. Él sacudió la cabeza y los sedosos mechones cayeron en desorden sobre los hombros. Sus ojos azules se estrecharon y gruñó.

―Ahora, Serena. Lo digo en serio. Sé que te gusta esa camisa. Quítatela o es un trapo de limpieza.

Ella se sentó y rápidamente quitó la camisa y el sujetador. Darien abrió los pantalones y simplemente los empujó hacia abajo y dio una patada para liberarse de ellos. Su pene estaba grueso y duro, apuntando directamente hacia ella. Se dejó caer de nuevo y levantó sus caderas mientras ella se sacaba los pantalones y las bragas. Él ya estaba tirando de la parte inferior de las piernas para bajarlos. Darien los arrojó detrás de él para caer en algún lugar cerca de donde habían aterrizado los suyos.

Serena se lamió los labios mientras yacía totalmente desnuda, tendida en medio de la cama. La mirada de Darien se fijo en su boca y emitió un ronroneo. Puso una rodilla en la cama, se dejó caer hacia delante para doblarse con las manos apoyadas en el colchón y se arrastró hacia adelante hasta que ella estuvo encerrada debajo de su cuerpo.

Era difícil pensar cuando ella lo deseaba tanto, pero había tenido horas para contemplar las cosas antes de que hubiera llegado a recogerla después del trabajo. No hablaban en el apartamento sobre temas serios, recelosos el uno del otro, pero había una cosa sobre la que estaba decidida a llegar al fondo.

― ¡Espera!― Ella levantó sus manos para aplanar su pecho antes de que pudiera descender sobre ella. ―Tal vez debería tomar una ducha primero. Hoy pase calor y estoy sudando. Probablemente huelo mal.

Aspiró por la nariz y otro ronroneo salió de él, su pecho vibrando contra sus manos. ―No te duches. Hueles bien lo suficiente bien como para comerte. ―Bajó la mirada por su cuerpo y retrocedió unos metros hasta que su rostro se cernía sobre su estómago. ―Quiero saber si sabes tan bien como hueles. Extiende tus piernas bien separadas para mí.

Ella realmente quería que se colocase sobre ella, su clítoris palpitaba en anticipación de esa boca caliente y hambrienta y todas las cosas maravillosas que podría hacerle con esta. Sus pezones se endurecieron y su vientre se estremeció. Fue duro, pero ella dio un tembloroso suspiro y se resistió separando sus piernas para darle acceso. Y fue aún peor cuando él bajó la cabeza para colocar un beso con la boca abierta en el hueco de la cadera.

―Darien, ―susurró.

Él gruñó suavemente y luego ronroneó. ―Tu olor es tan condenadamente bueno.

Él tenía que saber que estaba en celo. Su cabeza se lo gritaba. ― ¿Um, Darien?

Sus labios avanzaron más abajo, acariciando con sus mejillas sus muslos, que él quería abiertos. ― ¿Sí, pequeña?

―Um, creo que debes comprar condones. Estoy ovulando otra vez.

Su boca dejo de depositar besos sobre ella y él se quedo muy quieto. Era casi como si se congelase cuando pasaban los segundos. Por fin levantó la cabeza y la miró con ojos vigilantes, estudiándola.

―Yo no los necesito contigo, Serena.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, pensando en lo que diría. Casi tenía miedo de su respuesta. ― ¿Por qué no?

Él se movió de pronto, agarró sus muslos, y los separo. En lugar de responder, fijo la boca en su clítoris y lo chupó. Las sensaciones la golpearon fuerte y rápido cuando él ronroneo con fuerza, añadiendo vibraciones a la mezcla. Se dejó caer plana y los dedos se adentraron en su pelo sedoso, porque necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse cuando el placer la inundó.

―Oh, Dios.

Darien fue implacable mientras jugaba con su clítoris con dándole fuertes tirones con su boca y lamiéndola. Él la succiono con más rapidez cuando su ronroneo se hizo más y más fuerte. Sus manos seguían en sus muslos abiertos cuando todo fue demasiado intenso e intentó cerrarlos. Su espalda se arqueó y gritó su nombre mientras se corría duro y rápido.

Sus manos la liberaron y la cama se movió mientras se movía. Luchó por abrir los ojos para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Él le dio la vuelta sobre su estómago y de pronto se coloco en la parte superior de su espalda. Los muslos de él empujaron contra los de ella y ella gimió cuando la punta de su gruesa polla rozó su coño. La monto con un movimiento fluido que introdujo sus bolas con profundidad en su interior.

Darien apoyó los brazos para evitar aplastarla y la obligó a separar más sus piernas. Él permaneció inmóvil mientras su coño se ajustaba a la sensación de su polla estirándola para adaptarse a él. Su boca encontró su cuello y sus afilados dientes la mordisquearon suavemente. Se retiró casi por completo de ella para introducirse de nuevo en ella, para follarla profundamente.

Serena arañó la ropa de la cama y giro la cabeza lo suficiente como para respirar mientras Darien la montaba rápida y furiosamente. Ella estaba cubierta totalmente debajo de él. Su clímax seguía contrayendo su vagina y enviando más placer a través de su cuerpo. Darien ronroneó y gruñó, con los brazos reforzando su agarre enjaulando sus costillas.

―No puedo parar, ―gruñó. ―Estas tan apretada y excitada. Hueles muy bien. ―Sus dientes marcaron su hombro, no mordiéndola, sino rozándola.

―Sí, ―le animó. No estaba segura de si era para él mantuviese su bombeo o lo incrementase o si quería que él la mordiese. ―No te detengas.

Ella gimió, tratando de llevar su trasero a su encuentro. Él se movió más rápido y con más fuerza a medida que apoyaba más peso sobre ella hasta que ella no pudo moverse en absoluto. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir su empuje. Ella gritó cuando llegó al clímax por segunda vez, su cuerpo aún no estaba recuperado del primero. El éxtasis la invadió y la estremeció. Se quedo un poco floja y supo que estaba en peligro de perder el conocimiento.

Darien se introdujo en ella profundamente una última vez, apretó las caderas contra su culo y su rugido casi la ensordeció. Ningún león lo podría haber hecho mejor. Él se sacudió con espasmos agudos, apretados cuándo lo sintió correrse dentro de ella.

Ella jadeaba, tratando de recobrar el aliento. El sudor les hacía cosquillas ligeras entre sus cuerpos. Darien gimió y se desplomó por completo sobre ella, totalmente flácido. Él la aplastó contra el colchón.

―Pesas, ―jadeó Serena.

El parecía luchar para encontrar la fuerza para levantar la parte superior del cuerpo de nuevo, pero lo hizo para volver a respirar. Bajó la cabeza y lamió su hombro, donde la había mordido en el pasado. Giro la cabeza lo suficiente para ver su cara.

― ¿Me ibas a morder otra vez?

Él se rió entre dientes. ―No, pero quería.

Sus ojos se cerraron. ―Wow

Él le acarició el cuello. ―Yo siento lo mismo.

La capacidad de pensar volvió cuando su cuerpo se recuperó. Darien sabía que ella estaba en celo y que podía dejarla embarazada. Era posible que él no usase condones porque fuese estéril. Ella frunció el ceño, pensando en ello.

― ¿Qué pasa, Serena?― Darien mordisqueó la oreja.

― ¿Eres estéril? Sé que las nuevas especies pueden tener bebés. La doctora me lo dijo después de haber visto las marcas de las mordeduras que me hiciste. Ella pensó que estábamos apareados.

Su cuerpo se tensó contra el suyo. Giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Había palidecido bastante, y ella lo noto y mientras estudiaba sus ojos, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo en ellos. _Culpa_.

― ¿Qué pasa?

Él apartó la mirada. ―Nada.

Eso le dolía. ―Estás mintiendo. Mírame y dime que está pasando. Estoy en celo, pero no dijiste ni una palabra. Black me lo dijo. Tú me hueles y sabes que estoy ovulando. Estás actuando de forma diferente incluso durante el sexo. Eres más agresivo. No es que me queje. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estoy en celo?

Él la miró de nuevo. La emoción que vio la dejó atónita. Casi podría jurar que vio miedo. Él se movió de repente y sus manos rodearon sus muñecas. Él las levantó bruscamente de la cama y las mantuvo allí.

― ¿Por qué me estás sujetando? ―Ella no tenía miedo, pero el sí. Estaba segura de que era lo que estaba viendo mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

―Yo no quiero que trates de huir de mí.

― ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a salir corriendo? ¿Podrías al menos darme la vuelta si vamos a hablar? Me gusta mirarte a los ojos sin sufrir un calambre en el cuello.

Dudó pero soltó las muñecas, aplanando sus palmas sobre la cama. Elevo su cuerpo hasta dejar de tocarla. ― Gírate.

Ella tuvo que desenredar sus piernas primero. Al segundo estaba de espaldas, bajó sobre ella y la agarró de nuevo de las muñecas. Las puso por encima de su cabeza y sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella para mantenerlos en la cama.

Su belleza le mareo mientras estudiaba a Darien. Su pelo era salvaje y sus sorprendentes ojos eran tan azules que se sentía perdida en ellos. Él era su ángel caído, a quien ella amaba. ― ¿Por qué crees que me había escapado de ti? Por favor, habla conmigo. El no saber es peor que cualquier cosa que estoy pensando ahora mismo. Confía en mí en esto. Sea lo que sea, podemos solucionarlo.

Él se mordió el labio inferior. Enfoco su atención en ella hasta que se detuvo y respiró hondo. Él exhalo lentamente y levantó la mirada hacia ella. ―Has estado en celo durante dos días. Por eso te he traído el almuerzo al trabajo. Sabía que no podría llevarte a la cafetería. Los machos iban a reaccionar y sabrías que estabas en celo. Le había pedido a Black que te enviara a una mujer para llevarte el almuerzo, pero obviamente eso no sucedió porque me dijiste que él te dijo la verdad.

― ¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa? Estoy tan confundida.

―Quería dejarte embarazada.

Ella lo miró boquiabierta con perplejidad. Su cerebro estuvo un tiempo dándole vueltas intentando comprender lo que le había dicho ― ¿Por qué?

El bajó la cara hasta que compartieron las respiraciones. ―Pensé que estarías más dispuesta a ser mi compañera si tenias un bebe. Te darías cuenta de que lo busque para demostrarte que hablaba en serio sobre el compromiso. Has estado con hombres que evitaban eso. Yo no. Tenía la esperanza de que también te sentirías más unida a mí si hubiera sucedido... y me necesitarías.

Su corazón casi se detuvo. ― ¿Quieres que sea tu compañera?

―Ya lo eres, maldita sea. ― Gruñó cuando la ira brilló en sus ojos. ―Eres mía, Serena. Ha sido así desde el momento en que te despertaste en el capó de mi Jeep y me besaste. Yo no quería admitirlo al principio, pero tú eres mi compañera y yo soy el tuyo.

Serena sólo podía balbucear. ―Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Has estado tratando de dejarme embarazada? ¿No crees que deberías preguntarme primero?

―Lo siento. Yo sabía que estaba mal pero has sido lastimada. Te quiero. Yo quería hacer algo que te ate a mí con tanta fuerza como yo estoy unido a ti. No eres de las nuevas especies y no puedes convertirte en adicta a mi olor. Puedes irte lejos de mí sin síndrome de abstinencia. La idea de perderte me vuelve loco. Yo no podía soportarlo.

Serena movió. ―Suelta mis manos.

El dudó pero lo hizo. ―Tú quieres pegarme.

Ella extendió la mano y cogió su rostro en vez de eso.―Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo, Darien. Me encantaría ser tu compañera.

Ella vio su sorpresa. ― ¿En serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ―Sí. Te amo demasiado. No necesito tener una súper nariz para ser adicta a ti. Mi corazón ya lo es.

Su boca descendió y cubrió la de ella. Ella gimió con su beso. Darien abrió las piernas y le dio empujón a su coño con la polla hasta que la penetró. Ella apartó la boca de él y gimió. Sus miradas se cruzaron.

Él ronroneó. ―Voy a matarme a mí mismo tratando de dejarte embarazada. Quiero un hijo contigo. Lo quiero todo.

Serena parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. ―Entonces deja de hablar. ―Ella enganchó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. ―Menos hablar, más follar.

Él se echó a reír.―Realmente te quiero.

―Te amo demasiado, cariño. Me encanta cuando estas dentro de mí. ¿De verdad crees que puedo quedarme embarazada tan rápido?

―Estoy determinado, ―dijo con voz áspera.

―Que suerte.

Estaba un poco asustada con la idea de tener un bebé. Se movían tan rápido. El recuerdo de lo cerca que estado de perderlo envió todas las dudas fuera. La vida era corta y no iba a permitir que el miedo le impidiera agarrar la felicidad con las dos manos.


	22. Epilogo

**Hola Chicas esta historia no es mía es de la autora Laurann Dohner. El libro se llama "TIGER" y es el Libro 7 de la Serie las Nuevas Especies. La adaptare a los personajes de Sailor Moon cuya creadora es Naoko Takeushi. Desde ya les paso a comentar que van a encontrar mucho Lemon, por lo cual ya quedan advertidas. Saludos. **

**Repito. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON Y LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN. ADEMAS HAY ESCENAS FUERTES, EROTICAS PARA LAS QUE NO LES GUSTA ESTE TIPOLES AVISO QUE LA LECTURA VA BAJO SU RESPONSABILIDAD…**

**Nota de la autora****. Los personajes que fueron apareciendo del primer libro seguirán teniendo el mismo nombre.**

**Los personajes principales serán Serena y Darien, el ya fue nombrados en los libros anteriores bajo el nombre de Nícolas. **

**Los personajes serán los siguientes:**

"**FURY" = "ZAFIRO y HOTARU".**

"**SLADE" = "TAIKI y AMI".**

"**VALIANT" = "YATEN y MINA".**

"**JUSTICE" = "ANDREW y LITA".**

"**BRAWN" = "SEIYA y HARUKA".**

"**WRATH" = "ARTEMIS y LUNA".**

**Espero les quede claro y no tengan mayores problemas con la lectura. **

**Cualquier cosa me preguntan.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Epílogo

**-/*/-***-/*/-**

Nueve días después Serena le sonreía a Ojo de tigre. ―Gracias por hacer esto.

Él la miró con recelo. ―Darien me va a matar. Te ordeno que nunca abandonases la Reserva.

―Lo sé, pero te lo agradezco mucho.

Él asintió con la cabeza. ―Tengo siete agentes altamente capacitados en el área. Están lo suficientemente lejos como para darte privacidad, pero lo suficientemente cerca para saber si alguien plantea un peligro. Darien me va a matar si te pasa algo. Nos dio ordenes directas a todos nosotros en lo que a ti respecta.

―Eres un buen amigo.

Él se echó a reír. ―No es por Darien. Pero por ti, sí.

Serena lo ahuyentó con la mano. ―Sé que no están contentos con dejarme aquí sola, pero te tienes que ir.― Ella echó un vistazo al reloj. ―Darien llegara a mi trabajo ahora y Richard le dará la nota. Apuesto a que va a venir muy rápido. Asegúrate de que no te vea en el camino.

―De ninguna manera. Estaré escondido hasta que estés en sus brazos y sepa que estás a salvo.

― ¿Estás seguro de que los vigilantes están lo suficientemente lejos?

Él asintió con la cabeza. ―Me dijiste lo que estaba previsto. Darien los matara si vienen por aquí y ven mucho de ti. Es bien sabido que sois compañeros. Confía en mí. Tendrás privacidad, Serena. Dame un minuto y estaré tan lejos de aquí que no lo va a notar. Sino Darien olerá que yo estaba aquí contigo y se enfadara mucho. Voy a correr rápido y lejos para evitarlo.

Se dio la vuelta y echó a correr hacia el bosque lejos de la carretera. Serena rió y se volvió para examinar el área por la quebrada. Ella sonrió y se quitó los zapatos, desvistiéndose. Vigilo la zona una vez más, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa, pero se quito el resto de la ropa para meterse en el agua.

El sonido de la llegada de Darien no podía faltar. Gruñidos furiosos combinados con sus botas machacando el suelo mientras corría como un demonio por el bosque, atravesando la maleza, era ruidoso. Parecía muy enfadado. Ella sonrió, su mirada lo buscaba para verlo.

Él salió de los árboles a su derecha y se detuvo emitiendo un rugido. Su cabello se había soltado de la cola de caballo y se había desgarrado su camisa en algún momento, probablemente en una rama baja. Ella esperaba que él no estuviese herido. La mirada salvaje en sus ojos cuando su enfurecida mirada se posó en ella habría aterrorizado a cualquiera. Ella se removió en su sitio.

―Hola, cariño.

―Serena. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con Ojo de tigre? ―Gruñó las palabras. ―Voy a matarlo por llevarte fuera de la Reserva y ponerte en peligro.

Serena estaba un poco sorprendida por lo furioso y mortal que parecía el hombre que amaba. Estaba furioso y no era bonito.

―Antes de hacer eso, ¿por qué no echas un vistazo alrededor? Ojo de tigre sólo me ayudó a prepararlo todo. Él es mi amigo, me hizo un gran favor, Darien. Yo necesitaba ayuda porque no podía cargar con todo y no sabía cómo usar la bomba de aire para hinchar la cama. Sólo deje la Reserva porque este es nuestro sitio especial.

Darien se giro y miro a su alrededor. Ella se relajó, sabiendo que había enfriado su genio. Si no, podría reunirse con ella en el agua. El colchón de aire se hincho con esmero y un picnic estaba junto a él. Una linterna de camping y una pila de toallas yacían junto a la manta extendida en el suelo. Se veía bien. Ella lo miró y lo encontró mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió. ―Sorpresa. Hay oficiales en los bosques que están lo suficientemente lejos para darnos privacidad, pero se aseguran de que nadie se acerque sigilosamente a nosotros. Pensé que sería romántico si pasábamos aquí juntos la noche. Entonces, ¿quieres desnudarte? Me estoy enfriando aquí sola.

Darien lentamente sonrió. ―Lo siento. Recibí tu nota y sólo leí que te ibas de la Reserva. Me asusté. ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―Hizo una pausa. ―No es seguro para que ti salir de la ONE. Ojo de tigre conoce mis órdenes permanentes en lo que a ti se trata.

―Es por eso que Ojo de tigre se ha ido probablemente a otro estado. Apuesto a que te oyó rugir desde kilómetros de distancia.

Él se rió y se quitó los zapatos. ― ¿Realmente hiciste todo esto por mí?

Ella sonrió. ―Sí, y debes hacer algo maravilloso para merecerlo también. ―Ella salió fuera del agua desnuda. La mirada caliente de Darien vagaba por su cuerpo.

Él gruñó en voz baja. ―Voy a estar haciendo un montón de cosas maravillosas para ti.

Serena cogió una toalla y se secó mientras lo veía quitarse la ropa. Ella se acercó a la cama y se subió en ella y se tumbo. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y abrió las piernas ampliamente. Darien levantó la vista y ronroneó.

― ¿Ves algo que te guste?

―Oh sí, Serena. ― Se desnudaba mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Él puso su rodilla sobre la cama y ronroneó más fuerte. Ella sonrió y abrió los brazos, extendiendo la mano hacia él. Darien se subió a la cama y sobre ella. ― ¿Qué quieres?

―A ti. Siempre a ti. Sólo a ti.

―Pienso de la misma manera, pero tenemos que tener una pequeña charla antes de hacer cualquier cosa.

Darien frunció el ceño. ― ¿Antes de que? ―Él miró hacia abajo su cuerpo y gruñó en señal de protesta. ―Hablaremos más tarde.

Ella puso las manos sobre su pecho. ―Darien, esto es serio. Tenemos que discutir algo en este momento.

―Más tarde. ―Él se movió por su cuerpo y pasó los dedos desde sus rodillas a la parte interna de sus muslos.

Ella cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro tembloroso, desesperadamente quería hacer el amor con ella. _El hombre tenía una boca que... _Ella evito ese pensamiento.

― ¿Darien?

Su mirada encontró la de ella. ― ¿Qué?― Él ronroneó.

―Te lo diré más tarde.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Eso es bueno, porque creo que tardarías mucho pensando y tratando de hablar. ― Él bajó la cabeza.

Serena gimió. Todos los pensamientos salieron de su cabeza, cuando Darien la lamió hasta que llegó al clímax. Ella gritó su nombre mientras el ascendía por su cuerpo, jadeo cuando él la penetró. Se envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la montaba. Ambos estaban satisfechos y sin aliento después.

Darien se tumbó de costado para evitar aplastar a Serena. ― ¿Lista para cenar antes de que me excites de nuevo? Vas a necesitar las fuerzas.

Ella sonrió, pasando ligeramente sus dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula. ―Yo necesito comer.

Él sonrió. ―Yo también. Pero tú eres el postre.

―Esta es una ocasión especial, Darien.

―Cada noche contigo es especial, Serena.

―Yo realmente te amo.

Él sonrió. ―Yo realmente te amo, también.

―Hey, ¿Darien?― Ella miró fijamente.

― ¿Qué, pequeña?

―Vas a tener que dejar de llamarme así.

Una expresión confusa le daba un aspecto muy lindo. ―Si te gusta ese nombre, ¿no?

Ella asintió, frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, acercándose tanto que estaban piel contra piel tanto como era posible. ―Me encanta, pero no voy a ser pequeña por mucho más tiempo.

Él frunció el ceño.

Ella tomó su mano y la colocó sobre su estómago. ―Voy a estar probablemente muy grande pero mejor que todavía me quieras.― La diversión la llenó. ―O nunca tendré un segundo bebé.

Sus ojos se abrieron y calmó su expresión. ― ¿Serena?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ―Me acabo de enterar hoy, papá.

Vio las lágrimas que se reunían en sus ojos. De repente se la puso encima de él.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Yo podría haber aplastado al bebé!

Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se enderezó. ― ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Se sentó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. ―No. Te quiero. Esta es la mejor noticia que nunca me han dado. ―Su mano ahuecó su estómago. ― ¿Un bebé? ¿Estás segura? ¿En serio?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. ―Ami lo confirmó. Vomité dos veces ayer en el trabajo y otra vez esta mañana, así que fui a verla. Yo tenía mis sospechas porque mis pechos estaban delicados. Vamos a tener un bebé.

Darien abrazó en su regazo. ―Gracias, Serena.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo. ― ¿Por qué? ¿Por dejarte noqueado con facilidad? ―Ella se echó a reír.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Eso es positivo pero no. Gracias por venir a mi vida. Estoy tan feliz y tú eres la razón. Lo eres todo para mí. Tú y nuestro bebé.

Serena lo besó.―Tú eres mi vida también. Me haces tan feliz, Darien. Realmente eres mi ángel.

Él sonrió. ―Un ángel, ¿eh?― La levantó y la empaló en su polla. ― ¿Eso parece angelical?

Ella gimió su nombre. ―En realidad, sigo pensando en ti como mi ángel. Me llevas al cielo todo el tiempo.

Darien la alzo. ―Vamos a ir juntos.

_FIN_


End file.
